Rekindled Hope
by alwaysdoubted
Summary: Collaboration between myself, cw2k, and Lightrunner. Shao Kahn abducted two Edenian siblings that become prominent additions (and threats) to his empire. Follow OCs Malcolm & Manerva as they fight to rediscover their memories, find love, and restore Edenia to its former glory. Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Under Siege

**Edenia:**

Chaos filled the entire land of Edenia, a majestic realm in an entirely different realm adjacent to Earthrealm. Houses were destroyed, land pastures burned, and screams filled the air as the scene unfolded.

A young man ran through the fields in a panic while holding something clothed in robes close to his chest. He was bleeding from his forehead, but he wouldn't let that stop him from running as fast as he could. Malcolm looked at the scene holding a small, crying baby. His parents were among the thousands who died by the invasion of the renegade realm of Outworld. He'd seen the tarkatans roaming the villages, killing anything that came in their crosshairs. While his father was a great warrior, he was no match for the horde of tarkatans as he died while watching his wife screaming and urging her son to take the baby and hide. Despite the fact Malcolm was angry and a mighty warrior in his own right, he wasn't foolish. With regret hanging on his conscious, he listened to their mother and took his baby sister Manerva away.

The massacre hadn't ended until the Elder Gods came and offered Edenia a chance to defend itself, thus began the very first Mortal Kombat Tournament. Shao Kahn, the Warlord, and organizer of the tournament along with his subordinates Shang Tsung, Quan Chi and Reptile, had come forth with their offer. Only the strongest warriors would be allowed to participate. And if they didn't comply, their world would be absorbed and overtaken. The rules were quite simple. If Shao Khan desires Edenia so much, he would need to win ten straight Mortal Kombat Tournaments. And if his side couldn't prevail, his chance to claim another world becomes void.

But the evil Warlord wouldn't be denied so easily.

Looking back at the destruction of the land, Malcolm couldn't help but feel defeated and helpless. And the constant crying of his baby sister didn't help. He didn't know where to turn for help. Most of his people were either dead, missing or taken by this point were far and few between.

"You seem to be lost, boy," a voice said behind him.

With a sharp turn, Malcolm found himself face to face with two men, both of whom looked menacing to the eye. The first male had a long black beard and eyes that could bore into someone's soul, right before he took it with his power over dark sorcery. He is known as Shang Tsung, dressed in a black vest, bracers adorning his wrists, on his legs his seen in brown combat pants and fancy looking boots. Right beside him was apparently Shang's boss. A mere glance at him would give you nightmares for days. His sheer size, muscle density, and his evil red eyes along with a sinister harness on his chest, the skull helmet made him look like the definition of evil.

Malcolm stepped back in fear. "W- Who... who are you?"

Both men smiled evilly before Shao Kahn stepped forward. "Everything you will learn to fear and respect. I am Shao Kahn, Conquerer of the realms. You and your sister will become my personal assailants."

"Never! I'll defend her from the likes of you!" Malcolm yelled,

Looking amused, Shang Tsung joined his master with his left hand glowing. "You make it seem as though you have a choice."

Unaware, Malcolm couldn't feel two figures coming behind him. It was one male and the other female. Rain, the outcast Edenian Prince took Manerva from her brother's hands and teleported to his employer's side. Malcolm was shocked and alarmed as sister continued crying.

"MANERVA!" he screamed. "LET MY SISTER GO, BASTARD!"

But before he could run towards them, a pair of hands with two Kobujustus placed themselves at his neck. A dark, slender woman dressed in a yellow bodysuit with thigh high boots and arm sleeves looked at him with deadly but lustful eyes with hair tied into a ponytail. Her name was Tanya.

"Quite a handsome Edenian boy you are," she said softly. "I would hate to end your life, but you must obey my master."

Malcolm knew it was useless at this point. His sister was in enemy arms, and if he moved just a little, his life would inevitably end.

"Excellent work, Rain and Tanya." Shao Kahn told them. "Now that we have them here, we can begin the process." He turned to Shang Tsung. "You may start the memory wipe."

The dark sorcerer nodded his head and started with the child.

Malcolm glared hatefully at his captors. "This is not the end. I will end you all, traitors."

Tanya smiled and whispered, "Jade said the same thing, right before we captured as well."

A period of silence emerged as Tanya said that name, a name Malcolm didn't want to hear as one of the captives. Jade, his best friend. They have remained close over the years after their parents introduced them just after they began training. Both Edenians were inseparable. Malcolm thought of Jade as a gorgeous girl even at a young age. They always played together and kept a very close bond.

Shang Tsung chuckled darkly. "No one will save you, Malcolm. Your hope is all but extinguished."

With that, the sorcerer chanted an old but active spell, eradicating a person's memory. A glowing green substance came out of his palms and entered both siblings, the incantation wiping their minds of everything, including the memory of their slain parents, friends, and people. As the glow dissipated, both siblings fell asleep with Malcolm falling into Tanya's arms.

"Everything is going according to plan." Shao Kahn said with malice before laughing like a madman along with his cronies.

The great land of Edenia has fallen.


	2. I: Life in Outworld

**Chapter 1: Life in Outworld**

Outworld, a realm mirroring the power and reigns of its ruler. Shao Khan was not a benevolent ruler, but a dictator who depends solely on fear. His kingdom reflected his cruel nature. Corpses and death were common to the Outworlders as kombat is their culture and suffering is normality in this twisted plane of existence.

Aside from Outworlders, the mutant races of tarkata would roam the villages, creating terrors to their citizens. Shao Khan, however, tamed them, making their leader and commander Baraka as their representative.

It was around 10,000 years since Edenia was absorbed into Outworld. The Edenian citizens accepted their fate and tried their best to adjust themselves into the bloody lifestyle of the Outworlders. While they were uneasy about violence, they now see it as an everyday activity. It doesn't, however, mean they like it more than they should.

The ray of sunshine shone brightly inside the room of Malcolm as he slept away. While he was not part of Khan's royalty, he was still part of his elite soldiers. Malcolm woke up from the rays of the sun, groaning as the morning day disturbed his peaceful slumber. He rose out of bed, naked as if he was just born and walked over to the bathtub to cleanse himself. While bathing, Malcolm looked over the grand window and gazed at the bustling citizens wandering the markets while shopping to their content. To the right, he saw his fellow soldiers: Outworlders and Oshh-Tekks alike, guarding the castle walls with stern looks on their faces.

After finishing his bath, Malcolm climbed out and his servant, a young-looking maid, offered him a silky towel. He thankfully nodded to the woman, showing his gratitude and manners as she was the one who made sure all his needs were met. Malcolm began drying his brown-skinned muscled body with his back turned towards his door. Unlike himself, he thought the Outworlders didn't possess the exotic body type he did and was proud of that knowledge. As Malcolm moved the towel to dry his back, a pair of tan arms warped themselves around his muscled chest.

"Enjoying yourself, Malcolm?" asked a lecherous and flirtatious voice.

Malcolm recognized it almost instantly. The very woman that constantly plotted to get his attention.

"Tanya…" Malcolm said with annoyance. "You never heard of _personal space_?" All he wanted to do was dry off, and Tanya was interfering with his morning routine.

She smiled at him. "Can't say I have. Besides," Tanya then moved closer to his ear. "I love seeing you like this. Such a well built and endowed man."

Having enough, Malcolm separated himself away from Tanya and proceeded to his drawer. "Why do you always keep pestering me? Like I'm your entertainment."

Tanya almost looked hurt for a minute. "That's no way to speak to your admirer."

"Another word for a stalker," Malcolm muttered as he found his attire. Black pants, a green open vest with a black shirt underneath and white gloves.

He turned around and saw that Tanya had yet to leave the room, a dark grin on her face with a hand on her waist. "One of these days, you'll be mine."

Malcolm gave his ally a mean smile. "Won't be today." He walked past her while bumping her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have training to accomplish."

Quickly catching up, Tanya was walking side by side with him. "Allow me to join you. I'll even show you some new techniques."

All he could do was shake his head in dismay. They were always like this for as long as Malcolm could remember. Her persistence was something the pyromancer should get credit for. No matter how harshly he rejected her advances, she came back even stronger than before. And Tanya was no slouch in the arena as well. Among most of the female warriors, she proved herself to be one of, if not the strongest of them all. But that was the least of his thoughts. Ever since Tanya first laid eyes on Malcolm, she wanted him for lustful reasons. These thoughts never strayed from her mind and she wouldn't give up the chance to finally have him in her bed. But the boy was stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Fine, if it makes you quiet." Malcolm spat out as he and Tanya walked to the Throne room of their Emperor.

* * *

 **Kitana's Bedroom:**

"Rise and shine, my Princess," was the voice of an angelic woman as she removes the blinds for the bedroom. The outworlder maid had the same skin tone as Malcolm. Her hair, however, is longer and wavier. She wore modest clothing, fitting for most of Khan's royal servants.

Rising from her bed, Princess Kitana felt the warm rays of the sun shining brightly into her room while rubbing her face from the webs of her sleep. Typically, any other servant that dared to waken the daughter of Emperor Shao Khan would have a dismembered limb or killed outright by the Princess herself. But for Kitana, she immediately took a liking towards the maid. Manerva was the most respectful woman next to Kitana's bodyguard.

"How was your sleep?" the woman asked, sending a graceful smile toward her Princess.

"It was rather well, Manerva," Kitana said softly as she rose out of bed, naked like the day she was born.

She went to the bath and cleaned herself for today. Maneva would say 'as normal as it comes in Outworld.' Manerva went on and helped the Princess. Out of all the servants in the kingdom, only Manerva could assist Kitana with her preparation for the day.

Closing her eyes, Kitana sighed as Manerva worked her magic. The process of her cleaning process was soothing. "You always knew how to make my bath so enjoyable." Manerva smiled her at the princess' praise but said nothing of it.

"Enjoying yourself, your highness?" called out another gentle voice, one both servant and Princess knew for a long time now.

Jade, the green-clad assassin, wore a very revealing assassin garb with matching green and black boots with long heels at the end. On her hands were medium black and green gloves and a razorang on her back. Positioned at her thigh was her purple magic bo staff, shortened to a stick. Anyone who looked at Jade's face would see sheer beauty in its purest form. Her face and skin were almost identical to Manerva but far darker than her and her brother, Malcolm. A black and green mask hid Jade's full lips, and dark green eyeshadow while a singular green hairband bounded her jet-black hair to form a long ponytail.

"You know I like to feel the godly hands of my servant when I'm bathing," the Princess said as she finished her bath and instructed Manerva to help her toward the main bedroom as all three women went towards the dresser to pick the Princess' uniform.

"Perhaps, but don't forget that even though she is your personal handmaiden, she is also a sister to one of our elite soldiers." Jade pointed out, an amused smile on her face. "A very handsome one who I've yet to really talk to. He's very reserved."

Both Jade and Manerva watched as Kitana began applying makeup to her cheek, eyeshadow on her eyes and strawberry colored lipstick on her mouth.

"That may be so, Lady Jade." Manerva began, handing the pants and motif toward Kitana. "I take great pleasure in helping Princess Kitana prepare."

Kitana nods in approval before putting on her underpants first. She then put her motif on her chest. "You should feel relieved I am being taken care of, Jade," she said before taking the loincloth from her handmaiden and wrapping it around her waist. "She is even better than you at that aspect."

Jade was taken aback at Kitana's remark as she smirked while slipping on her long, high heel boots and putting her mask over her mouth. All her assassin attire was adorned in blue and silver colors, followed by ear jewelry and a tiara on her head.

With Manerva's assistance, Kitana stored her war fans at her sides while saying, "But you are not here to be jealous right, sister?"

The green assassin smiled at the question. To Kitana, Jade was her sister figure and vice versa. "Yes, you are right in that predicament, your Highness." Her face then turned serious. "Your father wishes for all personnel to report to the Throne room."

Kitana narrowed her eyes. If her father Shao Khan orders for their presence, then either something happened, or the tournament was close to commencement.

The Princess nodded her head. "Understoo-" she stopped herself before saying "Wait... All personnel?"

Jade reluctantly nodded. "Yes, your highness. All personnel, including the servants."

Turning her head to look over at Manerva, Jade knew if all personnel were needed, Malcolm was sure to show up. Truthfully, Jade was intrigued by the Outworlder.

 _'If given the opportunity, I would like to fight him. And maybe get to know him better.'_ Jade thought to herself as she followed Kitana and Manerva to the Throne room.


	3. II: Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm**

Anticipation and dread filled the atmosphere. No one knew what to expect from this sudden and unexpected meeting. Regardless, every single person affiliated with the evil Warlord's regime was present. The trumpets sounded, and everyone stood at attention as the feared leader came inside, followed by Shang Tsung, Reptile and Princess Kitana. The look on her face said it all. She was anxious but curious as to what this meeting was about. Taking his time, Shao Kahn sat in his chair and looked over his audience. Just his gaze alone could shake the confidence of his most fierce warriors. He slowly shifted his eyes towards the middle of the group, his eyes picking out who he was looking for.

Malcolm.

"At ease!" Shao Kahn commanded.

Following the order, his subjects relaxed their posture. But it didn't release all of the pent-up tension remaining in the room as they all waited for his statement.

"I have brought you all here today for a special occasion. Over the years, we as a kingdom have seen nothing but success and progress. Chaos rules this plane of existence with me at the forefront. Along with my trusted advisors, nothing will stand in my way of complete domination." Kahn paused for a moment before continuing. "However, there is a pressing matter to attend to. The conquest of another realm called Earthrealm."

Quiet murmurs spread throughout at the mention of this realm. Barely anyone inside knew about it except for Kahn and Shang Tsung. With another conquest, the Warlord would be on the verge of being the undisputed deity of all realms.

"In preparation for another victory, we will participate in the 10th Mortal Kombat tournament in six months' time. The Thunder God and protector of Earthrealm, Raiden will have his chosen warriors to combat my own. Malcolm! Tanya! Come forth!"

Both warriors did what they were told and emerged from the middle of the group. Before speaking, Tanya and Malcolm bowed before the Emperor.

A small smile formed on Shao Kahn's face. "You two will amuse our audience today in kombat. Proceed to the makeshift arena."

This caused Tanya to smile in her head. Malcolm didn't show it, but he was annoyed for having to deal with this woman again. Only this time, words wouldn't be needed. Just their strength and weapons. The two stood across from each other with Tanya flipping a couple of times before stopping to get a good look at Malcolm, licking her lips in the process.

"Ready to dance, handsome?" Tanya asked.

Malcolm only replied, "As I'll ever be."

She frowned at his lack of enthusiasm. "Then allow me to entertain you with my flames. Maybe then you'll speak to me with manners."

Jade was eager for the fight about to commence but once again found her eyes fixated on Malcolm. His calm demeanor was enough to have the green assassin drawn to him. She wanted to know more about this young man. But for now, she'll have to wait and see what he's made of in battle. Manerva took notice of Jade's staring and smiled in her head.

 _'_ _Looks like my brother has another admirer,'_ she thought.

Tanya began with a fireball, but Malcolm dodged it. She ran towards him and tried a kick, but Malcolm grabbed her leg, smashed his elbow on her knee and tossed her away. Shock filled Tanya's face. She knew Malcolm showed much promise, but this was even better than she anticipated.

Shaking the soreness off her leg, Tanya prepared herself again. "Impressive."

"You always seem to think so," Malcolm said while getting back into his stance.

"Tsk, tsk. A man of few words, Malcolm? I'll change that here and now! Have at you!" Tanya yelled before running at full speed.

Malcolm didn't even flinch as his opponent dashed at him. With all his extra training, he was prepared for anything thrown his way. His fighting style was unique as well as efficient with no wasted movement of any kind. He patiently waited for Tanya to get close and when she did, he sidestepped her roundhouse kick and caught her fiery fist in his hand. Surprised, Tanya tried the other fist, but the same result occurred.

"Wha…? How did…?" Tanya began but was cut off with a vicious headbutt, sending her reeling to the ground.

The former Edenian male watched in amusement at his opponent's misery. "Is that seriously all you got? No wonder all you do is talk. Just pitiful, Tanya."

Grabbing her nose, Tanya felt it and winced in pain, realizing it was broken with blood running down to her mouth. The look on her face was pure rage and anger. This insolent man has toyed with her long enough.

"FOOLISH BOY! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Tanya screamed.

Malcolm knew at that point; the match was entirely in his favor as his entire body began glowing in a light green aura. Jade's eyes widened in astonishment. There was more to this man than she initially perceived.

 _'_ _Very interesting. He possesses the same ability I have. If Malcolm's fed up with that excuse for a warrior, I will challenge him to a worthwhile duel.'_ Jade thought.

Tanya tried launching a few fireballs his way, but to her surprise, Malcolm engulfed himself in a Bouncing Shadow, which served as a reflector. Malcolm thought he'd heard the Earthrealm phrase 'what comes around goes around.' That's precisely what happened as Tanya absorbed the force of her own fireball and ended up on the ground in obvious pain.

"Don't bother getting up, Tanya." Malcolm insisted. "You'll just keep making mistakes."

"Enough!" Shao Kahn commanded. "Well done, Malcolm." He snapped his head towards the loser of the battle. "Tanya, you will join me." Her pride hurt, Tanya joins the emperor with her head down.

 _'_ _He taught that harlot a valuable lesson. I'm impressed,'_ Jade thought to herself. _'Now's my chance.'_

With her interest at an all-time high, the green assassin stepped forward and kneeled. "Lord Shao Kahn."

"Jade, what is your concern?" Shang Tsung asked in place of the emperor.

Raising her head up, Jade replied, "If I may, I request to kombat Malcolm as I offer a better challenge."

Everyone began murmuring while Malcolm raised a curious eyebrow. Both Kitana and Manerva smiled slightly. They knew Jade wouldn't turn down the chance to meet Malcolm. Her opportunity was at hand.

Turning to his master, Shang Tsung asked, "My Lord, how do you wish to proceed?"

Shao Kahn had a fist to his face as he pondered this new situation. He was curious as to why one of his most talented and fiercest warriors would make such a bold challenge. Maybe it was to show Tanya up. Both her and Jade have a very heated rivalry with one another, and everyone near proximity could feel their hostility. Many would say they couldn't even stand being around the other. And now, it looked as though each woman wanted the same thing.

The Warlord gave a simple nod. "Very well, Jade. You may fight him. Give us a better showing than earlier." Those words came out with some venom as he glanced at Tanya, making her stare hard into the ground.

Nodding in agreement, Jade stood on the other side of the arena from Malcolm, a look of curiosity and determination on her features. The Edenian born male couldn't help but feel intrigued.

"So, we finally meet, Malcolm." Jade greeted him.

Taking his time, Malcolm entered his stance. "Not wanting to sound rude but, who are you?"

He took in her entire appearance. Unlike Tanya, Jade looked absolutely gorgeous. She was one of, if not the most beautiful women in all of Outworld. Her skin resembled his own along with his sister, not to mention she was very fit and alluring in her demeanor.

"I'm a friend of your sister Manerva and of Princess Kitana. My name is Jade," she introduced herself.

Unexpectedly, Malcolm bowed to her. This man already impressed Jade. "A pleasure to meet you, Jade. Shall we?"

She smiled before returning his bow before quickly getting back in her stance. The two circled one another in the ring, looking to gain an early advantage. While doing so, both warriors were entranced by each other's eyes. Malcolm with Jade's green orbs and her with his dark brown eyes. It was almost like love at first sight. However, there was a battle to take place.

Being the more aggressive one, Jade charged forward. Malcolm awaited her advances and held his stance. Getting close enough, Jade let out a series of mid to low kicks that connected with his right shin before following it up with a hard-straight punch. Malcolm saw it in time and parried her attack and followed with a quick elbow. Jade counted on this and blocked it with her forearms before kneeing him in the face. He recoiled from the blow but didn't count on Jade's closing speed as she hit him with her patented Eclipse kick, sending him down.

Malcolm was dazed at first when he hits the ground. This woman was talented, perhaps even better than he is. Getting back to his feet, Malcolm prepared to return the attack. But being the more advanced warrior, Jade made no effort in blocking his attack, standing patiently for her opponent to get closer. When he got close enough, Jade took out her first weapon, the Bojustu staff she placed on her hip. However, this was not an ordinary stick, but a magical one powered by her own spirit. Using great flexibility, Jade slammed her staff into his stomach and made Malcolm double over in pain before being thrown to the ground back first in one fluid motion.

Manerva winced along with Kitana as her brother hit the floor with a hard thud. A groan escapes his mouth, Manerva feeling sorry for her brother's health and safety even with the knowledge that Jade won't kill him.

Malcolm got up slowly while holding his arm. "You're good."

Jade began twirling her staff with incredible speed. Malcolm tried to find a way to break through, but the emerald assassin stopped and countered his attack before pulling a devastating maneuver. She crouched down with her Bojustu and hit Malcolm square in the nuts. Jade made sure not to swing him too hard before thrusting her staff into his back, knocking him down permanently.

 _'Too easy,'_ she proudly said to herself.

Everybody in the courtyard winced in pain, even the Emperor. Being struck in the groin area made every male cover their sensitive accessories subconsciously.

Malcolm groaned in pain as he clutched his groin as Jade pointed her staff at him. "Sorry about that. You're good, but you need more training."

Sensing he was already beat, Malcolm conceded. "You win. I'm no match for you."

Smiling slightly under her mask, Jade put away her staff and proceeded to walk over to her fallen opponent to help him up. She knew the match was over, but she wouldn't gloat about her victory. As stated earlier, Jade was intrigued by this man and wanted to know more. However, she didn't see a small crack in the arena floor from when the previous battle took place and her heel stuck in the fissure. This caused Jade to lose her footing.

Right on top of Malcolm.

Both warriors were very red and embarrassed at what just happened, especially in front of everyone in the room. A slight chuckled came from Princess Kitana and her maid who couldn't help but show a small smile. Looks like Jade got a lot more than she bargained for. Though they both had dark skin, it was clear to see they were blushing heavily. Malcolm did his best not to look down because if he did, his vision was directly Jade's bosom, which was barely covered by her uniform. While everyone else found the sight amusing and funny, Tanya did not. In fact, she was livid.

While they both tried regaining their composure, both Jade and Malcolm's eyes caught a sight that was unsettling at worst and outrageous at best. A pair of eyes, not looking at them but somewhere else. Both Kombatants narrowed their eyes at the subject of their scorn:

Rain, glancing lustfully at the Princess AND her maid.

 _'_ _That snake!'_ Malcolm yelled in his mind.

Jade was thinking along the same lines and got up quickly, even though she liked being on top of that handsome man. However, there were more pressing matters to attend to. Everyone would bear witness to this volatile situation.

"Rain! You dare eye the princess and her maid!?" Jade yelled at him.

The former Prince was not deterred. "That is not of your concern. Now get out of my sight."

"Kitana would never marry you, scoundrel!" Malcolm retaliated as he got in Rain's face.

Tension surrounded the many people involved as a fight would surely breakout if no one stopped Malcolm and Rain. The Prince looked eager as the young man was still sore and reeling from his defeat by Jade.

Turning his head, Rain looked directly at Jade. "And what is your interest with him?"

Jade crossed her arms in annoyance against him. "He's very skilled and…"

Speaking of Tanya, she appeared right behind Jade using her teleportation, a deep hatred emanating within the pyromancer's soul as she forcefully spun Jade around. Kitana wanted to step in and defend her friend but didn't want to incur the wrath of her father.

"Stay away from Malcolm! He's mine!" Tanya seethed before lighting her hand on fire.

However, Jade showed no fear while drawing her staff out. "He has no interest in you, Tanya!"

"We'll see. I'll have him begging for more." Tanya turns around and walks away, a sinister smile on her face.

Rain also took this moment of distraction to glance at Manerva and Kitana again. Both women hated the look he was giving them, especially Manerva. As Rain and Tanya took their leave, Jade could tell those two had a plot in mind for Malcolm and his sister. She'll need to keep watch of their intentions and deeds over the next few days. All the while trying to quell her own interest in Malcolm.


	4. III: Preparation & Persistence

**Chapter 3: Preparation & Persistence**

A week passed by since the declaration of the tournament from the Emperor. The courtyard and the guardsmen were all tense and eager to know which one will be fortunate enough to participate in the final against Earthrealm.

Malcolm was wearing he usual warrior attire, using his personal workout segment to warm up his muscles and body. The battle against Jade left him vexed and intrigued at the same time. He couldn't help but feel that he knew her before somehow. Jade invaded his mind often. While Malcolm was supposed to be focused on the tournament and the final victory for Shao Kahn, he just couldn't get his mind off that emerald woman. It wasn't just for her fighting prowess, but she was also lovely in spirit and looks as well. Of course, his thought process was intruded by the woman who only annoyed him at this point.

"Hello, handsome," came the voice of the harlot in yellow, Tanya.

There were three words Malcolm used to describe her. 'Persistent weakling girl.' To him, Tanya is very much a woman in his way more than one in which he cares for.

"Hello, Tanya." Malcolm greeted her dismissively. "I'm surprised you decided to show your face after I pulverized it."

Those words from Malcolm were cold and with a small grin as he taunted Tanya about last week's spar. Needless to say, she was less than thrilled but never let it show on her face. In fact, Tanya smiled in a seductive yet dangerous way.

"Your performance surprised me, my dear," she said before circling his body with a hand going around both his shoulders. "But you cannot deny me."

Tanya walked closer to him, feeling her confidence swell up. Malcolm could tell something was off. This woman was always up to no good but today seemed different. Like she had something planned for him. Whatever it was, it didn't feel right.

"Tanya…" Malcolm called her name warningly.

"Do not worry, handsome," Tanya said right before she jumped on him and forced him to the ground.

Then without warning, the pyromancer took out a strange blue substance and splashed it on Malcolm's face, making him dizzy. It was a potion containing magical properties, causing a person to lose control of their bodies. Malcolm felt his mind going haywire, just like Tanya planned. Now, she would take advantage by taking off her top, showing her bare breasts. A devilish smile was on Tanya's face as she captured Malcolm's lips in a forceful kiss.

Jade, who was near the vicinity, watched the events from a distance. _'What is she doing?'_

She sees Malcolm trying to get away, but Tanya threw him down again. With an angry look on her face, Jade acted and ran towards them.

"You don't know... when to quit, do you?" Malcolm asked in a daze, trying to keep his focus alert.

Tanya's wicked smile grew as she got rid of his body armor, exposing his chest. "I get what I want, and what I want is…"

Her sentence never finished as she was hit viciously by Jade, who used her Eclipse kick that nearly collapsed her lungs. Like Malcolm, the green assassin was growing tired of Tanya's antics and wanted to put a stop to it. Her enemy got back to her feet but with some difficulty.

"Nice try, Tanya," Jade stated before pointing her staff directly at Tanya. "This is my only warning: Stay away from Malcolm, or I'll have your head on my staff!"

Tanya couldn't believe it. Once again, this rival of hers got in the way of her and Malcolm's playtime. The pyromancer knew at that moment, Jade needed to be dealt with, regardless of the consequences from Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. With a hateful glare, Tanya disappeared, giving Jade a chance to put her staff away and check on Malcolm's condition. She knelt down and carefully sat him up in a seating position on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Jade asked with a concerned look.

Malcolm was finally able to shake off the potion's effects and looked to see Jade's green eyes staring at him. He smiled and said, "I will be fine. Thanks, Jade. I owe you one."

Smiling, Jade extended her arm and helped Malcolm to his feet. "I apologize for Tanya's behavior towards you."

"No need. It's not your fault. I'm used to it by now." Malcolm told her.

The assassin wasn't buying it. "But you shouldn't be harassed day in and day out."

Malcolm could sense that this woman really did care for his well-being and couldn't help but stare at her. Jade was indeed gorgeous, just as much as Kitana. He couldn't see that the green assassin was starting to blush heavily.

Realizing what he had done, Malcolm shook away from his thoughts. "Jade… I'm sorry. I didn't… mean to offend you."

But deep down, Jade wasn't offended at all. She actually liked the way Malcolm looked at her unlike in a lustful way.

"It's… it's ok," she said quietly. "Can I… offer to walk you back to your room? I would like… to get to know you better."

A soft smile was on Malcolm's face as an idea popped into his head. With Jade's eyes still staring at the ground, he gently took her left hand and leaned down to softly kiss it. A heavy blush was shown on Jade's face. Looks like there was more to Malcolm than she realized.

"I would love to, Jade," he said before he offered his arm to her.

Jade didn't need to be told twice. She interlocked their arms together and walked back to Malcolm's room, making great conversation along the way. It would be the start of their sweet relationship.

But they were unaware of Reptile following them. He would teleport away to report his findings.

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later:**

Manerva was inside Kitana's bedroom chamber with the door wide open as she began sweeping the room with her broom while humming a tune to herself with pure happiness. At this moment, the Princess was not present. Her father Shao Kahn sent her on a top-secret assignment. Kitana informed her maid that she would be gone for a few hours and would return shortly while giving Manerva a to-do list during her mission. Taking the list, Manerva nodded and started right away with a fresh set of new clothes for her Princess when she returned.

It was at that point Manerva felt that she wasn't alone, and the presence itself was not a welcoming one. Someone entered Kitana's room with her maid's back turned as she continued cleaning. If there is someone who would be persistent as Tanya with her obsession over her brother, the same would be said about the Edenian general, Rain. Getting close enough, the perverted General put both of his hands on her shoulders, causing Manerva to stop sweeping out of fear and surprise for the intruder in the room.

"Ah, dearest, sweet Manerva." Rain whispered gently in her ear while feeling all over Manerva's heavenly body.

"L-lord Rain... t-this is the Princess' bedroom, please leave at once," she asked silently, already fearing for her safety as he drew her frame closer to his muscular body, his mask covering his face which hid his intentions.

Manerva felt her body go frigid as Rain lustfully smelled her neck, inhaling her perfume as a mocking fashion only a lover would do. Then in a quick motion, he began to remove her servant dress, showing her bare shoulders. To keep her from resisting, Rain pinned Manerva's arms.

"That is no way to speak to your master," the General said as his eyes were almost hypnotizing while moving his hand to cup one of her breasts, causing Manerva to yelp in surprise as he began sexually assaulting her.

"Please stop, Lord Rain... not in here..." she pleaded, her voice trembling with dread.

But Manerva's pleas were ignored as Rain didn't stop. She cried out as he roughly tore down her dress, revealing the maid's exotic body and pushed her upon Kitana's bed, a sinister grin on his face concealed by his mask before he tore it off. Rain went right on top of her and forcefully kissed his damsel in distress while roughly playing with her left breast. He then began to nibble her other breast's nipple, listening to the uncomfortable moans out of the maid. Manerva was blushing hard as Rain took advantage of her.

On the way to Malcolm's bedroom, he and Jade passed by Kitana's open bedroom and heard Manerva's distressful pleas. Malcolm immediately dashed inside while Jade looked shocked at the scene. With rage etched on his face, Malcolm forcefully shoved Rain off Manerva, growling angrily at the pig trying to force himself on his baby sister. It was then that the young warrior caught the General in a chokehold with both his hands.

While becoming impressed over Malcolm's protective nature, Jade decided at that moment to lend a hand. She quickly made her way to the sobbing maid and hugged her, trying to calm her down while Manerva's brother began beating up on the poor Edenian General.

"You got a lot of nerve trying to force yourself on my sister, and in the Princess' room no less!" he spat menacingly, his hands connecting time after time on Rain's face.

While Malcolm wished to kill Rain on the spot, he couldn't. Kahn's General was nearly untouchable after all. But that didn't stop Malcolm from almost breaking Rain's face. After a few moments, Jade finally pulled Malcolm off the beaten General.

"I am just stating... that I am... taking what will soon be mine," said Rain, grinning smugly before retrieving his mask. "That servant will become my harlot."

He gave everyone a dark grin behind his mask despite blood falling from his face before making his retreat. In his mind, Rain is going to take her whether Kitana or the Kahn disapprove of it.

Jade frowned deeply while rubbing the weeping maid's naked back, trying to calm her down. She looked at Malcolm and stated, "Kitana will know of this, Malcolm. I will make sure of that. And mark my words, she won't be happy."

The emerald assassin could already picture the Princess' disgust and rage at the man who is planning to ask her father for her hand in marriage. Not only did Rain sexually assault her maid but he did so in her own bedroom. There will be hell to pay for this.

Jade swore on it.


	5. IV: Retribution

**Chapter 4: Retribution**

Kitana was vexed, her muscles and skin looked slightly bruised from the mission she had to undertake for her father. Another Edenian rebel died by her hand, but his rebellion wasn't the cause of her vexation. It was his unwillingness to try and kill her as if he knew who she was.

To further her annoyance, Kitana was ordered upon her return that she will accompany Shang Tsung along with Jade and Malcolm toward his island to ensure the victory of claiming Earthrealm for Outworld. Going on this mission with Jade gave Kitana a sense of relief but serving the treacherous sorcerer left a bad taste in her mouth.

Before taking her leave to recollect herself from today's events, Kitana found herself running into her close friend in the hall. Jade looked at Kitana with a grim expression. Something told the Princess either Jade didn't like what happened or that Kitana won't take the news well.

"Jade...?" Kitana greeted while narrowing her eyes as she saw her friend, already preparing for the bad report to come.

Gathering and releasing a deep breath, Jade replied, "Kitana, I bear you a... disturbing development."

Kitana's frown deepened as she heard Jade said her name so gravely. The green-eyed assassin would never call her by her first name unless if it was on the utmost importance.

The emerald assassin continued. "While you were away, an unwelcomed guest came into your room with their eyes on Manerva."

Widening her eyes, Kitana looked bewildered. Who would dare to cross her room uninvited and to cause such distress to her maid?

"It was Rain," Jade answered her silent question. "He tried to force himself on her. On your bed no less."

Instinctively balling her hands in an unbridled contempt, Kitana's eyes showed a fury people rarely saw. Only Jade saw such a reaction before. Usually, it happened when a servant did something stupid or a guard angered her by not showing his or her respect. Rain going inside her room was borderline along with trying to force himself on her maid was the iceberg...

Rain forcing Manerva on her bed broke the camel's back.

"Thank you for telling me, Jade," Kitana told her best friend. "It seems that man needs to learn respect towards my maid and me."

Jade smirked unknowingly at the dark tone of her sister. She will observe the snake's punishment. As Kitana marched to the throne room, Jade followed her footsteps where Rain will most likely be.

"I should tell you now, Jade." Kitana started. "After the punishment of this rat, we shall go to the aisle soon with Malcolm there. I want you to take Manerva as well. I dare not let her stay in this place with Rain around."

The emerald assassin nodded in agreement, having the same idea in her own head. When the two reached Shao Khan's Throne Room, he was present along with Shang Tsung and Reptile. In front of the Emperor and kneeling was Rain, gathering an audience.

"Let me get this straight," came the terrifying voice of Shao Kahn as he lazily observed his General. "You wish to collect your reward as I _promised you_?"

Kitana and Jade exchanged curious glances as Rain looked at Shao Kahn directly in the eye. "Aye, my liege. I betrayed Edenia as you wished and in exchange, you would let me marry whomever I desired."

Shao Kahn closed his eyes as if he tried to remember before saying, "Ah, yes. I did, and you asked for my daughter's hand, the Princess of Outworld as your lawful wife for your loyalty to the outworld cause... my cause?"

Both assassins looked bewildered at what they just heard from their Emperor's own mouth. It appears Kitana's feelings about Rain being a betrayer were truthful. And the despicable man dared to ask for her hand from her father. But probably the most disturbing fact uttered out was the enslavement of a realm called Edenia. To this day, neither Jade nor Kitana have any memory of their former home. A mystery that will be revealed to them during the tournament from an unexpected source. The Princess' eyes narrowed dangerously as she angrily strode toward the audience with Jade hot on her trail. Shao Kahn along with his lackeys eyed her as she did, not that he minded as he suspected she wasn't coming for him.

"Excuse me, father." Kitana addressed the Emperor as she looked at the scum before her. "But I find the idea of marrying that cur _infuriating_."

The scorn in her voice was detected by everyone in the room. Even Shang Tsung was amused by the events taking place.

Rain rose to his feet as he met Kitana's steely gaze. "Your Highness, I wouldn't wish to say…"

"Silence! Disgusting vermin!" Kitana yelled at him.

He instinctively backed up as the Princess stomped towards him. "You dare ask of my father, the Emperor, for my hand after what you did to my maid!?" Kitana opened one of her fans and folded it into a bladed projectile. "My blades will teach you manners you have yet to be taught!"

Wasting little time to punish the Edenian General, Kitana charged forward and began her attack. The Princess was not Shao Khan's chief assassin by title alone. With the training she endured with the Emperor himself, Kitana sent a jab toward Rain's head, making him stagger before following up with a low kick. She then opened her fans and with her own magic, manipulated the airwaves to lift the helpless Edenian General up in the air. With one of her fans still in her hand, Kitana jumped toward Rain and kicked his chest while tossing her fan to his chest. Both women smirked as they heard Rain yell out in pain, the blade digging deep into his body like a deadly razor. But Kitana didn't end her assault as she sprinted and kicked his chin before tossing her other fan into him again, making him scream in pain once again.

Putting an end to her display of punishment, Kitana magically summoned her fans back to her hands and launched her body back to his face, sending the pathetic traitor to the end of the throne room. Rain ended up hitting the wall with a sickening crunch.

Kitana smiles grimly as she strode towards the beaten up general with both her fans drawn and shaped into daggers. Rain looked beaten and bloodied with the Princess resting her foot on his chest.

"Any last words, worm?" Kitana uttered her threatening sentence, already preparing to finish the general's life until…

"Kitana!" came the commanding voice of her father, glaring at her.

Begrudgingly, the Princess took her foot from Rain's chest, understanding Shao Kahn's silent order. Disobeying her father would mean her death, daughter or not.

"You've punished him enough." Shao Kahn said before smiling. "At least you made me proud."

Obediently, Kitana bowed her head in respect for her father and Emperor, awaiting further orders. "Go along with Jade and prepare for the tournament. You will leave at dawn."

She nodded in understanding before both assassins left the courtroom. At least she had the satisfaction of humiliating Rain in front of everyone.

As the two assassins went to their assignment to prepare for transport to the island, Shang Tsung addressed the Emperor. "My Emperor, I've received a message from Reptile that he spotted Malcolm and Jade together in a… unique relationship," he hesitantly revealed.

"You fear they might remember?" asked the Emperor.

If Shao Kahn was alarmed, Shang Tsung couldn't tell from the neutral expression on his master's face though he grinned as three tarkatans helped carried the beaten general to the infirmary.

"Order Reptile to further monitor the two... along with my daughter." Shao Kahn commanded. Shang bowed his head and signaled Reptile to follow his lead to the tournament.

The Emperor knew full well what would happen if any of his warriors he kidnapped from Edenia remembered where they came from. His plans of universal domination will cease to exist. But he also knew that Raiden will interfere somehow. However, Shao Kahn looked forward to the challenge. And it was evident as a dark smile was on his face.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

Daybreak rose, signifying a new day and the gathering for the tournament in Outworld. Reptile, Baraka, Jade, Kitana, Malcolm, Manerva, Shang and the Shokan Prince Goro were all in attendance for this fateful day. Manerva looked around in fear, now dressed in a new, more elegant servant gown as she released a sigh, seeing that Rain and Tanya weren't around. After the two's troubles in the past, the siblings didn't want any connection to those snakes.

"Now, one at the time, I want you each to walk through the portal once I open it," said the now disguised old man Shang Tsung.

The sorcerer mumbled his incantation and a portal colored in red opened as each person stepped through the portal one at a time. Their victory would be all but assured as they were confident in their abilities. While the portal closed, a pair of two eyes glared at where the opening once was. Rain and Tanya were still angry as they failed to have what they wanted. Both Malcolm and Manerva would be at the tournament and who knows when they would come back. Both decided at that moment, to form another truce with each other. Tanya would finally seduce Malcolm in any manner she saw fit but had to figure out a way to eliminate Jade. Rain, on the other hand, had to deal with a hot-tempered Princess who defeated him convincingly.

"What will we do?" Tanya asked the General.

He turned to her and said, "We'll have to brainstorm an elaborate plan without the Emperor's knowledge. However, I did overhear him tell Reptile to keep a close eye on Malcolm and Jade. We could use this to our advantage."

A questionable look was on the female's face. "How?"

"Just follow me, and you'll see." Rain said with a dark grin.


	6. V: Tournament Commencement

**Chapter 5: Tournament Commencement**

After a long period, the Mortal Kombat tournament has made its appearance. Shang Tsung led his Emperor's forces to the hidden sanctuary, ready to take the final steps in claiming his victory. Throughout the entire trip there, Manerva was very nervous about what was about to take place. She was never a warrior in any way, shape, or form. So why was she sent with everyone else? Kitana's maid may never know. However, Manerva did feel safe knowing her brother and Princess were here with her.

Meanwhile, Malcolm remained quiet through the entire trip, contemplating the last few weeks in his mind. And they weren't pleasant at all. The ever-persistent Tanya continued stalking him and nearly stripped all his clothes off to do something despicable and cringeworthy before Jade stopped her.

But that was the least of his worries.

Not even twenty minutes later, Malcolm witnessed his baby sister nearly being raped by that vile General Rain. In his fit of rage, the Edenian warrior beat Rain harshly and came within a few seconds of killing him. Only Jade was the one to stop him from committing a punishable crime. After that event, Malcolm kept a very close eye on Manerva but an even closer eye on Tanya and Rain. But after the trouble they caused him, neither betrayers of Edenia have done anything else, a welcome sight for Malcolm.

Unknown to Malcolm, there was still someone watching him, but without malicious intentions. Jade couldn't tear her eyes away from him, and it even got her a playful elbow from Princess Kitana. She didn't know what it was, but this young man was always drawing her attention. So much that she swore they've met before. But like her friends, Jade still has no memory of the events that took place at their real home of Edenia. But there was no time to waste. Jade would delve deeper into this issue later.

As Shang Tsung led everyone to the center, they all looked down at their competition and supposed allies with Kitana and Jade right by his side. Like Shao Kahn predicted, the Thunder God and his chosen warriors were here and on schedule. The first person they took notice of was John Carlton, a.k.a Johnny Cage, a movie star from Venice, California. He had the look of an arrogant persona with his designer suit along with wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night. Right next to him was a slender blonde-haired woman in military clothing showing a lot of cleavage. Her name was Sonya Blade, a Lieutenant of the Special Forces. She wasn't here to compete but to find a lost comrade of hers while chasing a known criminal. That criminal's name was Kano, the leader of the Black Dragon in Earthrealm, notorious for their drug trafficking and weapon smuggling. There were others here for their own personal reasons. On the other side, three ninjas were in attendance in their respective colors of red, yellow, and blue. Their names were Sektor, Cyrax, and Sub-Zero, all a part of the deadly ninja clan, the Lin Kuei. A shaman known as Nightwolf was also here. Knowing the competition would be fierce, Shao Kahn enlisted the aid of another sorcerer named Quan Chi and his hellspawn, Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu. But Shao Kahn's forces knew who was the most severe threat to his rule was.

Liu Kang, the Shaolin Monk, and Raiden's most prized student.

Sensing everyone was present, Shang Tsung stood out of his chair and announced, "Kombatants! I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here on their own volition, others were brought here by chance."

"Hey, beautiful. Johnny Cage." Johnny said to the woman next to him.

Sonya clearly didn't want to be bothered with this guy. "Good for you."

"What? Massive Strike? Citizen Cage? Ninja Mime?" Johnny named off some of his movies for her to get the hint. "None of those ring a bell?"

Looking away, Sonya glared at her primary target. "Kano."

"Kano? Don't remember that in any of my movies," said a confused Johnny Cage.

Shang Tsung continued his speech. "You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history. This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine the fate of Earthrealm. If you defeat all your opponents, you will have one final challenge… me!"

Fighting off the urge to laugh, Johnny said aloud, "That old geezer? They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right?"

As soon as Cage finished that sentence, the evil sorcerer appeared right near him, which startled the movie star.

"How did you…?" Johnny started.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Shang told him before levitating back to his seat to announce the first match. "Our first kombatant will be Mr. Cage!"

With all his arrogance on display, Johnny strode into the arena ready to go. "That's right, that's right. Who's it gonna be?"

A dark smile was on Shang Tsung's face. "Reptile!"

The reptilian warrior leaped down and prepared to wipe that stupid smile off Johnny's face.

"Nice stunt." Johnny complimented Reptile. "Who's your agent?"

"Begin!" Shang Tsung commanded the two of them.

Reptile wasn't amused in the slightest. "The actor."

"Just like you, working for scale," the movie star replied.

"Killing you will be a pleasure!" Reptile shouted.

Johnny just grinned again. "Alright, it's showtime!"

If there was one thing Reptile did wrong in the match was his underestimation of the actor. Johnny jumped toward the reptilian warrior with a punch and continued punching his face twice before delivering a kick, making the reptile fall to the ground. Reptile cursed under his breath, clearly learning not to fall for his attack again.

When the reptilian warrior tried to jump toward the actor, the said actor created a shadow looking ball. Both woman assassins traded glances, surprised as they might be from his abilities with shadow manipulation. Before Reptile would reach Johnny, the actor launched his shadow orb, causing the reptilian to stagger again to the floor.

Shang gritted his teeth at the display before him as Johnny yet again managed to fool the reptilian warrior with a brilliant mix up, sending another punch as Reptile blocked him. He didn't, however, notice the follow up low kick, before Cage sent a sharp elbow and knee strikes to Reptile, causing him to fly off.

Reptile growled up in anger, spitting up his acid at his target. But Cage blocked the attack. He then tried to create an acid bubble and turned himself invincible. Johnny naturally jumped over the projectile and sent a shadow kick toward the reptilian.

As Reptile tried to maintain some dignity and block any incoming attack, Johnny simply did the splits and sent a harsh punch to the reptilian's crotch, making the entire male kombatants wince in discomfort and cover their own crotches in the process. When the reptilian had enough, he rushed in for another attack, failing to see the green glow in Johnny's hand as he made a "Come on" taunt. Johnny deflected the reptilian ambush and sent three punches to the crotch. While the reptilian covers his groin, Johnny then immediately jumped and delivered an elbow to his back before sending another Shadow Kick.

"You got caged!" he yelled in triumphed.

"Oh yeah, I'm so pretty," he gloated. What a douche. You can see the annoyance on the faces of Raiden, Sonya, Liu Kang, Malcolm, and Manerva.

Johnny continued his antics. "I'm taking you down, I'm taking you down, I'm taking you out, and I'm taking you (to Sonya) to dinner."

Sonya was more annoyed than others. Clearly, she was in no mood to be hit on.

"Your next match, Cage, Baraka!" Shang Tsung announced.

The warrior known as Baraka is a Tarkatan, a nomadic race of mutants from the wastelands of Outworld. They are a crossbreed between the denizens of Outworld and the demons of the Netherrealm. Johnny was impressed with his makeup until he saw those blades.

Another battle began, which would be quite tricky considering Baraka's speed. His Blade Rush is fast, and if Johnny wasn't careful, he could become mincemeat. Baraka tried his Sharp Spark projectile, but Johnny jumped over it and started a combo involving a punch and his Flick Kick, sending him into the air and landed two jabs, two plasma bolts, and a Shadow Kick. Baraka tried his Blade Spin, but Johnny ducked in time and punched him in the nuts, then uppercuts him, flip kicks and then a shadow kick again in one combo. Baraka could not defend any further due to his groin pains. Johnny floors him in another decisive battle.

"My manager's got to see you. We're doing another project…" the movie star began before the host interrupted him.

"Enough!" Shang Tsung announced, anger visible on his face. "Kill him!"

Everyone looked in shock, Including Johnny. Was Johnny about to kill his first opponent?

"Whoa! I'm not gonna kill anyone," said Johnny. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, even though killing at the end of combat is customary in these tournaments. Shang Tsung rose up from his seat.

"Very well. The Tournament will resume at dawn!" Everyone left the arena, except the fighters participating along with Manerva.

Raiden approached the winner, although he didn't appreciate his selfish attitude. "You fought well."

Johnny looked at him funny. "Thanks, nice hat."

"You should be more respectful to Lord Raiden," said Liu Kang who took exception to this show-off. "He is the protector of Earthrealm, God of thunder…"

"Look, I don't know what kind of roleplay you guys are in but count me out," Johnny replied.

Liu Kang was already not fond of this guy. "This tournament is more than just for personal glory. We are fighting for the fate of Earthrealm."

"What are you talking about?" the movie star inquired.

Malcolm interjected. "That warrior you fought, Mr. Cage, is a Tarkatan. A nomadic race of mutants from the wastelands of Outworld in service of Shao Kahn. Had you lost to him, the emperor would come one step closer to physically absorb Earthrealm with Outworld."

Johnny got a good look at Malcolm and was immediately impressed. "And you are?"

"I am Malcolm, and this is my sister, Manerva," he introduced them as his sister bowed.

"The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give Earthrealm a fighting chance. We have so far lost nine consecutive tournaments. If we lose this one, Shao Kahn will conquer all." Raiden added with a sense of foreboding.

Johnny doesn't seem convinced. "Dun dun duuuuunnnn. Look, I'm an actor. I save the world for the cameras. If this emperor is really a threat, call the military. Me? I've got a date with the blonde. Ciao."

He leaves everyone behind to begin searching for Sonya.

"What do you see in him?" Liu Kang asked Raiden, unsure of his master's faith in Cage.

"He is a hero, Liu Kang, though he may not yet know it," the Thunder God replied.

"Somehow, I doubt it," said Manerva, knowing her Princess and Jade were listening intently to the conversation while staying shrouded in the shadows.


	7. VI: More Developments

**Chapter** **6** **:** **More Developments**

Johnny was very intrigued by the hot blonde woman and followed her all the way to the bridge. He would soon learn that their destinies would forever be tied together in this tournament.

"Sonya to command, do you read?" said the military blonde, a deep frown her face. "Sonya to command, do you read?!" she repeated the question to her wristcom.

"Need assistance, ma'am? I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress." Johnny called out to her, trying to impress the military woman with no success.

Sonya sighed out of annoyance. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to be hit on by some movie star!"

She was about to make an excuse to go somewhere else until Johnny stopped her. "Don't you think it is dangerous for someone like you?" asked the actor.

Already fed up with this jackass, Sonya roughly pushed him aside, trying to walk away when the actor grabbed her arm. "Baby, maybe you need an escort."

Sonya glared at the arm of the actor and sneered at his face before punching his stomach with her free fist, sending him to the ground with a strong hook.

"I don't need an escort!" the woman angrily said as the actor quickly rose to his feet before she continued. "And I am sure as hell, not your baby!"

Considering where they are, which is the iconic Pit, one slip up and either warrior will plunge hundreds of feet to their deaths. It's nighttime with the full moon shining overhead. There is another bridge from a distance with two other contestants fighting with a volcano occasionally erupting when an uppercut is performed or during certain times. Lanterns on the bridge wiggled back and forth. Sonya clearly wasn't the kind of woman to piss off. She's got legs, and she knows how to use them. As a lieutenant of the Special Forces, Sonya is one tough gal who can make any man want to protect their sacks if you know what I'm saying. Her wrist-com fires purple energy, which begs this question: How does the wrist-com fire projectiles? She also uses her legs to grab her opponents, including Johnny for pissing her off earlier, slamming them on the opposite side of the arena. An excellent maneuver for escaping corners. Sonya also has a wave kick, replacing her squarewave attack along with a military stance with many options, including a tackle. Johnny did his best not inflict too many injuries as Sonya would not be able to rescue her partner somewhere on the island. After a quick battle, Sonya was knocked down by the movie star's shadow kick but didn't bother to continue fighting.

"Not bad for a…" Johnny realized his regret for calling Sonya 'baby' he would finish with a "...girl," before offering his hand. Sonya swiped it away. "Look, I'm sorry…"

The young Lieutenant was still pissed. "I don't need your help."

"Fine. I'll leave you to your _problems_." As Johnny was about to walk away…

"Good idea." Kano was right behind him and threw him off the pit. Johnny barely held onto the edge of the bridge as Kano made his way over to Sonya, arrogance present in his voice.

"Now that's he's softened you up, it's my turn," said the red-eyed Australian.

Sonya prepared to fight, showing no intimidation despite her defeat from Johnny. "Not man enough to fight fair?"

"I don't do fair," he replied.

That much is obvious, but Kano was never one to fight fair. He shoots lasers at Sonya, while Johnny miraculously hung on the edge of the pit. He knows if he looks down or loses his grip, he'll plunge to his death. Johnny used his strength to somersault back on the bridge.

"Step away from the lady." Trying to be Superman, I see? "Fans think my moves are all wire work and special effects. The truth is, I AM the special effects."

Another fight began. Once again, as stated before, one misstep and either person will fall into the spikes hundreds of feet below.

 _(In the first game, if you're familiar on how to fight Reptile, the very first secret character, you will need to do the following: Fight at the pit. Every 6th game, there should be a silhouette on the moon. Get a double flawless and execute a fatality and you cannot block at all.)_

Anyway, Kano excels at knife fighting and other forms of CQC. In MK9, he never uses his laser eye, but in MKX, he does, even in some of his combos. He is known for his famous cannonball, called Kanoball. He can do it as an anti-air move against jumpers or part of a combo. Johnny needed to be careful jumping in on him, as his Kanoball can knock anyone off guard. Taking a huge chance, he lands a jump punch, flick kick, two jabs, two plasma bolts along with a shadow kick. He connected with another one but followed up with a blow to the nuts and an uppercut. As Kano was in the air, Johnny landed another punch to the balls and an uppercut, followed by a flip kick and his shadow kick. Kano tried one last time to strike, but Johnny parried the attack and executed his x-ray, which can only be done if you successfully get your opponent to attack you, as Johnny says, "come on." He punched Kano in the nuts three times, then leaps up and smashed his elbow into his back, shattering his spine. Then he used his shadow kick to finish him off.

"Put that on your barbe… shrimp." Corniest line ever, Johnny.

After making sure Kano was done, Johnny offered his hand again to Sonya. This time she accepted it.

*Thanks," she thankfully said.

They noticed Kano is gone, despite his nutsack possibly broke courtesy of Johnny.

"He didn't go far," Johnny said.

Sonya replied, "I'll deal with him later. Sonya Blade of the Special Forces," she introduced herself.

"You're military?" Johnny asked incredulously.

She nodded. "Listen, my C.O. is locked up somewhere on this island."

Johnny then inquired, "What's your deal with Kano?"

"He was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation, big-time arms dealers," Sonya explains. "Turns out, they gave us the runaround. A lot of our men got killed because of him."

The movie star could now see why Sonya was hell-bent on catching this guy. "I'm sorry."

Sonya then told him, "I need to get going. Thanks again… Johnny Cage, right?"

He lifted his shades and give her a wink. With a roll of the eyes, Sonya leaves to find Jax, her C.O. Time could be running out on his time to live.


	8. VII: Loyalty in Question

**Chapter 7: Loyalty in Question**

Meanwhile, on the way to the prison, Jade trekked through the pit, having to meet with Kitana soon to discuss the next plan of action during the tournament. While keeping a brisk pace, the assassin felt a presence trailing her. It was that of a sneaky reptilian warrior. Although he can hide his physical form from others, Jade could trace the spiritual presence of his body. Jade frowned as to why Reptile of all people was following her. Stopping in her tracks, she instinctively wielded her magical staff, her emerald eyes narrowing out of annoyance.

"Come out, Reptile," the female assassin let out with an irritated frown.

Sensing he was already caught, Reptile leaped from his hiding spot in the trees and landed right in front of his ally. His suspicions of this woman were of great importance to Shao Kahn who ordered him to keep an eye on her no matter if the Edenian liked it or not. And Reptile could clearly see that his supposed ally wasn't happy at all at being followed.

Reptile crossed his arms. "Causing quite a stir, Jade."

"What the hell do you mean, lizard?" Jade shot back at him.

He glared at her. "Watch your tone with me, Edenian. I'm not your Princess. Seems to me you're getting quite comfortable with that boy."

Jade had confusion all over her beautiful face. "I have no idea who you're talking about. And what is an Edenian?"

With a snarl, Reptile ignored the question and walked closer to her. "Don't play dumb. Your interactions with Malcolm have created interest with Shang Tsung and the Emperor himself. Care to explain yourself?"

A nasty glare from Jade was Reptile's answer. "What I do is none of your damn business, lizard."

"I beg to differ," he shot back.

The Edenian didn't back down or give an inch. "Like hell you do."

Standing only a few feet away from each other, Reptile was oh so close to attacking his ally. But he knew he couldn't draw too much attention to himself, lest he risks feeling the wrath of the sorcerer and Shao Kahn himself. But lately, Reptile has been wanting to get rid of the Edenians period due to them being a 'hindrance.' Due to his leader's orders, the reptilian warrior couldn't follow through with killing them himself. Patience would be key.

"This will be your only warning, Jade. Keep your focus on the mission and away from petty affairs with that boy." Reptile warned.

Having enough, Jade aimed her staff at his head. "Then you'll heed my warning. Stay out of my way, or I'll personally send your head to the sorcerer. I'll talk to whoever I damn please, with or without our master's consent."

With that, the infuriated Jade left Reptile without another word. But the lizard was far from finished as he spat out a ball of acid at the Edenian's back. With her lightning-fast reflexes, Jade avoided the projectile. Her trip to meet Kitana at the prison would have to be put on hold for now.

"You've just made a grave mistake, Zatteran," growled the emerald assassin.

In a quick motion, Jade went into her combat stance, infuriated before twirling her magical bo staff to hit Reptile square in the face. She then leaped high in the air and slammed the pole on his head, causing Reptile to bounce up before landing on his back with a thud, hissing in pain. Reptile was taken by surprised by the tenacity of the emerald assassin and realized he couldn't take her lightly but was quickly put on his back again as Jade used her eclipse kick to send him flailing away.

Reptile finally got up from his painful landing and rushed toward the Edenian with surprising speed and landed a solid kick while in mid-air. Jade yelped in pain as she fell on her stomach. But her quick reflexes allowed the assassin to recover rather quickly. Having enough of his meddlesome nature, the female assassin rushed towards her supposed ally. Reptile then spat his acid toward the emerald beauty. It would prove to be useless as Jade activated her Shadow Flash, letting the projectile pass through her body without any damage. With a small smirk, Jade used her staff to hit Reptile's body multiple times, ending her assault with her patented razorang. The tri-bladed weapon hit the lizard's skin on many pass-throughs, spilling his venom blood on the ground before making a return to its owner. Seizing the opportunity, Jade delivered her Eclipse kick one more time and nearly shattered Reptile's armor in the process. He laid on the ground in obvious pain and exhaustion. This woman was the Princess' bodyguard for a reason, equaling, if not surpassing Kitana's skill and tactfulness

Jade put away her weapons and walked towards the beaten Zatteran, placing her heel on his scarred chest before holding her staff to his neck "Now, I want an answer out of you. What did you call me? An Edenian? How do you know what I am? And what more do you know about my history?"

With a pained groan, Reptile croaked out, "You… you won't… get an answer… out of m-"

Before he finished, Jade stomped hard on his chest, causing Reptile to spit out blood.

"Talk! Now!" Kitana's friend demanded.

Reptile knew he was caught. "The sorcerer… is responsible. I'm just a… messenger for him."

Satisfied for now, Jade released Reptile and put her staff away before walking away, allowing the Zatteran to breathe normally, but his pride and confidence took a significant hit. The emerald Edenian now knew there was more to Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn's treachery. She must inform Kitana and the others of this, but the timing would need to be right, considering she just beat the living daylights out of the sorcerer's right-hand man.

"You won't… get away with this… Jade." Reptile hollowly said.

This caused Jade to stop walking for a moment, not turning around to face her defeated opponent. However, a small smile was on her face. She knew he was just trying to swallow whatever dignity he had left, which wasn't much after this battle

"Know this, Reptile. Any more deception on your part will result in your demise. Not even the sorcerer or the Warlord himself will save you from me. If you wish to keep your head, you will cease following me along with watching Malcolm and his sister as well." Jade told him before vanishing in her assassin vapor.

Things would only get more interesting from here on out as Jade finds out about her real origin.


	9. VIII: Love at First Tale

**Chapter 8: Love at First Tale**

Going through a prison was nothing new for Lieutenant Sonya Blade. Being in the Special Forces, she's seen her fair share of prisoners. Former members of the organization who broke the rules and were serving time because of it. However, this prison, which served as the Lair of Prince Goro, was an entirely different stronghold than Sonya was used to. Making sure not to be seen, the young Lieutenant quickly advanced through the eerie halls before a painful groan could be heard in the air. Sonya recognized that voice immediately and wasted little time picking up her pace. After looking through countless cells, she finally found the object of her mission. Major Jackson Briggs was beaten near an inch of his life, his head slumped over.

"Jax, there you are!" Sonya quietly called out as she jogged silently toward his prison cell.

With the little strength he had, Jax lifted his head to see his partner. "Runaway, baby girl." His voice was frail, the injuries clearly taking a toll the worn out Major.

"Ah, our next challenger has arrived," a sinister voice called out.

Sonya sharply turned and found herself looking at an evil grin on the face of Shang Tsung. He observed the surprised woman, taking in the fact that she went toe to toe with Kano, one of his many associates… The sorcerer didn't come alone, bringing two guardsmen with him. The Edenian Princess; Kitana, and her maid, Manerva.

"We are not part of your tournament!" growled the Lieutenant, angered he'd taken her CO.

Shang Tsung disagreed with that statement. "Oh no, miss Blade. You are very much a contestant." The lieutenant groans as she strolls towards him. "Your first match will be against Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei Clan of assassins."

As the sorcerer folds his arms behind his back, an ice sculpture appeared out of nowhere in front of everyone present in the very prison. After a mere second, the statue broke out, revealing a masked muscled assassin, wearing blue and black attire. On his chest was the symbol of the Lin Kuei. This was Sub-Zero, a warrior who possesses cryomantic power. While Sonya was ready her defensive fighting stance, the ice-powered man became aware of his opponent presence and received orders to eliminate her from the tournament.

"You will feel death's cold embrace," he said. The words were spoken cold-heartedly, almost professionally. Both Edenians admired the assassin's demeanor.

Sub-Zero began using his power immediately, using his ice power to slide towards his opponent. Sonya jumped backward before performing a dive kick, avoiding his slide, and connecting with her foot before delivering series of punches which would launch Sub-Zero in the air. While in the air, Sonya fired an electromagnetic energy shot and it hit her adversary square in the chest.

As Sub-Zero struggled to get to his feet, Sonya readjusted her gauntlets and went right back on the attack. Despite admiring the frozen warrior, Manerva couldn't help but feel impressed by the soldier woman's skills and training. Both herself and the Princess continued watching the tactical woman, knowing that this alone won't mean Sonya would be better than Kitana or Jade.

The assassin managed to return to his fighting stance, bruises along both arms while his breathing labored. Sub-Zero's face also attained a black spot on his right eye. Clearly frustrated, he jumped toward Sonya, delivering a punch over her head before dealing a right hook and followed with a palm to her chest. This maneuver froze her momentarily before Sub-Zero kicked her away, forcing her on her back.

As the fight resumed, both Kitana and Manerva heard a high heeled boot striking the ground. The Princess turned while the maid focused on the losing battle of the male assassin. Jade walked in, her face was one of scorn and annoyance.

Kitana asked her surrogate sister, "Care to explain your delay, Jade?" Her voice low enough for only her maid to listen.

"I rather not discuss it here where we are constantly being monitored," the emerald assassin remarked while glancing at Shang Tsung.

Their employer gave a swift glance and sneer before returning his attention to the battle. Whatever Jade was referring to, Kitana no doubt would want to hear all about it. Outworld's Princess snapped back to reality as Sub-Zero landed on his back, his body no longer possessing the strength to continue.

The sorcerer unhappily declared the victor. "Ugh... Sonya Wins."

Sonya then threatened, "Stand in my way, and I will kick your-" Shang Tsung grinned, interrupting her sentence as Raiden teleported into the room.

"A challenge?" taunted the dubious sorcerer, causing the Thunder God to groan in pain as he momentarily grasps his own head. Another vision abruptly appeared in his head, showing him an event that will take place involving one of his warriors.

As the vision ended, Raiden said aloud, "No, you won't be the one to fight Shang Tsung."

Seeing that as a challenge for more ass-kicking, Sonya returned to her fighting stance. "Want some too, fine by me!"

With another fight breaking out, Shang Tsung made another annoyed glance at the maid, who looked startled at his sudden anger. "You there, wench!" he angrily exclaimed, causing Manerva to jump in reaction.

"Y-yes, my lord?" she hesitantly asked, scared of the sorcerer's sudden call.

"Take the assassin and tend to him." Shang Tsung commanded. "I must watch the incident unfolding."

With no other choice, Manerva solemnly nodded before running to the fallen assassin, his body wounded with dark spots all over his arms and head. Whatever the soldier woman did to him, Manerva would make sure he wouldn't fight any time soon. She began dragging him away from the fight and next to the female assassins.

Kitana was fuming inside. How dare the sorcerer belittle her maid like that. She would have a little chat with Tsung after this was finished for the day. For now, the Princess kept her eyes on two things: the duel taking place, and her maid tending to the unconscious assassin. She'd heard of Raiden before, the God of Thunder and Lightning, sworn defender of Earthrealm. From what she's seen so far, Kitana could label the Thunder God somewhat honorable. With that being said, he doesn't seem to have the skillset to best Sonya, whose technology was incredible and the likes that Kitana had never seen before, not to mention being a seasoned warrior to boot.

Manerva took her time taking a cloth soaked with fresh water to clean the debris and wounds of Sub-Zero. Each trace of her hand was delicate, similar to a nurse's touch. Within a few minutes, Manerva heard a pained groan and watched the ice assassin's eyes open slightly.

Sub-Zero saw her face filled with a surprised expression. "I've lost, haven't I?"

She nodded in confirmation. "I'm afraid so… that woman bested you in Kombat."

This caused his eyes to shift down. "I... I see..."

Manerva would then give him a small smile. "Rest now. There will be other victories."

While continuing to dress his wounds, Sub-Zero regained some of his strength but observed the maid as well. Kitana and Jade's ears kept open to hearing a conversation while following the battle between Sonya and Raiden…

"You know…" Sub-Zero began, making Manerva halt her actions. "You remind me of a woman I once knew."

She looked at him briefly before returning to her work. "Do you now?"

The ice assassin nodded. "Yes, she was more of a demon than human."

This cause the maid to pause again, staring at him in shock. "As in... Demon of the Netherrealm?" Manerva couldn't comprehend that he had any kind of relationship with a denizen of the Netherrealm.

He would go on to explain, "It was a secret mission I undertook for my clan. I cannot give out too many details, but at some point, I was tricked by a certain sorcerer and ended up fighting against the demon and her sisters." Sub-Zero paused before continuing. "But somehow... I couldn't kill that particular demoness…and I'm not sure why," he said thoughtfully.

Manerva would return to her dressing after he finished. "Maybe you saw something different in her."

Her way of thinking made him chuckle a bit before clutching his chest.

"Don't move," she'd admonish him, gazing with confusion.

"Oh, I am sorry." Sub-Zero apologized before grinning. "Well, you remind me a lot of my younger brother, Kuai Liang."

Just as she finished his dressing, Manerva dumbfoundedly asked, "Kuai Liang?"

A simple nod was his response with a reminiscent smile. "Aye, you both share somewhat similar traits." Taking his hand, Sub-Zero dug into his pocket and pulled out a photograph, showing Manerva a picture of a handsome, younger version of himself, which was his brother. "His code name is Tundra, but I don't think he likes that name too much."

Manerva giggled softly, causing both assassins to briefly look at her. Never in their long lives residing in Outworld have they heard her laugh. It seemed... charming to behold.

"Here, keep it." Sub-Zero insisted. "Maybe you'll meet him... but do me a favor."

Uncertain, Manerva timidly took the photo and concealed it. "Yes?"

"Protect him should I not survive," he instructed.

Manerva looked puzzled. "Protect him from what?"

The Lin Kuei warrior narrowed his eyes. "From utter darkness."

Before Manerva could inquire any further what he meant, a blinding light erupted from Raiden's eyes, blinding everyone in the room who didn't shield their eyes. A few moments passed before Earthrealm's heroes escaped…

Shang Tsung seethed at Raiden. "You aided their escape!" he accused.

The Thunder God quickly countered with, "You allowed them to escape."

A deep frown formed on the sorcerer's face before addressing his female assassins. "Find them and prevent their escape!"

Kitana and Jade reluctantly nod. As the Princess told herself, serving this sorcerer leaves a foul taste in her mouth, but no matter. Duty must be above all. But she would deal with Shang Tsung later.

Turning to Manerva, Kitana ordered, "Stay here with the Earthrealmer. I will come back to you once our job is done." Afterward, she signals Jade to follow her toward the exit she believed the prisoners escaped.


	10. IX: Soldier

**Chapter 9: Soldier's Resolve**

 **Malcolm's P.O.V.**

Something feels wrong like everything is not what it seems. I'm unsure what this means for the future, but I intend to find out. My sister has been gone for a while. Whenever she's not in my vision, I worry since she's not a warrior like myself. However, I know Princess Kitana and Jade are watching over her while I travel to Shang Tsung's courtyard. Just thinking about my Princess' bodyguard brought up butterflies in my stomach. So much that my thoughts at night are only focused on her and almost nothing else. Whether that was healthy or not, remains to be seen. Yet, part of me feels that I know Jade from somewhere other than Outworld. Maybe she knows something.

Not as soon as I reached the front steps, I saw two figures walking out, more like one carrying the other. One was male and the other female. They don't look like they're from this realm. They must be from Earthrealm.

A voice sounded from behind them. "By order of Shang Tsung, no one leaves this island!"

To my surprise, Princess Kitana and Jade walked towards them, looking as if they were going to engage in battle. I quickened my pace to where they were all standing. Before I knew it, the blonde-haired woman got up after making sure her teammate it seemed was ok. To my horror, Jade stepped to her first.

"Out of my way!" the Earthrealm woman yelled.

Just from that voice alone, I could tell I would not be very fond of this female or her attitude. The battle began as I dashed to the courtyard. Even though I knew Jade was more than capable of handling herself, this woman she was going up against looked to be a formidable opponent.

* * *

 **Writer's P.O.V**

Just as Malcolm witnessed the beginning of the battle, Jade jumped at Sonya, having sought to hit the woman with a hard fist to the temple, only to have her opponent block her attack. As a follow-up, Sonya went to the low with a fast kick, followed right after a mid-kick to the sternum before quickly adopting a military stance. Sonya then cartwheeled closer before launching the assassin into the air using three separate uppercuts, only to grab the Emerald assassin by the shoulders with her legs and slamming her straight into the ground with a thud.

Malcolm winced at the impact, knowing Jade underestimated the woman. She got back to her feet, attempting to block Sonya's attack while crouching. What Jade didn't count on was the blonde woman going overhead, sending another powerful punch to Jade's skull before planting her foot to the Edenian's back. Jade was left staggering, helpless to the onslaught she was enduring. Malcolm couldn't help but respect the woman. While Sonya seemed hotheaded, she is also tactician in mindset. Just as Jade landed on her back unconscious, in came Kitana drawing her razor-sharp fans.

Typically, no one would see Kitana using her bladed fans in combat. The Princess only wielded them against an opponent for two valid reasons: One, someone angered the Princess like Rain when he assaulted her maid. Two, the opponent was a legitimate threat which she saw from previous encounters from this Earthrealmer against Sub-Zero and now Jade.

Kitana jumped and threw her fan, the blades able to hit Sonya square in the chest and causing the soldier to yelp in pain before her face connected to the back of the azure assassin's heel, sending Sonya flying on her back with a groan while the Princess landed on her feet. Just as Kitana began walking towards her fallen adversary, Sonya propelled herself for a vertical kick, catching the Princess off-guard as a boot heel connected to Kitana's near flawless face. Using this opportunity, Sonya performed a dive kick along with numerous follow-ups before ending the match with two punches.

All Malcolm could do was sit by and watch, unable to intervene in this confrontation. However, he knew if his Princess and her bodyguard were lethal, this woman was brutal. Despite being a hot-headed person, Sonya is not one to be underestimated due to her own combat experience whether in the ring or out in a war zone.

It didn't take long for the two assassins to fall defeated in the handicap match. While already not happy with Sonya in the short time he's seen her, Malcolm held a small amount of respect for her prowess in the arena.

"Sure didn't need more surprises like them," Sonya said aloud before tending to Jax.

He looked downright terrible, bruises everywhere on his face and body. But it would take more than a hellacious beating to keep a man like Jax down. Slightly turning his head, he saw Sonya walking towards him and knelt to his level.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

Jax spat out a wad of blood. "I'm fine."

"Liar. After I get you to base, I'm coming back. Kano's still here somewhere." Sonya said in contempt.

Her boss could only shake his head. "Your obsession with him is gonna get you killed."

The hardened look never left Sonya's face. "I trusted him."

"Yeah… We all did," he shot back.

"I was the one he used," she pressed on.

Malcolm hastily approached the fallen royalty of Outworld. But as he did so, his eyes were locked in a staring contest with the warrior who bested Jade and Kitana. Sonya eyed him warily, but Malcolm was not one to back down from anyone, even from someone like her. There might come a time where they could collide in battle. Though it seems that fateful encounter will have to wait as both had friends to help.

It didn't take long before the sounds of helicopter wings could be heard from the horizon. Feeling relieved, Sonya stood up and waved her hands, trying to signal her whereabouts. But it all went in vain. As the chopper inched closer, a fireball suddenly struck the machine, causing it to plunder to the ground in a fiery blaze. The deadly projectile destroyed the helicopter and killed the pilots in the process.

"No!" Sonya's distressed voice sounded out.

While watching the unique machinery crash to the terrain, Malcolm knew where that fireball originated. From the one man he, Jade, and Kitana all served but hated with a passion.

Shang Tsung.

A callous snicker came from the old man, his hand still showing the remaining power of the recent fireball he unleashed. "You have a challenger, Miss Blade, Kano!" the woman snarled as she prepared for another fight, one that Malcolm realized she desired since coming to this island.

Right on cue, Kano sauntered in with an air of arrogance he was known for. "Hehe, Ello' baby! Nice ta see ya!"

From what Malcolm found out from analyzing Kano is that he is crude, disrespectful and has a tendency of playing dirty. If anything, Malcolm felt nothing but disdain and mild hatred for this Earthrealmer.

The mercenary had the gall to gloat about how he would bed both the Princess and her bodyguard should the chance ever arise. Just hearing those words made Malcolm want to teach that man a lesson. But he pushed the thought aside as Sonya would gladly do the job for him, albeit, indirectly. In hindsight, Malcolm wouldn't be upset if Sonya won this match.

"Pretty boy can't save you now." Kano sneered, taking up his stance against Sonya, ready for blood.

The fight began. This was Sonya's chance to bring down Kano for killing her men and other crimes he and the Black Dragon organization committed throughout Earthrealm. Sonya and Kano traded blows throughout the entire match, but Sonya managed to block one of Kano's punches and performed her patented Leg Grab, slamming Kano into the ground. Angry, Kano tried to slash at her with his knives, but Sonya was able to backflip out of harm's way and shot him with her pink energy ring, following soon after with her arc kick. Kano threw one of his knives at blinding speed. But again, Sonya's evasive action prevailed, allowing her to keep on the offensive. Kano was growing desperate and tried his patented Cannonball, or Kano Ball as he personally dubbed it. However, Sonya managed to sidestep the maneuver, giving her an air combo opening using two left jabs and a knee combined with her arc kick. Kano's impatience would be his downfall, and it proved to be inevitable as Sonya ended the fight with a knee to the gut and an uppercut to his chin. Malcolm watched the match and was indeed impressed.

"You're coming with me." Sonya declared, ready to bring her hated target in when Shang Tsung shot a fireball, blocking her path.

"Kano is not your prisoner," he said.

"Then at least help Jax," Sonya pleaded. "He needs a medic."

Without a shred of concern for Jax's condition, Shang Tsung walked past Sonya with Kano, Jade, Kitana, and Malcolm following him. All she could do was look at the retreating group with disdain.

"There she is." Johnny Cage, Raiden and Liu Kang arrived at the scene.

"Looks like you found him," said Cage. "Sup, Sarge?"

While Johnny once again tried to woo the apple of his eye, Raiden begins using electricity on Jax, engulfing the man in a light blue hue.

"What are you doing?" Sonya asked in concern.

"It's ok," Johnny assured. "He's cool."

"But..." she started.

The movie star remained firm. "Seriously, he's cool."

Raiden's electricity attached to Jax's bruised skin. After a few moments, the bruises were gone, much to Jax's surprise and astonishment.

"That's amazing," he stood amazed at his treatments.

"Told ya," Johnny interjected. "Turns out he's a God." And earlier, he made fun of Raiden because of his hat.

"Thank you, Raiden," Sonya said gratefully.

"Gratitude is unnecessary," the Thunder God replied. "I have foreseen events, like memories of my future. They have led me to believe you're all connected to Earthrealm's fate."

"What have you foreseen?" asked Liu Kang.

Raiden explains an ill omen. "In my visions, Shao Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Earthrealm. We will all die. I believe these visions serve as a guide to defeating him but disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences."

"I'm not worried." Johnny remained unfazed. "I bet you can win this thing no problem."

"Unless directly challenged, I cannot participate," Raiden revealed. "For now, the tournament must run its course." Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Jax, and even Sonya agreed, knowing what's at stake.

"We're with you, Raiden." Sonya accepted.


	11. X: Tragic End

**Chapter 10: Tragic End**

A few days have come and gone since the tournament started. As usual, Malcolm and Manerva observed each battle commencing the day after Sonya rescued Jax. Both siblings witnessed the tenacity of the Earthrealmers and knew taking the new realm would prove to be a grueling challenge. With each victory for Earthrealm, the anger and spite of Shang Tsung grow. But his wrath pales in comparison to his boss. The sorcerer needed to find a way to eliminate the Earthrealmers from the equation or risk suffering a failure's death.

While Malcolm observed another match, he looked over at Quan Chi, the other sorcerer the young Edenian distrusted and his sister feared. A dark grin slowly formed on Quan Chi's face as his hand glowed green and in a glass of fire, a demon made man appeared in an inferno that seemed unnatural.

"Kombatatants," Shang announced. "The next match will begin."

A raging fire erupted inside the structure before a lone figure could be seen emerging from what looked like the pits of hell. Out of the flames came an aggressive warrior. Scorpion, once the Shirai Ryu's ultimate assassin stood before everyone, his pupil-less eyes scanning the room of its inhabitants. Manerva noticed how void of life his eyes were, but she and her brother sensed a burning desire for vengeance, not caring who he had to go through to achieve his quest. The siblings glanced at each other, wary of the spectre's hostility.

"Scorpion!" Shang Tsung exclaimed. "Spectre of the Netherrealm, resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi. Who among you is worthy this challenge?"

As the spectre made his announcement, Raiden shifted his gaze towards a guard and developed yet another vision.

"Where is the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero?" Scorpion asks. "He killed my family and clan. I will have his head!" Malcolm and Manerva were shocked at the damning accusations thrown out by the hellspawn.

"Did Sub-Zero actually kill this man's family and clan?" Manerva thought to herself, not believing the ice warrior would do such a thing.

Raiden was standing next to the guard. "I know it is you, Kung Lao." He saw through Kung Lao's disguise. "The Shaolin had chosen Liu Kang as their representative."

"I am his equal," the imposter disagreed.

The Thunder God was not convinced in the slightest. "That has yet to be seen."

"Watch and see." Kung Lao declared before removing the guard outfit to step into the arena. "I accept your challenge. Forget the Lin Kuei. You face a Shaolin."

Liu Kang and the others were taken aback by the newcomer acting so boldly to what looked like a clear mismatch to everyone in attendance, including Malcolm and Manerva.

"You will regret your impulsiveness." Scorpion threatened as the fight began.

Kung Lao demonstrated his prowess of the Shaolin fist, adorning a hat with razor blade edges that can be used as a projectile and special attacks as well. Scorpion also uses a weapon, a kunai connected to about a fifteen-foot chain. He tosses it, the sharp blade connecting to Kung Lao's throat. Using brute strength, Scorpion dragged him for a free hit and used his Lethal Legs combo. Kung Lao made a critical mistake tossing his hat at Scorpion. For this, the spectre disappeared, only to reappear behind the Shaolin warrior to land a late jump kick, followed by a teleport punch, a spear attack, and an uppercut. Kung Lao was beaten and done.

"You are not yet a warrior." Scorpion taunted the fallen Shaolin; whose overconfidence became his downfall. Liu Kang rushed to his friend's aid while making sure his pride wasn't the only thing damaged. Malcolm and Manerva were impressed but deeply concerned by the ferocity displayed by Scorpion.

"I have defeated the challenger, Shang Taung," he announced. "I demand Sub-Zero!"

Raiden developed another harrowing vision, this one showing Scorpion with Sub-Zero's skull head, which resulted in him being transformed into a Netherrealm wraith.

"You will demand nothing!" Shang Tsung countered. "Nightwolf!"

At that point, a Native American stepped into the arena, wearing his tribal face paint and clothing. "Your aggression is misplaced."

"What do you know…?" the spectre was about to inquire.

"You are not the only one whose people have been victimized." Nightwolf stopped Scorpion's question. "But I have found a new purpose for serving the spirits. I do not cling to the past."

"You no longer seek retribution?" asked a disbelieving Scorpion. "You dishonor your kind. I will honor the memory of my fallen!"

Just like that, another battle ensued. The shaman possesses the ability to create weapons, such as a hatchet he uses for combos along with a bow and arrow. With blinding speed, Nightwolf shoulder rams Scorpion to the ground and pushed on the attack by firing an arrow But Scorpion had an answer, teleporting for a devastating punch and landing a perfect 'Doom Slice' maneuver, which shot Nightwolf into the air. Scorpion followed up with another spear attack and his Eternal Vengeance combo. Nightwolf was not willing to submit to the spectre's wrath, using his Lightning Strike to try and get back into the fight, but Scorpion teleported again and lands the first two hits of his Lethal Legs combo combined with his Scissor Takedown before finishing the assault with a deadly uppercut. Scorpion wins!

"Your spirits have forsaken you, Shaman!" Scorpion yelled.

Shang Tsung clapped mockingly. "Impressive start."

"YOU WASTE MY TIME, SORCERER!" Scorpion roared with a flaming fist.

"Restraint, Scorpion!" Quan Chi ordered. Scorpion did what he was told and lowered his fist, not wanting to incur the anger of his supposed master.

"You will fight Sub-Zero soon enough." Shang Tsung assured before he, Jade, and Kitana left the throne. Malcolm and Manerva followed them as well, leaving Raiden and Scorpion alone.

"Scorpion, I understand your desire for revenge, but Nightwolf is right." Raiden began. "There are other ways in which you may find peace."

"Sub-Zero deserves death." Scorpion spoke bitterly.

"Defeat Sub-Zero if you must, but do not kill him." Raiden then explained, "I fear his death will give rise to a more treacherous evil."

Even with the foreshadowing message, Scorpion seemed unfazed. "I will have my revenge."

"Spare Sub-Zero and I will request the Elder Gods to return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of mortals," the Thunder God offered.

Scorpion contemplated this generous olive branch. While wanting to make Sub-Zero pay for the demise of his clan, bringing them back to life would be the first step in regaining some semblance of his humanity. That in mind, Scorpion nodded in agreement as Raiden leaves the arena, leaving the hellspawn alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **Temple:**

Dusk soon settled later in the day. Manerva walked over to Sub-Zero, the thoughts of earlier in the day nagging her mind while walking towards a closed door, gathering the courage to face the cold assassin. She raised her hand and gently knocks on the door, waiting a few moments that felt like hours. The maid's anxiousness was apparently getting the better of her.

The door finally opened with Manerva being greeted by the stern look of the assassin. Realizing who it was, Sub-Zero softened his hardened gaze. "Ah, dear maiden, it's you."

A meek nod was Manerva's response. "May I come in?" Not wanting to be rude, the Lin Kuei assassin fully opened the door, allowing the maid to come inside, closing the door afterward. "To what honor I have you here in my room?"

Silence overtook the atmosphere as Manerva gathered her thoughts, still thinking about Scorpion's threat to kill her humbled host. This matter had to be addressed now before something tragic occurred.

"You've told me of your past before, but today, a spectre of the Netherrealm revealed a deed you committed on his family and clan," she said.

Sub-Zero's eyebrow raised in confusion. "To whom you are talking about?" he asked.

Manerva calmly uttered the name, "Scorpion." Not soon as that name left her mouth, the maid immediately saw his hands clench.

"He and I share a history of bloodshed together." Sub-zero eventually relented, looking at her with a tense gaze. "We clashed at each other because our clans are bitter rivals."

The look on Manerva's face was one of disappointment. "You knew him very well, I see."

The blue garbed assassin confirmed her observation. "Very keen eyes you have. Yes, Scorpion was known as Hanzo Hasashi, nearly as skillful as I am in the art of assassination."

Different thoughts were now going through Manerva's mind. Not only did these two have a stained past, it felt as though there was something more brewing beneath the surface. Just how far did the rivalry between the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu go? And was there more to come regarding this very tournament?

Manerva looked into his eyes. _'Is that admiration or respect that I see in his eyes'_ she thought internally.

"You don't remember killing his family and clan, do you?" she naively asked, suspicious about the outcome of the answer.

"While he and I clashed at one another," Sub-Zero began. "I don't remember killing him, his family or clan."

This made Manerva close her eyes with a nod, now fully knowing he may have been framed by someone. Somehow, when she saw Quan Chi smiling at Scorpion's attempt to challenge Sub-Zero like he _hoped_ the match would come to fruition. Manerva heard the rumors regarding that sorcerer, some people going as far to say he's a skilled necromancer, and that itself terrified the maid.

Turning her attention to the far window, Manerva could see the descending sunset, feeling the next set of duels would begin soon. "I should return to master Tsung's palace, most likely another set of challenges await." With that, the maid gave a small smile before walking to the door as Bi-Han quickly put his mask back on to conceal his face.

"Allow me to escort you," he offered. Manerva accepted the gesture, allowing him to lock his door before leading her back to Shang's chamber.

* * *

 **Shang Tsung's Throne Room:**

Meanwhile, inside the throne room on a rainy night, every warrior competing conversed, including Kitana and Jade speaking to Malcolm and Manerva. The Princess could clearly see her best friend for all these years was developing quite a fascination with her maid's brother. In truth, Kitana thought it was cute and adorable. Whether it lasted long between them remained to be seen, but Kitana secretly hoped Jade had found a person nearly like her in every sense. Their conversation was not lost on Shang Tsung, who was secretly spying on the two after Reptile confirmed his suspicions. Cyrax and Sektor of the Lin Kuei were conversating as well, discussing their clan's objectives in the tournament.

 _'So, those two are becoming closer.' Shang seethed. 'Seems that Reptile was right all along. This will need to be addressed in the future before either of them finds out the truth.'_

"I understand there are benefits to the Grandmaster's plan," the yellow ninja started. "But his plan goes against Lin Kuei principles."

"We are Lin Kuei, Cyrax." Sektor firmly stated. "We will obey the Grandmaster's commands."

"It means giving up our free will." Cyrax disagreed. "Our souls…"

Before Cyrax could continue speaking, Sektor stops him as Scorpion approached. Both ninjas scowled at his sudden appearance and blocked his way.

"Your inferior clan is dead," Cyrax said. "Soon, you will join them."

"My clan will walk the Earth once more." Scorpion replied, right before Cyrax shoved him. This momentary instance caused Shang Tsung to stop his investigation of Jade and Malcolm to initiate yet another challenge.

"Your obsession with Sub-Zero ends here!" Cyrax exclaimed.

Another fight commenced. Cyrax's fighting style consists of African art, but he and Sektor wore equipment allowing them to fire plasma, bombs, and missiles respectively. Cyrax hails from Botswana and Sektor is suspected to come from China. I'm assuming they were in their pre-prototype phases due to the Cyber Initiative orchestrated by their Grandmaster to further "upgrade" their members into cyborgs for better obedience. Scorpion had an answer for their projectiles, his teleport punch. But Cyrax had that ability in his arsenal as well along with his numerous skills. With this in mind, Cyrax launches three bombs and a plasma blast. But Scorpion has come too far to let another inferior warrior steal his chance to avenge his loved ones. Each projectile thrown at him got countered by the teleport punch, which helped the spectre throughout the match along with his spear and follow-up combos. Within minutes, Cyrax was defeated.

"I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero." Scorpion said in triumph.

Manerva felt relieved at that statement. However…

"Will not or cannot?" Sub-Zero challenged, walking into the arena, much to Manerva's uneasiness.

"You!" Scorpion charged into his bitter enemy's direction. "The Shirai Ryu is dead. You will suffer as they did!"

"To hell with your clan," spat Bi-Han.

"No. TO HELL WITH YOU!" Scorpion roared as he grabbed Sub-Zero, plunging them into the unknown. Manerva gasped in horror with everyone else amazed at the scene.

* * *

 **Netherrelam:**

Sub-Zero found himself in an all too familiar place... "The Netherrealm," he murmured.

Not wanting to take any chances, Sub-Zero prepared for the fight of his life, knowing Scorpion wasn't far behind. Sure enough, the hellspawn appeared again. "This is where I was reborn," the spectre declared. "This is where you will pay!"

The epic clash between two of Mortal Kombat's deadly adversaries had begun once more. Two rivals whose clans had been ancient, mortal enemies for centuries. Sub-Zero slides, knocking Scorpion down. In retaliation, the Spectre landed a jump kick before teleporting for a spear and uppercut combo. Sub-Zero shot his ice ball which froze Scorpion for a free hit. He took advantage and lands a jump punch with a Cold Steel combo and finishes it with a slide. But even that couldn't derail the hellacious beating that was to come. Scorpion merely brushed off his adversary's offense before continuing his assault until he finished with his spear, Doom Slice, jump punch to teleport, and his X-ray to end the confrontation. Not even a minute passed before Quan Chi approached his victorious lackey.

"This is your retribution?" the necromancer questioned. "Scorpion, kill him."

"I... I will not. He has been beaten..." Scorpion replied, remembering Raiden's words about the resurrection of his entire clan and family.

"Have you forgotten?" Quan Chi uses his sorcery to open a visage, showing the massacre of the Shirai Ryu by the Lin Kuei. Arrows flew everywhere in the sky while heads rolled on the ground, nothing but complete destruction littering this once peaceful land. One scene shows Scorpion's wife and son with Sub-Zero unsheathing his sword and in one swoop, her blood splattered on the wall, rose petals escaping from her hair after the attack. His wife and child were no more.

Scorpion's rage increased a thousandfold. "NO!" His attention turned back to his beaten opponent, who backed away while holding his ribs which felt out of place.

"That was not me..." Sub-Zero begged for his life.

Scorpion would hear none of it as he removed his mask, showing his flaming skull to finish the job. Despite his hated foe pleading for mercy, Scorpion granted none to Sub-Zero...

* * *

 **Throne Room:**

At the throne room, everyone was waiting for the outcome of the fight, curious as to who would come out on top. It wasn't long before Scorpion emerged and to Manerva's surprise and horror, a charred skull was in his hands.

Bi-Han's skull to be exact.

Without a second thought, Scorpion dropped it, letting the skeleton shatter on the ground before turning into dust. A loud bellow was let out by Scorpion as he disappeared from the room, leaving a shocked audience in his wake. Raiden looked at the skull dust, regret hanging on his mind.

"Despite my efforts, my vision came to pass," he regretfully stated. "An unfortunate end. He once saved Earthrealm from the armies of Quan Chi and Shinnok."

Cyrax was utterly incensed by the scene. "Scorpion will pay for this!"

Raiden immediately replied, "This was his own doing."

"His own doing?" a bewildered Cyrax inquired.

"The Lin Kuei have a history of making ruinous choices..." the Thunder God elaborated.

Completely pissed at the demise of Sub-Zero, Cyrax walked away, even as Raiden continued. "Such as the Cyber Initiative." That stopped Cyrax cold in his tracks.

"I was among those who spoke out against the Grandmaster's plan. Surgically transforming us into glorified robots. It kills our intuition, our instincts," he explained.

"Did you also speak out against the Lin Kuei's participation in this tournament?" Raiden questioned.

Cyrax was taken aback at such a question. "We were invited..."

The protector of Earthrealm pressed on the issue. "He pays you to kill Earthrealm warriors. Betraying your realm? I expect better, even from an assassin."

"My loyalty is to the Grandmaster." Cyrax firmly stated before walking off again, not even bothering to stop this time.

"Victory for Shang Tsung means the end of Earthrealm... and the Lin Kuei." Raiden softly said to himself as Cyrax continued walking away, with Baraka following.


	12. XI: Champion

**Chapter 11: A Champion's Tenacity**

Another day passed during the tournament. Malcolm and Manerva witnessed battles won by the Lin Kuei, knowing Johnny was eliminated along with Sonya and Jax. While surprised by the unwillingness to kill the actor, both siblings couldn't deny the strong willpower he possessed. However, neither Cyrax or Sektor were seen after the events of the previous day, which was strange yet calming in a sense.

Manerva felt extremely hollow after seeing the aftermath of Scorpion's battle with Sub-Zero, his skull the only thing Scorpion brought back to the Throne room. The scene was horrifying and depressing, to say the least. When the match was over, Manerva cried herself to sleep, holding Kuai Lang's picture close to her chest as it was the only object left in Bi-Han's memory. The change in his sister's behavior concerned Malcolm more than anything else going around him. The tournament or even his pleasant conversations with Jade were the least troublesome things on his mind. Manerva was grieving, and she needed him by her side more than ever.

Finally, the final day on the competition was at hand, all the Outworld forces along with the beaten Earthrealmers gathering at Shang Tsung's castle. The evil sorcerer could taste victory. All that needed to happen was another win for his forces. Amid the kombatants, Manerva's depression only seemed to worsen, causing Malcolm to stay by his sister's side no matter what the cause was. Looks like his time with Jade will have to wait.

"Kombatants, today we will begin the final series of battles for the fate of Earthrealm!" proclaimed Shang Tsung, confident that Outworld will win and please his Emperor. "Behold, a gift from Shao Khan himself! A being of ten thousand souls: Ermac!"

Soon after, a red looking mystical construct appeared out of magical green dust, standing in front of the crowd. Ermac was now ready to do both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn's bidding, terminating anyone who poses a threat to them. And the most significant danger of them all was about to step forward.

"Be wary, Liu Kang," Raiden warned his prized pupil. "Ermac is unlike any warrior you've ever faced."

"Liu Kang!" shouted the sorcerer at the ultimate kombatant in the crowd. "You are the sole Earthrealm warrior to progress in the final stage of the tournament. You shall face Ermac!"

"I'm ready," said the young Shaolin, unafraid as he takes his stance.

The siblings took note that this man was not someone who looked weak. While a Shaolin monk like his associate, Liu Kang seemed to be more superior, even in his walk toward the construct, ready for battle.

Shang Tsung sat in his chair before yelling, "Begin!"

Ermac began glowing in green like aura. "We are many, you are but one. We will destroy you!"

Liu Kang needed to be careful as Ermac possesses telekinesis, easily lifting anything he desires, including human bodies. Like Scorpion, Ermac can also teleport, which will make the fight more interesting. Liu Kang made the first move, able to hit the construct with strong yet quick attacks before performing his Flying Dragon Kick, nailing his opponent in the face. Ermac teleported to recover and returned the attack, but Liu Kang defended the relentless assault, using two jabs and a high fireball to create space. Growing angry, Ermac lifted Liu Kang into the air and slammed him hard into the ground, capitalizing on his advantage for an air combo. He leaped up high and used his jump punch, teleport, two jabs and his force push all in one instance. But the Shaolin master knew he would use that tactic, allowing him to make his own move. Liu Kang hit Ermac again with another Flying Dragon Kick, keeping his offense at close range while able to halt most of Ermac's force attacks before finally finishing the fight after Ermac's massive mistake by teleporting directly into Liu Kang's uppercut. The match was no contest as Raiden smiled knowingly to himself at the results. After the fight, everyone left, unimpressed with Ermac.

The look on Shang Tsung's face was one of pure hatred and anger. For the continued failure of his top warriors and the everlasting persistence of Liu Kang. He would be a concerning problem if he progresses father into the tournament and eventually faces the sorcerer himself.

"He is a greater threat than I had anticipated," Kitana remarked, standing by Shang Tsung's side. "I will ensure he does not reach the final challenge."

While unsure if that was a wise decision, Shang Tsung silently agreed as Kitana departed to confront the Shaolin warrior. A considerable risk was at play here. Should Liu Kang best the Princess of Outworld, Shao Kahn will no doubt be quick to terminate Shang Tsung, even with an ace in the hole in the form of another created warrior by the Emperor's side.

* * *

 **Flower Garden:**

Manerva wandered without direction and in silence. Doing this made the young woman feel a little better, but not to the point where she can feel content or at peace. She was so caught up in her thoughts, Manerva didn't even notice her brother Malcolm following her, doing his best to try and match her quickened pace. The charred remains of Sub-Zero's skull will be an image that will haunt her to no end. In her hand was the photo Bi-Han left for her to keep, his younger brother looking the opposite of him although he will now take the mantle of becoming the new Sub-Zero. Before processing any more thoughts, Manerva felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned around to look deep into the eyes of her worried brother.

"Sister," Malcolm's voice was gentle. "Are you well?"

A drop and shake of the head was Manerva's response. "No... I feel... terrible. Sub-Zero didn't deserve to die."

Sensing she was going to break down again, he brought her into a hug, trying to ease her pain. "I know. And I also believe he wasn't responsible for what happened to that spectre's family."

"But… if it wasn't him… then who?" she stuttered, nearly overcome with emotion.

"It could be anyone, but I sense foul play here. Something is amiss, but I can't tell what." Malcolm deducted.

The maid of Kitana stared at her brother after that statement. "What do you mean?"

His look never changed, remaining stoic. "There's more to this tournament than meets the eye. And I believe those two sorcerers have something to do with it. I don't trust them at all."

"Neither do I, brother," she told him as they continued walking. "They scare me."

"They won't harm you, not as long as I'm around," Malcolm stated.

"Can I ask you something?" Manerva's became timid again.

Malcolm nodded. "What is it?"

The younger sibling bit her lip before asking, "Are you... seeing Jade?"

That was not the question Malcolm was expecting at all from his sister. He could tell from her look alone that she knew along with some of the other competitors, mainly the henchmen of Shang Tsung. Malcolm did have to give credit where credit was due. Manerva was very intuitive when it came to stuff like this, figuring out her brother had become smitten by the emerald-eyed woman. Who could blame him? Jade was an incredibly attractive woman, and Malcolm had to stop himself every time she walked into the room. Her eyes were unlike any woman he's encountered. And her warrior's spirit was nearly unmatched.

Clearing his throat, Malcolm replied, "I... do enjoy her company."

Manerva decided to tease him. "Come now, brother. You can't deceive me. Jade is a beautiful woman. And it seems to me she's caught your attention."

"Nothing gets past you, sister," he admitted. "However, even though I want to pursue something further with her, my main concern is you."

She merely shook her head. "I'll eventually move on from that horrid event. It will take time, but I'll be ok. I think you should go for it."

"But what if..." Malcolm started.

"No buts." Manerva firmly stated. "It's obvious she feels the same. I've been around her and Princess Kitana long enough to know that look she gets whenever your name is brought up." She then smiled at him. "Go pursue Jade. If not for me, then for yourself."

Everything his younger sister said made perfect sense. Malcolm would be foolish to let this opportunity slip by and not at least try to court Jade. At least she was a much better option than that harlot who gave him nothing but trouble.

Malcolm agreed to his sister's wishes. "Ok, I'll do so."

"You won't be sorry." Manerva guaranteed.

As they both arrived near the courtyard, the Raiden and his student Liu Kang were seen together.

"Remember Bo' Rai Cho's teachings," spoke the Thunder God as Liu Kang practiced his kata. "For my vision to be realized, you must not let emotion overpower you."

"Your visions. What causes them?" his pupil asked.

"My future self sent them to me," Raiden replied. "Perhaps to ensure some kind of outcome."

"Or to prevent one," Liu added. This caused Raiden to have another vision, showing his future self after his defeat by Shao Kahn at the Pyramid in Edenia.

" _He must win..._ Those were my last words before I died." Raiden showed Liu Kang his amulet. "This amulet was forged by the Elder Gods. It cracked in the present after my first vision. If we choose wisely, the future will be secured, and the cracks will heal."

"I trust you'll make the right decisions," Liu assured him.

"We must trust the Elder Gods, Liu Kang." Raiden corrected.

Both Malcolm and Manerva just arrived when Raiden teleported away consulting with Liu Kang for some time, noting that the Shaolin and God were serious the entire conversation. But what they didn't count on was Kitana sneaking towards the monk. Liu Kang merely grinned, ready for the anticipated confrontation. Kitana attacked first, but Liu Kang countered without inflicting injury on the beautiful Princess.

"You're good," he said confidently. "Show me more."

She tried several more times, but her attempts were merely a futile effort. "Don't underestimate me, Shaolin."

It quickly turned into a battle. Kitana is proficient with her razor-sharp fans, but Liu Kang chose not to use his full strength as he didn't want to hurt Kitana intentionally. He controlled the entire fight when Kitana kept trying to attack him, but Liu Kang already won, and he was careful enough not to inflict severe damage.

"I'm impressed," he remarked after barely breaking a sweat.

Kitana was on her knees, clearly outclassed by Earthrealm's finest. "Do it," she ordered, leaving Liu Kang confused.

"What?" he asked, kneeling down to the Princess' level.

"Kill me," she pleaded.

Liu was curious at the demand. "Why would I do that?"

"I came to kill you," she replied, fearing the consequences, just like Shang Tsung would should they fail to win the tournament. "I have failed my father, the Emperor."

"Shao Kahn?" the monk asked, shocked by Kitana's revelation.

"I have disgraced him," she replied. "You must kill me."

Liu remained firm in his decision not to kill a woman. "I will not." Kitana was somewhat relieved, though still fearful of facing Shao Kahn as the monk continued. "This encounter never took place. You have disgraced no one."

He turns to leave before adding, "I hope we meet again, under... different circumstances."


	13. XII: Victory in the Light

**Chapter 12: Victory in the Light**

The full moon graced the dark skies in the evening as Shang Tsung waited anxiously to see if Kitana had handled the immediate threat Liu Kang posed, already at his wit's end while sitting on his throne. When he expected to see a bloodied Kitana, soaked in the blood of her target, he didn't count to view the clean, if not beaten form of Kitana, accompanied by Jade and their entourage of Malcolm and Manerva.

Seeing that Liu Kang arrived not too long afterward, breathing and alive, Shang Tsung whipped his gaze to the Princess, narrowing his eyes in an accusing fashion. "You failed me, Kitana!" he yelled scornfully, a tone in which the emerald assassin, nor the Edenian siblings didn't like at all.

"Lay off her, Tsung." Jade intervened, blocking his point of view toward her best friend.

Sensing the disrespect in her voice, Shang Tsung marched down towards them and retaliated. "She failed one grievous task, assassin! Something that you also seem to ignore as well!" Jade's eyes blinked in confusion, clearly not understand what he was rambling about.

"Don't make that face with me, woman." Shang Tsung spat out, looking at the gathering guests. "I know you and Malcolm are seeing each other. An act that I... no, the Emperor, had forbidden you to do."

All four Edenians were in disbelief at his accusations, especially since this is the first time they heard it from the sorcerer's own mouth. Jade shifted her gaze beyond Shang Tsung and saw Reptile, a knowing smile on his face. She narrowed her eyes at the snake who obviously ratted on her.

"The Emperor is worried about an insignificant being such as I?" Jade asked rhetorically. "That is one of the most ridiculous things I've heard since arriving here..."

Without even thinking, Shang Tsung quickly raised his hand and did the unthinkable, striking Jade across the face for her backtalk, sending her to the ground in surprising pain. The look on Kitana's face was one of pure anger. Malcolm and Manerva were also taken back by the action. Malcolm's face was etched with uncontrolled rage, wanting to defend Jade's honor but felt helpless as he knew Shao Kahn would no doubt go berserk on him or anyone who stepped out of line. However, that didn't stop him from running to the emerald assassin's aid.

"Don't think you'll be safe once we return victorious!" Shang Tsung thundered.

That led Jade to chuckle in irony despite the blow she took to the face. "Victorious... We have sent our best warriors, and they've lost most of their battles against the Earthrealmers: Reptile, Baraka, and even us. The Earthrealmers are... strong in their own right." Her eyes then narrowed again. "If anything, it's your fault for poorly managing the situation."

Shang sneered at Jade before his attention turned towards Liu Kang, hoping his… rival sorcerer, who he distrusted as much as everyone else, to finish the job that Kitana failed in completing.

"Liu Kang, you are the last survivor Earthrealm has to offer!" Shang Tsung announced, bringing forth Quan Chi who came through his portal and his spectre Scorpion emerging from his hellfire alongside his master. "You will face Quan Chi of the Netherrealm and his spectre Scorpion!"

"You have already lost." Scorpion taunted.

Liu countered, "I do not fear you, demon."

Another handicap fight was underway. It's hard enough to battle one opponent, no doubt a heavy burden to carry. Facing two is nearly an unfathomable proposition. Quan Chi is a formidable kombatant at close range but relies more on Necromancy, more specifically, controlling his opponents in a trance. Liu did well in avoiding most of his sorcery, mainly his green skulls. Quan used his teleport stomp, but Liu blocked it and jabbed twice along with a Flying Dragon Kick. Quan Chi disappears from the scene, and Scorpion takes his place. Liu Kang witnessed how powerful Scorpion was first hand when he defeated both Kung Lao and Nightwolf in separate matches. Liu dodged his spear and lands his Bicycle Kick, quickly followed up with an air fireball to extend his offensive. Quan Chi returned and tried to put Liu in a trance for a free hit, but Liu threw a fireball for a quick counter, managing to take the sorcerer down. He fought Scorpion again, avoiding his sword attacks before finally emerging victorious.

"As I said, I do not fear you. I pity you." Liu Kang spoke after his win. Shang Tsung was fuming like anyone has ever seen before.

"Impressive, Liu Kang," Raiden said complimentary. "But the tournament is not over yet."

"Goro."

"What's a 'Goro?'" Johnny asked. Sonya could only shrug, unsure what was going on herself.

"Liu Kang," Tsung calls him out. "It has been years since the Earthrealm champion has progressed this far. But a reigning champion is far beyond your abilities. To the lair with you."

Summoning his dark powers, Tsung opened a portal under Liu's feet, transporting him to an eerie prison while landing on his back. He surveyed his surroundings and heard a voice close in his vicinity.

"I did not expect to fight in this tournament, but eventually, even the Shaolin produced a warrior worthy of the Shokan." That voice belonged to Goro, a 2000-year-old Shokan and current champion of Mortal Kombat.

No fear could be sensed in Liu Kang's demeanor. "I know who you are. I'm ready for you."

Goro looked amused with this Earthrealmer. "I will give you a warrior's death."

The mid-boss fight has begun. Goro can dish out pain and proved that point by grabbing Liu Kang. While severely overmatched, the Shaolin monk would not give up easily. He's come too far to lose now. Liu Kang powered himself out with a dropkick, only to see Goro soar high in the air to crush him under his feet. But Liu's Flying Dragon Kick got him out of harm's way, the Shaolin warrior executing every combo he could think of. Goro attacks with his spinning arms, unable to land a solid hit as Liu managed to block all three swipes. Liu uses an uppercut, nailing the Shokan directly under the chin and waited for Goro to make his next move. Goro lunged chest first to grab and tossed him on the opposite side, but Liu landed on his feet to avoid damage and continued fighting for his life. Liu used every single ounce of strength he had and finally managed to dethrone the champion.

"It seems the Shaolin trained a warrior greater than the Shokan," Liu remarked, catching his breath after a very physical fight.

Moments later, a portal opened above him, taking him back to Shang Tsung's throne room. This sight caused Shang to lose his composure. Malcolm and Manerva were indeed impressed with Liu Kang's ability. However, it appears Kitana was more than impressed.

"Shang Tsung! Only one fight remains!" Liu exclaimed, determined as ever. "Face me... in Mortal Kombat!"

Left with no other choice, Shang Tsung confronted his hated enemy. "So be it!"

The final battle has begun. Like Quan Chi, Shang Tsung also relies on sorcery, mainly fireballs and his morphing ability. Unlike Quan Chi, Shang Tsung can morph into anyone he wants and use their techniques. He morphed into Johnny Cage, hoping to throw his opponent off. But Liu could see through Tsung's tactics, easily avoiding the fireballs but unable to sidestep a Kano ball form Tsung. The sorcerer changed into Scorpion and launched a kunai which connected to Liu's chest to drag him forward for a powerful uppercut. He then tried to use his flame breath before reverting into his original form. With a sneer, Shang Tsung tried to land a roundhouse, but Liu countered a power kick to the chest. More fireballs were thrown in the monk's direction, with none hitting their intended target and instead, destroyed one of the throne room pillars. A defensive struggle ensued between the two, lasting a few moments until Liu found an opening and launched his own fireball, getting a clean hit to the chest. This was Liu's chance. Just like in the MK movie and the game, he executed his Flying Dragon Kick! Shang Tsung was down for the count.

"Say it!" Liu Kang demanded.

Everyone waited for Tsung's response. "I concede."

Just like that, Liu Kang became the new champion of Mortal Kombat.

As Liu Kang was basking in the glory of his victory with congratulations coming from every direction, Malcolm and Manerva knew their side lost the tournament, couldn't help but... smile? As the forces of Outworld walked through a portal, Jade waited for her Princess as she shared one small look at the new champion of Mortal Kombat, feeling... warm just by seeing him. Raiden looked at his amulet, but the cracks worsen...

Manerva blinked her eyes in confusion as Kitana and Liu Kang gazed at each other with a sense of longing. Kitana eventually, albeit reluctantly, removed her vision from him and joined Jade in going back to her home realm along with the two siblings tailing them. Not as soon as they arrived, a feral growl echoed throughout the Emperor's castle. Everyone cringed at the outburst. If there is one fact about rumors and news is that word travels fast... especially to Shao Kahn.

"SHANG TSUNG!" bellowed the fearsome voice of Outworld's conqueror.

Kitana and her entourage made sure to stay clear of her father's wrath, knowing it was very unpleasant to get on his wrong side as they walked alongside the tarkatan soldiers carrying the failed sorcerer to the foot of the Throne. Jade smirked to herself at what was unfolding and would not be disappointed to see Shang Tsung's demise because of his constant failure.

 _'Payback is a bitch, as the Earthrealmers would say,'_ the green assassin thought to herself, clearly enjoying the scene in front of her.

"You have failed me!" Kahn roared at the beaten sorcerer. "500 years I have waited. Now I must wait for 500 more."

"My lord," Tsung fearfully began. "All is not lost…"

"Curse the Elder Gods and their tournament. I should've taken Earthrealm by force." Kahn said rather unsettlingly. "But I am bound by their rules, rules that cannot be broken."

Shang knew his time was running out. "My lord..."

"Kill him." Shao Kahn ordered.

Malcolm and Manerva heard those two words loud and clear and were looking forward to the end of Shang Tsung's oppressive rule. Kitana stepped in front of the weakened sorcerer and prepared her fan before he made one last-ditch attempt to save his own life.

"What if the rules were changed?" Shang suggested.

Intrigued with this, Shao Kahn held up his hand towards his daughter. "Kitana..." Reluctantly, the Princess withdrew her fan from a killing positioned, allowing her father to inquire further on this new development. "Continue."

Jade was shocked and upset inside her mind, confident that Tsung would be executed. Malcolm and Manerva were shocked as well. Seems that Tsung has something else up his sleeve...


	14. XIII: Annoyance Emergence

**Chapter 13: Annoyance Emergence**

"A new tournament. Would you believe it, Malcolm?" said a slightly outraged Manerva, vehemently disliking the idea.

Malcolm, who was equally vexed by the possibility of a new tournament, didn't want to participate, lest he'd lose his position and therefore lose his love interest and his beloved sister at the same time. Shao Kahn was infuriated with Shang Tsung's idiocy in his failed attempt to win the last tournament needed to secure Earthrealm's fate in the conqueror's hands. But now, the stakes have changed with the sorcerer able to bend the rules and force Raiden and his fellow warriors into another standoff for the fate of their world.

"I don't like it either," he replied, his eyes narrowing in mild annoyance. "To think we'd fight for that cause this time, especially when we might deal with more venom than just Shang Tsung and Quan Chi."

Manerva knew precisely what he meant. "You mean... _them_ ," she uttered with hidden contempt.

Tanya and Rain, the troublemaking duo that took too much interest in their lives. Manerva hadn't forgotten what Rain almost did to her, hearing of his brutal punishment from the Princess herself. That brought a slight smile to the young maid's face but didn't ease the uneasiness within her soul. She knew the disgraced Prince would stop at nothing to have dominance over her life, something Manerva hopes never comes to fruition.

Malcolm, on the other hand, couldn't forget Tanya, the dubious she-demon. Numerous times she's tried to take advantage during his weakened state. No matter what he tried, that conceited woman would just keep coming for more, doing anything possible to get Malcolm to fall in love with her. Of course, there was no way in hell he would ever feel something for that girl.

"Yes... them." Malcolm stated. "They are testing my patience, both of them."

As if fate laughed directly in their faces, the devils Malcolm and Manerva were speaking on had arrived. A dark and conniving smile was found on Tanya's face as she sauntered over to Malcolm's position, his sister hiding behind him. She wore a regal yellow shirt with a black trimmed outline, matching black and yellow pants, and boots. Tanya was an enigma that was easy to figure out in Malcolm's opinion. Very readable like an open book, a book he doesn't want to indulge in.

Next to her was Rain, wearing a more royal outfit, wearing his mask along with a crown on top of his head. His hair was combed into a short ponytail while no clothing shielded the Prince's bare chest. On his legs were royal looking pants and fancy iron gauntlets. While Rain was attractive physically to her, Manerva knew he was a crude man in her mind.

Malcolm faced them both, his anger reaching a boiling point at the sight of these two nuisances. "Tanya and Rain... I should've kept my mouth shut before mentioning your names." Neither him or Manerva wanted to deal with their tormentors.

"Dearest Malcolm." Tanya started, circling around Malcolm's body while roughly pushing Manerva to the ground, touching his broad shoulders with her hand. Her smile was the most unsettling sight he's ever seen, even more so than being yelled at by either Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn.

"You mind get your hands off me, wench?" he bluntly asked.

"Wench? Is that your way to treat a beautiful lady?" Tanya quipped, quite offended by Malcolm's cold tone. "I am to be your wife, one day. And as such, you should treat me as so."

"You… my wife?" asked Malcolm, fighting the urge to laugh rather hysterically but failed in that regard. "Quite the jester you are, Tanya."

Tanya was taken back by his reaction as he continued belittling her efforts. "You will be lucky to even get to Jade's level." Malcolm was already showing more favoritism towards Jade than her.

Angered by this boy's lack of manners, Tanya lit her hand on fire and slapped him. The blow took Malcolm by surprise. It wasn't hard enough to knock him down but sent a message that the pyromancer was fed up with his put-downs.

Meanwhile, Rain stalked the maid, circling her while Tanya preoccupied Malcolm. So far, the plan was working to his favor. "Sweet Manerva, how I long to see you here after the tournament," he said while touching her soft, long hair. Once again, Rain was trying to manipulate this woman.

"Y-you will do well to remember your place, Rain," Manerva told him, trying to gather courage when she was clearly shaking out of fear. "You remember what happened to you." With thinking, Manerva closed her eyes, feeling his body framing her own. "The princess will punish you again."

Rain whispered in her ear, instilling fear. "Kitana won't do much when I intend to get her hand in marriage." He took a strong whiff of her neck through his mask. "Like I said before, in the end, you will be-"

"She will be what, Rain?" came the razor-sharp tone of Princess Kitana.

Sure enough, Kitana along with Jade had arrived, unhappy with the view of their favorite sibling duo being harassed by two snakes. "Apparently, you haven't learned your lesson. I'll gladly give you a refresher.

"And you, Tanya. Aligning yourself with this piece of scum." Jade growled, narrowing her eyes as both Tanya and Rain backed away from their prey.

The two traitors to Edenia merely glanced at each other before nodding. "The Rain falls where it may," the Prince said, smirking as they both moved to confront the assassins. Jade and Tanya circled one another, hatred brewing between them. Ever since first meeting each other in Outworld, nothing but ill feelings were in the way of their supposed partnership. Tanya saw Jade as a threat, not just for Malcolm, but for the accolades of both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. To sway their minds to favor her more, Tanya had to dispose of Jade.

"Finally, I will be rid of you, Jade." Tanya grinned as the sibling duo moved away from the four warriors, sensing a battle about to commence.

Jade simply gave her bitter rival a mean smile. "Oh, dear Tanya. I was about to say the same thing."

Tanya narrows her eyes in rage at the emerald assassin's words. "Once you're out of the picture, Malcolm will be mine."

"Like he would want to deal with your childish antics." Jade shot back.

Rain spoke to his supposed future wife. "And when you are humbled, Princess, I shall claim your maid as my own as well. You'll both give me great pleasure in bed."

Kitana was now seething underneath her mask. "You are dead wrong to think you can ever beat me, _General_. I'll make sure you bleed more than the last time we fought." With those final words, all four kombatants readied themselves, waiting for the right moment to begin the fight.

Kitana and Jade joined together as a 2-on-2 battle began against Tanya and Rain. The Princess of Outworld charged forward, using her fans for close-range combat against Rain. He can control lightning in a similar matter as Raiden, only the Thunder God is more accurate with his strikes. Kitana lifted Rain into the air with an upraise and followed it up with a Squarewave Boost, using her back to attack Rain, or as many people call it, "Back That Ass Up."

Meanwhile, Jade and Tanya clashed with their staff and kobujutsus respectively, but Jade broke the clash and unleashed her Eclipse Kick, hitting the pyromacer in the chest. Recovering quickly, Tanya used her cannon drill (Cammy of Street Fighter came up with it first) to trip her enemy. But Jade blocked it and punished her with a staff grab, slamming Tanya back and forth several times. After the last throw, Tanya got up, wholly dazed before Jade finished her off with another Eclipse Kick, this one enhanced with more speed, pushing Tanya further away before the pyromancer collapsed on the ground. Jade twirled her staff in victory.

Kitana brought down the so-called _'Prince of Edenia'_ with her unique tricks, including her Pretty Kick, the fake-out version as well as parrying his attacks with sharp counters. Rain didn't stand a chance and was defeated again.

Having won again, Jade walked over with her staff and stomped on Tanya's chest. The blow forced a pained groan from the defeated pyromancer, a slap to the face in her opinion as her enemy barely used her full strength to beat her.

"I should end your miserable existence right now." Jade contemplated the staff at Tanya's throat. But in a shocking move, she shortened it and put the weapon away while keeping her heel on Tanya's chest. "But Shao Kahn would throw a tizzy since we're _technically_ working together. I'll let you live..." She then removed her foot. "For now."

Tanya was livid at Jade's show of mercy. "Save me your pity... witch." She then threw a smoke bomb, which detonated. Jade coughed a bit and saw that Tanya disappeared after the smoke screen dissipated.

Rain was barely able to crawl away with Kitana looking to end his life on the spot. Manerva was sure nothing would stop her Princess from doing so, except the Emperor.

However, Kitana would not execute him for the time being. "This is your last warning, Rain. Don't ever go near my maid. If you do, I'll end your pathetic existence."

Having no choice, Rain made his escape via his water ball to try and regroup. His plan failed miserably, hoping to get Manerva alone after Tanya was keeping Malcolm busy. But the Princess and her bodyguard disrupted everything and were hell-bent on keeping and Tanya away from the siblings. A new strategy would need to be devised if Rain wanted to have Manerva under his control and Kitana as his unwilling wife.

After the battle, Jade and Kitana approached Malcolm and Manerva. "Are you two alright?"

Brother and sister bowed. "Yes, Princess. We were unharmed." Malcolm stated.

As Malcolm rose up, Jade noticed something on his visage; a deep welt or bruise on his cheek along with small scratches on his neck. She quickly inspected his injuries.

"You're hurt," she softly said. "Did Tanya do this?"

"She didn't take too kindly to the names I called her," Malcolm replied calmly, touching the marks with his fingers. "This was the end result."

Jade was angered by this information. Next time she saw Tanya, she'll make that wench pay for inflicting this mark on her... friend? That seemed like the wrong term to use when describing Jade's relationship with Malcolm. Sure, they have grown closer with one another in the short time they've conversed, but it seemed as if those interactions were only the beginning of something blossoming into so much more. Jade was certainly not opposed to the idea at all. Malcolm was very handsome for a boy his age, only a few years younger than she. And he was very kind and courteous towards her whenever they were in close quarters. But something was nagging the back of her mind, telling Jade she has a past with this man and his sister. The only question was from where.

The emerald assassin was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice her hand staying on Malcolm's face, gently massaging the bruise with her slender digits. The contact against his face felt soft to the boy. In fact, both Malcolm and Jade blushed and turned away, the assassin removing her hand from his cheek. Kitana softly giggled to herself while Manerva smiled but feeling somewhat envious. Despite being happy for her brother, the maid of Kitana wanted to have what he did, someone to genuinely care for. That was taken away after Bi-Han's death.

Little did she know her own fortunes were about to change.


	15. XIV: Military Decorum

**Chapter 14: Military Decorum**

 **Wu Shi Academy:**

A Shaolin temple stood on the outskirts of China in the realm of Earth, also known as Earthrealm. Sitting cross-legged was a large group of Shaolin monk students and neophytes. The sound of clapping resonated throughout the sanctuary as Liu Kang was being honored for prevailing in the deadly Mortal Kombat tournament by defeating all his challengers, including the fearsome Shang Tsung. For his tireless efforts, Raiden's prized student was rewarded a golden medallion for a victory well earned. On hand to witness this achievement was Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Lieutenant Sonya Blade, and Johnny Cage. Celebrating with them was also a fellow Shaolin monk. Kung Lao, a family relative to Liu Kang.

All past participants received their own medallion while the major was seen alongside the Thunder God. "Damn, hell of a ride, Raiden," Jax stated, observing the ceremony from a distance. "If nothing would have been like it happened, I wouldn't believe it myself."

"With faith, Jax, we have defeated Outworld. The efforts of our friends and champions were not wasted. Sure, we suffered losses in the tournament, but we have won in the end, and that what's important." Raiden lamented.

Jax nods in agreement. "Damn straight."

What Jax didn't count on was what the Thunder God would say next. "Here to witness our celebration, Shang Tsung?"

Turning around, the Major muttered, "Shang Tsung?"

Sure enough, the man coming before them was not an old man but a rather young-looking sorcerer. Shang Tsung was granted a stay of execution, allowing him another chance to secure Earthrealm for his Emperor. But his leash was shorter than ever. Another failure and nothing would stop Shao Kahn from ripping him apart.

"I didn't know Shao Kahn rewards failure." Raiden insulted Shang Tsung, reminding the sorcerer of his missed opportunity.

However, Shang Tsung looked smug in his new body, a sinister smile on his face. "My Emperor wishes to make a new tournament, one which will be holding in Outworld this time." He maintained his diplomatic approach. "I'm sure Earthrealm's protector would be interested because if Earthrealm wins in this tournament, then Outworld will abandon its claim on Earthrealm for eternity."

The Thunder God snorted in displeasure. "We don't owe anyone to participate in a new tournament." He then ended the conversation with, "Give the Emperor my regards." With that, both Raiden and Jax turned around to walk away, not seeing the hand motion and evil smirk the sorcerer showed.

Out of nowhere, a large-scale portal tore through the realm, and panic soon set in as an armada of Tarkatan warriors poured through, beginning a mass slaughter to every human they laid eyes on. The monks were helpless to defend themselves after Shang Tsung's blatant treachery. In avid anger, Raiden lunged forward and began attacking the sorcerer, leaving Jax to jump into the fray. He threw devastating haymakers and other multiple attacks against every tarkatan he faced. But Jax and his allies didn't count on being overrun by the Outworld forces, leaving himself and the rest of Earthrealm's heroes unconscious.

* * *

 **A Few Hours later:**

Jax finally awoke after being overwhelmed. "Did you get the number on the donkey cart?" He looked around, seeing only the Shaolin pair of Liu Kang and Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, and Raiden.

However, someone in the group wasn't present.

"Wait, where's Sonya?" Jax inquired, worried for her safety.

"She was taken along with the numbers of our Shaolin monks as hostages," said a rather infuriated Thunder God. "It seems we have to agree with their terms." At that moment, Raiden called to the heavens.

"Hear me, Elder Gods! I will accept Outworld's offer to participate in another Mortal Kombat tournament!" A light shone upon him and his champion after reluctantly accepting the terms. As quickly as it shined, the ancestral light died down, prompting Raiden to face his warriors. "Let us go, into Outworld."

* * *

 **Outworld:**

They took a portal to Outworld, shortly arriving at the throne room of Shao Kahn.

"So, that's the wrestler guy with a cow skull on his head?" Johnny asked humorously. "Where are the Kung Fu twins?"

Raiden wasn't amused in the slightest. "I sent Liu Kang and Kung Lao to free their Shaolin masters. I expect Sonya to be here."

"They better not lay a finger on her," Jax warned as he approached the throne, looking for a fight.

"Wait!" Raiden shouted, but Jax kept going. "This is a tournament!"

"Ah, the Earthrealm inquisition is here," introduced Shang Tsung as if he was expecting them. Jade, Kitana, Malcolm, and Manerva are there as well. "And we have our volunteer for the first kombat."

"What?" Jax asked incredulously."

"The Tournament will begin!" Shao Kahn announced as the tarkatans cheered in excitement for nothing short of bloodlust and carnage.

"Our first match: Jackson Briggs vs. Baraka!" Tsung announced as Baraka approached the major while unsheathing his blades.

"Damn, you ugly," Jax insulted the tarkatan.

"My blades will find your heart." Baraka countered as the fight started.

Jax is a powerhouse in every sense of the phrase, possessing a Heckler & Koch MP5k sub-machine gun, energy waves, brutal punching combos, special moves, and command grabs including a 'Gotcha Grab' when he grabs you by the throat and beats the shit out of you. That's how brutal Jax can be. Shao Kahn sits on his throne, intently watching the fight and mindful of what was at stake in this tournament. Baraka only relies on close range, not having much going for him in a long-range situation except for his Blade Spark. He fired a couple and landed a shot to Jax's head. Regardless, the military major did well to defend against Baraka's blades despite absorbing a couple of hits by Baraka's Blade Rush. Jax fired his energy waves a few times, and it did the job, downing the Tarkatan rather quickly.

"You shouldn't be running with those." Jax cracked in slight humor.

"Tell me, Mr. Briggs," the sorcerer began. "Do you and Sonya do anything other than rescue each other?"

Jax wanted to rearrange the sorcerer's face for that comment. Malcolm and Manerva could easily see the military man was fuming. They couldn't blame him and would love to see that sight for themselves.

Tsung continued. "The next match will be…" Reptile then interrupted his master. "What is it?" Tsung asked, annoyed with the interruption.

Reptile whispered in his ear and from the look on the sorcerer's face, it was too important to ignore. "It seems I have pressing matters to attend to," he announced. "With the emperor's permission, we will reconvene later." Kahn accepted the motion and declared the tournament finished for now as everyone left, including Kitana and her bodyguard, Jade.

"What was that about?" Jax curiously asked. "We should follow them."

Before he could agree with the plan, Raiden had another vision, this one with Sonya held captive somewhere in Outworld. Time was running short for her retrieval.

"Another vision?" Jax asked again.

"Yes," Earthrealm's protector answered. "Sonya Blade... is to be executed. My powers are compromised here in Outworld. I will, however, be able to teleport us near enough to her." Raiden gathered the heroes and disappeared from the throne room.

* * *

 **Armory:**

It didn't take long for the Thunder God to transport his allies into their intended destination. The heat of their location was scorching due to being surrounded by molten lava in what looked to be an armory. Raiden surveyed the surroundings but had his concentration broken when Johnny spoke up.

"Where are we, Rai-dude?" asked the Venice Beach actor.

"I will inform you the instant I know." Raiden chastised him.

The room remained silent again as Jax typed diligently at his GPS device before Johnny probed him. "So… sarge-"

"It's Major." Jax roughly cut him off, still trying to fix onto Sonya's whereabouts.

"So, you and Sonya are a thing...?" the actor asked.

Jackson Briggs' head snapped up at Johnny's playful banter. "Wha-? No, she is under my command, nothing more." His attention went back to his GPS. To his dismay, the actor continued. "Well, if you aren't, then I call dibs-"

"That's it!" Jax snapped, growling in annoyance at this imbecile's behavior towards his partner. He's now done talking and felt the need to give Cage a lesson. "Someone needs you to shut the hell up!"

With that, Jax charged headstrong with a strong punch to Johnny's face, connecting with his temple, hearing the actor groaned from the attack before delivering a low kick with a follow-up punch, finishing his onslaught by grabbing the actor by his throat.

"Gotcha!" he yells before punching Johnny multiple times, the last one nearly caving in Johnny's nose.

Quickly getting back on his feet, Cage retaliated with his shadow kick, managing to catch his ally off guard. The blow sent Jax to the ground, but it only served to piss him off even further. He finished the fight with another grapple move, sending Johnny flying before grabbing his prone body, jarring his spine with a punishing knee to his back. The actor wouldn't be getting up after that.

"Not so great are you, big shot!?" Jax exclaimed.

"Enough!" Raiden commanded, halting any further conflict. "Jackson Briggs, you will restrain yourself."

Jax protested, "Yeah well..."

Before the grunt went any further, the Thunder God merely raised his hand, his eyes turning light blue to show he meant what he was demanding. Jax knew he didn't want to piss off a God and left it at that. Part of him still wanted to beat Johnny's brains in. But the more time Jax wasted with him, the less time they'll have in rescuing Sonya. It was then Raiden felt another presence in the room. Two of them to be exact.

"Someone approaches," he declared.

Already fired up from his impromptu match with the self-proclaimed A-List actor, Jax stepped up to take them on. "Good. Then somebody else needs their ass whooped."

The two figures arrived, and Raiden recognized who they were. Jade and Malcolm, both ready to deal with the intruders inside the armory. A sense of intrigued filled Earthrealm's protector. Reason being was for the truth he's yet to inform the Edenians of, including the Princess and her maid. However, Raiden knew it wasn't the right time to tell them of their true origins. If he revealed their history too soon, things could spiral out of control and become a detriment to Earthrealm's safety.

"Looking for something?" the Major challenged the stunning woman.

Jade boldly stood across from Jax before getting into her stance. "The armory is restricted. You will leave now!"

"Or we will force you to leave!" Malcolm interjected, joining his ally.

"You're gonna have to ask nicer than that!" Jax stated.

Even though he was outnumbered, Jax didn't let that stop him from continuing his dominant like work. Malcolm stepped up first, using his superior agility to try and sneak in a fast kick. Jax, however, was wise beyond his years, catching the extended leg before tossing the boy overhead to the other side of the room. Malcolm barely missed hitting Jade and ended up on the floor. The eye of his affection tried her hand in combating Jax and landed a nice elbow to the jaw before following it up with a shin kick and her patented Eclipse kick, knocking the Major a few steps back but not off his feet. Jax didn't want to fight a woman but realized he couldn't let that stop him from saving his teammate. He charged forward, and shoulder tackled Jade, the blow nearly taking the air out of her lungs. Malcolm saw what happened and got back into the fray with a barrage of haymakers, each one missing it's intended target. Jax was merely toying with him but liked the way Malcolm was attacking. If he weren't on the other side, the Major would gladly take him under his wing.

"You got spirit, kid," he let the Edenian male know.

Malcolm couldn't believe what he just heard. "You're… complementing me?"

Jax nodded. "Why not? You and your lady friend work well together." He finished that sentence with a head-butt, knocking out Malcolm for the remainder of the fight. "Why work for these clowns? You have some potential."

After seeing what happened, an enraged Jade engaged Jax again with more fervor and aggression, using nearly every ounce of strength her legs would allow, trying to land at least a single blow. Her stamina wavered, allowing Jax to deliver a huge right hook. Left stunned, Jade felt her body being flung into midair and screamed in agony as Jax drove his knee into her spine. The damage was made even worse as he did it again, the assault rendering Jade unconscious. Though somewhat exhausted, Jax emerged the winner in his handicap match.

"Wrong place, wrong time, lady." Jax taunted.

Jade remained unresponsive with Jax standing over her and Malcolm. The Major took another long gaze at the boy. In retrospect, he reminded Jax of himself in his younger days. Young, full of energy, and a knack for battle. Yet, Jax wondered if Malcolm was fighting with his all. During the fight, it seemed the boy's heart wasn't all the way in it. Raiden himself sensed it as well.

The Thunder God approached Jax. "You felt it too? His somewhat reluctance to fight?"

His chosen warrior nodded. "Yeah, may have something to do with his girlfriend or something else. I could tell he had more to give."

"Believe it or not, they do not know the shrouded truth covering their eyes," Raiden informed him and Johnny who came back into the picture. "Neither does Princess Kitana. In time, I will show them what happened to their real home. Come, Sonya is running out of time."

They quickly moved to save Jax's subordinate. Johnny, however, decided to be mischievous as usual, looking at Jade's prone body and how marvelous it looked.

"Come on, Cage! Stop being a damn pervert!" Jax yelled from the hall, startling Johnny.

* * *

 **Cesspool:**

A foul stench emerged in our heroes' nostrils as they headed towards the Cesspool. Raiden and his allies were running short on time and needed to hurry, unable to use his teleportation in this part of Outworld. Sonya hung above the acid with Sheeva keeping watch over her. The guards meanwhile, were found… shooting craps? Shao Kahn's lackeys evidently lacked real ingenuity.

"What is with you Shokan and cesspools?" asked an incredulous Sonya.

The female Shokan was quick with her reply. "If you had not dishonored yourself by attempting to escape, you wouldn't be in this sewer."

Raiden, Jax, and Johnny Cage finally arrived, appalled with the Lieutenant dangling high over the pool of acid.

"Sonya!" Johnny yelled. His shout alerted everyone in the room.

"Get them!" Sheeva ordered. But Jax already made quick work on the guards, tossing each of them in the acid pool. The female Shokan was next on his list

Sheeva stood tall. "She is the Emperor's property."

"She's nobody's property," Jax answered back as the fight starts.

Like Goro, Sheeva basically has the same move-set with the ability to crush you with her stomp from high above, firing fireballs, and like Jax, is also considered a grappler, using grapple moves to beat you to a bloody pulp with the aid of her extra arms. She has a low grab and an anti-air, but Jax is faster considering Sheeva's slow footspeed. The fight was easier than expected as Jax defeats her.

"I guess four arms don't make a difference," he declared in triumph before rescuing Sonya from her perilous predicament.

"Thanks," she said. "You always have a way with women."

"What can I say?" Jax humored her. "I'm a class act." Sonya looks at her wrist-com and found a couple of readings.

Raiden sensed it as well. "Technology. Then they cannot be of Outworld. We need to confront the source of the signals. We might discover the one whose victory I must ensure."

"Wait, what about us?" asked Johnny. "What are we, chopped liver?"

Raiden looked at Johnny with an annoyed look.

"What?" the actor asked?

"Perhaps you are right, Johnny Cage," said Raiden. "You will stay close to me. Close as a shadow..." Before Johnny could say a word... "And twice as silent."

That shut him up. Jax shows Raiden where the signal could possibly be located.


	16. XV: Settling Mist

**Chapter 15: Settling Mist**

 **Wastelands:**

Meanwhile, in the barren lands of Outworld stood two men in ninja garbs, one in blue and one in gray. The Lin Kuei sent two of their finest to investigate the murder of another. A crime that enraged the blue colored assassin as he was the brother to the slain Sub-Zero. However, the young warrior knew he couldn't allow his older sibling's death to detract him from the critical mission. Hence why he was sent with a partner.

"We should stay together, Tundra," said Tomas Vrbada, aka Smoke, which was appropriate due to his appearance. "Assuming your brother's identity will definitely attract attention, not all of them good."

Kuai Liang, aka Tundra agreed. "You're right, Smoke. But assuming Bi-Han's identity is the best way to honor him."

Smoke wouldn't argue that fact. "Let us proceed... Sub-Zero."

"We should separate," suggested the younger ninja. "Our fellow Lin Kuei will not be far behind once our absence id discovered."

"If only they have been more forthright with the details of your brother's demise." Tomas lamented. "We will find Shang Tsung. He will tell us what he knows."

Kuai Lang would make sure of that. "If he killed Bi-Han, he will die." He turned his attention back to his comrade. "Be stealthful as the night."

"And deadly as the dawn." Tomas finished. With that Sub-Zero departed, leaving Smoke on his own to do his personal investigation. Just as Tomas was about to vacate the premises, a voice halted him.

"It was wise of the emperor to send me here." It was Kitana, and the Princess of Outworld was not alone, for her maid followed her, staying behind and out of harm's way. "The Emperor was wise to send me here. The Lin Kuei do walk here uninvited."

Manerva looked at the human assassin, seeing he have more than meets the eye. In fact, he wore the same uniform as the deceased Sub-Zero. Could that possibly mean… Manerva could only hope that his brother was here as well, knowing he might try and go after the murderer of his lone family member.

"Wise as your Emperor appears to be, he was foolish to send his housemaids to interfere with Lin Kuei business. Go back to the kitchen where you're better suited." Tomas joked lightly, teasing the Princess who apparently didn't see it quite as amusing.

"I am Kitana, Princess of Outworld!" she seethed at the cheeky Earthrealmer, readying her fans for the impending battle. "And I deal with sharp-tongued intruders!" Without warning, and before Manerva could intervene, Kitana rushed toward Tomas, blinded by rage at the ninja assassin's barb.

The Princess shot out a kick, trying to surprise him and inflict damage, a move that was anticipated and blocked by Smoke. One underlying fact he realized is that behind the Princess' attack, there was strength and intelligence behind it. To underestimate her would be juggling his very life, which could very well be a reality should his focus falter. In retaliation, Smoke teleported out of Kitana's vision, managing to hit her unguarded back with his fist before teleporting again and connecting with the same fist onto her stomach, sending Kitana flying before landing harshly on the floor. Kitana got up rather quickly, only to see Smoke produce a vapor-like mist and placed it right below her feet. A surprised gasp left the Princess' mouth as she fell through the hole, only to appear above Smoke defenseless. Manerva watched and observed the oddity before her and was rather astonished by this newcomer's ability, never seeing such unique power in her life. She'd then wince as Smoke landed two devastating kicks to her Princess' face. Kitana rose back up, refusing to fail her mission to defeat this insolent intruder. Using her speed, she sent out a jab, catching her opponent in the face and immediately grabbed his body, rolling her body above him before using her fan to hit the back of the head, sending him flying. Rather annoyed at this prolonged encounter and seeing Kitana wasn't letting up in her attack, Smoke began to shake, just as she started another attack. He suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, landing another punch to Kitana's temple, thus knocking her out.

"Lay down." Smoke finished before moving to see his handiwork. Defeated, Kitana laid unconscious after a drawn-out battle. "Sleep well, Princess," he taunted as Manerva hesitantly approached, worried he might attack her as well. Instead, Smoke only nodded, not wanting to harm anyone who wasn't a warrior.

Inspecting the wounds of her Princess, Manerva found no crippling injuries existing on her body. "You… didn't go for the vitals," she said dumbfounded yet gratefully.

"It's not my style to kill flowers like her." Smoke informed the maid before adding a joke. "You can say that I am the more… sensitive among the Lin Kuei warriors."

"Why are you here?" Manerva then asked, having seen a blue warrior leaving mere moments before she and Kitana arrived.

He cautiously began, "My… friend. He's searching for the one responsible for Sub-Zero's death."

The maid softly gasped at the mention of that name. "Bi-Han?"

"No one calls him that so casually." Smoke raised an eyebrow in mild astonishment. "How do you know of him? Do you know of his killer? Shang Tsung was it?"

He could sense an abundance of uncertainty on Manerva's face. Before Smoke could ask another question, she retrieved the photo of him and Kuai. "He… gave me to him after I tended to his wounds on Shang Tsung Island." The maid then shook her head. "Unfortunately, as much as I want it to be Shang Tsung, someone else did this horrible deed. A ghost... a spectre of sorts. But if you want more information, I would suggest pursuing Shang Tsung."

"That... that's Kuai Liang... the friend I was speaking of." Smoke revealed after seeing the photo, all but verifying that she was telling the truth.

"He's here!?" Manerva asked excitedly, a small blush making its way onto her face.

Tomas nodded with a minuscule smile. "Yes, but unfortunately, he went elsewhere. I can assure you however you two will meet… eventually." He knew her overstayed his welcome and needed to get a move on. "I'll leave you be with the Princess. Seems she could use your assistance."

Before turning around completely, the maid exclaimed, "The sorcerer is in the forest! The Living forest to be precise."

Tomas smiled and nods in gratitude. "Be as stealthful as the night, and deadly as the dawn." His body disappeared in a matter of smoke, leaving Manerva and an unconscious Kitana together.

 **Living Forest:**

The trek to the Living Forest wasn't long for Smoke. Teleportation abilities can always save some time. But he also knew he couldn't rely on that in Outworld with Shao Kahn having spies all over the lands. Walking further into the forest, Tomas spotted the man he wished to see. Shang Tsung fired an RPG-7, a deadly gun used by various militaries. It just so happens Kano had the weapons in plenty of stock. The sorcerer was rather impressed as his mercenary taught and showed him how to use Earthrealm's weapons, giving them an edge should they need it.

Shang Tsung lauded. "You may tell your Black Dragon I am very interested in your merchandise."

Smoke couldn't let his target get away with no telling when he'll show up again. This may be his best chance to get the answers he needs. "Shang Tsung!" he yelled after putting himself out in the open.

"I'll take care of him." Kano stepped in front of his buyer. "No charge. One dead Lin Kuei in a tick."

Smoke battles the Australian terrorist. Though quite skilled in his own right, Kano was undoubtedly no match in this short and one-sided match as Smoke demonstrated his Vibration (projectile parry) to counteract Kano's eye laser and knife projectiles. Tomas' teleport ability (ground and air) puts him at an advantageous position, and as such, Kano was easily defeated.

"Now I will speak to Shang Tsung." Smoke declared before making his way to the sorcerer.

Shang Tsung stepped up to challenge his new opponent, morphing into Sub-Zero while using Bi-Han's voice. He then summoned Reptile to join him. "Despite Sub-Zero's failure at the tournament, I would wager that he is more powerful than you."

"Assuming Sub-Zero's role will not give you his abilities!" Smoke exclaimed, perturbed this vile man would use dark powers to disguise himself as Bi-Han.

A dark grin showed on Shang Tsung's face. "Let us see if smoke can freeze."

Smoke faces the sorcerer, or rather a Sub-Zero disguise along with Reptile. Unlike the last battle he participated in, this one proved to be more challenging. The Sub-Zero copy used his ice blast, but Smoke's Vibration stopped it dead in its tracks. Thankfully, Smoke's Vibration would be the order of the day. Tsung then called in Reptile, the lizard knocking Smoke down with his slide maneuver. His acid ball would prove to be useless for fear of getting countered by his opponent's ability to avoid them with his Vibration move. Smoke was able to land his low kick/uppercut combo and combined it with an air slam. Reptile fell for the Vibration numerous times and was quickly taken care of. Tsung continues using Sub-Zero's moves to make it more frustrating for Smoke. However, Tomas' phases (teleport forward and away) proved otherwise. With a decisive advantage, Smoke defeats him.

"Now answer me!" Smoke demanded. "What do you know of Sub-Zero's death?"

His question went unanswered as Smoke is suddenly attacked from an unknown location. After getting hit several times, the assailant revealed itself in the form of stealth: Sektor, otherwise known as Unit LK-9T9, the first cyborg built by the Lin Kuei.

"Sektor?" Smoke asked in a stunned fashion.

"You will return with us for transformation," the robotized Sektor instructed.

The sight of the newly mechanized Lin Kuei member instilled fear in Tomas. "You actually did it. You're… a cyborg."

"We are Lin Kuei." Sektor reminded him. "Stealthier than the night, more deadlier than the dawn!"

With great reluctance, Smoke battles the new Sektor. Unlike his human form, he can fire missiles from his chest. Smoke relied heavily on his Vibration counter to get anywhere, using it to keep the cyborg from hitting the mark with his weapons. Generating any offense proved to be harrowing for Smoke as Sektor has his teleport uppercut (ground and air). Finally, Smoke blocked the uppercut and countered with his own, fighting hard throughout the fight while countering Sektor's teleport uppercut and using his Vibration to stop his missiles. Finally, with one resounding final blow, Sektor was down for the count.

"I will never submit!" Smoke yelled.

However, Sektor had one more trick up his cybernetic sleeve. A series of Lin Kuei robots surrounded Smoke, leaving no room for escape, even with his ability to teleport. Raiden and Johnny Cage arrived at the scene as the Thunder God experienced another vision, this one showing Smoke converted into a cyborg, Unit LK-7T2. Raiden couldn't allow this to befall on Smoke and used his lightning to short circuit the cyborgs. Realizing his fate of becoming a machine with no soul was spared, Smoke bowed in thankfulness to the Thunder God.

"Thank you, Lord Raiden." Smoke said. "I am called Smoke. Why are you here in Outworld?" he asked.

Raiden replied, "To participate in the tournament to save Earthrealm. Join us, Smoke."

"Forgive me, but if Sektor was looking for me, he's surely looking for Sub-Zero," Tomas told him.

A perplexed Johnny asked, "Call me crazy with a K, but didn't we see him die?"

Smoke shook his head. "The Grandmaster intends to turn all Lin Kuei members into cyborgs. My friend is in danger."

"The tournament. Perhaps your friend will be there." Raiden theorized.

"Then we must hurry." Smoke warned. "Sub-Zero's soul depends on it."


	17. XVI: Cold Embrace

**Chapter 16: Cold Embrace**

In the Soul Chamber, Sub-Zero froze his defeated opponent in battle after he failed to give the Lin Kuei assassin the information he coveted. Frustration started to get the best of him, but Kuai Lang knew he couldn't afford to give up. His brother's death must be avenged.

"A pity you could not cooperate," he said in contempt and prepared to leave, only to see a cyborg intercept him.

Like Sektor before him, Cyrax had also undergone the cyber initiative, stripping away his humanity to become a more lethal warrior against all enemies to the Lin Kuei. Just looking at it made Sub-Zero want to vomit. The rumors he heard before leaving for his mission were far from exaggerated.

"You will return to the Lin Kuei temple for assimilation." Cyrax in a computerized voice.

"Cyrax?" Kuai was shocked to see one of his fellow members as a cyborg.

The yellow robot walked towards him. "I am Unit LK-4D4. You will come with me."

"I am sorry for what they've done to you," the blue colored assassin sadly began before taking his stance. "But I will not comply!"

Kuai discovers firsthand of Cyrax's latest upgrades, including bombs that come out of his chest cavity in the same manner with Sektor's missiles. As a cyborg, he can also break apart and assemble back together with ease. His fighting style remains the same with these upgrades. Sub-Zero used his powers over the element of ice to short-circuit the cyborg, allowing for an opening to end this fight quickly. Apparently, Cyrax's updates did not include Cryogenic technology to protect him from ice.

"I will deal with the Lin Kuei when my task is done, not before," Kuai said aloud, his time cut in half to find his brother's killer.

Humiliated but unable to show any emotions, Cyrax disappeared to try and regroup. Just as the cyborg left the battlefield, Sonya and Jax charged in.

"The readings were stronger, but…" Sonya stopped when she and her longtime partner see Sub-Zero.

Understandably, Sonya was at a loss for words. "Sub-Zero? But… you're dead..."

Kuai Lang corrected her. "I am not the Sub-Zero you knew at the tournament. I am Kuai Liang, Bi-Han's brother."

"Your brother?" Jax asked incredulously.

"I am not even sure if he is truly dead," the younger Sub-Zero stated. "I came here to avenge him and believe he may yet live within one form or another."

Sonya instantly felt bad for the boy, losing what probably was the only family member he had left. "Your brother was killed by Scorpion."

His eyes lighting up, Kuai Lang inquired, "Where can I find him?"

"Try the Coliseum," she replied.

Suddenly the chamber was shaking, startling the occupants inside. The tremor finally subsided and in came a very angry construct in the form of Ermac. He started lifelessly at the three enemies.

"You have disturbed our regeneration process," he stated while approaching from the chamber.

Jax stepped in his path and tried to attack, but Ermac, having been regenerated from the souls that comprised his entire being, stopped the Major's attack with his force powers. Not soon after, Ermac extended Jax's arms before they began to violently vibrate and a few moments later, they exploded, blood flying all over the place. Jax howled in excruciating pain and fell to the ground.

"JAX!" Sonya tried using her energy blasts to stop the excessive bleeding.

Ermac sees Sub-Zero and prepares to battle him. **"** We will break you as well."

Not a tinge of fear could be seen in Kuai Lang's demeanor. "Not if I break you first."

This is a first for Kuai Liang, having to face a warrior full of souls. After witnessing the brutality Ermac committed on Jax, the new Sub-Zero needed to be careful. Shang Tsung's creation is dangerous from outside mid-range with his force powers. Luckily, Sub-Zero has an answer for Ermac's teleport with his Ice Clone, a complete replica of the blue ninja used as a diversion. Ermac threw his force ball, but Sub-Zero jump punched him and tried two jabs with his slide before freezing himself during his backflip, freezing Ermac in the process. He lands two roundhouses with each hand, rolled forward with a crouching stomach kick, and finished with a rising roundhouse in one motion. Ermac retaliated with his levitation in order to land his Soul Charge (think Superman flying), but Kuai's Ice Clone stopped it, allowing him to perform his Deep Freeze X-Ray, thrusting his hand into Ermac's gut, therefore freezing his bladder before crushing it, and created a giant ice pick to stab Ermac in the eye. The fight was decided with that blow.

"I remain whole, for now," the new Sub-Zero said.

After the fight, Sonya managed to stop the bleeding. Jax looked like he lost his entire world, though it may as well have been the case. With him now rendered armless, how would he function?

Sonya said to her new ally. "Jax needs a medic ASAP."

"I must get to the Coliseum." Kuai's response seemed hurried.

"But…" the Lieutenant began.

He then interrupted her. "There's a portal to the South. You can use it to return to Earthrealm." Sub-Zero leaves for the Coliseum.

"Son of a... That portal better be close," Sonya growled to herself as she attempts to hoist an armless Jax back home, which proved to be quite tricky.

* * *

 **Coliseum:**

At the Coliseum's entrance, Manerva could be found cleaning the entry per her Princess' request, not wanting her helper to witness more violence then she already had, nor did Kitana want her to see the Emperor scold his daughter for failing to stop the Lin Kuei. The young maid thought with many people around the entrance that she'd feel safe and secure for the time being until her brother came back. However, fate had something different in mind for her. Even after the humiliating defeat by Princess Kitana, Rain couldn't help but keep his eyes on his prey. In the end, at least in his own twisted opinion, he will get what he wants.

"You should at least have a bodyguard with you, sweet Manerva," the General said with a smirk, getting uncomfortably close to the maid.

"Rain... you wish to tempt fate again?" Manerva asked, agitated that this prick wouldn't leave her alone.

Narrowing his eyes, Rain lifted a hand and harshly slapped Kitana's maid in the face, making her yelp in pain. "My, my. That attitude doesn't suit you at all. You should remain the fearful maid, the one who makes my heart skip."

Manerva slowly rose from the ground while holding her cheek, ticked off with what the arrogant Prince just did. "I will no longer cower to your whims. You're inferior to my Princess, and so you are inferior to me." Venom laced every single word she said to him, infuriated at the man who has tormented Manerva and her friends for far too long.

Rain himself was livid at Manerva's insubordination and lifted his hand to slap her again, only to have a hand catch it before he could strike the maid in the same area. Said hand was decorated with blue accent on the gauntlet.

"Wha-" Rain began to exclaim before the blue ninja hit him square in his royal mug, his own face wrathful. If there's one thing Kuai Lang hated more than murderers, were molesters and violent men toward females. Rain fit the second category to a T.

"If you know what's good for you, worm, then scram," Sub-Zero growled with Rain still disoriented. "Otherwise, I'll have no qualms about killing you right here and now." He formed an ice sword to emphasize the threat, his face seething with rage.

Seeing this man was trouble and a problem to his plans, Rain teleported away but not before sending a threat. "I will kill you for that, Earthrealmer! Mark my words!"

The Outworld Prince disappeared before Sub-Zero could make good on his threat. As his posture relaxed, Kuai Lang took notice of the woman he saved had not left and remained in place while taking in his appearance.

"Had that man hurt you?" Kuai asked, lifting Manerva's chin to inspect the damage Rain inflicted upon her face.

Manerva was rendered speechless, realizing this was the very man in the picture. Bi-Han's brother was standing right in front of her. "I... I... Y-you're… Bi-Han's brother?" she dumbly asked.

The younger Sub-Zero blinked his eyes, unaware this woman was familiar with the Lin Kuei. "You... you knew my brother?" His face instantly saddened.

"Aye..." Manerva confirmed, feeling horrible about his anguish. "He told me a lot about you. Said that I should protect you from the shadows. Funny how you protected me from Rain… and not the other way around." Her blush resembled the color of a tomato. The ninja softened his gaze, finding her blustering rather endearing.

"But… why are you here?" Manerva then asked. "You are not part of the tournament."

That statement made Kuai close his eyes as he answers, "I am here to bring justice to my brother's killer, Scorpion."

Hesitantly, Manerva put a hand on Kuai's cheek to caress it. "Oh, Kuai. I understand bringing someone to justice. I just hope… that revenge won't blind your judgment."

Kuai opened his eyes, gently gripping the hand of the maid as to not hurt her due to his cold power. "I… thank you for the concern, my lady," he said in a courtly manner, making the maid blush at his pronouncement as a lady. "But sadly, I have to do it. Perhaps though... would you escort me to the Coliseum stage?"

The question seemed so innocent from the man's mouth, and Manerva could tell he was a decent man and unknowingly to her, she had fallen completely for this younger, more handsome version of Sub-Zero. Love at first sight, one would say.

"O-of course." Manerva finally managed to say, breaking away from her trance of the rather romantic moment. "Please... follow me."

Being the courteous maid, Manerva escorted Kuai Lang to the heart of the Coliseum where a fight was currently taking place between Kitana and a Shaolin monk. While the monk was a vastly experienced warrior, his opponent was just as strong and more experienced than him. "That's my princess, Kitana. The lone daughter of Shao Khan." Manerva informed him, smiling with pride at the scene. "Serving her makes me proud."

Everything around Kuai seemed out of place or misleading. Seeing the Emperor on the throne seat was living proof of that. The supposed Shao Khan looked to be as cruel and dominant as they come while his ward looked to have a hard exterior but a gentle and caring person underneath. Never has Kuai seen such a difference between good and evil, even questioning as to why Manerva was mixed in with all this. She was far too innocent to partake in any of this bloodshed. The match was over, Kitana defeating the Shaolin monk with little struggle.

"Kitana wins... now finish him." Shao ordered.

His daughter raised her bladed fan to promptly end this match. But something stopped Kitana from delivering the final blow. She recalled the encounter with Liu Kang, pleading for him to kill her in the first tournament, only to see Raiden's pupil refuse her request. To this day, the Outworld Princess was grateful for his mercy, and now the ball was in her court to make the same decision.

Shao Kahn grew impatient with Kitana's unwillingness to execute the monk. "Kill him!" he barked. Kitana still hesitated, knowing deep down in her heart that killing this Earthrealmer was wrong.

With an unsatisfied groan, Kahn fired an energy ball, instantly killing the monk himself while making his daughter gasp in shock and horror. "Kitana!" he yelled. "You will be by my side." Obediently, the Princess walked to her father's side, not even bothering to put up an argument.

With all that transpired, Sub-Zero could see that Shao Kahn and Kitana are far too different to be related, not to mention having an unhealthy family relationship. The Emperor's outburst made Manerva worried as Kuai Lang boldly approached the throne.

"Shao Khan, I demand to fight against Scorpion." Kuai wasted little time sounding out his demand, standing proudly against the tyrant."

The unfathomable demand caused Shao Khan to narrow his eyes as Shang Tsung spoke on his master's behalf. "You will demand nothing... Reptile!"

The lizard warrior stepped forward, prepared to score another win for Outworld. Sub-Zero steadied himself for a fight against a reptilian foe, the Raptor roaring menacingly as the match began.

No words were needed, only kombat. A classic ninja battle would take place. Sub-Zero never faced Reptile before but saw firsthand what he can do. Reptile's ability to camouflage his entire body, but he ended up falling into Sub-Zero's Ice Clone trap with an uppercut following afterward. Reptile can slide like Sub-Zero and has two projectiles, his acid and force balls. However, Sub-Zero was able to stop Reptile, only to have the last Zaterran break his combo before letting out some toxic gas. Good thing Sub-Zero wore his cryo mask to negate this. Sub-Zero continued pummeling Reptile until he was defeated.

"I would kill you, but that's not my purpose here," stated Kuai. Manerva was indeed impressed as she watched Reptile retreat to Kahn's side.

Sub-Zero addressed the Emperor again. "Your warriors hold you in high esteem, warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. My brother participated in this folly. I do so only to find his killer!"

"And you shall," Kahn said calmly.

He then summoned Quan Chi along with Scorpion who came directly from the depths of hell. The blank pupils of the spectre fixed their gaze onto the blue garbed warrior.

"What is this?" Scorpion asked in confusion before it turned into anger. "You are no Sub-Zero!"

"I am his family and clan," Kuai replied, his vengeance at hand in this fateful encounter. "I fight for his honor."

"He had no honor, and you will die as he did!" Scorpion bellowed.

Manerva flinched at that tone once the battle started. Another classic ninja battle would grip the audience's attention, only this would be more competitive than the last. Kuai Liang came to Outworld to avenge his brother, and now he's kombatting his murderer. However, Kuai knew nothing of Scorpion or how he fights. But regardless, he was to be on guard and prepared himself for the onslaught that was sure to happen. Scorpion caught him a few times with his teleport, spear, and Judgement Day combo. He then teleported again and landed a hard uppercut for good measure, showing the younger Sub-Zero what battling a spectre would be like. Kuai Lang fought his way back with his combination of a jump punch, his Permafrost, two jabs, and a low kick which tripped Scorpion, allowing Kuai to finish the combo with his Ice Blast before ending it with a throw. Scorpion was about to teleport again, but Sub-Zero used his Polar Blast to stop him in tracks while sliding in for a jaw-breaking uppercut. He then ran past Scorpion using his Freeze on Contact and finished him with two jabs and his slide, followed by his low somersault, two more jabs, a double roundhouse, a rolling snail kick, and an uppercut. His brother's executioner was taken down. But the new Sub-Zero was far from satisfied with a mere victory.

Preparing his deadly ice powers, Kuai Lang shouted, "For my brother!"

His victory was short-lived as Lin Kuei cyborgs surround him, led by Cyrax and Sektor. No longer standing by, the Emperor bolted out of his chair to address his uninvited guests.

"Who now dares interrupt the Emperor's tournament?" Shang Tsung angrily asked.

Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Smoke had just arrived after the outburst and saw what was going to happen. Smoke looked in abject horror, knowing a fate worse than death was about to befall on Kuai Lang.

"Sub-Zero!" Tomas shouted before trying to save him.

"No, Smoke." Raiden reluctantly held him back. "You cannot save him. Stay back, or they'll take you as well." Manerva could also do nothing but looked on with indescribable sadness at the sight of Sub-Zero's perilous fate.

Sektor stepped forward to the Emperor, who was going to cave in someone's head for interrupting his tournament once again. "We request that we bring Sub-Zero back to the Lin Kuei temple for judgment."

That was unexpected from Shao Kahn's point of view as he pondered for a moment, stroking his chin. "What do I get for this bold request?" he inquired.

"The Lin Kuei's loyalty and service," stated Cyrax as every single cyborg bowed to their new master.

Pleased with this new development, Shao Kahn relented. "Very well, he is yours."

"The flow of time has indeed changed," Raiden said to himself. "I spared Smoke of this fate, only for this new Sub-Zero to fall."

Manerva tried to hold her tears... but it would only be in vain as the inevitable was about to happen. Only this time, this event hit her harder than she counted on.

"No! I will not be turned!" Kuai Lang defiantly yelled. But it was too late as the Lin Kuei cyborgs transported themselves along with their fugitive back to their clan's whereabouts. Sub-Zero was gone.

Satisfied that headache sorted itself out, the Emperor turned his attention to another problem. "Kitana!" he barked.

Kitana walked uneasily towards her father, fearing what the consequences would be. "How is it that Earthrealm ninjas brazenly approach before me when my daughter, Princess of Outworld, was sent to intercept them?"

She knew she was caught with no reasonable answer. "Father, I..."

Before Kitana could even say anything else, Shao Kahn ordered, "Begone!"

Her head down, Kitana walked away in shame. There would surely be even more actions her father would take against her at a later date. Seeing her Princess dispirited posture disturbed Manerva as she joined Kitana on their way out of the Coliseum. The maid's own sadness could rival Kitana's after mourning the disappearance of Kuai Lang to the clutches of the Lin Kuei.

"Kitana's loyalty is but a slender reed, bent before the storm," Raiden said to himself. "If it can only be uprooted together." He then exited the Coliseum, lamenting how to best approach this situation, hoping to sway the Princess to his side in this battle.

"Sure, let's go ruin someone else's life," Johnny remarked in a sarcastic tone, joining the Thunder God in making an exit.

Smoke stayed behind though, looking at the ground in guilt and sadness. He and Kuai were close friends, only for Kuai to fall victim to the cybernetic nightmare, one he will encounter in due time.


	18. XVII: Shocking Truth

**Chapter 17: The Shocking Truth**

"You're following me, Jade?" asked Kitana toward Jade, who was rightfully concerned over her figurative sister. The two were in the middle of the wasteland after the Princess' bodyguard overheard what happened after Kitana's reluctance to execute a Shaolin Monk after her easy victory. That in itself perplexed Jade as her friend wouldn't hesitate for a moment to kill an enemy.

Jade tried to reason. "Kitana, I-"

However, the Outworld Princess had cut Jade off, not believing her friend would even think of lecturing her. "You're following me after I specifically asked to be left alone, and then you upbraid me? I will not be scolded like some child."

Manerva saw that interaction between the two after losing a possible love interest earlier in the day. Though Kuai Lang's death would be painful to overcome, at least she could be in front of her friends. But the sight of a gigantic rift between her two guardians was enough to send Manerva in a state of panic.

"Kitana, please..." the emerald assassin pleaded, only to have her best friend turn around in utter annoyance, already knowing what Jade would attempt to do. Even Malcolm became concerned about Kitana's unbefitting behavior while also lamenting his sister's state of mind after her new friend met his demise at the Coliseum.

Being the persistent woman, Jade tailed her assassin counterpart. "You are a Princess... your father expects-"

In a matter of moments, Kitana's anger reached a boiling point as she sharply turned on her heels and got in Jade's face. "I know what he expects!"

The sudden outburst took even Jade by surprise. Whatever was fuming inside Kitana's mind had finally come out and not in the gentlest way. Though she didn't intend for it to get to that point, Jade was hurt, yet a bit peeved at her friend's unwillingness to even hear her out, and the tone Kitana used didn't help matters at all.

"We will talk later... when you are more than mind to listen." Jade finished, not even bothering to let Kitana try to apologize before walking past the two siblings. "Come, Malcolm. We will leave the Princess alone with her thoughts." Her words were sharp like the blades of her boomerang, which unnerved everyone there.

And so, Kitana and Manerva watched as both Malcolm and Jade headed to the forest. When they disappeared from her view, Kitana shook her head in frustration at herself. What just transpired wasn't how she wanted to end the conversation, treating her only good friend like that when she was trying to help. Kitana's pride had taken a hit.

"Do you wish for me to leave as well?" Manerva softly asked, her voice barely audible after seeing Kitana and Jade argue.

Immediately, Kitana said to her, "N-no, your company is welcomed." An exasperated sigh left her mouth. "You've also lost something today. If anything, I'm not hurting as much as you are." On the Princess' face was a sad smile while gazing at the forest when the fellow Edenians heard a boom of thunder along with a streak of lighting, revealing three figures walking in their direction. Raiden brought Johnny Cage along with Smoke after discussing what plan of action to undertake due to Sub-Zero's capture and possible recreation into a cyborg. While not the most popular decision, the Thunder God decided to ask Shao Kahn's ward for assistance, hoping her encounter with Liu Kang in the first tournament would bear some fruit for diplomacy.

"Princess Kitana, I seek an audience..." Raiden began.

However, the Outworld Princess shook her head at the sight of him with his chosen warriors. Knowing this could turn ugly, Kitana motioned for her maid to stay out of harm's way before shouting aggressively. "Earthrealmers! You dare to approach me?!"

Johnny, being the hotshot and wisecracker, tried to sweet talk the beautiful woman. "Now listen, honey. We don't want to fight."

Manerva could only shake her head in disappointment, smiling sadly at what Johnny attempted to do. _'He's not helping his own situation,'_ she thought.

Smoke, however, wasn't looking to indulge in the playful banter as he prepared to fight. "But we will if we must."

Seeing that ninja again forced Kitana to narrow her eyes. Her rematch with him was at hand, something she wanted after suffering a humiliating defeat in this very area. Having Johnny join in on the assault would make things difficult for the Princess. But in her current state of anger, they would find out the hard way why you don't trifle with Shao Kahn's daughter. "You will learn respect!"

Kitana battled Smoke first. In their last encounter, he insulted her, calling her one of Shao Khan's housemaids. This time, Kitana gained the upper hand after landing her first two kicks of her Blue Blood combo with an uplift before backing that ass up on him. Johnny tagged in and tries his hand, but the Princess was far more skilled than he counted on. The movie star was out cold after several unanswered combos, forcing Smoke to try and gain the advantage. But Kitana made him pay for his earlier insults and defeated him.

"Shao Kahn wants death to follow kombat," she uttered with venom. "I will give it to him."

Raiden finally stepped in to prevent another casualty on his hands. "Perhaps Liu Kang was wrong about you. Perhaps he sensed, as I do, that there is conflict within you. Something whispers to you that the circumstances should be different, that you should be different. You are much more like Sindel than..."

He stopped speaking as yet another vision made its way into his mind. This one was rather disturbing with the scene of Sindel screaming in peril. Raiden didn't know what this could mean for the future, but whatever it was, he needed to ensure his warriors were prepared to handle it as it could secure the balance of power shifting one way or another.

"But... she is dead." Raiden finally said.

The mention of her long deceased mother brought up even more unpleasant feelings within Kitana's soul. "Yes, my mother is dead. Why-?" She began but was interrupted by the Thunder God.

"You need answers, Kitana. I can help you if you trust me." Raiden stated before saying, "Go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. Much will be revealed there."

A puzzled looked graced the Princess' face. What could be down there that would help quell the number of questions swimming in her head? "The Flesh pits...?" Kitana questioned. "But I'm forbidden to..."

Manerva was also confused as well, always told where not to wander by accident... be it Malcolm, Jade, or herself for that matter.

"Yes, you are... And why is that?" the Thunder God asked in a rhetorical tone.

Kitana needed more information than that, desperation getting the better of her. "Please, tell me..."

Raiden merely shook his head, never interfering with others' personal affairs directly. He had his own issues to address. "You must discover your true path, alone," he told her as he along with his warriors teleported away, leaving a confused yet determined Princess. With her mind made up, Kitana turned to Manerva and instructed her to follow. The maid didn't need to be told twice and caught up with her Princess.

* * *

 **Living Forest:**

At night, the Living Forest could be intimidating, if not downright scary to tread. Every single tree had a face to it, displaying different emotions to confuse their visitors. They could be mocking, sad, or just having fun. Time was running short for Kitana and Manerva as they gathered their courage for this treacherous quest, walking in unison in the woods. Both were uneasy, growing more accustom to others' presence in this time of uncertainty and harsh reality.

Before going into the heart of the forest, Kitana halted Manerva with a single hand gesture. "Show yourself, Jade. I know you're following me... again." The last word left her mouth with resignation behind them.

Manerva could sense that Jade wasn't alone either, her eyes closing to sense precisely who it was. "I know you are following us too, Malcolm. It isn't your style to be stealthy."

Knowing they were caught, Jade and Malcolm appeared from the nearby living tree and confronted their friends. Tension could be felt around the four Edenians and for a valid reason. Neither was allowed to trespass into the Flesh Pits, lest they incur the unsettling wrath of the Emperor for disobeying a direct order.

Jade took a few steps towards Kitana, trying to settle this without conflict. "Following you still."

"You've grown bolder, sister. Knowing where I am and going where you shouldn't." Malcolm interjected, reluctantly scolding Manerva.

"We are ordered to prevent you from going there." Jade declared, taking no for an answer.

Kitana eyed her best friend suspiciously. "And why is that?"

"I do not question the Emperor's command." Jade simply stated. "Kitana, please turn back."

"I will not!" Kitana stubbornly exclaimed, not wanting to let this chance of finding the answers she wanted to slip through her fingers. "This path may lead me to the truth." The Princes then took up her stance. "I am sorry Jade and Malcolm. But I will not allow either of you to stop me!"

Having no other choice, Jade sighed and asked Malcolm to not interfere in this fight between close friends. Much to the dismay of the siblings, it was for Jade to stop the Princess, but Kitana could detect the emerald assassin was holding back. Malcolm shared the same thoughts on the matter, wishing that it never came to this as both Jade and Kitana were headstrong women in their respective ways. Shifting her position, Manerva stayed close to her brother as the fight raged on.

"You think Kitana deserves to know the truth?" she asked.

Malcolm didn't turn to meet his sister's eyes, focusing on the battle before them. "Something tells me Jade wants the same thing for her."

While not the answer she was expecting, Manerva accepted it as she knew neither assassin wanted to do harm to the other. But alas, Kitana thoroughly defeated Jade, putting the green-eyed woman on her back, but not harsh enough to render her unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Jade," she apologized. "But this is something I have to do."

As much as Jade didn't want to admit it, Kitana was right. This might be a breakthrough to find out exactly what is going on behind the scenes. Shang Tsung has been eerily quiet as of late when not observing the tournament. He and Shao Kahn were planning something. And the Edenians knew it was nothing short of sinister. With a knowing look, Jade nodded in agreement and relented in her pursuit of stopping Kitana, allowing her to go forward with the plan. As Kitana continued to the Flesh Pits, Malcolm immediately raced to Jade's side, helping her back to her feet. She sported a couple of bruises but nothing that would suggest a debilitating injury.

"Are you ok?" Malcolm asked.

"I will be," Jade answered, making eye contact with him. "This goes against my better judgment, but we cannot allow Shao Kahn to know anything about this." She then looked down. "I hope Kitana knows what she's doing."

In the midst of the forest, Manerva was nowhere to be found. Looks as though she departed with Kitana to keep a close eye on her should something happen. "I will make sure Kahn stays preoccupied about the tournament. Follow your sister and keep her safe." Jade ordered, groaning in pain at the shot she took in the ribs from one of Kitana's strong kicks.

Concern etched itself on Malcolm's face. Jade was hurt more than she was leading on. "You're still in pain. I can-"

Jade stopped him with a finger to the lips, her small yet visible smile showing through her mask. "I appreciate your protection of me, Malcolm. Truly, I admire that. But you must not worry about me. Now go. We'll speak in private when you return."

Not wanting to push the issue, Malcolm silently nodded and followed the trail Kitana and Manerva took, leaving Jade there in the forest. Her affections for the boy were growing, and she found it hard to keep that blush down after touching his lips with her finger. However, Jade knew Tanya was still lurking around, no doubt to take her chance to steal the boy and kill her. The emerald assassin's eyebrows twitched at the thought as she made her way back to Shao Kahn's fortress.

* * *

 **Flesh Pits:**

A foul stench roamed the air in the basement, green smoke making visibility quite scarce. The trio of Kitana, Manerva, and Malcolm walked down the stairs and arriving in a rather unsavory room with blood splattered everywhere. It was a sight none of them wanted to even dare remember.

"So... this is the horrid Flesh pits?" Manerva asked in a squeaky voice.

Malcolm looked disturbed and troubled by what the room held. Along with the spilled blood, the Pits contained various tubes filled with some sort of liquid. But that wasn't the worst of it. Inside each tube laid a sleeping woman, every subject different than the other as far as genetics were concerned. One woman had her DNA spliced with Shokan blood, another with Tarkatan blood, both fast asleep and unaware of their surroundings. Farther along in the room laid an almost completed clone, which oddly looks unsettling to the Princess as she cautiously approached it.

"What in the name of..." Kitana said to herself, disbelief written across her flawless features.

By this point, Manerva was tightly holding her brother's arm. "Malcolm... I'm starting to feel that this truth... might be horrible."

The older sibling wasn't going to disagree with Manerva. Everything in this room was of evil intentions, no doubt the work of Shang Tsung. But why clones, and what purpose would they serve?

As the endless questions ate away at his mind, Malcolm kept a close eye on the clone Kitana hovered over. A close inspection of the barely clothed hybrid showed a cross breed of an Edenian and Tarkatan into one body and face. But neither Malcolm or Manerva could prepare themselves for what their Princess would say next as she inspected the sleeping woman's face.

"She looks like... me!?" Kitana concluded, nearly fainting on the spot at the revelation. Not as soon as those words left her mouth, the siblings quickly gathered around the table and saw that Kitana was speaking the truth, seeing the resemblance right away despite the disturbing sight of Tarkatan teeth the woman possessed.

Kitana's fears were confirmed by her maid. "By the Gods, she really does almost look like our Princess."

The Clone then opened her eyes, taking the trio by surprise as they backed away from the table. Slowly rising from her resting place with only a thin line of white fabric covering her intimate parts, Kitana's lookalike eyed them all with a flirty yet dangerous look in her golden eyes.

"Sister..." the Clone spoke, removing her body from the table while sauntering to her audience. "So pretty, so fair... So sad and alone…" Then, she let out a flurry of mad giggles before saying, "Come... let us be family!" Her tone and posture looked as if she was going to attack.

Not taking any chances, Kitana readied herself for another heated battle, hardening her resolve against this vile creation. "You are not my family! You are a monstrosity!"

Kitana fights her "clone," incensed that her blood was used to create this being in front of her. What perplexed the Princess was how her blood was obtained in the first place. She was sure it was that wretched sorcerer who was behind this. Who else would spend a majority of their time down here to manifest failed clones in Kitana's likeness? Like herself, this clone possesses incredible speed and skill with the ability to roll into a tight ball on the ground, fire sai projectiles, and teleport with a kick to the head. Kitana fell all three moves in succession, only adding to her agitation. While this woman was quite skilled after awakening, she lacked the discipline of an Edenian, therefore giving Kitana the edge she needed to floor the half breed, although it took quite the effort to do so.

"Farewell, "sister." Kitana sounded and readied herself to destroy this abomination. She wouldn't get the chance though as Shang Tsung himself could be seen walking down the stairs and into the peripheral vision of his three subordinates.

He gazed down at the defeated form of his latest creation before turning his attention back to Kitana. "This is not the way to treat your sibling."

"Despicable swine!" Kitana labeled him. "Do you think my father will stand for this... these abominations you've created here?"

The smug yet uncaring look never wavered from Shang Tsung's face. "I am merely perfecting you, Kitana, as difficult as it may be," he casually answered.

If Kitana's rage hadn't hit its apex yet, it certainly did when her second boss only to Shao Kahn cared little for the violation of her person in the form of this clone and the many others as well. His insolence will be treated in the harshest way possible. A complete and utter beatdown.

"Silence!" Kitana screeched in a fury. "I will drag you before Shao Kahn by your pointy beard!"

Kitana would make good of her threats, beating the living daylights out of the sorcerer with everything in her being. Nothing would stop her from delivering an ass kicking what many thought was overdue. Although Tsung was unprepared, he fought back with his fireballs. Each time he does this, Kitana deflected his power with her Bounce Back. Shang Tsung was utterly overwhelmed as his fireballs failed to score a victory. Kitana beat him rather viciously.

"Get up!" Kitana ordered after grabbing his shoulder blades to stand him up. "You will stand before Shao Kahn and confess your deeds!" She shoved the beaten sorcerer to the stairs as Malcolm and Manerva followed close by, satisfied with Kitana's victory and the punishment that was soon to develop.

* * *

 **Throne Room:**

"I would not disturb you, father if this matter was not important," Kitana explained to the Emperor.

She along with the two siblings brought the weakened sorcerer to Shao Kahn's feet and alerted him of the unsavory activities and deeds he has done while going unnoticed by everyone during this new tournament.

"I thought you should know of Shang Tsung's doing as of late. This conjurer was creating horrid replicas of me, crossbred with Tarkatan blood. One of them awoke and attacked me," she accused.

After finishing her side of the story, Kitana waited for her father to say something... anything. His silence was very off-putting, causing the Princess to become a bit anxious. A pin drop could be heard in the room as the ruler of Outworld calmly rose out of his chair, switching his attention between his daughter and the sorcerer. "Well done, Shang Tsung."

Kitana and the siblings looked in shock at the Emperor's acceptance of this crime. In fact, the Princess' look was one of abject horror that he would allow something like this to happen.

"You knew… you approve?" she asked incredulously. "How could you? My own father-"

"I AM YOUR EMPEROR!" the Emperor bellowed harshly, causing the trio to yelp as Kitana backed away. "You father was a weakling Edenian king. I annihilated him and merged Edenia with Outworld and took his queen as my wife." Kahn admitted without a shred of dignity. "If only I had not allowed Sindel to convince me of your worth... but now I have a true daughter!" he said proudly toward Shang Tsung, who stood in agreement.

Not believing her own father had selfishly cloned her, Kitana stared at him with sadness with hated mixed in as well. "Raiden was right," she uttered. "You have lied to me my entire life."

Fed up with this nuisance of a daughter, Shao Kahn ordered, "Escort her to the tower." Two guards took hold on both arms of the Princess. "I will make an example of her." His attention then turned to Malcolm and Manerva before pointing at the maid. "And take her away as well!" Neither had time to react as two more guards roughly grabbed her and dragged her the same path Kitana was heading towards. "You didn't think I'd fail to realize what you and Jade were up to?" Shao Khan asked rhetorically. "This will ensure you will work without question..."

His attention quickly turned back to Shang Tsung. "Bring my daughter to me, Tsung," he ordered. "Bring me... Mileena."

Malcolm felt as if his entire world came crashing down on his head. Not only was his Princess taken away to be executed, but the same fate could also fall on his only living family member. Like his fellow Edenians, he's been lied to all this time. Shao Kahn and his cronies will pay dearly for this. But first, his sister and Princess needed to be saved. But before he could go that way, a pair of hands came out of nowhere and grabbed Malcolm by the mouth, rendering him silence while dragging him into a dark secluded area. The assailant's strength was on par with his, making it extremely difficult to break out of the stranglehold.

"Shhh... relax. It's only me," the soft voice whispered in Malcolm's ear. It was at that moment he knew who it was.

Jade.

Relaxing, Malcolm stopped struggling and eased his body as his ally allowed him to turn around. Jade remained in her assassin attire after quickly dressing her wounds from Kitana's onslaught earlier. No one questioned her about them, figuring it was part of a training session she endured. But Malcolm and Manerva knew better.

"You were listening in?" Malcolm asked, keeping his voiced hushed.

Jade's response was quick. "Yes. We've been lied to for who knows how long."

She then saw Malcolm had his head down, trying to keep his composure after seeing Manerva being taken away. "My sister... we have to help her and Kitana. I don't want to... lose her."

Sympathy never was Jade's strong suit in her time as Shao Kahn's assassin, but spending more time with this boy caused this emotion to manifest in her spirit. She made a miscalculation. Malcolm wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man, willing to put it all on the line to rescue his only sibling. That drew the emerald assassin closer to him. Being extremely handsome helped his cause as well.

Taking her left hand, Jade carefully slipped it under Malcolm's chin, bringing his face up to her own to study his eyes. As she expected, small but noticeable tears threatened to fall down his face. If the others saw this, it would show signs of weakness unbefitting of a warrior. But Jade knew deep down there was nothing weak about caring for someone you love. Before the boy could say anything else, Jade moved her mask down her face and softly kissed his cheek, letting her mocha lips linger for nearly five seconds. She then pulled away, studying Malcolm's eyes while wiping his tears away with her free hand, her own green eyes hypnotizing him.

"Listen closely, Malcolm. We'll free them from their captivity. I promise you we will not let them perish." Jade told him. "I've failed Kitana for my shortsightedness in the Emperor's real intentions. And I've failed you as well. We must make amends and save them." Taking another risk, Jade held his face with both hands, her breath tickling his lips after taking a deep breath. "All I ask is that you place your trust in me. Do you trust me?"

Sensing she was speaking the truth, Malcolm wasted little time nodding his head. He was going to get his family back, one way or another.

Assured of his trust, Jade kissed Malcolm with a feathery touch, massaging his lips with her own. The mere touch of this stunning woman was enough to make the young man's heart explode out of his chest. He couldn't move or find the courage to even try, his legs frozen to the ground as to not ruin this display of affection before finally kissing her back. Jade smiled in her head at finally being able to have a quiet, serene moment with Malcolm, although under difficult circumstances.

The couple slowly broke away from their lip lock, a happy and satisfied sigh escaping their mouths. No other words were needed between them, knowing what must be done. After nodding to each other, Jade and Malcolm left the Emperor's throne room undetected.


	19. XVIII: Honorary Endeavors

**Chapter 18: Honorary Endeavors**

 **Armory:**

Jade and Malcolm entered the Armory, both Edenians determined to save their friends. They stayed close together as to avoid detection until appearing in the main room. Taking command, Jade held up her hand and stopped Malcolm in his tracks before slowly peeking around a corner. Much to her surprise, she sees Baraka and a tarkatan soldier inspecting Franchi SPAS-12 shotguns with the buttstocks removed. Malcolm had never seen such a weapon before, although his lady has upon occasion after spying on Shang Tsung in secret.

The tarkatan soldier toyed with the weapon in his hands, holding it in a rather compromising position. He was fortunate it wasn't loaded, lest he accidentally shot someone else or himself for that matter. Baraka saw what he was doing and immediately put a stop to it.

"That is not a toy," he chastised as he snatched the gun out of his fellow tarkatan's hand. "These are for Shang Tsung." The last thing Baraka needed was a headless lackey in the armory. Shao Kahn's patience would inevitably dwindle with a blunder like that.

After putting the weapon back in the cart, Baraka ordered, "We are done. Return to your post." The lackey did as he was told, not wanting to anger his commander any further.

Baraka continued inspecting every gun in the cart, making sure all of them were accounted for. Shang Tsung wanted a host of these weapons of destruction after witnessing Kano use them in the forest a short while ago. The faint sounds of clicking heels got the lead tarkatan's attention. He turned to the entrance and found Jade along with Malcolm approaching. Neither the Emperor or Shang Tsung wanted anyone inside the tower besides him and Sheeva, who was in the hallway adjacent to him. Baraka stepped to the intruders.

"Step aside," Jade ordered, not in the mood to deal with this neanderthal. "We will see Kitana and Manerva."

"No one enters the tower!" Baraka challenged.

"You are an excellent guard dog, Baraka," she complimented. "But you must learn to heel."

An insult like that would guarantee anyone's death at the hands of Baraka, but even he knew better than to take Jade lightly since she can hold her own against anyone in battle, including the Princess.

A snarl came out of Baraka's mouth as he drew his patented blades from his arms. "I do not take orders from you!"

Despite his aggressiveness and savagery, Baraka was unprepared as he fights Jade. The match turned into a one-sided affair with the Edenian assassin's advantage in quickness and agility, not to mention adjusting her staff to whatever length she pleases. Every time Baraka tried to get close, Jade negated his advances by playing keep-away, winning the fight decisively.

"Good boy." Jade declared, standing proudly over the fallen Baraka. Her performance impressed Malcolm as he stood off to the side and watched the emerald assassin display her prowess.

A painful groan escaped Baraka's mouth. "Edenians have no loyalty," he criticized.

"Blind loyalty is not a good thing, as I have learned." Jade countered. "You have to keep your eyes open, to anticipate a finishing blow."

"What are you talk...?" Baraka wouldn't finish that sentence as Jade stomped on his skull with her heel, rendering him unconscious.

Behind Jade's mask was a smug smile. "You make it too easy."

Malcolm lauded his beloved warrior assassin, his arms folded with a smirk. "I'm impressed, Jade."

"Thank you, Malcolm," Jade replied, making her way to the stairwell. "Come, we must find your sister and Kitana. Last I heard, she's located at the Evil Monastery."

"Could Manerva be there too?" he asked while following her.

"It's likely," she said. "Let's go."

The walk toward the top of the tower was quiet between both Edenians, silence filling the air before Malcolm decided to break it with a question even Jade wasn't expecting. "I keep hearing about the word Edenians, and how others are calling us that... I'm not sure why, even now." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I know that Kitana is an Edenian princess by now, but why are people labeling us like that?"

Jade stopped in her tracks, gazing intently at her love interest as she answered, "To be honest, Malcolm, I had a nagging suspicion ever since we first entered the tournament. Reptile meddled in my business, telling me not to interact with you or pursue any sort of connection with both you and Manerva." Just the mention of Shao Kahn's pet annoyed her. "But he was the first person called me an Edenian."

Malcolm was perplexed, once having respect for the Zaterran mentor because he was the one who taught the Edenian boy how to fight. However, hearing this news about Reptile overseeing him and Jade work separate tasks while undermining any sort of relationship brewing between the two.

"You're suspecting we came from the same realm as Kitana? That we're... Edenians?" Jade answered as they resumed their trek.

A short nod was Malcolm's response. "That's what I assumed. Myself along with my sister."

 **Tower:**

Also known as the Evil Monastery, the tower was now the present location for the former Princess of Outworld. Bound to a post by magical bonds was Kitana, next to her was a demoralized Manerva, who was still shocked over Shao Kahn's decision to have her imprisoned as well. Both were guarded by Sheeva, the female Shokan. She looked to be lecturing the Princess for disgracing her honor in front of her supposed father. Rain happened to be there as well, watching over Manerva and realizing Kitana will no longer be his future wife. If that was to be the case, he thought to stake claim over Manerva as his personal slave.

Kitana looked dispirited before seeing Jade and Malcolm from the corner of her eye. Manerva followed her Princess' stare and cried when she saw her brother along with Jade.

"Jade!" Kitana called out, prompting Sheeva to confront the Edenian duo.

"My orders are clear," the female Shokan stated. "No one is allowed in the tower."

"As you can see, we are here," Jade said mockingly.

"To help them escape," interjected Sheeva, already knowing what their intentions were. "You would deny Kitana's execution, the only means in regaining her honor?"

"We have different concepts of honor, Shokan," the Edenian assassin defended as she and her beloved went into their respective stances.

Malcolm joins Jade to battle Sheeva and Rain, the Prince's focus maintained too much on Manerva to pay attention to the situation. Her brother stepped in and fought Rain, easily countering his roundhouse with a reverse sweep, knocking the Prince down. They traded violent blows until Malcolm found an opening and landed a hard uppercut. Rain fired his bubble trap and connected, trapping Malcolm in a barrier full of water until he broke free before Rain had a chance to follow up. Meanwhile, Sheeva was having trouble mounting any offense against Jade, her agility giving the slower Shokan all kinds of problems. Malcolm laid the final blow with a powerful roundhouse to the temple that knocked Rain out cold. While Jade was having the time of her life against Sheeva, Malcolm unbounded Manerva from her bonds. She sobbed uncontrollably before hugging her brother tightly. Jade stopped toying with Sheeva and finished her with a pole strike to the skull. Kitana was still bound as her longtime friend quickly walked towards her, feeling horrible for how she treated Jade earlier when they had their argument.

"Now, your highness, let us free you from the bonds," Jade said, trying to free Kitana's binding.

Kitana knew she had to make up for her tirade. "Jade, I..."

Jade stopped her. "I know. I am too."

"Kitana, I'm sorry..." Manerva apologized.

"Shao Kahn revealed his true colors," interjected Malcolm. "What's our next move?"

Before a real plan could be formed, all four Edenians heard a shout. "Stop them! Don't let them get away!"

"Go! Find Raiden and ask for his help!" Kitana implored.

With a reluctant nod, Jade and the two siblings left Kitana and exited the tower, escaping from any pursuers coming after them. They made it back to the wastelands, panting heavily after running for quite some time. Manerva was the main one trying to catch her breath as she wasn't used to running all that often.

"This should keep us from pursuers," Jade told them, keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious.

She and the others didn't have to wait long as a pink and yellow flash appeared within their vicinity, showing Mileena and Tanya's forms after teleporting in front of the fugitives.

"Others pursues..." Mileena began, her twisted smile hidden by the ninja mask.

"We find..." Tanya finished, her words laced with seduction in Malcolm's direction before turning her attention to the bane of her existence. "Jade!" Tanya called her out. The heated rivals narrowed their eyes at each other in disgust.

Jade looked utterly stunned by Mileena's looks, which closely mirrored Kitana. "By the Gods, you're Mileena."

"You three must return with us." Mileena playfully sauntered in their direction as if she was in ballet. "There's a celebration for my sister. She's going away," she finished with a sadistic giggle, not lost on either Jade or Malcolm as Manerva found a spot to stay out of the way.

The tag team battle began. Malcolm went against Tanya, doing his best to ignore her sexual advances. Though his confidence was somewhat shaken at seeing her again, the resolve within his soul never wavered as he wanted to rid himself of this temptress. Tanya tries her Cannon Drill, spinning her body violently with fire sparks gathering at her heels. Malcolm ducked low and blocked it, following his defense with an uppercut. Just like in their first match before the inaugural tournament, Malcolm seized control of the fight and never let up on his advantage, even with Tanya's skill as a kombatant. Malcolm countered her Split Kick and tripped her, only adding to Tanya's frustration.

Jade never faced a kombatant quite like Mileena, gifted with exceptional speed and unquestionable ferocity. The Edenian assassin needed to be careful with her. Jade blocked Mileena's Sky Drop and used her Staff Grab, slamming Kitana's clone three times. Mileena recovered and rolled Jade off her feet and combined performed a Jumping Split Kick, her lunge kick into her low sai slice, and her Roll Ball and uppercut for good damage. Jade spat out a wad of blood but wouldn't fall so easily as she used her Shadow Flash, her entire body flashing green as Mileena missed with her sai throw and tried her Roll Ball again. But like her Sky Drop, that maneuver was blocked low and got an uppercut for her trouble. Jade finished her off with a Betrayal combo, side-kick, low swipe into a rising staff followed by her Pole Vault. Jade survived the brutal confrontation and watched as Malcolm held his own against Tanya once more, laying her out unconscious like Mileena.

"I am more of a sister to Kitana than you!" Jade commented rather angrily.

The fact that this clone would even consider herself to be anything related to Kitana was a slap in the face to Jade. Shang Tsung will have to answer for this sick practice of sorcery.

"Come, we must find Raiden..." Jade told Malcolm. Manerva timidly came out of hiding to join her family until a flash of lightning occurred in front of them, revealing the Thunder God and his chosen allies.

"They are here..." Raiden declared with Smoke, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Johnny Cage joining him. Smoke notices Mileena, thinking she was Kitana and immediately went to confront Jade. Tanya, incensed at another loss at the hands of her supposed love interest, disappeared to try and regroup for plan B.

"Kitana turns against Shao Kahn, and you attack her rather than join her?" Tomas accused Jade, jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Jade tried to explain, "This is not Kitana-" but she was caught off from an angered yet confused Lin Kuei ninja.

"You will come no closer!" Smoke threatened and prepared to fight.

An unexpected and unwarranted fight took place. Jade had to avoid Smoke 's Smoke Bomb and teleport attacks the best she could while trying to end this quickly. She found an opening and tried her staff smash and grab combos, keeping her opponent on the defensive. Smoke was hoping for Jade to throw a projectile, but she knew better and instead, made use of her Eclipse Kick. Jade didn't want to fight Smoke, but his unwarranted aggression gave her no choice, and he paid the price for it with his defeat.

"I did not wish to do that," Jade said as she relaxed her stance, satisfied with her victory as Malcolm was right at her side.

"Enough!" Raiden picked up Smoke, prompting Jade to apologize for her actions despite defending herself. She then began to explain Kitana's situation while the Shaolin monks and the movie star chatted about their new allies.

"I thought she was the bad guy," said Johnny Cage in amazement. "Or girl... looks like Raiden turned another one. What does he got that I don't have?"

"God-like power?" Liu Kang quipped.

"A personality that is not at all like sanding paper?" Lao jokingly added.

Both monks clearly insulted Cage. "Jerks," he replied. All jokes aside, hearing Kitana's name caught Liu Kang's attention.

"Kitana... executed?" Liu worriedly asked. "Where is she?"

"Held captive at Shao Kahn's fortress," Jade answered.

"I am not pleased with this outcome either," interjected Raiden. "But there is no time. We must return to the tournament."

"But you are responsible for her capture." Liu accused Raiden. "You persuaded Kitana to turn against Shao Kahn!"

"Lord Raiden," Kung Lao intervened. "We can free Kitana while others fight in our stead and we will join you after that."

"Very well." Raiden went with Lao's suggestion, although Liu Kang was not pleased with this suggestion. Nevertheless, they ventured toward Shao Kahn's fortress.

Malcolm joins Jade. "What must we do now?" he asked.

The Thunder God gazed intently at the trio, knowing they will all play huge roles in the coming days of the tournament. But it was Manerva who caught his attention the most. Though she may not know it now, Kitana's maid will become the X-Factor in the struggle for the fate of the universe.

"Now, you all must remember what you are, and who you are..." Raiden announced as his eyes turned and focused on Manerva. "The girl is the key in revealing your buried memories."


	20. XIX: Uncovered History

**Chapter 19: Uncovered History**

 _Disclaimer: The following song used in this chapter was written by the YouTube songstress AmaLee. We've decided to take that song because it fits toward the Edenians' situation._

* * *

Stunned silence emerged after Raiden declared his rather blunt statement. Everyone was taken by surprise but none more so than all the Edenians. Jade looked in disbelief while Malcolm was in utter shock. This is what both were referring to earlier when speaking on why Reptile had called them Edenians. The answer hit them like a ton of bricks. But Manerva was hit the hardest.

In fact, she was nearly speechless.

Never in her entire life had Manerva failed to come up with any words. Like everyone else, she was confused, stunned, and overwhelmed with this news.

"I am the key?" Manerva asked out as she pointed toward herself and stepped toward Raiden.

Malcolm finally managed to blink his eyes after such a long pause. "I don't understand it either... "

His looked mirrored Jade's equally confused facial expression as they all gazed at the Thunder God, waiting for a more reasonable explanation.

"Before the fall of Edenia…" Raiden began, focusing his gaze upon the trio. "Your mother, Priestess Jazella, was a devoted priestess of Argus, the Elder God protector of Edenia, and the God of the endless water and remembrance." He started to pace, circling the trio as they listened intently with Johnny Cage and Smoke sitting by a nearby post, observing the conversation. "She was taught a song that has been passed from generation to generation."

Manerva frowned, narrowing her eyes as if she tries to remember. Nothing seemed to come back to her immediately due to the fact she was a mere child with no memory of what her mother or father even looked like. She asked Malcolm numerous times about their birth parents. But to her disappointment, he knew just as much as she did. Nothing.

"I... recall a song that I used to sing, that much is true," Manerva said, gazing at Raiden with even more questions than before.

The Thunder God merely nodded and continued. "The song of Remembrance. While it is almost forgotten, thanks to your Emperor, it still lives on through you, Lady Manerva."

That statement threw everyone for a loop, Manerva herself blinking her eyes in bewilderment. Even in her long life, no one, not even her own brother or Princess had called her 'Lady.' It was... surreal and uncommon.

Regaining her composure, Manerva replied, "I... am not a lady..."

Raiden gave off a kind smile. "On the contrary, you are very much a lady. You will see once you sing the Song of Remembrance."

His hand, devoid of his power over lighting, motioned for Kitana's maid to sing with an imploring expression on his face, prompting her to begin. Malcolm had heard his sister humming the song before but only briefly, figuring she was just trying to brighten her soul after Rain tried to take advantage of her. Also, add to the fact Kitana only allows Manerva to sing when she was in the Princess' presence due to unsavory people patrolling the fortress in which they resided in.

It was time for the Edenians to learn the truth.

As both Jade and Malcolm sat side by side, and Raiden standing right beside her, Manerva slowly closed her eyes, focusing all her attention in remembering the exact words to the song the Thunder God mentioned. After a few moments, she let her vocal chords loose and sang the first verse, her voice sounding so soothing, making her brother and friend smile.

 _You are an ocean of waves,_

 _weaving a dream, like thought_

 _become a river stream,_

 _Yet may the tides ever change,_

 _flowing like time, to the path_

 _yours to climb_

After finishing the first verse, Raiden used the unspoken aura of the song and materialized it in a vision like state. As he previously stated, the song itself was not only a tune but of Manerva's own untapped power. In other words, a divine spell. The "Song of Remembrance" was a spell that granted a window to the past, a meaning to remember the days of Edenia.

 _Thou seek the light,_

 _With outstretched hand_

 _A divine blade lies before you_

 _So command the wake of dreams_

 _To restore the world,_

 _cut away the seams_

Manerva closed her eyes while beginning the chorus, folding her hands in prayer. Everyone watched intently. Listening to the words, Malcolm could feel the energy and emotion. In his forgotten life, he was well adept in wielding a sword, which was likened to the blade in the song.

 _Join in our prayers, in our song of birthrights and love,_

 _Come the sun, illuminate the sky,_

 _Pray that we may, quell the dark – Light take the throne,_

 _Lost in thought all alone_

As the verse ended, a melody sounded, reminiscent of Argus accompanying for this occasion with an instrument from the heavens. Smoke and Johnny themselves were immersed in the tune, their eyes close to enjoy this unheard of music. Jade knew what being alone was all about, the single child of her mother and father despite being friends with Kitana, Manerva, and Malcolm in their adolescence.

 _You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream,_

 _Like thoughts, become a river stream_

 _Yet may the tides ever change, flowing like time_

 _To the path, yours to claim_

A deep frown then emerged on Manerva's face as the song changed in its feeling, reverting to a darker tone. All the Edenians could feel the negative thoughts stemming from their abduction from their home.

 _Thou seek the dark, with an unsheathed blade_

 _Now a white, Ivory throne beckons_

 _So obtain the fate you sow_

 _On this path be wary, friend and foe_

In a twist, the melody turned into a warlike sound, the kind that drove shivers up everyone's spines. This, however, didn't affect Raiden in the slightest, keeping his mind focused on the task at hand. If he could lure the Edenians on his side, the tide of battle would drastically change. And this divine music inspired by mortal and deity alike certainly helped his cause. Both Jade and Malcolm knew all too well of the saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'

 _Join in the tale, in the blight, of conquest and lies_

 _Come the sun, to tarnish in the sky_

 _Vow that we shall, tear the light – dark seize the throne_

 _Lost in thoughts, all alone_

 _May thy chosen path lead the way and grace you, with virtue_

 _But surely a balance awaits, so be it bliss or pain you gain_

 _Beyond route-way's end, you'll gain resilience and weakness_

 _The trials, the thorn in your sides, becomes the greatest strength in you_

Once again, the melody calmed in its exuberance into a more tragic sound, one that brought tears of anguish and despair to Manerva's eyes. The sight struck Jade and Malcolm, but they would soon find out why as their own eyes welled up.

 _Descend into the abyss thou see_

 _Where the hearts of many wonders_

 _Quietly, they wish and weave_

 _Placing hope inside their one, pure dream_

 _After the storm, still it's wake, may all be blessed_

 _So the fate and fallen can't find rest_

 _Your will the water reflects, so all will know_

 _Your hand brought the morrow_

A disturbing vision entered the mind of Jade. She was a bit younger than her current age, showing her former home with her parents. Suddenly, their peace was disrupted. To her horror, it was her old friend Tanya along with Rain. They quickly overwhelmed Jade's parents, and it was Tanya who dealt the fatal blow, killing them with her father's sword. Rain made sure Jade was helpless to do anything, trapping her in a water ball to restrain her movements while watching the gruesome scene of her family's murder. Within moments, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn arrived and wiped Jade's memory clean. The emerald assassin now knew the truth and that Tanya was the one responsible for her family's demise.

Similarly, Malcolm watched in peril as his younger self carried his baby sister away from their torn down house, courtesy of the tarkatan vermin. The home was quickly destroyed and set on fire. Their mother Jazella pleaded for Malcolm to run away before Baraka and his soldiers apprehended them as well. By the slimmest of margins, Malcolm managed to escape, only to be caught later by the rulers of Outworld along with Tanya and Rain, the former murdering both Jazella and her husband. Just like their childhood friend, Malcolm and Manerva's minds were wiped clean with no memory of Edenia.

Another heavy emotional tone took the stage as Manerva sung the final chorus.

 _You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream_

 _Like thoughts, becomes a river stream_

 _Yet may the tides ever change, flowing like time_

 _To the path, yours to climb_

 _You are an ocean of waves..._

The finality of the song brought forth a bittersweet moment. In an instant, Manerva covered her face and broke down in tears after remembering the entire truth of her past along with her brother and friend. They all now realized they've been lied to. All their loved ones and their home of Edenia was burned to the ground without any regard. And the evil Warlord Shao Kahn was behind it all with the help of his sorcerers and lackeys.

There will be hell to pay for this treachery.

* * *

 **Coliseum:**

Johnny Cage wished he was at home enjoying his condo with numerous women, not being pummeled by a construct deemed with the souls of many lost warriors. With little effort, Ermac dismantled the action movie star by dislocating both his legs before striking him in the face with a powerful palm attack. Raiden and his newly acquired allies made it just in time to see Johnny's defeat, putting Outworld one step closer towards taking Earthrealm forever. Liu Kang saw from his vantage point that Kitana was here, shackled in chains right by her father's throne.

Unhesitant, the Shaolin Monk stomped towards her predicament. "Kitana, I must free her."

"Not now." Raiden tried halting his champion. "Smoke and Johnny Cage have already been defeated, and I no longer sense Sonya Blade and Jax's presence in Outworld. Despite my doubt as to whether you are Earthrealm's savior, you must fight."

Liu faced his teacher with scorn. "But I am not 'He must win.' He proceeded to rescue Kitana.

Shao Kahn stood up from his chair, ready to exact victory. "Raiden! Bring forth your champion. If you can."

That prompted Kung Lao to momentarily step up, but even he was hesitant to give a full commitment. Raiden saw it right away, unwilling to send the unproven warrior into the lion's den.

"Perhaps you are meant to be the victor," the Thunder God suggested with doubt behind his words.

A dark smile graced Shao Kahn's face. "You will face Shang Tsung... and Quan Chi."

Both sorcerers appeared in the arena, displeased they had to work together to take care of one insignificant Earthrealmer who paled in comparison to his cousin. None the less, neither Shang Tsung or Quan Chi wanted to invoke the wrath of their Emperor, putting their differences aside to complete his bidding.

"No Earthrealm boy can stop this... Deadly Alliance," spoke Quan Chi.

With a look of disdain, Shang Tsung prepared himself. "On that, I agree."

Kung Lao's training was quickly put to the test, taking on two of Shao Kahn's most powerful warriors. As expected, the challenge was daunting, pushing the young monk's ability to its extent. He wanted to prove to himself and the Shaolin order that he wasn't just for show. For most of the match, Kung Lao used his wind teleport to avoid Shang Tsung's fireballs, only to come in close range of Quan Chi's trance before following up with a Sky stomp. To combat this, Kung Lao performed a pulse spin maneuver to thwart the attack and braced himself for both sorcerers to attack at once. To everyone's pleasant surprise, the other half of the Shaolin Monks held off the vicious assault and defeated them. Raiden himself was impressed by his student's mettle in battle. Jade and the two siblings watched the fight in the shadows, grateful for Kung Lao's victory.

"It is done." Kung Lao declared.

Shang Tsung, however, had other ideas. "No, Kung Lao. Not nearly so."

How right he was. At the far end of the Coliseum was a metal gate, slowly opening after the conclusion of the first match. If Kung Lao thought his first match was unbearable, he's yet to see anything on this magnitude. Stepping out of the shadows was another Shokan, only this one had tiger stripes across his body. Just like Sheeva and Goro, the one known as Kintaro possessed abnormal strength and a mean streak unmatched by anyone. Deep down, Kung Lao feared he wouldn't make it out alive.

Kintaro growled. "I will eat your heart."

Barely getting any rest, Kung Lao pushed aside his fatigue and engaged the hungry beast. What made Kintaro even deadlier than his kin was his ability to spit fire, and he used it to keep his opponent on his heels. Kung Lao's tactics would have to be smart and timely if he was to survive. Even with his powerful kicks and special abilities, the Shaolin Monk couldn't get Kintaro off his feet. But then, a crazy thought entered his mind. Taking a huge chance, Kung Lao charged forward with Kintaro waiting to grab and pulverize him. Just as Lao thought, Kintaro lurched his arms to catch him, leaving himself open. Wasting little time, Kung Lao used his Whirlwind kick to land a blow before using his razor-sharp hat to hit Kintaro in his temple. The opportunity to win his fight was at hand. Kung Lao then teleported below the ground and reappeared to deliver a punishing knee to the Shokan's stomach. Once again, Kung Lao proved himself to be quite formidable after taking down the feared Tigrar Shokan. Liu Kang couldn't have been any more proud of his cousin as he freed Kitana from her captivity. Perhaps he had misjudged him.

Sweat poured off Kung Lao's forehead, but he was able to stand on his own power and addressed his teacher. "You see, Raiden? Earthrealm is..." That would be the last words he would ever say as a living being.

To everyone's nightmare, Shao Kahn was so agitated, he approached Kung Lao from behind and grabbed his neck before twisting it to an unnatural angle, instantly killing him. The entire Coliseum went into a frenzy at the scene. Anger filled Liu Kang's face as his cousin fell lifeless to the ground, causing the champion to cradle his body.

"KUNG LAO!" he roared in sorrow and vengeance.

No longer was Liu Kang the mild-mannered protector of Earthrealm along with Raiden. Instead, rage has utterly consumed his mind at the man standing only a few feet away from him.

"Do you know who I am!?" Kahn rhetorically asked with murderous intent. "I am Shao Kahn, conqueror of all worlds! You will taste no victory!"

"You will taste your own blood!" Liu Kang retaliated before charging the Warlord with no regard for his own life.

The final battle of the second tournament commenced, by far the biggest challenge for Liu Kang. But the loss of his dear cousin had given him grounds to allow no mercy on Shao Kahn's soul. He would not only win this battle but do so with a fury. Shao Kahn's many taunts and barbs did little to deter Raiden's champion. Liu Kang pushed the Emperor to his very limit, frustrating him at every opportunity. It's been such a long time since the last time Shao Kahn had to participate in a serious fight. And he was on the wrong end of this encounter. Despite being manhandled, Liu Kang's spirit would not be denied. In his last attempt at victory, Liu Kang used his Fist of Flame fatality, launching his fiery fist right through Shao Kahn's chest, effectively ending the match. The fallen Warlord sunk to his knees, the evil and life draining away from his eyes as Liu Kang pulled his bloodied fist out of his wound. The entire populace watched in stunned silence at the end of the tournament, the outcome that wasn't to be expected.

Even Shang Tsung was at a loss for words. "I can't believe it... Earthrealm has won..."

The victory was now in Earthrealm's favor. But their celebration wasn't joyous in any way. Everyone huddled over Liu Kang's dead body, grief written all over their faces. Liu Kang took it the hardest with Kitana right by his side. Even though she wasn't of Earthrealm, the loss of life deeply affected her. Jade, Malcolm, and Manerva came out of hiding to share in the loss of one of their allies.

"The Elder Gods have spoken." Raiden began, regret laced behind his words as he gazed at his student's body. "Earthrealm is free of Shao Kahn forever, but the price of victory was too steep to pay. I encouraged him. Our triumph was not meant to be this way. I see now." He turned his attention to Liu Kang. "Perhaps 'He Must Win' refers to you, Liu Kang. But to prevent Armageddon, you needed to defeat Shao Kahn."

Pulling out his amulet, Raiden saw that the artifact's cracks had fully been restored.

* * *

 **Shao Kahn's Throne Room: After the tournament**

The news of Shao Kahn's death brought anarchy around Outworld. No one in their right mind expected a mere Earthrealm mortal to slay the all-powerful Emperor. But alas, their claim to Earthrealm was now lost forever. Adding insult to injury, the Edenians learned the truth of their heritage and disbanded from Outworld to side with Raiden and his forces.

Inside the Throne room were Shang Tsung, Mileena, Goro, Baraka, and Motaro. They were discussing what was the next course of action after the shocking defeat of their Emperor.

"Shao Kahn is finished," Goro said.

"Mileena is the heir," interjected Baraka. "She should rule."

Shang Tsung fought the urge to laugh at that claim. "Mileena? She only exists because of my sorcery."

"And you still breathe because I restrain mine," a thunderous yet familiar voice sounded through the halls. All five warriors turned, and to their astonishment, Shao Kahn was still alive, but the afflictions he suffered were too grotesque to even comprehend. He was hanging on to life by a thread and would need an extended amount of time to recover.

"Emperor..." Shang Tsung murmured in disbelief.

"You live!" Motaro exclaimed.

A sneer was let out by the angry Warlord. "I am not so easily defeated. Quan Chi accelerated my recovery."

Shang Tsung stepped forward with wobbly legs. "Emperor..."

"Not. One. Word." Kahn ordered with venom in his voice. "Because of you, Outworld can no longer be merged with Earthrealm!"

"There may be an alternative." Quan Chi suggested. "Invasion."

"Invasion?" Tsung paled after hearing that word before Kahn silenced him.

"You dare mock me, Quan Chi?" Shao Kahn thundered. "Sindel's ward prevents me from setting foot in Earthrealm."

Unafraid, Quan Chi asked, "Have you considered why your wife and empress chose to betray you in this particular fashion?"

"Of course," Kahn replied. "But even after some millennia, her motives are still a mystery."

"She realized that the safeguards afforded by the Elder Gods Mortal Kombat are but fiction," Quan went on further. "She sacrificed herself to give Earthrealm protection the Elder Gods could not. So Earthrealm could not suffer as had Edenia."

Kahn had nearly forgotten about that fact. "Indeed."

* * *

 **Earthrealm: Unknown Desert**

Quan Chi and Noob Saibot are in the desert somewhere in Earthrealm, which was said to be Sindel's resting place as he continued his explanation to Kahn. "I have mastered the spells necessary for Sindel's resurrection."

Using his enhanced sorcery, Quan Chi began to restore Queen Sindel. A skeleton was risen out of the multitudes of sand as the dark energy replenished Edenia's Queen by her muscle mass, organs, blood, and skin. Both Noob Saibot and Quan Chi waited for the process to finish before proceeding with the plan.

"Her ward will be nullified," he continued. "And with it, the means of preventing your first entry to Earthrealm. I will return her to you, of course. You will find her more... cooperative."

"This is a very magnanimous offer," said Kahn. And a bold offer it was.

Showing another act of great faith, Quan Chi knelt on the ground. "I wish only to serve you, Emperor."

"I am weary of sorcerers, Quan Chi," Kahn stated. "Prove your worth. Bring her to me."

After a few moments, Sindel's restoration is complete. Noob Saibot readies himself for a potentially hostile act from her, but Quan Chi calmly restrained him from doing any action. The Queen slowly sat up, breathing hard after her resurrection with no trace of clothing on her body.

Quan Chi knelt to her eye level. "Sindel," he said her name.

A tense moment past before she recognized the one who brought her back into the living plane, "Quan Chi."

"Shao Kahn looks forward to your return," he said with a dark smile.

"The emperor..." Sindel started as she remembered Shao Kahn. "Yes. What of Kitana?"

The sorcerer frowned at the mention of Sindel's only child. "She has allied with Earthrealm," he answered."

"Then she is no longer my daughter," Sindel uttered venomously. "Take me to him."

Quan Chi smiled at the answer and rose up. "Yes, Empress." He turned to Noob Saibot and declared, "The invasion of Earthrealm can now begin."

* * *

 **Later:**

Shao Kahn nursed his injuries in his private room, incensed that Earthrealm has even won the previous two tournaments. As much as the thought angered him, Raiden had to be given credit. He made wise choices in picking his warriors. That monk Liu Kang has hindered his plans severely and to make matters worse, Kitana has fallen for him. Not to mention Jade, Malcolm and Manerva have all turned against him after discarding the veil he covered their eyes with.

They all needed to be dealt with.

"Tanya! Rain!" Shao Kahn shouted.

Not even a second passed before a dark portal formed inside his throne room. Two figures came out of it, dark smiles on their faces as they knelt on the ground before their lord. Finally, after months of waiting for their opportunity, the traitors to Edenia will have their chance.

The Emperor gave out his marching orders. "You two are now needed. Both of you will depart to Earthrealm to assist in the invasion. Rain, go forth and meet with Quan Chi to ensure the plan is brought to fruition. Tanya..."

"Yes, my lord?" she inquired.

"Bring Malcolm and Manerva to me," he commanded. "They will pay for their betrayal. Drag them here by force if needed!" His eyes narrowed again. "And execute Jade while you're at it."

The smile seen on Tanya's face would give anyone nightmares for weeks. Countless times she's failed at besting the Princess' General. This time, Jade wouldn't have a prayer. Not even Malcolm would save her from death.

"It will be my pleasure, Shao Kahn. That bitch has taken her last breaths." Tanya seethed.


	21. XX: Earthrealm Invasion

**Chapter 20: Earthrealm Invasion**

 **New York City**

Commonly, the Big Apple has been known as the city that never sleeps. But it might as well be restless due to the chaotic scene unfolding. Citizens left, and right ran for their lives at the sight of mystical creatures terrorizing the skies. Just as Quan Chi wanted, the invasion overtook the Empire State within mere hours. Giant monstrosities were everywhere. You can hear harrowing screams, the sound of gunfire, and the pure anarchy that was to be expected from Outworld. On the rooftop of a nearby building stood four individuals. All three men are Caucasian and the woman with them is African American.

"15, 16, 17, 18." Kurtis Stryker counted, trying to ready the forces for this unprecedented attack. "Kabal, call it in."

"Base, this is Eagle Two," Kabal reported. "We count 18. One eight bogies, Southbound on Olympic."

"Roger that," the subordinate on the other side of the line confirmed.

Kabal responded, "Eagle Two out."

"This cannot be happening," said one of the members of the SWAT team joining Stryker and Kabal for this mission. He was more physically imposing than his two teammates with the amount of muscle his body produced. This was Chris, a wisecracking member who had a penchant for trash talking but knew how to back it up when needed.

"Not what I thought when we swore to protect and serve," said the woman named Melody, an exotic female with a body that could kill. She saw Reptile climbing up the side of the building like Spider-Man. "What is that?"

Stryker's answer was to be expected. "I'm thinking shoot first and ask questions later."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Kabal.

They opened fire on the fast scaling Reptile. Chris was armed with a Colt M16A4, Stryker and Kabal each with Beretta 92FSs while Melody fired her M4A1. But Reptile's speed helped to easily dodge the bullets, laughing in his mind the entire time. The quicker he could finish this mission, the faster he could confront his former apprentice. He knew Jade was the main one responsible for Malcolm and Manerva's defection. If Tanya doesn't slay Jade first, Reptile will deal with her next.

"He's so damn quick!" Melody exclaimed just before Reptile flipped over them and landed on his feet with little effort. The SWAT team kept firing their weapons at will only to see Reptile protected with an acid shield which melted the bullets.

"Enough of this," yelled Stryker. "It's you and me, freak show!"

Stryker fights Reptile, never facing one quite like the reptilian warrior before. He had to be careful of Reptile's acid and force projectiles added with the blurring speed he possessed. The SWAT officer had to use his wit to survive this encounter. To combat Reptile's acid, Stryker used powerful grenades, his backup pistol, a hand taser, and his baton throughout the fight. Even with all these weapons, Reptile proved to be more than a handful for Stryker, who sustained many wounds for his troubles. What made matters worse was when the reptilian warrior used his camouflage to disappear from Stryker's naked eyes. Everyone looked around, trying to get a feel for where their adversary might be hiding. Out of nowhere, Reptile suddenly appeared and knocked Chris into a wall, taking the air out of his chest before turning his attention to Melody. He tried to land a haymaker to her temple, only to have Melody grab his arm and flip him on his back before stomping on his chest to immobilize him.

"Stay down, vile beast!" Melody threatened while aiming her Glock 19 at the defeated Reptile.

"Nice work, Melody." Stryker congratulated her.

As stated before, Melody is an athletic woman with an hourglass figure, long black hair in a bun, round gold earrings and blue eyes. Her partner Chris couldn't be any different from her with a mixture of blonde and brown hair and blue eyes. One thing they did share was the similar dog tags around their necks, signifying their joint training with the military. Recently, the Special Forces recruited them shortly after Sonya was abducted in a realm unheard of to them, forcing Chris and Melody to train hard as humanly possible. And now, after only a few months of rigorous training, they are right in the middle of an invasion of their beloved city.

"Come on, we need to get to ground level," Stryker ordered. "We've been compromised."

He was right. Since Reptile easily found out where the SWAT team was, they could no longer stay perched on the rooftops, lest another evil being found them. The gang made their way to the street level, their weapons at the ready for another assailant. Melody gasped at the sight of a giant creature roaming the intersection of Broadway and Main Street. Using a pair of binoculars, Chris scanned the area, looking for any survivors looking to escape the carnage unfolding. Instead, the sight of a woman in her magenta outfit came into his view.

"Who's that?" he asked no one in particular.

Melody followed his gaze and looked repulsed. "Is that some kind of prostitute?"

Despite the dire situation the team was facing, Chris found a moment to chuckle at her inquiry. "What do you think, Kurtis? Friend or foe?"

"Foe," his friend simply answered.

"You sure?" asked Kabal. "Someone who's dressed like that?"

Kurtis doubled down on his take. "Definitely foe." He turned his head. "Chris, you're a ladies' man, right?"

That even caught Chris by surprise. "I was until I met Melody," he replied.

"And what does that have to do with this? Our city is under attack!" Kabal shouted.

Everyone could agree with that statement as this was no time to be fooling around. "We'll talk about it later," stated Chris. "I'll see what that woman is doing out there."

"Be careful," said Melody.

A small but noticeable nod was Chris' response as he dropped the binoculars and silently moved to make it to the woman's location, mindful he could be blindsided by a monster. Luckily that didn't happen. Chris felt a strange sensation well up within him. Something was off about this woman, and it wasn't just the revealing clothing she was wearing either. After a few minutes, he managed to find his target with her back facing him.

"Hey you," he called her out. "What are you doing out here?"

The woman turned around, showing herself to be Mileena. Chris nearly threw up from the gruesome sight of her dagger looking teeth. This wasn't any ordinary woman.

Mileena cackled loudly in his presence. "Looking for a playdate."

Not a moment too soon, Mileena used her great agility to close the distance between herself and Chris, taking out her sais to take his eyes out of his head. Though quite startled, Chris deflected the attack and rolled safely out of harm's way before bracing himself for what was coming.

Chris excels at CQC combined with several fighting styles, including Tae Kwon Do, Shotokan, Vale Tudo, and Judo. Those styles were incorporated into his kickboxing style. He studied Mileena's moves, waiting for one mistake to capitalize on. It happened when the half breed used her Roll Ball. The attack was easily blocked and allowed for Chris to perform a powerful uppercut. Mileena was stunned by the attack but quickly landed on her feet, wiping a streak of blood from her mouth. She tried her Sky Kick but was pushed back again before being tossed in the air by Chris' aerial version of the Judo Flip.

Frustrated, Mileena took her mask off to reveal her hideous mouth and tried to decapitate him. She grappled his upper body and bent her head down to sink her teeth into his neck. Once again, Chris avoided disaster by grabbing her throat and threw Mileena off him. She made several attempts, and each one was answered with a well-timed counter, including two of her moves from earlier. Chris never liked the idea of hitting women, but in Mileena's case, what choice did he have? Bringing the match to an end, Chris blocked Mileena's last vain attempt of a Roll Ball and used an aerial neck breaker, shattering some of her teeth. Melody and the others arrived at the scene and saw how much the battle took its toll on Chris. They immediately tended to his wounds.

"You ok, Chris?" Melody asked while applying a bandage over a nasty bruise on his shoulder.

A grunt was uttered out before Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, those teeth though."

But then, a loud roar sounded from overhead as a dragon-like creature flew over the SWAT team. Mileena awoke and tried to use this distraction to attack Chris but was electrocuted from behind. She fell unconscious as Raiden appeared.

"Who are you?" Stryker asked defensively, preparing to fight.

Before Kurtis could get an answer, Raiden experienced yet another vision with no precise method of what it could be. The Thunder God quickly flew to the other side of the bridge where Johnny Cage was battling Motaro.

"What the hell is that?" asked Melody.

Raiden took Motaro under the same bridge, making sure no other innocent bystanders would be caught in the crossfire as the damage in the city considerably worsened.

"Johnny Cage fighting a giant monster?" Stryker asked aloud, unimpressed not exactly a big fan of Cage. "What is this, Time Smashers?"

"That guy who shoots lightning." Kabal began. "How does he do that?"

"No idea," Stryker replied.

Another roar came from the front. The entire SWAT team paled when they saw who it was. Kintaro has made his return to exact his vengeance against the same people who defeated his Emperor. He couldn't do so to Kung Lao due to his death at the hands of Shao Kahn. They readied their weapons but before opening fire on the bogey, Kintaro used his flame breath, and Kabal got the worst of it as he was burnt severely.

"Kabal!" Chris shouted as he and Melody tended to him after calling for an air medical evac.

"Humans. Less ugly when they burn." Kintaro said with no empathy as Stryker takes on the indomitable task of fighting the Shokan.

If Kung Lao could defeat him, so can Stryker, even though he never fought a creature like this. When Kintaro leaped to squash him, Stryker thought fast and moved out of the way. Chris assisted his partner, only to be grabbed by Kintaro as he squeezed the life from his body. Chris barely escaped the inhuman grip and somersaulted away from him, giving Stryker a chance. Just two grenades and Kintaro was defeated and left the battlefield.

Stryker laid a hand on Chris' shoulder. "You alright?"

"Never been better," was Chris' sarcastic reply.

Melody came up behind them after speaking to the evac assistance. "I already called for a medevac, ETA 10 minutes."

Suddenly, Melody felt strange energy grabbing her body, lifting her high into the air. "What the hell?"

"Melody!"

Before the others could help, Melody was hurled inside a subway system. She recovered after rolling for a few moments and spotted someone in the subway with her. From the looks of it, they were far from friendly.

"The Emperor will have your soul," said Ermac, his hands glowing with sorcery.

"Whoever this "Emperor" is, he can kiss my black ass!" Melody exclaimed as she fights Ermac.

Melody's style also incorporated with CQC just like Chris, but she couldn't employ them due to getting tossed around like a rag doll, slammed against the pillars, and occasionally into the tracks. Melody was feeling pain all over from Ermac's offensive but wouldn't be downed so easily. Ermac approached to finish her off. He was caught by surprised as Melody tried to attack with a forearm shiver. The construct stopped the incoming attack with his powers and began to stretch her limbs straight just like he did with Jax, looking to tear off her arms in the same manner. Instead, Ermac opted to toss her on the opposite side of the subway, but not without Melody grabbing him by the neck with her thighs, taking him down with a hurricanrana before laying into him with all her might with vicious punches to the face. She finally finished and got up to witness Ermac disappear from her sight.

The female SWAT member breathed hard after the near-fatal battle before composing herself. "I think I'll keep my soul, thank you very much."

"I've been watching you, Melody Jones," a voice called her name. Instantly, Melody drew out her gun but didn't pull the trigger right away as to not accidentally shoot a civilian in the head. The person was of American Indian descent as it seemed, the tribal attire he wore was a dead giveaway.

"Who are you?" Melody demanded, pointing her gun at the shaman.

"I am Nightwolf," the man introduced himself. "Lord Raiden is gathering Earthrealm defenders. You are among them," he replied.

The look of perplexity was written all over the young woman's face. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, trying to make sense of this Earthrealm gathering.

Nightwolf began explaining. "Raiden leads Earth's defense against the Outworld invaders. He is our best hope for survival but will need more people to aid him in his quest."

"Yeah? Well, I'm just a SWAT officer doing her job for her community," she said.

"I see you doubt yourself," concluded the shaman. "Even your skills of survival can be utilized in saving Earthrealm. Come."

Melody followed Nightwolf back outside to the brighter atmosphere than the dark, chilling space of the abandoned subway. Chris and Stryker were waiting for her at the entrance with Chris running up to embrace her.

"Melody! Are you alright?" Chris asked, holding her close.

"Yea, just a little shook up," she said. Melody looked around and then asked in concern, "Where's Kabal?"

Chris and Stryker paled at the mention of the name, searching frantically for their injured teammate. But nobody or trace of him was found, except a burn outline where Kabal's body was burned.

"Medevac hasn't arrived yet," said Chris.

Nightwolf joined them. "Perhaps he has gone to help," he theorized.

"No." Stryker disagreed with that suggestion. "Someone took him."


	22. XXI: Persistence & Recollection

**Chapter 21: Persistence & Recollection**

 **Earthrealm: Secret Hideout**

All was quiet, perhaps too quiet. The second tournament produced a welcomed, yet surprising outcome. Shao Kahn's defeat by Liu Kang had taken everyone by surprise, including Shang Tsung and the other minions. All hell broke loose in the coliseum and Raiden made it a point to exit Outworld before things really got out of hand. Using all his power, the Thunder God teleported his chosen warriors back to Earthrealm along with the dead body of Kung Lao to prepare for his funeral. While the Forces of Light were ecstatic in their victory, it did nothing to soothe the loss of one of their own.

Also present on the trip were the newly allied Edenians.

Princess Kitana, Jade, and the two siblings were forever grateful to stay with their new friends, knowing what would happen if they remained in Outworld. The rest of the Warlord's forces hunt for them will never cease until they were all captured or executed, preferably the latter. Said Edenians sat near a table speaking amongst themselves as the moon shined over the hideout while Raiden was talking privately with his warriors.

"We were fortunate to escape with our lives," Manerva said softly.

Kitana nodded. "That we are. I never thought I'd see the day where my... _supposed father_ , would be defeated."

Jade then interjected, "But what else can we do? There are still powerful enemies loyal to Shao Kahn who will track us down for our betrayal. They'll chase us all over the universe if needed."

Everyone could attest to that. Shao Kahn was by far their biggest enemy. With the disgraced Emperor deceased, there was no need to live in fear of his rule anymore. But an uneasiness settled in Malcolm's demeanor, the only one to not speak during the conversation. As his beloved woman said earlier, most of Shao Kahn's cronies still lived, meaning they could only go into hiding for so long before being caught or killed on sight.

"Malcolm...?"

The young prodigy snapped away from his thoughts at the calling of his name, drawing him back to reality. It was Manerva's voice along with a soft touch to his arm that startled her brother. He shifted his eyes to see everyone looking at him with curiosity and concern, mainly Jade.

"I... I'm sorry," he apologized. "Was distracted."

"Everything ok?" Kitana inquired, already showing promise to become Queen one day.

He averted his eyes from the group. "No, Princess. Jade is right. There's sure to be bounties on our heads for our willingness to go with Raiden."

Malcolm's anxiousness was getting the better of his nerves. But who could blame him? Sensing this was a tense moment, Jade decided to do something about it. After all, she and Malcolm had a whole lot of catching up to do.

"Come, Malcolm," Jade said while grabbing his arm. "We won't be long, Princess."

"Of course, Jade. Don't be too long." Kitana instructed.

They proceeded to leave Kitana and Manerva by themselves to speak in private. While walking, they happened to pass by a campfire occupied by Jax and Sonya. Malcolm stayed closed to Jade throughout their walk. He still wasn't sure if he could feel safe around these people just yet even though they allowed his friends and family to accompany them from Outworld. One person he didn't trust the most was Sonya, the woman who fought and defeated Jade in the first tournament. There was just something about that blonde that was unsettling. Sonya even eyed him suspiciously with his and Jade's back facing her.

"Something troubles you, Sonya?" Jax asked.

"That boy... I have a feeling he could be trouble." Sonya told him.

Her C.O raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious right now? He's done nothing wrong. If anything, you're paranoid."

She gave him the stink eye. "I'm paranoid?"

"Seriously, Sonya. The boy is alright with me." Jax concluded. "In fact, I want to get to know him and the others better."

Sonya couldn't believe what she was hearing from her own C.O. "Jax, I get it you want to be friendly with them, but they're from a different realm. Who knows if they're anything like..."

"Don't even finish that sentence." Jax interrupted her. "From what I've heard and seen from Raiden, the 'Edenians' as they're called, lost everything from their home to their livelihoods because of Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. Those two, Malcolm and Jade respectively, are no different. You can't always distrust someone when you've barely even spoken to them, Sonya. They just want their home back. And we're going to help them do that. Is that understood?"

His words were gentile in some regard but had an edge to them, taking Sonya by surprise. Jax was through with his subordinate being so difficult with their new allies. It was driving him crazy, and if he didn't straighten her out, Sonya would continue being downright childish. And that's not what our heroes needed now.

With a heavy sigh, Sonya relented. "Fine..."

"Not what I was looking for, but it will do. You've been warned, Sonya." Jax said.

Just then, Chris and his fellow SWAT team members arrived at the scene with Nightwolf, the latter bowing in front of Raiden. "Hookah, I have returned with them as you've requested," the shaman said.

"Excellent, Nightwolf." Raiden thanked his second in command before turning his attention to the newcomers. "Welcome, all. I am Raiden, protector of Earthrealm."

That caught Melody's attention. "So... it's true what Nightwolf said?"

Raiden nodded as his eyes turned blue. "Correct, Melody. Earthrealm is in danger, and we need all the help we can get. Seeing your bravery in New York prompted me to ask for your assistance."

"But we're just SWAT officers. We don't have powers or anything like that." Chris pointed out.

"Maybe so, Chris Jones. But I believe something is lying dormant within you all," the Thunder God revealed.

Kabal then added, "What exactly are we dealing with?"

* * *

 **Forest Clearing:**

Peaceful was the right word to describe the scenery around Malcolm. The forest was nothing like the ones at home, though it was still a marvel to look at along with the full moon.

Having a beautiful and exotic beauty walking beside him didn't hurt either.

Every time Malcolm gazed at Jade, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the universe. Not even Kitana caught his attention like her bodyguard did, especially when she switched her battle attire for a comfortable but elegant dark green dress. From their time as kids up to now, Jade and Malcolm only had eyes for one another.

Keeping his stride short, Malcolm smiled at the object of his desire. "Jade..."

She turned her head to him while keeping pace. "Yes, my love?"

"I haven't heard you call me that in so long..." he replied. "I've longed to hear it again from you."

Their shared walk took them towards a shrine of some sort. Both Edenian warriors admired the statue, taking in its appearance like a critic would at an art museum. Jade took the chance to inch closer to Malcolm, taking his gentle hand in her own. The contact of her skin against her own made the boy flinch but in a good way. She gave him butterflies for days.

Malcolm took a deep breath. "Our home..."

"I know. I miss it too." Even though Malcolm couldn't see it, a tear escaped Jade's eye. "I remember our home being ravaged by the chaos inflicted by Shao Kahn. And... us being taken away." She slightly increased her hold on his hand. "I know Manerva, and yourself never wanted to serve the Emperor, much like Kitana and I."

He turned to face the emerald vixen. "Knowing what I know now, I regret everything I've done under his steed." A deep sigh escaped his mouth before taking his free hand to gently place it on the General's face. "But my deepest regret falls on not being able to save you or my family that day."

Jade held the hand caressing her cheek. "None of this is your fault, Malcolm. The Princess, your sister, and I all agree on that. It may look like hope is lost, but I refuse to believe Edenia is gone. There must be a way to restore our home to its former beauty.

Suddenly, all the emotions welled up inside Jade. The memory wipe she suffered, witnessing the murder of her parents, Tanya's betrayal, and everything else in between. Everything happened in such a short amount of time, yet it brought about devastating results. Jade couldn't hold it in anymore and cried openly into Malcolm's chest.

"We have to fight to restore our realm, Jade," he soothingly told her.

In a broken voice, she replied, "No... matter what, I'll never leave your side again. I felt so... empty without you." Jade slowly regained her composure before removing her face from her man's chest. "I must ask you... will your sister be ok? With us?"

Another gentle smile graced Malcolm's face. "Jade, my sister takes a deep liking with you since we were kids. I can assure you Manerva wants no one else for me, insisting that I court you properly." His mouth then formed a thin line. "However, we need to figure out a way to help train her. As Lord Raiden said, she could be of great help. And I want to finally rid myself of those two traitors."

"We will deal with Tanya and Rain in time. That evil worshiper must pay for the murders of our family. I won't rest until Tanya is eradicated from existence." Jade said to him while holding his face in her slender hands. "In the meantime..." Taking a tremendous chance, Jade leaned closer to Malcolm's face, more importantly, his lips, desperately wanting to touch them with her own. "I wish to pick up where we left off." Her words coming out in a hushed whisper.

They embraced each other until their lips met in a kiss. Jade has been waiting to do that ever since their memories returned. Her love for Malcolm remained the same through their trials and tribulations, and she was confident he felt the same way. They continued kissing each other softly with traces of passion. Little did they know is that Tanya was spying the entire time in the shadows with Rain standing pat in Outworld. She was here by her own volition. And seeing the sight of Jade kissing her man infuriated the pyromancer.

 _'Sickening.'_ Tanya said to herself. _'What's worse is that they remember who they are. Once that dog leaves, he'll be mine.'_

Just then, a buzzing sound occurred, causing Jade to reluctantly release the kiss from her boyfriend. She saw her hand was glowing green, meaning someone was trying to contact her. The Edenian General raised her palm towards her hear.

"General Jade..." she spoke.

" _It's me,"_ Kitana responded. _"Raiden would like to speak to you and me about forming our next contingency plan."_

Jade nodded but didn't want to leave Malcolm alone. "Yes, Princess. I'm on my way."

"Stop calling me that," her friend said. "We're not at home right now and would like to keep a low profile."

"Ok, Kitana," the emerald vixen replied before ending the communication. "I have to go. Kitana needs me."

Malcolm easily understood his woman's duty. "Go, I'll meet with you later. The nature of this world is very fascinating."

The Edenian General felt uneasy letting him stay out here by himself but knew Malcolm can take care of himself. Besides, he was Shao Kahn's best warriors and only fought if the Emperor ran out of options. But Malcolm was never used since Shao Kahn opted to give chance after chance to Shang Tsung to fix his mistakes, which never took place.

"Please be careful," Jade said with a pleading voice. "I don't wish for anything to happen to you."

Jade kissed Malcolm goodbye before departing to meet with Kitana. He was disappointed to see her leave. Maybe he could express more of his feelings to her at a later time. For now, it was imperative to be ready for any imminent danger.

This was Tanya's chance as Malcolm contemplated a strategy to help Earthrealm.

As Malcolm surveyed the environment, he was attacked from behind with a sharp kick, the force propelling him to collide head first into a tree. Severe head trauma affected Malcolm's ability to regain vision before he lost consciousness instantly. Tanya walked stood over her slave's prone body, a sickening smile on her face.

"Did you honestly think you could escape me, Malcolm?" Tanya gloated before grabbing his hair to study his unresponsive face. "No matter where you run, I'll be there to hunt you down. I'm supposed to bring you and your runt sister back with me to Outworld along with killing that green hussy." She flung his arm around her shoulder and dragged him to her hideout. "But first, you will give me what I want, even if I have to take it by force."

* * *

 **Campsite:**

"Invasion!?" Kitana screeched. "And my mother is alive!?"

The sudden outburst took everyone inside by surprise, saved for Raiden, who stood unfazed as he understood why Edenia's lost Princess reacted the way she did. Earthrealm's heroes sat on one side of the table, facing the Edenians on the other side with Manerva at the end seat across from Sonya. Kitana's false father planned to invade Earthrealm with Queen Sindel revived from the grave. She accepted the fact her mother was gone all those centuries ago, never doubting Shao Kahn's word of her untimely passing. Now, the Princess was utterly livid he has disturbed her mother's peaceful rest for his diabolical scheme. What further angered Kitana was the presence of Mileena, who was spotted in Earthrealm as part of the early stages of Outworld's infiltration described by Chris earlier in the meeting.

"My fears were confirmed following Shao Kahn's supposed death," Raiden stated. "By some miracle, he survived the death blow from Liu Kang and still lives." He pulled out his healed amulet and stared at it. "But it's impossible. The amulet's cracks healed simultaneously after the second tournament. What this means for the future is uncertain."

"What must we do then?" Jade added.

Jax then said, "We need all hands on deck for this one. If they've already attacked New York, who knows where else they'll send their goons to."

"How many more of these monsters are we dealing with?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, are we talking about hundreds or something?" Melody chimed in.

Raiden kept his gave level even, knowing everyone was understandably tense. "We're talking about an endless army loyal to Shao Kahn. He will stop at nothing to enslave Earthrealm and eliminate anyone opposed to his rule." He looked at the SWAT members. "I know you all have doubt and uncertainty of why you're here. But we desperately need your help."

Stryker stepped to the forefront. "We're in. Our home is in danger, and we'll do what we can."

Kitana saw the distant look on her General's face as her eyes fixated at the entrance door. "Jade, something's bothering you."

Jade replied. "Malcolm hasn't returned yet. No one has seen him since the meeting began."

"You think something has happened?" her Princess asked.

"I... don't want to consider that possibility," the emerald-eyed woman started. "But with us residing in a new realm, I want all of us to be safe."

"Fair point." Kitana accepted. "Go look for him. I'll remain here with Manerva."

Raiden caught wind of their conversation. "Perhaps someone should join you."

The Princess stood up. "Who did you have in-"

"I'll do it." Melody volunteered herself.

"Go quickly," the Thunder God urged the two ladies. "We can't afford to lose anybody to our cause."

Both Jade and Melody nodded before traveling into the woods together to find Jade's beloved companion.

* * *

 **Tanya's Tent:**

"Enjoyed your sleep, handsome?" Tanya mocked her prisoner.

A throbbing headache along with blood noticeably trickling down his temple was only the beginning of Malcolm's worst nightmare as he struggled to regain his vision.

"You should know by now that I get what I want." Tanya walked seductively towards him while stripping her bodysuit off.

Malcolm groaned in agitation. "Not this again." He tried to get up but realized each one of his limbs was shackled to the bed. What was worse was that he was half naked, his bare torso laying before Tanya. Malcolm was mortified.

A sadistic smile was on the pyromancer's face before mounting the boy's waist. "Prepare yourself, handsome."

Malcolm's heart was pumping fast as he was about to be sexually taken advantage of. Tanya licked her lips at the sight of her boy toy's ripped chest, showing the culmination of his brutal training courtesy of Reptile, Shang Tsung, and others. Firmly situated, Tanya showed Malcolm her newly filed nails that looked like small daggers. She plunged them deep into his mid-section, earning a cry of pain from his mouth. Blood emerged from the wound on the boy's left side.

"There's no use resisting me, boy," Tanya told him, leaning down to kiss Malcolm roughly against his will as she felt him muffling in her mouth.

Tanya then shifted towards his clothed lower body, noticing a large bulge protruding from the area. Malcolm turned his head in embarrassment but knew like any other man, he had needs. However, he didn't want them met by this woman. Fate would be kind to Malcolm as something hard hit Tanya square in the head, knocking her off the makeshift bed. Behind the pyromancer were two women, one of them ready to commit murder. Jade and Melody searched for the better part of forty-five minutes and finally located Malcolm, only to see him half naked with Tanya hovering over him like a hawk over its prey.

"Let him go, now!" the Edenian General ordered with her staff drawn.

Malcolm was relieved to see Jade but was stunned to see a young woman pointing a suppressed Heckler & Koch Mark 23 handgun at his attacker. Tanya also got a good look at the newcomer. She had the same look as an Edenian with a long black ponytail hairstyle, an hourglass figure, and facial structure similar to Jade. On her person was a military outfit consisting of a white top, navy blue body armor with matching khakis as well as round diamond earrings and dog tags.

"You dare interfere..." Tanya glared hatefully at her uninvited guests, especially at Jade.

The new woman wasn't backing down. "Release him immediately!"

"You will pay for your insolence!" the pyromancer barked before trying to attack Melody with a fireball.

But the dark-skinned woman easily countered and kicked Tanya out of the tent, allowing Jade to tend to Malcolm who looked flustered and ashamed.

"Jade... I'm-" Malcolm started but was hushed.

"It's alright. I know you weren't at fault," Jade assured but gasped after feeling his side, her hand soaked in his blood. "Did that witch do this to you!?"

All Malcolm could do was nod, feeling lightheaded before passing out. Jade's anger reached a boiling point as she untied her beloved from his imprisonment. She then stopped the bleeding with a sizeable wrap around his waist. Making sure Malcolm would be ok, Jade turned around to find the bane of her existence fighting a losing battle against Melody.

"I got no problem beating your ass, disgusting leech!" Melody retaliated.

The young SWAT member socked Tanya in the face several times along with a sharp uppercut that launched Tanya into the nearby river. The traitor climbed out, dripping wet and furious. Melody waited with crossed arms, clearly not impressed with Tanya's skill. Another fireball was launched, only to be deflected by a retractable shield deployed by Melody's armband.

"Impossible!" Tanya exclaimed in shock.

A steel face look was on the Earthrealmer's face. "Save yourself further embarrassment and get the hell out of here."

Having no other choice, Tanya disappeared from the scene after making a vital mistake in underestimating this new warrior. Her plans to make Malcolm submit to her were ruined yet again. Melody turned her attention back to the tent and saw Jade with Malcolm in tow, his arm around her neck as she carried him.

Melody went towards them. "Is he ok?"

Jade shook her head. "No, he's severely hurt, maybe traumatized."

She noticed Melody using her armband to check the vitals on Malcolm. His injuries weren't life-threatening, but they were concerning. Tanya's nails dug quite deep into the skin, nearly contacting one of his organs.

"The injury looks pretty bad but easily treatable. Whatever that woman used to cause this ailment, the penetration went deep, thankfully without damaging any organs." Melody finished her inspection. "We need to get him back to the camp. I can dress the wound properly with my tools there."

Melody also wrapped one of Malcolm's arms around her shoulder to assist Jade in escorting the unconscious boy back to the tent where his rehabilitation would take place, unaware of Tanya watching them. If the pyromancer thought Jade was her lone enemy, she found a new one in Melody.

 _'Pesky Earthrealmer. Embarrassing me in front of my hated foe. We will meet again, and I will enjoy killing them both.'_ Tanya seethed. _'No one will stop me from claiming Malcolm as my personal slave. Not her or even Jade.'_


	23. XXII: Twisted Fate & Determination

**Chapter 22: Twisted Fate & Determination**

 **Cathedral:**

Manerva sat alone on the dais of the temple, keeping herself silent for the entire time she sat there. The young woman was worried about her sibling who disappeared so suddenly, a sentiment shared by Kitana after ordering Jade to find him. But Manerva also longed for a mutual friend like the person making his way towards her position.

Smoke, also known as Tomas Vrbada.

Over time combined with the struggle against Earthrealm, the two made quite the friendship after Kuai Lang's sudden abduction by their own clan, subjecting his mind and body to the dreaded cyber initiative. Manerva cried every day over that incident and hasn't been the same since. Her brother helped as much as he could, but even Malcolm couldn't cheer up his own sister's somber mood.

"You miss him, don't you?" Smoke broke the uncomfortable silence. "Kuai's presence, I mean?" he clarified.

Manerva merely glanced at Tomas and nodded. "No more than you do Tomas."

A smile formed on the dark clothed ninja behind his new mask. Both Smoke and Manerva reached the point where Tomas entrusted her with the knowledge of his birth name.

"Agreed, but I am not the one who is mortally in love with him... I mean, I do love him but not... _that_ sort of love. That'd be... weird," he admitted.

They shared a chuckle at his comment. In her thoughts, Manerva found the Lin Kuei ninja rather endearing in his attempt to find humor in anything despite being an assassin. Well, former assassin. The future Priestess was glad he abandoned the Lin Kuei due to the idea of cyberization. The cyber initiative was a monstrous idea, and it took her beloved Sub-Zero.

The mere mention of Kuai's name rendered Manerva mute in sadness before saying, "Do you... do you think we'll ever see him again?"

Tomas paused, looking at the Edenian woman before gazing at the ground, contemplating how to answer that question. In all honesty, he wasn't sure how he could explain it.

"I don't know..." he finally said after a lengthy pause. "But I won't rest until we will find and free him."

Manerva couldn't agree more with that declaration from her friend. Like him, she was determined to help purify the once human soul and body of Kuai Lang. No one deserved that horrible fate, including Cyrax. She would gladly free him from it as well if he wished. Before their conversation could continue, a crowd gathered at the entrance of the cathedral, prompting Manerva and Smoke to see for themselves. Manerva covered her mouth after a large gasp sounded from it.

Jade and the new woman Melody had returned with Manerva's brother unconscious from Tanya's attack earlier in the night. Needless to say, his condition looked terrible. Blood flowed from the back of his head, and some seeped from a rather deep wound on his left side. Without any hesitation, Manerva bolted towards her brother for a relieved hug, careful not to add to his pain.

"Malcolm!" she tried waking him but to no avail before turning to Jade. "What happened to him?"

"Tanya happened," Jade said with resentment in her words, angry at herself for leaving her beloved by himself. "She attacked shortly after I left him when Kitana informed me to attend the meeting."

Melody paled when she heard that name. If Tanya was here, then that meant... "Is that... Prince here?"

To her relief, Jade shook her head. "I didn't see or feel his presence anywhere. Rain still might arrive here at any time. Kitana and I will make sure he doesn't lay one hand on you, lest he loses that hand."

"We found him in a tent just before Tanya was going to..." Melody chimed in but didn't finish that sentence.

"I'll be damned if I let that harlot _ever_ commit that sin against my beloved's will!" Jade snarled. "Tanya is really trying my patience."

Kitana joined them and interjected, "Which is why she'll need to be dealt with soon. After what you disclosed with me, Jade, Tanya will answer for her crimes against Edenia one way or another." Her small hand rested on Jade shoulder. "Along with the murders she committed against your family and theirs."

The Princess was right. Tanya has crossed the line and will not be forgiven for every evil deed she's undertaken for Shao Kahn and others.

Another unintended gasp left Manerva, her newly discovered powers refined by Raiden coming to the forefront. She closed her eyes in complete concentration to find out exactly who it was. Her new abilities allowed the woman to detect sorcery rather easily. Such a thought rattled Manerva as she knew the source was anything but friendly.

"Portal..." She began. "At the... streets." Manerva alertly addressed her brother and Smoke. "It's the Outworlders and..." the Edenian woman gasped once more. "Sub-Zero!?"

Shocked filled the entire room. Even the Thunder God was taken aback, unsure if he heard right. Manerva quickly bolted to the exit, startling everyone who watched her retreating form. Most of the heroes left right behind her except Kitana and Jade, who looked over Malcolm.

* * *

 **New York:**

While somewhat less hectic after the initial invasion of Outworld, New York City had seen better days. Nearly the entire town was destroyed and left in ruins. The Empire State, however, would survive and recover thanks to the effort of Earthrealm's resistance. But another threat loomed over the horizon. A new portal opened and showed the running form of Manerva along with Raiden's forces.

"I sense him… he's nearby," she said to herself while walking toward the source of the portal.

To Manerva's surprise, they weren't alone.

Stryker caught up to the Priestess. "I just hope I can rescue Kabal as well."

All the Forces of Light wanted to see their allies unharmed. "I am sure we will see what will happen-"

They were cut off as Mileena and her tarkatan soldiers left through the portal carrying a dead Motaro with them. Seems as though Raiden had killed the beast with his powers, severely weakening Shao Kahn's best warriors. A dark and sinister look was thrown at Manerva's direction from the new Outworld Princess before leaving to her father's throne.

 _'Good riddance, one less monster to deal with,'_ the Priestess thought to herself.

It didn't take long before the portal closed as Kabal exited just as the entrance closed behind him.

Kabal found himself back in Earthrealm where he was last seen after being burned alive by Kintaro, still trying to make sense of how he attained superhuman speed. From what Kano told him upon building a life support system for him at the flesh pits, Kano looked around himself. He was no longer the young, exuberant man he once was. His skin seemed rather hideous as the burn attacks from the ambush earlier could still be felt. An unseen visitor interrupted his thoughts. Kabal turned around, finding himself face to face with a cyborg. But it wasn't a normal cyborg at first glance.

"You are not authorized for portal use," the mechanized warrior condemned with ice pulsating from his body.

"Yeah? Says who?" Kabal asked in a challenging demeanor.

The robot responded, "I am Sub-Zero, Unit LK-520."

"You say that like it means something." Kabal mocked his mechanical counterpart.

"As you will soon discover." Sub-Zero countered.

Kabal takes on the new Sub-Zero in his cybernetic form. The Lin Kuei was successful in converting him into a cyborg, boasting an array of powerful ice attacks like ice bombs and were successful in creating a Kori blade for some of his combos. He also can freeze himself in a parry fashion in case his opponent tries to attack. They will be frozen and slashed by his Kori blade should that happen. Kabal must be careful not to allow those ice bombs to stop him, lest the cyborg be given a free hit. With a few shrewd moves, Kabal was able to defeat the cyborg, but not even the chill he felt during the fight did anything to stop the constant burn and sting on his skin. Nonetheless, Kabal felt more alive with his incredible speed.

"Not as cool as you thought," he taunted the robot after his victory.

Just as soon as Kabal marveled at his renewed strength, Smoke came in sprinting before kneeling beside the defeated, unconscious machine.

"Sub-Zero!" Tomas shouted.

Being cautious, Smoke carefully tilted the unconscious cyberized head of the fallen cyborg.

Manerva hesitantly moved toward the robot, its blue scheme giving hints of the person in question. "Is he..."

Sub-Zero's opponent rolled his shoulders as if to work out the knots in his muscles. "Don't you worry, lady. He's only unconscious. You know him or something?" he asked them both.

Both Smoke and Manerva locked eyes before the ex Lin Kuei member replied, "He is my best friend turned into this monstrosity you see before you."

"He must have been controlled," Manerva said right afterward.

Just as the maid finished her thought on the matter, Raiden appeared before them and turned his attention to Sub-Zero, his grim visage softening. The Thunder God still felt somewhat responsible for what happened to Kuai Lang and knew he had to atone for his mistake.

He and Manerva held a silent conversation in their heads while staring at each other. The deity then spoke. "We should bring him with us..."

Smoke nods and signals Kabal to assist in carrying Sub-Zero back to their secret hideout. As they helped the cyborg, Manerva watched from behind, hoping her beloved could be saved from this cruel fate. She gazed at Raiden, who looked to be debating something in his mind.

The Thunder God addressed Kabal before leaving. "Your teammates are within the cathedral. I'm sure they'll be glad to know their friend has returned."

Kabal could agree with that. Kintaro scarred him in many ways other than the apparent skin condition he now has. It was from a psychological aspect. One of the members of the SWAT team knew he would never be the same. People would run at the first chance of seeing Kabal in person, citing he was a monster. That ran through his mind, but this wasn't the time for self-doubt.

"Do you think he can be redeemed?" Manerva inquired while walking beside Raiden.

The deity regarded the future Edenian Priestess, nodding only once. "I should never have forsaken Sub-Zero to this fate... His fate... was my responsibility." His comments were broody as he kept a brisk pace going into the Portal.

Raiden's words left Manerva pondering them all the way back to the cathedral. The best course of action for her to take now was to pray to Argus. She did so in silence for everything that's happened to her and her new allies. Shao Kahn won't rest and will do whatever is in his power to bring suffering to countless victims and realms.

But first, Manerva had to check on her brother.


	24. XXIII: Freedom & Cold Reception

**Chapter 23: Freedom & Cold Reception**

 **Cathedral:**

All was pensively quiet and for a good reason.

Outside the cathedral, the Forces of Light did different things to keep themselves either occupied. Sonya trained by herself with Chris and Melody doing the same on the opposite side. Stryker stood off to the side cleaning his weapons. They were all shocked yet elated to see Kabal for the first time since his near-death experience in New York courtesy of Kintaro. While the sight of him now unnerved them, it didn't change the fact Kabal was still a vital part of the team. In fact, he could be a bigger help with his increased ability in speed.

In other room, Malcolm healed quicker than anyone could've hoped for. Raiden saw the boy's condition and sped up his recovery so he wouldn't be bedridden for a crucial period. Kitana and Jade made sure Malcolm didn't overextend himself, giving him a suitable amount of fluids to stay hydrated. The Princess could easily see her bodyguard had a hard time keeping her love for the boy under control. She suspected they would express it entirely when it suited them best. It reminded her that Liu Kang was somewhere out in Earthrealm, no doubt training himself in defending his home to the best of his ability.

A revival of the sort was taking place inside the sanctuary. Sub-Zero's robotized form rested on the altar in the main room. Jax, who was quite proficient in mechanics, was tasked in being able to reprogram the cyborg to a more humanized being. Manerva along with everyone else watched in anticipation as the Major, now attached with metal arms himself, worked diligently on the circuitry and computer in his arm, hooking the wires on the port of the cyborg.

The Edenian maid heard what happened to Jax and why he has metal arms instead of normal ones. One of Shang Tsung's creations, Ermac, callously ripped the soldier's arms and left him to bleed freely. Thankfully, Lieutenant Sonya Blade managed to save her partner's life using the technology in her wristbands. Manerva shivered, unsure if she could handle living the rest of her life with metal arms. She also found out that Sub-Zero, her beloved Sub-Zero, saved the agents' lives by defeating the monstrosity before leaving to encounter Shao Kahn at the Coliseum. Perhaps he felt threatened or appalled by the acts of the construct. Whatever the case may be, Sub-Zero managed to avenge Jackson Briggs. This was the reason Jax agreed to help Kuai Lang recover some of his humanity from the Lin Kuei's control before a permanent solution was found. One would assume his motive was an obligation, others would say pity. The priestess would never know the exact reasoning.

"Will he be alright?" inquired Smoke while pacing the room.

Jax ignored the midnight ninja's impatience and kept typing on his computerized arm. "He should be. The tech this guy is synced with is quite amazing."

Once again, Manerva folded her palms in prayer, muttering in silence to Argus for her beloved's well-being. Suddenly Sub-Zero's cyberized optics lit up, gathering a silent gasp from the gathering inside.

Uncertainty filled the air as Smoke then asked, "Is he free? Can he hear me?"

The Major gave a nod of confirmation, citing Sub-Zero was liberated from his prison. Jax seemed professional, but in his eyes, Manerva could tell the man was warm-hearted inside. "Should be, try talking to him."

Smoke inched closer to the table. "Sub-Zero..." he began, closing in on his friend's line of vision. "Can you hear me?"

A mechanical hummed sounded as Unit LK-520 began to speak. "Yes, Smoke..." The sound was not monotonic. No, it was almost... human.

Manerva and Smoke looked abruptly at the reformed cyborg, both sharing a relieved smile before Tomas said, "Welcome back, Old friend."

Sub-Zero slowly sat up as his longtime friend moved back to allow him space. One blue arm rested on his knee, the body language of weariness and confusion clearly readable. For the first time in his life as an autonomous being, Kuai Lang was a master of his own free will.

"The things I've done for Shao Khan," he lamented, coping with the situation of becoming a cyborg.

So many memories resurfaced in Kuai Lang's mind as he tried to understand the deeds he complied with. For some reason, Manerva felt sadness and regret from her beloved assassin, his tone, and body language said it all.

"He must not be allowed to merge Outworld with Earthrealm," Sub-Zero told everyone, rage and righteousness laced in his words.

Raiden nodded in approval over Sub-Zero's words. After a pleasant conversation, the Thunder God's second in command bowed before asking his own question. "What does Sub-Zero's release and freedom mean to us, Hookah?"

Hookah, as Manerva learned in the small time knowing the shaman, means a title of respect toward the Thunder God. That meant Nightwolf revered Raiden as his confidant and advisor.

"Sub-Zero should never have fallen to the Lin Kuei's cyber initiative," lamented the Thunder God, feeling responsible for the horrid predicament fallen on Kuai Liang. "His return could prove a valuable asset in the war against Shao Khan."

"The others won't suspect my deception," Sub-Zero interjected. "I will go back toward Shao Khan's Fortress and acquire whatever plan they have in mind."

Raiden knew it was a risk to send Sub-Zero back into enemy territory with his mind now free. If he were captured and found out, Shao Kahn wouldn't hesitate to destroy him.

A weary sigh left Raiden. "You may leave when you wish." He then turned to Manerva, who looked worried at Sub-Zero's brazen plan. "I believe someone seeks your attention." With that, both the God and shaman left their side, signaling the other warriors to do the same.

Sub-Zero looked down, afraid to look Manerva in the eye. Surely she didn't want anything to do with him anymore, even more so as a cyborg. This wasn't what he wanted the maid to see. A half man... half machine. Sub-Zero's body flinched at the feel of her hands on his own, causing him to face Manerva. As he remembered, the Edenian was beautiful in his eyes and hadn't changed since their first meeting. If he was his human self, Kuai Lang's blush could cover the entirety of his face at the beauty before him as Manerva was exotic with her tanned complexion and mesmerizing eyes.

"I missed you... Kuai Liang." Manerva stated quietly. "I've missed you for so long."

Kuai found himself squeezing her slender hand softly with his free one, mindful she was normal. "Ever since my capture..." Sub-Zero started. "I first thought of my failed attempt to exact revenge on Scorpion." He shook his head at the selfish nature of his quest. "But when I remembered your shocked expression when they extracted me for cyberization, my thoughts changed. You became motivation for staying human." The cyborg looked down in shame. "But in the end... that didn't help. After all my suffering and resistance... my desire to reach you." His optics shut down as if he can't bear the pain any longer. "I couldn't stop them from changing me." Kuai Lang opened his optics, seeing Manerva starting to let tears go down her fair cheeks.

His hand moved to wipe down the tears "I... caused them to fall, didn't I?"

"I... am sorry," the priestess shook her head "It's not your fault. If anything... it's their fault. The Lin Kuei and Shao Khan." She placed her palm on his cheek, closing in for a kiss where his mouth would be, which startled Sub-Zero. "I wish you had lips," Manerva whispered, smiling sadly.

"It matters little to me," said Kuai Liang, his voice now soft as snow, as if the ice had melted. "It's the thought that counts."

Their foreheads gently landed against each other after shutting their eyes, a feeling of love and affection clearly on display.

"From this day forward," Kuai began. "I will fight for Earthrealm... but I will also fight for you, my love." Both opened their eyes, and Manerva smiled despite his robotic form, causing the cyborg to land his palm on her cheek to caress it. "Forever and always."

"I only ask one thing," said his beloved Edenian. "Please return safely to me when you're done."

Sub-Zero nods in a reassuring way. "For you, I will fight against Outworlders and Netherrealmers if needed."

Meanwhile, from a distance, Malcolm watched over what transpired between the cyborg and his sister. The other Edenian sibling didn't think much of Sub-Zero even before the dreaded transformation. Questions plagued his mind during Manerva's conversation with Kuai.

 _'What if he is like Rain?'_ Malcolm thought. _'Is my sister being naive to what she perceives as love when he is no longer human but a shell of a man? One who can't experience any sort of feelings?'_

"I feel sorry for him," a female voice said in the open.

Malcolm turned his entire body and found his own beloved woman with her back against a wall and her legs crossed, eyeing him with a sympathetic yet hungry gaze.

Jade fixed her posture before moving in his direction, going more in depth of her opinion on this matter. "It's not his fault he became this... thing." That was a fact Malcolm had no problem agreeing on. Sub-Zero never asked or wanted this fate of being a cyborg. It was indeed a fate worse than death.

"They remind me of Kitana and Liu Kang." Jade continued, seeing similarities between the two inter-realm couples.

Her Edenian companion couldn't help but joke. "Another Earthrealmer managed to capture an Edenian's attention." Malcolm's humor didn't stop there as he turned to Jade. "It's not like you ever going to betray me to an Earthrealmer, right?"

A battle of witty banter occurred as Kitana's sister played along. "Why? You'd be jealous?" Jade teased.

"And what if I would be?" Malcolm countered, his voice husked with emotion while the emerald assassin grinned with a combination of amusement and lust before placing her hands on Malcolm's broad shoulders.

"Then let us solidify our own relationship, handsome." Jade sexily whispered.

Inch by inch, the two Edenian lovers came closer to each other with Malcolm holding Jade by the waist, using his hands to memorize her fantastic figure and curves. So many times he's dreamt of having this stunning woman to himself.

His dreams would become a reality.

Making the first move, Malcolm gently touched his woman's arm with the right hand. Jade shivered in excitement as his palm stayed in contact with her skin, moving upward towards her face before his palm rested on her cheek. She tilted her head forward to invite him for a kiss. Malcolm wouldn't turn down that enticing offer. Their lips meshed together in a soft, passionate kiss. Both Edenian warriors pushed further in their ecstasy. Jade brushed her tongue against Malcolm's mouth, silently asking for permission to enter. He allowed it and dueled his warrior Princess for dominance. To gain an advantage, Malcolm used his free hand and intimately squeezed one of Jade's breasts, fondling the clothed ebony orb with his fingers. The action caused Jade to take a deep inhale of oxygen as her skin felt hot to the touch, giving Malcolm the opportunity to suck on her tongue.

"Mmm... Ma- Malcolm..." Jade moaned and sighed, enjoying what he was doing to her.

Malcolm hushed Jade with a single finger to her lips before moving forward to whisper in her ear, his erratic breathing turning the vixen on. "Jade... I want you. I wish to express how deep my love for you is."

Jade could hold back no longer with a warm sensation growing between her legs, which begged for Malcolm's touch and attention. Wasting little time, the emerald woman jumped on her man with a passion and kissed him with fervor. Malcolm immediately enclosed her body with his arms before rushing them to her bedroom where their lust and desire for each other will be displayed. Both were hesitant to leave Manerva with the frozen cyborg. But neither Jade or Malcolm were sure if they would get another chance like this again.

They would make tonight a memorable and magical one.


	25. XXIV: Preparations

**Chapter 24: Preparations**

As the unusual lovers proclaimed their love declaration, Manerva spoke to her beloved warrior. "Kuai, my brother believes I should train like you all to protect myself."

Sub-Zero was surprised to hear that from the maiden. She harnessed a gentle soul, one he was willing to protect. But never did the cyborg think Manerva wanted to stand up for herself in this manner.

"Rain is still out there..." the young Edenian went on. "If Tanya keeps her pursuit towards my brother, then he won't stop until he takes me by force. Nothing will stop him from having his way."

Under the slave protocol, Sub-Zero witnessed what his love's brother was currently going through, hearing of Tanya's desire to have Malcolm for her own sick twisted desires. She and Rain were basically the same person, just different genders.

Rain...

That arrogant prick didn't sit right with the former member of the Lin Kuei in his human form. Kuai Lang recalled their first encounter at the Coliseum when Rain prepared to make his move against Manerva, striking her across the face with no remorse or shame in hitting a woman. The sight of Kitana's maid hitting the ground set off the ice ninja in a negative way, and it was only made worse after hearing Rain wishing to have Manerva cry and moan for his name. Rage described Kuai Lang's feelings towards the Prince and protectiveness over the Priestess, to hold her in his arms and ensure no man will ever harm her.

At that moment, Sub-Zero wrapped his arms around the woman he loved, enjoying her company. "My love... I wish you never needed to fight." He longed to feel the warmth of her body, but his cybernetic body prevented him from enjoying that simple pleasure.

"I have to be prepared, Sub-Zero." Manerva firmly stated, gazing at his optics. "I can't live in fear any longer, and my brother and yourself can only protect me for so long."

And that statement was true. Sub-Zero couldn't deny the fact Rain is still out there, lying in wait to get Manerva alone and unable to fend for herself. Not to mention Malcolm has his hands full with Tanya while trying to mend his own relationship with Jade due to finding out the truth from Raiden and the other Earthrealmers.

After lamenting over a brief period, Kuai reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Understandable. I will teach you how to fight, but only briefly."

Manerva's eyes lit up at his words. If there's one thing Sub-Zero and Malcolm could agree on, was that her safety took the highest prerogative. "After that, I will have to start my mission. Sektor will suspect my delay if I stay here any longer."

Understanding the meaning behind the context, Manerva nodded and excused herself to change into suitable fighting attire. After a few minutes, she came back dressed in an Edenian training garb: A white leotard with gold accent, long matching boots with short gloves, and her long loose hair tied into a neat bun. The visage of this stunning woman wasn't lost on Sub-Zero, the clothes not doing her figure any justice. Her outfit could also be used as a mean to distract her opponents, mainly the male warriors.

"I'm ready to train," said the eager Manerva, readying herself for her first lesson.

That angelic voice woke Kuai from his stupor before entering into a balanced stance. "Very well. On my mark, my lady."

Both warriors stood still, not moving a muscle which would alert the other and begin the match. Manerva found out from her brother that patience was the key in any fight. Failure to remain steadfast in your approach would signal hastiness going into battle. Revealing that early in a match could be detrimental and costly against a more experienced, seasoned adversary.

But alas, the rush and adrenaline filled Manerva's body to the point where she couldn't wait to begin the match. Her foot bounced three times before sprinting towards Sub-Zero, who stood there waiting for her to get closer. While still apprehensive of the maid's willingness to step in the ring, Sub-Zero remained cautiously optimistic she could be ready within a short amount of time.


	26. XXV: Emerald Dreams

**Chapter 25: Emerald Dreams**

 **Warning: Lemon alert, read at your own risk**

 **Jade's Room:**

Trudging through the various hallway which looked more like a maze, Jade and Malcolm let their desire speak for itself, their mouths never separating from each other as the male Edenian carried his soon to be mate into her room, his foot pushing the door open. After entering, Malcolm gently pushed Jade against it, her back shutting the entry way. Her tongue once again played intricate games in his mouth, darting in and out to taste everywhere her appendage could reach.

Jade then pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. "You're a really good kisser."

Malcolm smiled, caressing her hair. "Not as good as you."

Her legs relaxed, releasing his waist to view his entire body. Human nature was incredibly kind to Malcolm's body, not an inch of fat could be seen anywhere even with his clothing on. Training with lethal warriors didn't hurt his case either. The same could be said for his Edenian Goddess. Every curve on her voluptuous body screamed to be touched by Malcolm's hands, among other things Jade wanted him to do to her.

Their hands moved to various areas, Jade to Malcolm's chest, her fingertips tracing the chiseled flesh with delicacy through his parted vest. The General enjoyed the soft moans emitting from his throat before tracing her mocha lips over the warm skin of his neck, nibbling the sensitive area. Returning the favor, Malcolm slid his hands over Jade's waist, the pleasant sensation of her body mashing against his own taking over as he rubbed her shapely hips.

"Tell me what you desire, Malcolm." Jade whispered, continuing their game from earlier. "No man will ever get a chance to experience what I'm about to give you."

A cold shiver traversed down her man's spine at the sound of her hushed tone in his ear. Malcolm felt himself slipping into unknown territory, never going this far with any woman. The countless times with Tanya didn't count as that was against his will, much to Jade's agitation.

"I... I... want to make love... to you, Jade." Malcolm trembled, his hands moving towards Jade's bottom, squeezing the uncovered areas of her derrière. "Words cannot do justice... for how much I lust for you."

A wolf like grin appeared on Jade's face, giving him a rather rough shove, his body landing on the medium sized bed. He quickly picked himself up, only to have the sly vixen straddled his waist with her hands placed underneath his chin, their eyes never straying from one another. No words were said as Jade slowly leaned in and kissed Malcolm again, her tongue invading his mouth for the umpteenth time while gently removing the dark vest from his shoulders, exposing his torso.

Electricity jolted through both Edenians from the exhilarating experience they were sharing. Jade sighed in content, Malcolm's own tongue dueling her for supremacy. A quick reversal of positions put the emerald assassin on her back without the kiss having to break, allowing Malcolm to assume control this time.

Malcolm then broke away, viewing Jade's entire body from an upright vantage point. "Nothing brings me more happiness and peace than you," he whispered, sliding his hand down the valley between Jade's breasts, reaching her uncovered navel. "And I wish to prove it."

"Then by all means, handsome," the vixen replied in a sensual tone.

Jade sat up to playfully discard the braid tying her hair together, all the while moving the straps of her uniform off each shoulder, letting the fabric down the swell of her magnificent breasts. Malcolm's mouth watered at the sight of the aroused nipples of his beloved, bringing her into an embrace to kiss her again, their temperature rising with each passing moment. Both of the boy's hands fondled and kneaded each breast, a soft, sweet moan leaving Jade's mouth.

Oxygen was prevalent for the Edenian couple as they released their lip lock. Jade slightly frowned as she saw Malcolm's pants still on along with her uniform and boots. She shifted her body to unzip his pants, taking pleasure in hearing her love's breath caught in his throat. Within moments, he was bare after being stripped of his pants and briefs. Jade had to stop herself from gasping so loudly at the sheer size of his manhood. It was long, standing at about seven inches, but it was the girth that really caught her attention.

"Oh my!" Jade said aloud, staring at his organ like a candy cane.

"I'm... sorry. This has never happened to me before." Malcolm averted his eyes in embarrassment.

His shame quickly went away as Jade kissed him again. "There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. I think it's beautiful," she told him, gently grasp his erection to stroke in her hand. "Strip me, Malcolm. Your lady commands it."

At this point, Malcolm's blood was boiling as he sat on the edge of the bed, only to see a half-naked Jade move in front of him. He started with her boots, slowly sliding them off the assassin's slender, yet supple legs. Malcolm then focused on the uniform covering her nether regions, inserting his fingers inside her thong which was attached to the entire bodysuit. Jade's nectar gushed, her arousal nearing its peak as she lifted one of her toned thighs onto Malcolm's shoulder, her womanhood directly in front of his face with her pubic hair neatly trimmed.

With dirty intentions, the Edenian male's lips softly touched her clitoris. The moist contact made Jade moan in bliss, feeling his tongue part her folds, her breathing coming out in pants. Her love muscles contracted with every stroke of Malcolm's tongue. Jade reached down with her left arm and gripped his manhood, keeping him steeled for the finale. A shriek erupted from her mouth, fluids protruding from her heavenly cavern, signifying the release of her orgasm.

Malcolm pulled away from Jade's vice, only to be pulled in for a rough, but passionate kiss, her body weight pushing him down on the bed. Small but pleasant kisses traveled down Malcolm's chest before Jade found herself face to face with the object of her desire. Up close, his knob looked larger than she anticipated. Like her beloved, Jade had never gone this far with a male before.

That would change tonight after claiming Malcolm's virginity, and vice versa.

Erotically, Jade licked the underside, tasting the foreskin of Malcolm's erection. She shuddered at her own actions, turned on by what she felt for this man. After gently licking, Jade pushed her hair back to begin bobbing her head, sucking her beloved off. Malcolm couldn't help but groan in ecstasy, his eyes never leaving Jade, encouraging her affections by petting her hair. Keeping herself stimulated, the emerald assassin massaged her dripping treasure with one hand, fingering her tight snatch while deep throating Malcolm.

Feeling his member twitch, Malcolm called out, "Jade..."

Jade stopped at that moment, knowing it was now time for the real fun to start. She slid up his body with tender kisses before eyeing him with a hungry gaze. They kissed again while under the sheets, their hearts beating rapidly in anticipation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Malcolm asked, wanting confirmation.

That familiar stare of seduction was on Jade's face. "Yes, Malcolm. I've waited years for this moment." She straddled him, her long legs on each side of his waist as his appendage sat below her opening. "I love you."

Grabbing his member coated in her saliva, Jade slowly impaled herself on it, a husky moan exiting her mouth at the sheer size of him inside her depths. It was just as she thought it would be.

Absolutely wonderful.

The General lifted her lower body, only to slam it down on Malcolm's groin, savoring the sensations attacking her body. Malcolm held onto her wide hips, groaning like a man possessed as Jade bounced on his crotch. While riding him like a professional, Jade arched her back, her moans increasing in volume as he hit her spot at the right angle, the consistent movement causing her hair to fly all over.

"Jade!" Malcolm grunted. "Ohh... Jade!"

Grabbing him by the shoulders, Jade pulled her lover up for a chaste kiss, Malcolm thrusting upward while burying his face in her bosom. The frenzied love was on full display as Jade wrapped her legs around Malcolm's waist with the tempo switching to overdrive. Red fingernails raked across Malcolm's back with Jade holding on tightly, nearly drawing blood from that action. The young prodigy kissed all over his beloved's jawline, only to have Jade two handfuls of his hair, crushing his mouth in a heated kiss while screaming into it.

Jade felt her core tighten Malcolm's member. "Ah! Ah! Haah! Malcolm!"

Before either of them knew it, Jade experienced her first sex induced orgasm, moaning loudly as her entire body shook violently while her legs threatened to snap Malcolm in half. The two lovers fell back on the bed, trying to catch their breaths. Malcolm was the quickest one to do so, flipping Jade on her back.

"Wha-" Jade started.

She was silenced with a deep kiss from Malcolm. "We're far from finished, my love."

To prove his point, Malcolm pumped into her, starting slow while gradually increasing the pace. Jade couldn't complain at what was taking place. This position gave her even more pleasure than before with Malcolm relentlessly drilling his love muscle inside her.

From his viewpoint, Malcolm saw Jade with her hair splayed all over the pillow, her face coated in sweat but her facial expression was of pure elation as their lovemaking progressed into full, passionate sex. The activity inside the room drained most of Jade's energy, but she still managed to lock her legs around Malcolm's waist once more, doing the same to his neck in the process. Jade then pulled down Malcolm for a French kiss, moaning in sheer pleasure.

"Faster! Ohhhh! Malcolm! Harder!" Jade screamed in joy.

The young warrior complied, increasing the pace and force of his thrusts, clenching his teeth at the velvety wetness of his woman.

Another sharp cry came out of Jade's mouth. "Yes, Malcolm! By the Gods! More! Yes!"

She could feel him losing control of himself. "Goodness, Jade!"

Despite his impressive endurance, Malcolm was close to exploding, forcing him to hasten the pace for the final stretch, enjoying Jade's constant cries of ecstasy as the pleasure was driving her out of her mind.

Without warning, both Jade and Malcolm reached the finish line, a blinding white light appearing before their eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs, the grip of her limbs around Malcolm tightening like a vice grip.

Unable to stop himself, Malcolm buried himself in Jade's neck, groaning after firing his seed deep inside her, the passion remaining hot as their lovemaking ended. The young man collapsed on top of his lover, pushing his member even after the passing of their shared orgasm. He just couldn't get enough of this woman. Finally, Malcolm managed to push his body up by his arms, taking a good look at Jade's body soaked in their combined sweat. She was exhausted as well, barely able to move but showed him a pleased, content smile.

"Incredible," she whispered, her hands caressing his youthful face. "You were incredible, my love."

Malcolm blushed at the compliment, relieved Jade was satisfied by what they did together. "Thank you... Jade. That was... more than I thought it would be."

Jade giggled and kissed him again before Malcolm rolled them over, allowing her to stay on top of his chest. On the floor were their clothes laying in a puddle around the bed. As expected, the two Edenians wasted little time in expressing their love for each other. The question was as they laid in bed preparing to sleep...

Would their love survive this new war?


	27. XXVI: Tornado of Troubles

**Chapter 26: Tornado of Troubles**

The next morning, Manerva and Malcolm sat together, each noticing how different the other sibling looked: Malcolm in a figurative way while Manerva in a literal sense due to her appearance. Though they couldn't see it, even Jade and Kitana observed the change in the maid's wardrobe, not to mention the transition from her normal timid personality to a more confident, assertive attitude. Malcolm hesitated in noting that the Earthrealmers had changed his sister, specifically Sub-Zero. He couldn't help but admire Manerva's ability to grow up as a young adult in such a short period of time. For him and his Edenian companions, Manerva looked just like them, a warrior in the making.

To Manerva, she noticed the pep in her brother's step and how relaxed he was, the same can also be said about Jade.

Which could mean only one thing...

Both Manerva and Malcolm walked together outside the cathedral. "So, big brother," she began. "You and Jade finally did it?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at his baby sister, a humorous glint in her eyes after asking that question. "What are you talking about?"

For him, he couldn't comprehend Manerva would even ask him such a thing. Perhaps she really did grow up, and he didn't notice.

Manerva sighed and repeated her question. "I'm asking did you and Jade finally do _it_ last night?"

Her brother resorted to feigning ignorance. "Did what?"

A soft smile found its way on her face, knowing Malcolm was avoiding the subject altogether. She caught him red-handed. "You know... as the Earthrealmers say… sex."

The mention of the 's' word made Malcolm's face heat up like a hot day in the summer. There was no way he could be that readable... was he? Manerva has learned over the years to sense and read people's emotions through eye contact and other odd behaviors. It just so happened she could tell Malcolm was hiding something in the way he fidgeted with his fingers and his face perk up at the mention of Jade's name.

Manerva thought inwardly, _'Too easy.'_

"Gods, Manerva..." Malcolm relented in exasperation.

"What? You and Jade look a tad different, even the Princess noticed the change in both of you." Manerva pointed out.

She wasn't wrong in that observation. Kitana did notice the change in her bodyguard but didn't show any anger whatsoever, far from it. In fact, Kitana approved of it after managing to get Jade to spill the beans over what happened last night. Apparently, the Edenian vixen's screams of passion weren't lost on anyone. Instead of trying to deny it, Jade explained the entire night in detail, much to the delight and surprise of her sister, who's mouth was agape after hearing it from Jade's mouth.

In light of that statement, Malcolm sighed in defeat. "Yes, you're right. Your observance is duly noted, sister."

That made Manerva smile as she and Malcolm went back inside to sit at a table. "Well... Sub-Zero made me aware of my surroundings."

Malcolm took another long look at his sister, her face wearing the exact same expression his love wore every time Jade was conducting a dangerous mission. _'Perhaps he did change her,'_ he thought.

"So... you have the same feelings for him, don't you?" Malcolm carefully asked.

Manerva's face brightened as if the world had disappeared whenever someone mentioned Sub-Zero or her love for him. She didn't bother to hide it, sighing happily whenever she thought about him.

"Yes, and he confessed it in full," her smile waned a bit, however. "But unlike you, I can never relish our romance to the fullest extent."

That statement was the painful truth and reality. Sub-Zero is but a shadow of the man she loved. Malcolm wasn't jealous of either them nor should he be, imagining himself how is it to be a cyborg and being in love with a woman but never fulfill the urge and desire that he did last night with Jade. That fate is something Malcolm wouldn't wish on even the worst of his enemies. Except for Rain, of course.

Being the responsible sibling, Malcolm rested his palm on Manerva's shoulder, softly squeezing it to let her know he cares. "If you ever need me, Jade, or Kitana... know that we're all here for you."

Manerva smiles and nods. "Thank you, brother. I will rest easy once he returns from his mission." She paused. "But I wanted to let you know that I'm not jealous of your affinity for Jade. She... she's like a sister to me. And Jade cares a lot for you."

"Funny," began Malcolm. "She said the same thing about you."

"Will you marry her?" she inquired.

A tense silence proceeded after that question, making Manerva wonder if she asked too many questions. Of course, Malcolm pondered heavily in his mind about it. Jade was too perfect of a woman to let go. He wouldn't willingly have intercourse with her just for the hell of it. She was a goddess and spending the rest of his days at her side wasn't a bad proposition at all. It seemed like the logical choice to ask for her hand.

However, Tanya still lurked in the shadows, added with the coming invasion.

"Malcolm..." Manerva called out, startling her brother from his thoughts. "I think you should ask Jade for her hand."

"You're... sure I should?" Malcolm struggled to say.

She nodded, digging inside her bag to find something that would help. A golden ring with multiple diamonds inside. "Before we departed Outworld, I managed to purchase this from the market in the event you and Jade were serious about each other. After last night, I think it's safe to say you want her to be your wife."

Malcolm was in disbelief, flabbergasted by what his sister had done. That ring had to have cost a fortune by the look and design.

"How did you..." Malcolm began.

"Kitana gave me the funds. She also knew this was bound to happen." She gave it to him. "Take it. When this is all over, go make Jade happy.

Knowing this was too good to pass up, Malcolm nodded, accepting the ring as he put it away in his pocket, just as Jade and Kitana walked in.

"There you two are," the Princess announced. "Come, Lord Raiden has gathered everyone in the main room to await Sub-Zero's return."

With that, they quickly made their way to the main room in the cathedral, pensively waiting for something, anything that would give them the edge against Shao Kahn and his army. At that moment, a comm signal sounded, prompting Manerva and Malcolm to join the rest of Earthrealm's council.

"This is Sub-Zero," a mechanized voice came over the radio, static interrupting the conversation inside the communicator of Sonya's wristband. "I am at the cemetery."

Everyone shared a puzzled look at the mention of a cemetery. What would Shao Kahn need from there? Whatever it was, it didn't sound promising.

"Quan Chi and a ninja are guarding them, conducting some sort of Ritual." Sub-Zero further explained. "The… subjects are being bound as if they are becoming a sacrifice... I managed to save a group of them, but I think this will be rather difficult."

Raiden suddenly flinched as a vision hit him, everyone casting a glance at him in concern.

"What did you see, Hookah?" asked Nightwolf. "What visions had plagued you now?"

The Thunder God hesitated but knew he couldn't withhold information. "It's a Soulnado, another form of sorcery conducted to strengthen Shao Kahn's power."

The entire room was stunned that such sorcery existed. Neither Malcolm or Manerva thought the Emperor would stoop this low in killing unarmed civilians and raising even the dead from their resting place.

Raiden then spoke into the comm of Sonya Blade. "You must stop them, Sub-Zero or thousands will perish should this ritual succeed."

"Understood, I will attempt to foil their attempt." Sub-Zero replied.

Another thought came across the Thunder God as he considered the possibilities of what might occur. "I am sending Nightwolf to your location."

"I will stall for time until his arrival. Sub-Zero out," the cyborg said as the communication ended.

Raiden turned to his second in command. "Go before it's too late, Nightwolf."

Not needing to be told twice, Nightwolf stormed off to hopefully prevent a massive Soulnado, therefore halting any extra power Shao Kahn could possess. Manerva couldn't help but wonder if her beloved will be safe. Quan Chi was no pushover after all, and neither was his servant.

* * *

 **A Few Hours later:**

The last few hours were an eternity for Manerva, patiently waiting for the safe arrival of her beloved. Malcolm and the other Edenians were worried for her but knew she would be fine, that is, if the young maiden didn't pass out. After a long period of waiting, Sub-Zero did return, but to Manerva, much to her fear, his soul was scattered and troubled as well. Kuai Lang sat down on the stairs with a thud, dejection all over his optics.

"My love," the warrior-maiden sat by his side, putting a comforting palm on his shoulder, causing a reaction as he slowly turned his head toward her. "What happened over there? You look rather unsettled after returning from the cemetery."

"I saw him, Manerva." Sub-Zero immediately answered.

"Saw who, Kuai?" she pressed, rubbing his shoulder.

The answer took her by complete surprise. "Bi Han."

Manerva nearly recoiled back in her seat after hearing that long-forgotten name. How was it possible? Bi-Han had died a less than pleasant death at the hands of Scorpion, his skull shattering into dust when the match was over. There was no way he was alive, the Hell Spawn made sure of that.

"Wh- How... how can that be!?" Manerva shrieked before remembering his earlier message. "That ninja with Quan Chi..." She then stopped herself. "Don't tell me..."

Her beloved sadly nodded. "Yes... Quan Chi turned him into that... that thing, enslaving his soul and will… making him a revenant."

A gentle, yet firm embrace was Manerva's response. "Quan Chi has sinned a great deal for as long as I can remember. When I first saw him, I was uneasy and heard terrible rumors regarding him."

"That... is not the worst of it." Kuai Lang quickly said, his voice laced with emotion as if he were crying from his soul. "H-he... said... that we are not brothers... not anymore." He then buried his head in her shoulders. "And the saddest truth is... that I had agreed with him."

"You are the better brother." Manerva calmly told him. "You had to fight him because of what that sorcerer did to him." Sub-Zero turned his attention back to his beloved. "Whatever he had become, he is not the same person as you once knew. You did what you thought was right. Maybe he wasn't your brother anymore, but you still remember what he was in the past, correct?" she asked with a soft smile.

Sub-Zero timidly nodded in agreement, not even bothering to put up a half-decent argument. While the sight of his brother unnerved him to no end, Kuai Lang knew Bi-Han wasn't the same person he knew before, now nothing more than an empty husk serving Quan Chi. How that sorcerer infuriated him. If given the right opportunity, Sub-Zero will end his life without any remorse.

"And even if you did lose him..." Smoke interjected from the side, the lovers looking in his direction. "You still have us; your brother in arms and your lover."

Manerva smiled and nodded in agreement. "You still have a brother. So please, don't lose your heart."

The Cyborg nodded and hardened his resolve. "I already lost a brother, and I almost lost you in the past. I refuse to lose either of you. Now, I'll do my part to end this vicious cycle." That familiar determination was evident even in his robotic form, the sight bringing a smile to Smoke and Manerva's faces.

After voicing those vengeful words, Nightwolf had returned from the cemetery barely escaping being sucked into the massive Soulnado which would have no doubt tore his body apart.

Approaching him was the Thunder God. "What is your report, Nightwolf?"

The shaman replied, "Lord Raiden, shortly after I told Sub-Zero to leave, I manage to make the Soulnado close, taking that ninja Sub-Zero mentioned into oblivion."

To test a theory, Raiden took out his amulet to see if the cracks had healed, only to be horrified as the fissures increased. "NO! How can this still be!?" He shouted, unsure of what to do at this point.

"Perhaps…" Manerva came up beside him as the council resumed themselves "The Elder Gods could be of some help."

Raiden hadn't thought of that, smiling at the warrior-maiden for the suggestion. "Yes, you're right... Maybe the Elder Gods can prevent Shao Kahn's invasion. Truly they will see it as an attempt to merge the realms." His eyes found Liu Kang. "I will need you to come with me, Liu Kang, to see what it's like being there."

Both Shaolin disciples teleported away before anyone could voice their differing opinions, making Nightwolf the interim leader until Lord Raiden had returned.

However, the decision to visit the Elder Gods proved to be unwise.

Sub-Zero's senses began going haywire, his optics continually blinking while seeming alarmed. "H-how can it be? We're being invaded!"

At that moment, cyborgs appeared at every corner of the cathedral, the entire group of defenders tensing themselves for what was sure to be a contentious fight for survival.

"How did they find us?" Manerva asked, drawing her hands up to defend her friends and family.

"Either they finally bypassed Raiden's shield, or they tracked me down." Kuai Lang concluded, upset he allowed this to happen. Now, everyone in the sanctuary was at high risk.

Nightwolf wasn't going to hesitate in any manner with Raiden and Liu Kang seeing the Elder Gods. There was nowhere for them to turn except to fight every single cyborg, which was a tall task to accomplish knowing the Lin Kuei applicable skill in assassination. "Attack! Defend the cathedral at all costs!"

And with that, the Tornado of battles and troubles had begun, and with it, an unforeseen tragedy would commence on our heroes.


	28. XXVII: Royal Pain

**Chapter 27: A Royal Pain**

The Lin Kuei cyborgs led by Cyrax and Sektor were not faring very well despite their hefty numbers, severely underestimating their targets. Chris and Melody managed to down several while Kitana decapitated another with her razor fans. Jade used her staff to smack down a few more. During the skirmish, Sektor encounters Malcolm. His beloved wanted to assist, but she knew he could handle himself.

"Feel the wrath of the Lin Kuei!" Sektor exclaimed in his robotic voice.

"It's time for me to render you obsolete." Malcolm countered as the fight began.

Sektor upgraded his own technology with a rocket launcher, flamethrower systems, and the patented teleport. Malcolm remained on the defensive for the duration of the fight, being mindful of the weapons the cyborg possesses as he blocked a teleport uppercut, delivering his own uppercut to the robot's chin. Sektor used a slide kick, only to have Malcolm somersault over him. The red cyborg grew frustrated for every missed attempt and tried to end the fight deploying a barrage of missiles. Edenia's young prodigy smirked to himself, flying through the air with the greatest of ease, connecting with a knee to Sektor's chest, which prompted his systems to warn of critical damage, signaling his coming demise. Malcolm won the fight, observing Jade making quick work of the other cyborgs with Melody's help. Though he couldn't help but stare in amazement, Malcolm had to keep focused on the task at hand or fall at Shao Kahn's feet.

Turning around, Malcolm managed to spot his sister, surprised at how professed she was in combat. Looks as though Sub-Zero's training in the art of Kombat has paid off tremendously. She seemed calm, collected, and sneakily powerful in a way. Manerva easily overpowered every cyborg she encountered, using a light-based ability as she seared one cyborg in half, letting it fall down in two perfectly cut halves.

Cyrax decided to show himself. "Your resistance is futile. Surrender while you still have the chance," he said to Smoke as if he's ready to turn him into a cyborg back at the Lin Kuei temple.

Manerva wouldn't have any of it, sending a burst of wrath light in Cyrax's direction to push him off Tomas' temporary unconscious self.

"You have lost your will and soul, Cyrax." Manerva started. "So did Sub-Zero until we restored him. I won't let you take Tomas as well!"

The yellow cyborg rose to his feet, declaring, "Nothing will stop the Cyber Initiative!"

Another battle ensued, the first real test for the maiden of Argus. When Cyrax pressed on the offensive, Manerva deftly blocked his onslaught, and just as he finished his flurry of attacks, she punched his head, crouched down for a low kick to his leg and sent a smaller burst of light, managing to blind the machine's vision. Cyrax staggered, allowing Manerva to hurl a snap kick, throwing him into the air while manipulating her light into a sword. Landing on his back with a thud, Cyrax quickly teleported behind the warrior-maiden. Just as he was about to place a killing blow, Manerva's body glowed, standing in a praying like stature. The light grew into an explosion, stopping the cyborg in his tracks before Manerva used it to parry and strike Cyrax with her sword in retaliation, draining much of the machine's energy as he lay dormant in defeat.

"The Lin Kuei is wrong to enslave others," Manerva stated.

Everyone stood impressed at Manerva's flash of potential. Even Malcolm had to marvel at his sibling's rapid progress but felt she needed more refinement to become a warrior of her own creed. A smile graced his face at the last cyborg having his head cut off by Kitana's fan. The ambush was over with every warrior feeling relieved. Manerva joined her beloved's side while Malcolm did the same with Jade.

"Are you hurt?" the Edenian vixen asked, caressing his face.

Malcolm smiled. "I'm fine. Just glad you're unharmed."

However, something felt off.

Kitana tensed as she walked closer to the middle of the sanctuary after feeling a presence, one she believed was long forgotten but felt familiar at the same time. All the Edenians exchanged a worried look as their Princess looked uncomfortable, putting everyone else on edge for what was still to come.

Nightwolf calmly approached her. "What is it?"

He along with the others waited, the air so thick in the room, a dull butter knife would slice right through it. There was another threat present in the vicinity, and they weren't friendly at all.

Then, Kitana's eyes widened in disbelief and horror when she found out who the aura belonged to. "It can't be... mother!?"

And at that moment, a deafening scream echoed across the room, throwing the Forces of Light off balance, many trying to hold their footing. Sindel made her arrival felt immediately with her vocal chords, her power amplified after absorbing the souls of Shang Tsung and countless warriors he consumed in his own right. Shao Kahn was fed up with his sorcerer's constant failures and ripped his power away, transferring it into his ex-wife's body.

Due to the Banshee scream, Sonya and Kurtis Stryker were pushed back towards the stairwell. Sub-Zero protected himself and Manerva with an ice barrier. Jade planted her staff into the ground, Malcolm right behind her to aid in her balance along with Kitana's hand on her shoulder for support. Jax and Johnny held firm, more like the movie star clinging on to one metal arm as the scream increased in frequency. Chris and Melody held each other off to the side, trying to withstand the Queen's power. Unaffected by the cry, Nightwolf stood in the way, his face showing no emotion, yet his muscles inside tensed at the sight of the Emperor's powerful Queen.

The scream finally ended, Sindel eyeing each warrior with a deathly look. They were nothing compared to her, as they would soon find out how inferior and weak they were.

And she wasn't alone.

Two more enemies appeared from the shadows, and their faces made the siblings cringe in disgust. Tanya and Rain were sent with the Queen by order of Shao Kahn, making sure the plan was foolproof. He could sense Raiden wasn't there with his chosen champions and neither was that blasted Shaolin Monk. The decision to send Sindel and her Edenian cohorts was a rather easy choice.

"Come forward, if you dare!" Sindel challenged, mocking the Forces of Light. "We will finish what the Lin Kuei could not!"

Each warrior lined up with the will to defend their lives and Earthrealm, growling in determination. Although somewhat reluctant to fight her own mother, Kitana joined with Jade, Malcolm, and Manerva. The sight of Tanya made Jade's blood boil at an all-time high. She's done nothing but assault and degrade Malcolm to his wit's end. And Jade has had enough. Malcolm belonged to her, and she would prove it by getting rid of Tanya for good.

The same could be said for Manerva. Rain wouldn't let up in his pursuit of her, doing anything within his power to bed the young maiden. His excitement for this reunion couldn't be higher. But first, Rain had to dispose of that mechanical monstrosity known as Sub-Zero. Killing him would pave the way for Rain to dominate Manerva to his heart's content, or so he believes.

Jax clenched his metal fists, ready to throw down. "Let's do this!"

Right beside him, Nightwolf ordered to everyone, "Attack!"

Being the leader, the shaman charged Sindel while Tanya and Rain went to fight their rivals for the affection of Manerva and Malcolm. Nightwolf quickly decreased the distance between him and Sindel as energy tomahawks formed in his hands. However, Sindel parried his swinging hand, nearly caving the shaman's nose in with a haymaker to the face as she threw him aside. Johnny stepped up and swung his arm for a right hook, only to have the former Edenian Queen lock his limb in an armbar. She followed it up by driving her knee into his solar plexus, then a fist to the face before tossing him to the floor, rendering him unconscious. Kabal tried his luck, an unwise decision as Sindel put him on his back, stomping on his respirator to cut off his oxygen. Chris, Melody, and Stryker looked on in horror at the death of their comrade.

"You bitch! You killed Kabal!" Kurtis yelled, throwing all caution to the wind by charging the Queen.

"Stryker, wait!" Chris tried to stop him.

Revenge on his mind, Stryker made a beeline for Sindel, who merely smiled at the man's pitiful attempt to back up his friend and partner. The only thing he did receive was a vicious strike to the face that fractured his skull, killing him in the process. Sub-Zero was next, trying to halt the Queen's assault with his ice powers. He was unprepared for the power she wielded. With three devastating punches, Sindel distorted his entire mainframe and sent the robot reeling, a powerful toss directly into Chris and Melody to take them out of the picture for the time being.

After disposing of four members, Sindel took on Jax. The hulking man with metal arms tried to incapacitate her with both metal hands. To his surprise, she blocked both fists from crushing her head and drove her heel into his throat, easily piercing through the skin. Jax's eyes rolled in his head, his arms falling lifeless along with his body with a gaping hole in his neck. Smoke quickly entered the fray, going for a solid kick to Sindel's gut, but her quick reflexes caught his foot, her own leg shooting out to connect against his groin. He fell to his knees and was trapped in a sleeper hold, his neck snapping with a violent twist.

"Weaklings!" Sindel laughed. "You're no challenge to me!"

Angered at her CO's death, Sonya ran to take on the Queen. Sindel was getting increasingly bored by the lack of a worthy opponent. She quickly did away with the Lieutenant with a sharp kick to the forehead, the blow making Sonya blackout before her head even hit the ground. All that were left to stand against her were the two siblings along with Chris and Melody, both recovering after having Sub-Zero thrown in their direction.

Sindel gazed at both Malcolm and Manerva. "You call yourselves Edenians? What a disgrace!"

"My Queen," started Manerva, fearing what the former leader of their home has become after sullying her hands with the blood of their teammates. "Shao Kahn is controlling you! This is not who you are!"

"Silence! I do as I please!" Sindel thundered. "Once we do away with all of you, my Emperor will claim Earthrealm for eternity!"

Chris stepped up. "No one threatens our home and gets away with it! Not even a witch like you!"

A sadistic grin was on the Queen's face. "Foolish Earthrealmer! Are you going to stop me? You've already seen your teammates fail miserably! But if you wish to join them, I'll happily oblige your request!"

As Sindel prepared to attack, Kitana stepped in. "Mother! Don't do this! Remember who you are!"

"Well, well. My traitorous daughter," the Queen sneered. "Just like your allies, you will suffer a grim death at my hands!" She launched a ferocious kick to Kitana's sternum, sending her into a wall with tremendous force, leaving deep cracks of the Princess' body in the wall.

Various sparks and malfunctions prohibited Sub-Zero from operating at his full capacity, the Queen severely damaging his circuit board and infrastructure. He slowly picked himself off the ground to survey his surroundings, experiencing a difficult time due to his optics operating at a slower rate. This would prove to be quite problematic.

"So, we meet again." It was Rain, his smile hidden under his mask, withdrawing a sword from the waist.

"You..." Kuai Lang sputtered, struggling to keep focus.

In a blink of an eye, Rain charged forward with murderous intentions in mind. His sword made quick, precise incisions in various parts of the cyborg's body. A cut at the right knee, left calf, a stab to the gut, and cuts at both shoulders. Oil mixed with blood seeped out of every wound, spilling on the floor beneath Sub-Zero, even staining Rain's uniform. The Prince didn't mind though since he was close to claiming victory.

"As I told you at the Coliseum, I would kill you for getting in the way of claiming that maid." Rain spoke. "Now, your death will satisfy my revenge."

Still defiant to the end, Sub-Zero managed to say, "Even in... my death... Manerva would kill herself... before becoming your... lover."

Angry at that comment, Rain charged forward. Kuai Lang knew his time was up and didn't bother putting up any kind of guard to defend himself. Out of the corner of her eye, Manerva could only watch in despair as Rain cleanly cut through her beloved's neck, severing the head from its shoulders.

"KUAI!" Manerva screamed in agony.

She rushed toward his fallen body and decapitated head. Electric sparks flew from the headless corpse and the beheaded skull, his optics no longer working. Manerva wept loudly at her love's death, unaware of Rain standing behind her.

"Dearest Manerva," he said with a cool, uncaring voice. "Surely you didn't believe this robot was worthy of your heart. That honor belongs solely to me. In time, you'll look at me as the real man you want to give you your deepest-"

That sentence never finished as a solid kick to the chest pushed Rain back ten feet, the force of the attack taking him by surprise as he felt his torso in pain. Manerva's aura had changed, no longer the timid, unsure maiden she had been known for. Now, she was a raging inferno, ready to dish out extreme punishment against the murderer of her beloved.

"You sick, self-absorbed, gutless bastard!" Manerva growled in contempt.

Her words were sharp and hostile, which bewildered the former Prince. "My... Lady?"

"Don't 'My lady' me!" she yelled furiously. "No way on my deathbed will I _ever_ consider giving you my heart! You've killed my love! Prepare to feel my wrath, disgusting slime!"

Manerva quickly showed why killing Kaui Lang was an abysmal choice for Rain. His beating was brutal and cruel. Yet the warrior-maiden could care less at this point. This excuse for royalty took away her one chance at finding happiness, and she made him pay for it. Beaten and bloodied, Rain could barely stand as Manerva eyed him with hatred, her power growing to an unstable level.

"Hah!" she shouted, a sword of light cutting across Rain's body, leaving a deep and ugly gash. He fell to the floor, gripping his chest.

The warrior-maiden didn't have a hint of remorse for her actions. "Not even the heavens can purify your soul."

Sindel overwhelmed her lesser opponents like they were nothing. Chris and Melody stood no chance against the controlled Queen. She first took on Chris, blocking every attack he could muster, evilly smiling while doing so before dislocating his left knee and hitting him square in the jaw with a well-placed elbow. A high kick from Melody aimed for Sindel's head. But her heightened senses picked up an attack coming from the rear. Sindel quickly ducked and managed to grab Melody's extended foot, twirling the SWAT member in a cycle before releasing her leg, letting her crash into Chris, both lying unconscious.

"Pathetic!" the Queen spat out, turning her attention to a sprinting Kitana. "Your situation is hopeless!"

"Mother, if you won't listen to reason, then I have no choice but to take you down!" Kitana shouted. Another fierce battle began, this time between mother and daughter.

Meanwhile, Jade and Tanya were locked in a physical clash, neither vixen willing to back down. Their attacks were lethal, destructive, and possessed murderous consequences. Both Edenians knew what was at stake, not just the fate of the realms, but their shared affection for Malcolm. Only one could lay claim to him while the other would spend eternity in the afterlife. Jade held her broken ribs and winced from a painful bruise on her shoulder along with lashes across her face. Tanya wasn't much better off, fighting through a broken nose, head trauma, and a fractured jaw. The two Edenians faced each other, bracing for the finality of their fight.

"Stupid bitch..." Tanya muttered, wiping a trail of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Always getting in my way."

Jade spat out a mixture of saliva and blood. "You're one to talk, doing nothing but stalking my man."

"Your man!?" Tanya exclaimed incredulously. "Preposterous!"

"Is it so?" Kitana's sister rhetorically asked. "I proved it last night."

A look of confusion graced Tanya's face. "What are you t-" The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Bitch! You had intercourse with him!"

Another mean smile was on Jade's mouth. "And I enjoyed every moment of it. Too bad for you, you'll never know what it feels like. Malcolm wants nothing to do with you, Tanya. Time to face the facts."

Resentment could be seen all over Tanya's facial features. She's hated Jade her entire life, but not more so than at this current time. Malcolm only belonged to her and to see Jade just waltz in without much effort cause something to snap inside the pyromancer.

A startling scream erupted from Tanya's mouth as she rushed Jade. The surprise could be seen on the emerald woman's face, unprepared for what was going to happen. With deadly precision, Tanya capitalized on Jade's injuries, hitting each one with a specific attack. Her fire lit palms did more crippling damage to Jade's ribcage, shattering the bones to collapse it entirely. Next, Tanya landed a huge right hand to Jade's face, the blow staggering her to the point of blurriness.

"This will teach you to take something that doesn't belong to you!" Tanya shrieked, taking out her Kobu-Jutsu.

Tanya's eyes lit up as Jade struggled to stay upright. This was her lone chance to finish her. Two fast but effective swings of the Kobo-Jutsu were aimed at Jade's chest and throat area. A painful scream was heard throughout the cathedral. But it wouldn't stop there. Tanya's smile grew, readying her weapon as she forcefully jabbed it into Jade's gut. Blood poured from the open wound as well as the mouth, her eyes flickering in and out.

"See what happens when you defy me, Jade?" Tanya said menacingly, enjoying the pained look on her enemy's face. "Death is now calling your name. Malcolm will have no choice but to submit to me."

However, Jade managed to grab Tanya's neck, which was not expected by the pyromancer as she stared at Jade's fortitude in astonishment, even at her current state.

"This only... (coughs out blood) proves how clueless you... (coughs) are, Tanya. Even in my demise... (coughs) Malcolm will _never_ love you the way... (coughs in fits) he loves me... bitch." Jade uttered with the last of her strength.

A sharp tug of the Kobo-Jutsu by Tanya allowed Jade to mercilessly fall on the ground, bleeding freely from her fatal ailments. Time was running out for survival.

"Ha! You're the fool because you'll be dead! Hahaha!" Tanya laughed callously, feeling a presence behind her. "Well, Malcolm. It seems as though your love with this floozy is destroyed."

The pyromancer wasn't laughing after turning around to see Malcolm's body entirely surrounded by a green aura, sadness and rampage detected in his eyes. He stepped forward and in a blink of an eye, Malcolm caught Tanya's throat in both hands, squeezing the life out of her. She choked against his increased strength, unable to even lessen the stranglehold.

"EDENIAN WHORE! YOU MURDERED JADE! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS TRANSGRESSION!" Malcolm roared, his hands cracking Tanya's throat.

Fear racked the traitor's body, never seeing Malcolm so full of animosity and bitterness. But luck would be on her side as he was knocked out from behind by Sindel, who already sucked the life from Kitana's soul, rendering her but a husk of her former self. Tanya wheezed in trying to regain oxygen, not believing she was that close to dying, in Malcolm's hands no less.

"On your feet and get the two siblings!" Sindel ordered, disgusted with Tanya's lack of concentration.

Tanya wasted little time recovering as she grabbed Malcolm's body and prepared to take Manerva. But Nightwolf managed to wake up from his slumber to confront them.

"Monsters!" He chastised them.

Sindel grabbed Nightwolf with her long hair by the waist, dangling him in the air. "Victory is ours, Shaman!"

"Not if I... take it from you!" Nightwolf retaliated, chanting an old spell.

Just at that moment, Liu Kang and Raiden returned from the Elder Gods' dwelling, only to see most of their friends and comrades either severely hurt or even killed.

"By the Gods!" Liu Kang shouted.

Before he and his master could do anything, Nightwolf completed his spell and illuminated the entire room, his body along with Sindel's disintegrating before exploding, forcing the Shaolin disciples to shield their eyes. As the light subsided, both the Queen and shaman were no more. Liu Kang saw at the corner of his eye that Kitana was lying still on the stone floor, the life draining from her very eyes.

"Kitana!" Liu yelled, immediately rushing to her side.

"Liu Kang..." Kitana started, barely able to pick herself up after her mother beat her decisively. "You were right... I wish we met... under... different... circumstances..."

The Shaolin Monk could feel anguish within himself at the sight of Kitana's beaten body. He held her hand, powerless to do anything to alleviate her pain. Before anything else was said, Kitana's hand fell limp in Liu Kang's as she succumbed to death's grasps.

"They're dead..." he said with remorse. "We abandoned them."

"Their deaths fall on my head, Liu Kang. My impulsiveness put us in this situation. No one is to blame except me." Raiden said, upset with what has taken place.

Manerva quickly made her way to her brother who hovered over Jade's body, blood surrounding her with deep gashes everywhere. Yet, her life force hasn't expired, hanging on by a mere thread.

"Jade... dear God..." Malcolm stuttered, tears already falling from his eyes.

"Ma- Malcolm... Manerva... Don't let this... hinder you in... anyway. You both are Edenia's… last hope. Help the Earthrealmers in their war against... Outworld."

Manerva wept frantically for her other sister. "Jade... please hang on."

"No, Manerva... I'm... too far gone." Jade whispered, her eyes shifting to Malcolm who could barely contain his emotions anymore. "Malcolm, never forget..." She weakly reached out with both hands, gently touching his face. "I... I love you... and wish we... could be more together... I'm... sorry."

The tense moment continued as Malcolm held Jade close to his chest. They stayed that way for their remaining time before the boy could no longer feel the slow rise and chest of his beloved. Malcolm cried as he knew what happened.

Jade, Malcolm's future wife, has died.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Malcolm bellowed while holding his beloved's unmoving body, his sister unable to do anything besides hugging his back, her own tears falling.

Tanya and Rain managed to escape captivity and fled back to Outworld, fortunate to escape with their lives after the objects of their misguided affections beat them within an inch of their lives. Shao Kahn would be pleased with the news regarding the deaths of most of Raiden's forces. However, he wouldn't be happy that Malcolm and Manerva weren't captured and brought to his throne.


	29. XXVIII: Bitter End

**Chapter 28: A Bitter End**

It all happened so fast. In the blink of an eye, Sindel managed to bring an unprecedented amount of chaos and death before Nightwolf managed to stop her rampage, sacrificing his own life in the process. Worst still was what the two Edenians were left with, creating a gaping hole left with irreparable damage.

Their loved ones, Jade and Sub-Zero, were murdered in a grisly fashion.

Liu Kang held Kitana's hand as she laid still, deceased like so many before her in the cathedral, the Shaolin Monk still grieving from her premature death. He should never have left them alone, wishing he could've managed to save them in time. The siblings were mourning too, the sight of each of their beloved mates dead before their eyes. Raiden surveyed the vicinity of the church, taking note of the destroyed cyborgs of the Lin Kuei. Each corpse told a story of what transpired. Sadness easily overtook Raiden, the many of champions he recruited all fell and were his responsibility, all because of a false belief the Elder Gods would intervene in Kahn's plan to invade Earthrealm. He was a fool to believe the invasion was not considered as a means to merge the realms.

Raiden finally decided to break the deafening silence. "I'm going to... ask for the aid of the Netherrealm."

That alone was quite an impossible plan, crazy to put it mildly, one which would be condemned as a suicide mission.

"What?" Liu Kang asked incredulously, appalled by his mentor's words.

"If we are to stop the vision, we need the aid of the Netherrealm," Raiden repeated.

In apparent disagreement with the decision, Liu Kang shook his head. "Your vision is but madness, everything we've done to this point is madness, and now you are going to that forsaken place!?"

His words were full of pent-up rage, fed up with Raiden's lack of common sense along with other less than reasonable choices his teacher has made the past few months.

"I have to agree with him, Lord Raiden," Manerva interjected, agreeing with Liu Kang's stance on the issue at hand. "Going there is a poor idea."

The Thunder God was taken aback from the vehement opposition to his proposal, failing to find any words. Instead of trying to convince them to follow his lead, Raiden merely closed his eyes in shame, realizing the bonds shared with Liu Kang were severely damaged. He still had a realm to protect, however. No matter how much losing his student hurt, Raiden had to defend Earthrealm. Without any more words, he teleported to his intended destination, leaving his surviving warriors by themselves.

Various thoughts entered each individual mind the moment Raiden disappeared. While Liu Kang was ultimately disheartened with Raiden's lack of leadership or his consequences, the siblings, who were understandably still grieving over the death of the respective love interest and most of their friends, didn't blame the god entirely. It was after all a calculated attack by Shao Kahn.

To Manerva, she could picture the Netherrealm all over this ambush, Sindel's revival directly correlating to a particular necromancer. If it weren't for his presence, their friends and allies would have been alive now.

Liu Kang went approached the siblings. "Come, we must tend to the fallen and the wounded."

HIs posture and confidence were shattered after carefully scooping up the fallen Princess. Malcolm's heart was just as heavy as he performed the same action with Jade, bridal carrying her lifeless body. How he wished to see her emerald green eyes full of energy again. Manerva, however, went toward the only two survivors of the attack: Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage, healing their wounds with her newfound powers. Sonya recovered first thanks to Manerva, groaning in discomfort as she stood up to tend to Jackson's body, unsure how to tell his wife Vera of the news.

Meanwhile, Johnny finally awoke from his own slumber before retrieving the bodies of the two police officers alongside Melody and Chris, each of their faces laced with dismay, pain, and despair. Manerva didn't fault them at all for feeling this way.

Manerva then set her eyes on the last two casualties: Tomas Vrbda, and Kuai Liang. She examined Smoke first, his body devoid of many injuries other than his snapped neck. Therefore, he didn't need any sort of cleaning. But alas, things were different for Kuai Liang, his body fully disassembled by Rain's sword. All she could do was place the body parts back together as best she could, taking each severed limb and putting them in their correct spot. Manerva couldn't stop the violent wave of tears falling down her cheek as she viewed the lifeless optics of her beloved. She prayed he might surprise with a flicker of his optics to lift her spirits. But that was a foolish notion at this point. What Rain did was inexcusable, and it made Manerva increase her hatred for the arrogant Prince.

Malcolm mirrored his sister's feelings regarding Tanya. His lover Jade, the beautiful, powerful assassin had died by the pyromancer's hand who tormented him far too long and caused him and his sister a lot of pain and suffering, including the deaths of their mother and father during the invasion of Edenia.

After cleaning the wound in her midsection, Malcolm solemnly placed Jade next to Kitana's body, followed by Manerva doing the same for Tomas' body next to her along with the limbs of her beloved Kuai. His body, unfortunately, could not be repaired as neither warrior inside had any mechanical experience. The sole person who did, Jax, was dead.

"We should bury them." Melody softly said as she finally finished mourning her teammates with Chris nodding solemnly by her side.

The deaths of their team affected each officer deeply. Liu Kang watched the body of his own beloved Kitana. Though their time together was brief, no one would dare say they were ever separable.

"I shall give them, their final rites," whispered Manerva, taking a final look at her remaining friends that survived Sindel's onslaught. Her brother's once formidable spirit had now been hollowed so severely, but he nods as well, giving his sister permission to begin.

Kabal's corpse was the first to receive his rite. "Kabal was a great friend and comrade to our friends Melody and Chris. From my brief knowledge of him, I've learned he wasn't perfect by all means, making the mistake of joining the Black Dragon due to a harsh background. But he joined the swat team to make amendments for the deeds he did as an operative. Kano had abducted Kabal and paid money to alter his form for his own personal gain, but Kabal rebelled against his former leader's decision and decided to pay him back by defending Earthrealm and his allies." Her eyes closed as she muttered, "May Argus rest his soul in peace."

Kurtis Stryker was next. "Stryker was a model officer from my brief conversation with Melody Jones and Chris. A true companion in harsh times. He fell trying to avenge his partner killed in action by my Queen Sindel. May Argus rest his soul in peace." When the warrior-maiden finished, she saw Melody and Chris each carrying their friends away towards the local cemetery.

A distraught Sonya stood by as she gazed at Jax's dead body. "What am I going to say to Vera?" she asked no one in particular.

Manerva didn't have the right answer as she said her rite to Jackson Briggs. "Major Jackson Briggs, a commander without peers, a mentor to my beloved brother, and a close friend in a matter of months since our defection to Earthrealm." She glanced at Sonya, who will one day inherit her friend's rank due to his honor. "He was the symbol of stability and reasoning in our troubled day, one who understood our plight and fought and died for Earthrealm and for what he believed in. May Argus rest his soul." Johnny joined Sonya in carrying the fallen Major to his final resting place.

Though Manerva has been able to keep her composure to this point, it almost left her completely when she viewed her assassin friends she grew up with most of her life.

Princess Kitana and her bodyguard Jade,

Once again, the waterfall of tears poured down the maiden's face, not knowing how difficult reading their rites would be. But she had to press on as both Edenians deserved the proper respect with no discourtesy toward their allies.

"Princess Kitana, heir to the throne of Edenia. She was lied to by Shao Khan for ages, serving him loyally until regaining past memories later on. Kitana fought for the very reason the Queen herself did before Sindel committed suicide to ensure that Kahn will never enslave Earthrealm in the same way he did to our home Edenia." A heavy breath escaped her. "May Argus rest her soul."

Liu Kang took his time in carrying Kitana's body, saddened he wasn't able to save her or even deepening their budding relationship. It was all taken away in a flash.

Jade's body was next. Manerva dared herself to look at her crestfallen brother. The sight was what she expected. He was utterly devastated, his own tears pouring out for the woman he loved so much. What made it worse was that he planned to heed his sister's advice and propose to Jade when the time was right. But that leech Tanya destroyed that chance. The ring Manerva gave him remained in Malcolm's possession instead of on his lover's ring finger.

With a weary sigh, Manerva began. "Jade, personal bodyguard from an early age to now, her loyalty to Kahn's reign unquestioned until she harbored suspicion of her own heritage after our past was revealed. Jade was a kind, beautiful, and powerful woman in her own right." Tears erupted again from Manerva's eyes. "If she... had not been callously murdered... Jade... w... would have been... my sister in law."

Everyone stood in shock at that statement. Malcolm could only turn away from the scene as those words were said as he was hit the hardest by Jade's murder.

It was a while before Manerva continued. "She died protecting our Princess and stood for what she believed in, the protection of her sole love, my brother." Unable to hold it in anymore, Malcolm fell to his knees and cried anew. Chris and Melody felt heartbroken over the boy's loss. Not to say they didn't care about their friends, but the death of a potential spouse was downright overwhelming. "May Argus rest her soul."

Quivering nonstop, Malcolm took his time taking the bloodied body of his late fiancée toward the cemetery where everyone else laid. Manerva's tears increased as she saw him leave, sorrowful that Malcolm's chance of having a beautiful wife cruelly taken from him.

But the worst was yet to come as Smoke and Sub-Zero remained.

She began with Tomas. "Tomas Vrbada, a friend in my hour of need. We comforted each other after the abduction of K-Kuai..."She paused, trying to form words as Johnny returned. "He was targeted by the Cyber initiative since his defection from the Lin Kuei, Earthrealm and Kuai were his sole reasons to fight Outworld. He died so Earthrealm could survive." Her voice was now broken. "M-may Argus bless you, Tomas." She sobbed as Johnny carried Tomas' body away.

The sight of the last remaining corpse literally broke Manerva.

Kuai Liang, aka Sub-Zero's broken body, was still in pieces thanks to the accursed Rain. "Kuai, my beloved Kuai was a strong man in his own right. Never was he a shadow of his brother. When he... he protected me from Rain, I saw hope in his eyes." She walked to the head of the cyborg. "He didn't see me as a weak woman." A small but sad smile crept on her face. "He molded me into the woman I am today. Confident and strong. For that, I will be eternally grateful for." She patted his helm lovingly. "I have never realized I loved him due to his nature... up until his cyberization. When he returned to me, I thought maybe... I could achieve the happiness my brother shared with Jade. But when I saw him as a cyborg, I never stopped seeing him as the man he was." Another tear escaped the corner of her eye. "Rest, my beloved, I hope your soul is within Argus' reach."

Just as she finished, Sonya, Melody, Chris, and even Malcolm who semi-calmed down, each took a mechanical limb of Kuai Liang with Manerva finally holding his severed head, crying as she exited and toward the cemetery.

* * *

 **A Few Hours later:**

Manerva and Malcolm walked toward the entrance to the rooftop where Chris, Melody, Kabal, and Stryker perched upon during Outworld's invasion, noting that Shao Khan would arrive through a portal. Manerva told Liu Kang was informed by Manerva of this and would be the first to confront him. The siblings along with Sonya and Johnny followed him but were not as quick as he.

"Everything is a mess," remarked Sonya, the pain of losing her best friend and superior still weighing on her.

"Understatement of the year," said Johnny, who felt somber, and Manerva dared to think he was humble, if only slightly.

Manerva sighed melancholy. "I never witnessed so many deaths in just one day. We lost so many... friends, family... I cannot think of them any less than cherished friends."

Malcolm, who hasn't said one word since arriving on the rooftop, said, "I only hope their souls are within Argus' claim."

Just as soon as they have arrived, they saw Liu Kang and Raiden at each other's throats. With everything else taking place, this was the last thing our heroes needed before Shao Kahn stepped foot on the Earthrealm soil.

"Liu Kang, I cannot allow you to interfere," declared the thunder god, trying to prevent his student from acting irrationally.

Of course, the prized Shaolin Monk was fed up with his master's unwise decisions. "Enough of this foolishness! if you have to die, then so be it!" As Liu Kang attempted to kill Raiden, the Thunder God, out of self-defense, electrocuted him to the point of death.

"No!" Raiden shouted, flabbergasted at what he just did.

He hastily cradled his dying student in his arms as Liu Kang uttered his dying words full of hatred. "You... have killed us... all..."

Liu Kang was no more, prompting Raiden to shut his eyes in grief.

"What did you do!?" Johnny yelled incredulously.

More mourning, this time for Liu Kang, but it'll have to wait as a portal originating from Outworld tore open to reveal the very man that was defeated by Liu Kang.

Shao Kahn... has arrived.

Chris and Melody saw firsthand the most intimidating individual in existence. They and the others hid from his sight except for Sonya and Johnny, who brainlessly charged the Outworld Emperor. It was a futile effort as Kahn easily blasted them away, knocking both of them unconscious. Raiden came face to face with his sworn enemy.

"Ah, Raiden," Kahn greeted his opposition. "You've finally come to your senses."

"Earthrealm citizens suffer," said Raiden while on his knees. "Further resistance serves no purpose."

"All these ages you fought me and denied my rightful claim," replied Kahn, forming a powerful fist. "Not this time."

Kahn pulled his fist back and launched a devastating uppercut, sending Raiden flying twenty feet away. Throughout this entire ordeal, visions of Raiden's demise at Kahn's hammer at the Temple of Argus in Edenia are almost identical to the skirmish happening now on the rooftop in Earthrealm, more specifically, New York City.

"The Elder Gods fear me now." Kahn boasted as he grabbed Raiden. "Their precious Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer."

Kahn swiped his fist back and forth on Raiden's face many times before tossing him to the opposite side of the rooftop towards the edge.

"They masquerade as dragons," Kahn continued. "But are mere toothless worms." He viciously stepped on Raiden's chest.

Shao Kahn glowed with malevolent green energy. "I know you can feel it. It is the end of all things... Armageddon!"

"Elder Gods, where are you?" Raiden begged his guiding force to act. "Why have you forsaken me?"

Kahn grabs Raiden again. "Your time has passed." Another forceful toss put Raiden on his back again. "Ages wasted in foolish resistance. I have won…"

"Yes," Raiden voiced in pain. "You have won."

The Emperor could feel victory within his monstrous grasp. "Now, Raiden. Your world ends…"

Shao Kahn prepared to send Earthrealm into oblivion. Suddenly, a golden burst of energy appeared out of the sky, immersing itself to Raiden's body to bathe him with the power of the Golden Dragons.

"By the Gods," said Manerva, shocked at this newfound revelation.

Raiden's voice was even modified to that of the Gods. " _You violate our will, Shao Kahn. You have taken Earthrealm without victory in Mortal Kombat! Our punishment is clear!"_ The Thunder God shot a bolt of golden lightning, but Kahn was unaffected by the attack.

"An anemic effort from ineffectual deities." Kahn mocked Raiden. "Today, I become THE Elder God!"

The main event of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 has begun. Raiden began with a series of golden lightning bolts, knowing eventually it would take more than projectiles to defeat Shao Kahn. Raiden needed to attack safely and accordingly for losing the battle could mean Armageddon as he envisioned so many times before. Shao Kahn imitated his offense with battering shoulder charges. Chris and Melody watched from their hiding spot across Sonya, Johnny, and the siblings. Never before have they bared witness to the most intense battle ever perceived.

Shao Kahn did everything possible in his arsenal from shoulder charges, spear tosses, anti-air knockdowns, the whole nine yards to stop Raiden from gaining any kind of advantage. Raiden resorted back to projectiles and teleporting throughout the fight with a good mixture of combos amplified with lightning. He finally saw an opening when Kahn shot a pulse blast by jump punching him, using his Flash Storm string and followed it up with his Electric Fly before teleporting to toss Kahn away. He disappeared again and reemerged with a powerful fist, delaying it long enough for Kahn to make his move. A violent swing of the Emperor's hammer in an uppercut fashion missed, allowing Raiden to appear with a Shocking Touch and followed up with his X-Ray dubbed, "Ride the Lightning," sending Kahn into the sky past the clouds. Raiden flew up and shocked Kahn by the spine, calling for lightning to blast his enemy back down to the exact same position from where he was launched. Kahn bounced up as Raiden emerged with a backbreaker. Kahn flew on the left side, slow to recover as Raiden tries his gold lightning again. This time, several golden dragons surrounded Kahn. The Elder Gods finally acted and used the dragons to erase the feared Emperor from existence.

Shao Kahn was once again defeated.

The dragons then ascended into the Heavens, allowing the darkened sky to make way for a more peaceful and calm backdrop. Dawn has now risen after Earthrealm survived yet another hostile takeover of its land. Chris, Melody, Sonya, Johnny, Malcolm, and Manerva came out to find Raiden exhausted and injured.

"He... saved Earth," Chris said.

Melody looked around at the surroundings. "It's morning," she replied, her hopeful looking turning into sadness as she watched the city she grew to protect, crumble before her very eyes.

"It's over," Raiden said, regret in every word. "But at the gravest of costs." Chris knew what Raiden meant considering the events earlier yesterday.

"Casualties of war are... inevitable," Sonya said.

Malcolm interjected, "Doesn't make it any easier to swallow."

Chris instantly went to Malcolm and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss. She was a great woman." No other words were said by the Edenian male, obviously still grieving for Jade in his mind.

"We both lost our love, Chris." Manerva joined them. "You have a great woman in Melody."

"As Jade was with Malcolm," Melody agreed.

Raiden was able to stand on his own power. "Come, our work to restore Earthrealm has begun."

Everyone followed the wounded Thunder God as he transported them all including Liu Kang's dead body out of sight from the rooftop. Unknown to them, a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows, bending down to retrieve Shao Kahn's skull helmet.

"Your plan worked to perfection, Lord Shinnok." Quan Chi said during his arrival.

At that moment, his master appeared in holographic form. This man was just as, if not more sinister than the fearsome Emperor. Though banished long ago by Raiden, his plans to conquer Earthrealm for himself have not been forgotten. Now with Shao Kahn out of the way, the fallen Elder God known as Shinnok could now put his plans into motion.

"Shao Kahn was blinded by rage." Shinnok declared to his lackey. "He thought he could take Earthrealm by force."

"Yet the Thunder God still lives." Quan Chi pointed out.

The Dark God's smile could give anyone nightmares for days. "No matter. Now no one can stand the Netherrealm's might. It is time. Soon, Earthrealm and Outworld will be ours! But those two Edenians could prove to be quite useful to me, particularly the boy."

Quan Chi inquired, "Do you wish to pursue him?"

"But of course. Malcolm's dormant power could be the key to regaining my true strength. Bring him to me." Shinnok ordered.

"As you wish, Lord Shinnok. And I have just the plan to lure him to us." Quan Chi stated.

A lone figure walked behind him, the clicking of heels and a sharp, metal pole illuminated in the darkness as a huge, yet creepy smile graced her facial features.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	30. Interlude: Before the War

**Chapter 29: Interlude Before the War**

The Cemetery of New York laid silent as the day was morbid, wind passing through the area with leaves circling in the air. Many deceased victims of murder or the ravages of time were buried there over the years. Yet, freshly built graves could be seen due to the war between Outworld and Earthrealm. Among the fallen were the champions who died during the interrealm struggle.

Written on the slab of each grave was the person who was no longer living. On one was the engraved: _"Here lies Kabal, a beloved officer who sought redemption in his services due to his crimes as a Black Dragon. May he rest in peace."_

Next to his grave was another. _"Here lies Officer Kurtis Stryker, a hero of his people, and a model to any officer out there. May his rest be eternal as he vigilantly watches the Earth he protected."_ Both graves were adorned in bouquets of flowers wrapped in blue ribbon, courtesy of the NYPD.

Another row displayed a grave decorated in light green, signifying the Military decorum of its fallen member. _"Here Lies Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs, an accomplished officer who thought of his wife and unborn baby daughter. May he watch over them in his premature death."_ As Sonya watched the grave, regret filled her entire posture, replaying in her mind what could have done better to save his life. Next to her was Johnny, adorned in an all-black business suit as part of the mourning. He may not have been a good friend, but the action movie star respected Jax away from the arena.

Raiden observed two graves inscribed in Chinese characters. _"Here lies Liu Kang, a valiant Shaolin warrior who sought to protect his world from a tyrant, died in his efforts to stop Shao Kahn's advances over our world."_ The next grave over belongs to his cousin. _"Here lies Kung Lao, a descendant of a great warrior who fought to protect the world, murdered in cold blood in the same manner as Liu Kang."_

The Thunder God's eyes in regret, taking responsibility for the ones who died on that fateful day. He saw Chris and Melody, now engaged, praying over their souls. Switching his vision again, Raiden watched Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage paying their own respects before focusing on the Edenian siblings.

Malcolm rested his gaze on a tomb, the gravel headstone itself colored green, courtesy of Earthrealm to symbolize the fallen Edenian assassin that he loved so much. _"Here lies Jade, a beautiful woman who assisted in helping our world avoid destruction. May her soul watch over the one she loves."_

Manerva stayed close by her brother's side as she stood over her Princess' grave adorned in cyan-blue, her eyes shut in sadness and mourning. _"Here lies Princess Kitana, a woman from a different world who embodied heaven itself. May she rest within the heaven she was referred to."_

Four months have passed since the healing of the world. New York's journey to rebuild began slowly but was paying dividends even though there was no reception from Outworld thanks to that. In the midst of the chaos of Shao Kahn's infiltration into Earthrealm, Mileena secretly established her rule over Outworld, taking over as the new Empress after learning of the demise of her father.

Two more graves were left, yet to be visited by our heroes. Manerva was the first to view them. Both headstones were marked with Lin Kuei symbols. Manerva touched the engraves as she reads, _"Here lies Tomas Vrbada, a warrior without equal, died for the loyalty of our world and his friends. May his soul watch over us."_

Her smile waned at the final grave. "My hope is you will rest easy, Smoke." The smile disappeared completely after reading the next grave. _"Here lies Kuai Liang, a wise man who suffered unfortunate circumstances. Despite being stripped of his humanity, he fought for our world, his friends, and most of all, his beloved."_

"How I missed you so, Kuai Lang," Manerva whispered, the familiar sting of tears filling her eyes.

On her shoulder was a gentle hand belonging to her brother. Malcolm gave her a small smile, also grieving after his own heartbreak over Jade. "I am sorry, sister. I know he meant a lot to you."

Manerva nods, before her voice breaks. "I... hope their souls may rest easy." She saw the ring held tightly in his hand. "You still kept the ring?"

"I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it," Malcolm admitted.

"Everyone... I need you all to gather around." Raiden announced to all his champion.

Each warrior glanced at each other before walking toward the entrance with Raiden, curious for what he wanted to speak about.

"You might not enjoy hearing this, but you should all know..." Murmurs of confusion circled them while Raiden overlooked every single grave. "I'm afraid... your prayers may be for naught."

"What do you mean, Raiden?" Melody was perplexed like everyone else.

Sonya frowned, figuring she wasn't going to like what the Thunder God had to say. And she wasn't the only one as Johnny narrowed his eyes in an accusing fashion. Even Malcolm and Manerva were eyed Raiden suspiciously.

Malcolm became impatient. "Why? Tell us..."

Raiden bid his time to form an answer. "What transpired in the depths of hell before Kahn's destruction..."

Both Sonya and Johnny crossed their arms, waiting for the God to elaborate while Melody and Chris exchanged glances. Manerva, however, folded her palms, fearing the worst as her brother braces himself.

"After the death of our friends," the Thunder God started. "I traversed to the Netherrealm and demanded an audience with Quan Chi." Manerva shook her head at the thought of even bargaining with that necromancer but let the Deity continue. "I made an offer I believed he couldn't possibly refuse."

Manerva blinks her eyes at the admission. "What did you offer?"

Raiden looked at Malcolm for a minute, hesitating as he knew the boy would especially be incensed. "I... offered the souls of our friends-"

No other words were said as all hell broke loose with Malcolm quickly grabbing Raiden by the collar of his uniform with both hands, rage easily detected in his eyes and body language. "You did WHAT?!" he seethed. "You offered to sell the souls of our own allies!? Including my fiancé!?"

Chris and Johnny hastily reacted, pulling Malcolm away from the Thunder God before he did something he'll regret for the rest of his long life though they wanted to ring Raiden's neck for allowing their friends to become pawns for Quan Chi.

"Wait a minute," said Melody. "Are you telling us our friends, including Stryker and Kabal, are under Quan Chi's control?"

Raiden solemnly answered, "I'm afraid so, Melody."

"Terrific," was the sarcastic reply from Chris. "Now we got the undead to worry about."

Absolutely livid, Malcolm stormed off in complete anger with Manerva following close by. Everyone else was understandably pissed but would have to face the reality of the situation.

They may have to oppose their undead friends.


	31. XXIX: War Against Hell

**Chapter 30: War Against Hell**

Nine months of peace have passed in Earthrealm, our heroes gaining much in the time following Shao Kahn's failed attempt to absorb the realm into Outworld.

Instead of returning to acting like many expected, Johnny surprised everyone by including himself into the Special Forces, taking the role as a consultant. Sonya was promoted to the rank of Major, donned in a more practical army shirt, vest, camouflage pants, and boots. Joining them for the coalition was a blind swordsman named Kenshi Takahashi, a man attuned to his sword infused with the souls of his ancestors, Sento.

Chris and Melody were also promoted in the New York Police Department, creating and maintaining a liaison with their Special Forces comrades. Both officers wore varying armor suits with better protective pads. They were tasked in keeping the peace should anything irregular pop up on the radar. To this point, there's been no news from Outworld or Kano, who was on the top of their hit list to pursue after his role. Every crime the Australian renegade committed was considered betrayal in their eyes: Murder, selling weaponry to a foreign or hostile realm, participating in a tournament against his native realm and more. Those acts of treachery wouldn't go unpunished.

Raiden and the God of wind, Fujin, were honoring the fallen, displaying a picture of their deceased students in the war against Shao Kahn. No one took the losses harder than the Thunder God as he knew their deaths were on his head. The pictures of Liu Kang and Kung Lao were of heroic stature, signifying their prowess in their training as Shaolin Monks. No one took their deaths harder than Raiden as he was the one responsible for their unfortunate passing.

The siblings, however, visited the Cemetery on a regular basis, doing their best to cope with the tragedy and the fact they might have to fight an undead version of their beloved and friends, especially Malcolm. How could he ever face Jade's revenant form? But there would come a time where he will eventually be forced to fight her. Manerva fought an internal battle within her mind with the thought of confronting Smoke and Sub-Zero, not sure if she would have the heart to oppose them as well. Malcolm changed his entire wardrobe, dressed in all black Edenian robes to signify his mourning state. He also created a glaive similar to Jade's to honor her memory and avenge her murder. Manerva's outfit was similar to Kitana's initial attire, colored in white and gold in honor of her beloved Princess, her face concealed by a white and gold mask with a holy symbolled tiara.

Malcolm and Manerva were grateful to stay within Earthrealm and blend in, but proud of their heritage as Edenians. They will represent their true realm while forever indebted to their allies. Both vowed someday Edenia will separate from Outworld.

* * *

 **Earthrealm:**

But one day, the circumstances changed, forcing the siblings on the defense for Earthrealm. Manerva felt an oddity, countless portals from another horrid realm. Not from Outworld, but the Netherrealm. And the moment the portals tore open, numerous demons stormed through, thus began the horror show.

It only took hours before the entire city turned into a war zone. Cars turned upside down, bullets whizzing everywhere, and soldiers dropping left and right as the demonic monstrosities picked them one by one, plummeting to their deaths. One such unfortunate soldier got his head ripped off by a demon's claws.

Another soldier fired his assault rifle at the demon, looking to avenge his fallen teammate. The bullets didn't produce much of an effect as the beast slowly strode toward his now terrified prey, relishing in his fear. Before the demon prepared to devour him, Malcolm sprang into in the air, sending a chakram like weapon into the skull of the beast, the crescent glaive managing to decapitate the unsuspecting demon's head in two perfect halves.

Malcolm reached out with his hand as the weapon flew right back into his palm, allowing him to put the glaive in the compartment on his back. A demon flew straight toward an unsuspecting Malcolm, the soldier to point out toward the impending foe. Malcolm tensed as his senses heightened in alarm. Just as the demon came close enough, a ray of light pierced through its chest, causing the beast to reel back before collapsing right behind Malcolm.

The older sibling grinned at seeing how far his grown sister has come, her hands glowing in a gold aura as she floated to her brother's position. "Manerva, whoever thought you would end up protecting me in the end? Talk about a twist of fate."

She walked passed him, unwilling to wait for his answer as she reached down to place her hand on the terrified soldier's head, murmuring in an Edenian tongue to cure him of his fatigue and wounds. To him, she looked to be an angel sent from heaven.

"T-thank you…" his voice trembled.

"You should get somewhere safe," she had said, encouragingly nodding at the man. He immediately stood up and ran toward a hiding place.

Malcolm sternly folded his arms. "You are too kind, sister."

"Am I now?" Manerva wondered aloud before admonishing her brother. "You remember her dying words, Malcolm?" Her brother closed his eyes, knowing full well who she was referring to.

"Yes, we're the hope for Edenia," he answered.

Manerva turned to face her brother. "Earth currently is our home, so it is up to us to protect it." She placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Until we will regain Edenia, someday."

A sound of a chopper caught their attention, the decal of Special Forces on the side of the machine. It flew past them, shooting down the hordes of demons occupying the sky.

Manerva closed her eyes in concentration. "Major Sonya Blade and Operative John Carlton." Her eyes then narrowed. "With them is a warrior I have yet to recognize, but I feel the tremendous power within him."

The older siblings' arms remained crossed. "Probably their newest addition. I just don't see what you do in those particular Earthrealmers." His patience has waned ever since losing Jade on that fateful day.

Manerva sighed in annoyance, which has been more common in recent months with his behavior. "They became my friends, Malcolm. At least you should have some friends as well."

He snapped his head toward her, disapproving her tone of speech. "I don't need friends, especially them."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Manerva shrieked at him, completely fed up with her brother's irrational behavior. "Ever since Jade died, you've become this intolerable and bitter person! This is not the brother I once knew! It's like I don't even know who you are anymore!"

Malcolm took exception to that accusation. "Can you blame me?"

She got in his face. "I do actually! I'm ashamed you're even going down this road! What would Jade say if she saw you like this?"

That comment really got his blood flowing. "Don't go there..."

"Or what?" Manerva challenged. "She would be severely disappointed with what I'm seeing. Just a shell of a man. Have you forgotten what it means to be an Edenian, the memory of our parents and our world mean nothing to you?"

Before Malcolm could fire back with a livid retort, a spear came out of nowhere and broke the chopper's windshield, causing both siblings to gasp as a man got yanked from the cockpit. Two figures they thought they'd never saw again jumped into the air door, killing demons left and right along the way. Determination and fear motivated their drive to catch up with the chopper.

The chopper began losing elevation before crashing into the street below as Malcolm and Manerva saw four figures jumping out of the helicopter. Both siblings saw Johnny Cage and Scorpion trading blows the minute they recovered from the fall.

"The end is near," Scorpion warns Cage.

"Getting ahead of yourself, aren't ya?" Johnny retorted as the fight continues, this time on the street where a nearby airline crash-landed.

Cage started with a flick kick, popping Scorpion into the air momentarily before two jabs, a high plasma bolt, and a shadow kick. He then propelled over Scorpion's thrown kunai with a jump punch, the first two hits of his Cliffhanger combo followed by another flip and his shadow kick after gracefully landing. Apparently, the hard landing only hurt him substantially, but Scorpion's focus was more altered after being tackled outside of the chopper. Johnny threw a low plasma bolt, just to see Scorpion teleport and launched an uppercut to Cage's chin, using his spear to pull him forward for two jabs and a backflip kick, teleport, double spear with a fireball engorged into the chain reaching his kunai, setting Cage ablaze. This allowed Scorpion to continue the punishing assault with a jump punch, two hits of his Lethal Legs combo, and finally, his Scissor takedown.

Cage got up and broke through Scorpion's combo and punched him in the nuts three times before leaping smash his elbow on his opponent's spine. Figuring it wasn't enough, he used a spinning stomp kick followed by a roundhouse, knocking some of Scorpion's teeth out as he grabbed Scorpion's head and smashed it on his knee and broke Scorpion's jaw with another hard kick before finally finishing the match with a shadow kick.

"I need to get to Sonya," Cage told himself as he rushes to the downed chopper. "Sonya, get out of there-!"

His momentum was stopped however as the cold feeling of an ice blast halted any further movement, freezing Johnny almost solid. Turning his head, the action movie's eyes widened in disbelief at who fired that blast.

Sub-Zero was behind him, cold, emotionless eyes painted in a blood red color. What was also strange about his appearance was his body no longer mechanized, reverting back to his previous human body, though there was nothing normal about yellow veins popping up from his pale skin or his red eyes. He wore dark black clothes of his former uniform, spikes on his gauntlet, and a dark mask. A small amount of hair was on the top of his head in a spiked hairstyle, maintaining his power over ice and straying away from Bi-Han's example. Manerva was shocked to see her former loved turned into nothing but a submissive slave for Quan Chi.

But the cyromancer was not alone.

As the former Lin Kuei member stalked his frozen victim, another came alongside him. A rather slender female with a familiar staff in her hands. Both Malcolm and Manerva's worst fears were elevated at the sight of the woman joining Sub-Zero.

"Jade?" Malcolm inquired, shocked to see his love in an undead state.

While never losing her beauty in death, Jade was drastically different from the woman Malcolm called his lover. But now, Malcolm saw her as despair incarnate: Her entire appearance screamed death. Jade attire consisted of a skin-tight leotard with long black boots on her legs, each hand wearing dark green gloves with skull insignias inside and outside of the fabric. Her raven hair tied in braided ponytails were adorned in black ribbons with skulls surrounding her bangs. The tanned complexion of Jade's skin was no more, the same pale skin as her revenant counterpart with yellow veins across her body. Those vivid green eyes which always hypnotized Malcolm were replaced with crimson orbs. No longer was Jade filled with emotions of love and adoration. Replaced instead with malice, anger, and rage.

Before both revenants could land a strike on Johnny, Manerva snapped out of her stupor, sending a burst of light toward both of Cage's assailants. The attack broke Cage out of his icy condition.

"Brr, that's a cold reception." Cage said in jest. "Can you guys handle them? I got to get to the chopper!"

The siblings gave a mere nod and prepared to face their biggest test to this point. Both Sub-Zero and Jade rose to their feet, meeting the one who interrupted their assignment.

"Malcolm..." Came the iron voice of undead Jade, breaking her former beloved's train of thought.

He hesitatingly inched forward. "J-Jade? Is that really you?"

Jade laugh cruelly. "Oh, Malcolm. Don't tell me you've forgotten me after so many months apart." A sickening smile appeared on her face. "After all, you're the reason for my death."

Understandingly, Malcolm was taken aback from that scornful statement. "N-no, I... I never meant to..."

This only caused Jade to giggle evilly. "Of course you didn't but that's not the point, nor does it matter. And I see you made a pitiful attempt to honor me by creating a second-rate glaive." She strutted seductively to his trembling form. "You let that harlot Tanya take advantage of the ambush. Honestly, she was no match for me, yet all it took was for one misstep. And as you see before you, Tanya has rendered me to this fate." A lengthy pause emerged before Jade erupted in hatred. "I'm dead! Nothing but a slave to Quan Chi! And you allowed it to happen!"

With blinding quickness, Jade hit Malcolm with a bone-jarring Eclipse kick, the force nearly shattering his ribcage as he crashed against the rough pavement.

"Now Tanya roams free doing whatever she pleases, leaving me in this cursed state! Not only that, you let Tanya kill... our son!" she screeched.

The entire battlefield stood silent. Malcolm couldn't even move and not because of the pain in his ribs. Jade's shocking claim was not what he or his sister anticipated. In fact, the night where he and Jade sealed their love together came back into the forefront of his mind. She was incredible that day, and Malcolm never wanted to leave her side. The ring was still in his possession inside his pocket. But the sight of Jade's revenant form and her blistering allegation tore a fresh wound in his heart, so much that tears heavily flowed from his eyes.

Jade, along with their unborn son, were killed in the Earthrealm invasion by Tanya.

"No... no... NOOOOOOO!" Malcolm vehemently refused to believe it while taking a few steps back, his ribs in.

"Deny it all you want, boy! You're responsible for our demise! And now, dearest Malcolm, you will join us as a family... in death!" Jade roared before rushing forward to hit Malcolm directly in the face with a left-right combination before delivering a deadly elbow to the chin, putting her man on his back.

Blood instantly poured from inside Malcolm's mouth. The last time this happened was during his and Jade's first encounter in Shao Kahn's lair as they barely knew each other then. But he knew the emerald assassin was more than capable of killing him without much effort. His survival was paramount to save her from this tormented fate. He owed it to his sister, parents, and Edenia to do so.

With great reluctance, Malcolm formed a defensive stance to prepare for the most gut-wrenching fight he's ever been involved in.

Against Jade, his beloved warrior companion.


	32. XXX: Face Your Fears

**Chapter 31: Face Your Fears**

Jade wasted little time in charging Malcolm head on, her mind clouded with uncontrolled fury and hatred for many things. The man she loved with all her heart had allowed Tanya, the traitorous harlot, to kill her in cold blood. Something dark manifested in the emerald assassin's spirit. No longer was she kind, just, and brave.

All that was left of her was utter darkness and malice.

Without warning, Jade pulled out her Bojustu, sticking it into the ground to launch her entire body forward like she was shot out of a cannon, her foot extended to hit Malcolm directly in the sternum. The blow dislodged him from the ground and into a nearby wall, colliding with near inhuman force. He slowly slid down from the impact, stars hazing his vision.

"This is all your fault, boy!" Jade screamed, charging him again with her staff's blade aiming for his head.

She threw the pole, leaving Malcolm almost no time to react. But he barely managed to dodge the javelin-like throw that came close to impaling his skull. Quickly, Malcolm rose back to his feet and prepared to combat his fallen woman. Yet every attack he performed had traces of slugginess and lacking conviction. The boy didn't want to harm his beloved, even in her current state. Malcolm aimed a punch and elbow variation for Jade's face, only to miss entirely. This allowed Jade to capitalize with a vicious uppercut to his jaw. Malcolm staggered back, holding his mouth in pain.

Kitana's bodyguard rejoiced in his pain. "So pathetic! I know you're better than this, Malcolm! Are you so afraid to hit me!?"

"Jade, please! Cease this at once!" Malcolm begged, trying to convince her. "Quan Chi is perverting your mind! You have to fight it!"

Another sharp kick landed on his cheek. "Fool! He's the one who revived me! Along with that, I'm more powerful than ever!"

Malcolm's eyes foretold of untold heartbreak at her claim. That sorcerer has utterly consumed Jade's mind with lies, magic, and malevolence. At this point, his options were slim to none. Either he fought and subdued Jade, or succumb to the same fate.

Using his distraction to her advantage, Jade began another devastating onslaught, pummelling Malcolm's body with varying blows, each one more crippling than the other. She kneed his ribcage, broke his nose with a powerful punch, dislocated his knee with a sharp kick, and finally ended the assault with a deadly swing of her pole, connecting with her former lover's head. The impact made Malcolm crumble into the gravel with little resistance, every wound on his body bleeding freely. The entire world around him grew blurry and unrecognizable. An evil smile crept onto Jade's face as she leisurely stalked him.

"Such a shame, Malcolm," the assassin revenant began, taking sadistic glee in watching him suffer. "Your failures are growing in numbers."

Jade approached his near prone body, only to see Malcolm attempt to strike her with a straight punch. It was all in vain as she caught his fist in her palm. She added to his suffering by tightly clenching the fist. Malcolm groaned in agony, the bones in each finger and wrist cracking beneath the pressure. Before long, Malcolm was forced to his knees at the mercy of his executioner.

"Don't bother trying to resist," Jade muttered with malice, raising her other hand to backhand Malcolm across the face as she repeated the action. "It's only (slap) a matter of time (slap) before Quan Chi (slap) and Shinnok (slap) take over every realm (hardest slap).

The final blow sent Malcolm back to the ground again. This time, the Edenian boy wasn't getting up. His demise drew closer. Jade callously placed her heel on his chest wound, the murderous intent in her eyes increasing with each passing moment.

"Now, lover. You will join us in hell, where we will spend eternity." Jade lifted her staff above her head, ready to pierce Malcolm's heart and effectively end this fight.

Weakly, Malcolm put both hands around Jade's boot. "J-Jade… no. This is… not who you are. You're one of Edenia's greatest warriors. And m- my lover. There's no way I can change the past. I would if it meant sacrificing my own life. Tanya will pay for the hell she's cast you in. I… will make sure of it. But please, Jade… Don't do this."

Jade's eyes soften, hesitation appearing on her once beautiful face. Some resistance remained within the Edenian assassin. But that hesitation cost her dearly as Malcolm managed to shift the weight of his undead beloved, making her trip on her front side. Just as Jade attempted to rise up, Malcolm planted a boot on Jade's head, the blow knocking unconscious and halting her murderous intent.

Malcolm, however, was devastated. Jade was defeated but no longer the woman he had loved because of a certain sorcerer. He wept tears of despair, forced to realize his love was doomed.

While watching her brother's fight against Jade, Manerva felt sorrow and sympathy in her heart, longing to get in touch back toward her older sibling. She hated seeing Malcolm like this. Her hatred toward the mastermind behind this was growing to alarming heights. But now, Manerva's true challenge lays before her.

Facing her revenant lover, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero stood there, his attire altered in the same manner as Jade. Darker armor in shades of dark blue mixed with black alongside a dark blue mask, a belt buckle shaped into a skull. Like Jade, Kuai Lang's skin looked human with yellow veins running across his entire body, both eyes now a yellow-red color.

"What's wrong, Manerva? I thought you will be overjoyed." Sub-Zero sneered, his voice no longer sounding robotic, but metallic in nature.

Sadness was evident in Manerva's face as she closed her eyes. "I am… glad you are back to your... " she stopped herself and eyed him warily before shaking her head. "No… I don't know how you got your body or form, my love but… this armor…" Her hand gestured to his uniform. "This isn't you… and your voice-"

A cold laugh left Sub-Zero's mouth "What about my voice? Quan Chi has perfected me. I now understand what my brother told me…"

Sub-Zero continued as Manerva's look of regret deepened. "Don't tell me you loved him more than me?"

Manerva closed her eyes again. "Did Quan Chi tell you that?" her voice steeled, no longer filled with emotion.

"Yes, he told me everything… about your duplicity, the weakness that had led to my death." He pressed on the issue. "How did you let Rain kill me? You probably loved him in secret, correct!?"

The young maiden's eyes narrowed at the accusation. "You would believe the one who enslaved you over me who cared so much for you?" Raw emotion began filling her tone. "I loved you, mourned over you. I cared that you will be able to rest easy…"

Slowly, Manerva levitated off her feet while moving forward. "But you have become a shadow of your former self. I may have loved and respected you and will honor so by combat." Her doe eyes softened once more. "I may regret it in the end, but…" A look of pure determination replaced Manerva's sad look. "I will not let you win for a corrupted god."

With nothing holding her back, Manerva jumped into the fray, knowing that withholding any reserve power would mean penalty by death and disrespect her former love, something she would rather die than doing while not following the example of her brother who was still mourning.

She jumped toward Kuai, jabbing his head with a punch before sending another chop to his side, following it up by materializing her light powers into a fan-like object, lifting them upward to make the ground shoot blinding light, temporarily staggering Sub-Zero before kicking him low and into a bright burst from her hands.

Had the cyromancer, he would be proud of his beloved protegee. Instead, as an undead shell, he scowled and lept back to his feet, transforming his body into an ice sculpture, strengthening his power while absorbing any attack may come when he blocks. Sub-Zero then jumped for a punch which connected to the unsuspecting priestess' forehead before sending two low kicks in a slide to trip her aside. His assault didn't stop there, his hands sending a shivering ice blast, freezing Manerva in place before leaping again to bring down both fists on her sternum. The force made Manerva bounce on the ground but not before crashing back down after Kuai's triple kick sent her flying, landing on her back with a thud.

Getting back up proved difficult for Manerva as the blue-garbed ninja sprinted toward her. But as soon as he reached her, the warrior-maiden's body lightly glowed as her posture resembled that of a prayer-like stance. Sub-Zero launched a fierce kick to her skull, looking to put an end to this match. A blinding light obstructed Kuai's vision, allowing Manerva to use it as a parry, before countering with a bursting radiance to his feet, bouncing him into the air. She capitalized and brought down a punch on the back of Sub-Zero's skull while conjuring up her light fans. He was staggering and the time to finish her adversary was now. A relentless series of attacks rained down on Sub-Zero before Manerva ended it with a powerful light slash, hurling Kuai nearly twenty-five feet from her, effectively ending the confrontation.

Though a bit winded, Manerva managed to say, "I wish I could free you, my love."

Cautiously, Manerva approached her beloved's fallen body. She had no other choice. It was either fight him or die by his hand. The latter was a poor choice in her opinion. Sub-Zero wasn't waking up after being defeated, the scars from Manerva's fighting prowess highlighting his skin. Despite feeling distraught, the priestess did what she had to do.

But her job was far from finished.

Malcolm kept crying at what he just did as Manerva and Johnny came toward him. Jade remained unconscious under his tearful gaze. Out of the wreckage of the helicopter, Kenshi was found carrying the dismayed Sonya Blade, both looking like hell. Johnny placed his hand on Manerva's shoulder in support after what they both endured.

"And here is another to the list, for paying for Shinnok. I'm sure we can free them… somehow." Johnny encouraged, trying his best to lift their spirits up.

Manerva glanced at the movie star and nodded in agreement. He didn't get much credit for being serious in a situation such as this. Perhaps Raiden was right about him after all.

She walked toward her sobbing brother, knowing he needed her now more than ever. They indeed were the last remaining traces of Edenia after Kitana and Jade met their demise. Manerva softly embraced Malcolm, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Dear brother, we must not despair…" Manerva managed to remove Malcolm's head off her shoulder, offering a comforting smile. "Right now, we must carry the hope for the fallen. There's always hope."

Malcolm's tear-stained face was hard to view, the first time he felt so helpless and scared since the death of their parents. Not only did he fail to save them or Jade, but he also took out his frustrations on his only living family member. That alone showed his lack of maturity, something he must correct if he and the Earthrealmers planned on winning this new battle. In great reluctance, Malcolm silently nodded. After all, he has a sister to protect, and couldn't the proper role model if his behavior continued to deteriorate, let alone hinder his promise to his dead lover.


	33. XXXI: Death of An Ambition

**Chapter 32: Death of An Ambition**

The dead woods, a forest whose life force was drained, each tree bore no leaves nor fruits. To Johnny, Sonya, Chris, Melody, Manerva, and Malcolm, the living forest represented the epitome of dread, malady, and death.

And they weren't alone

With them were dozens of Special Forces soldiers, wielding desert eagles in their hand and grenades on their waists, ready for any type of scenario. One soldier carried a rather heavy duffle bag during the journey, which would be used later at their destination.

The group slowly approached the cave, in it resided a portal that will bring them to an assaulted Sky Temple. Everyone remained anxious, adrenaline running high at what awaited on the other side. Suddenly, they halted when two figures obstructed their path.

Jackson Briggs and Smoke.

Both deceased warriors' clothes scheme seemed darker, just like the soul of their former selves. Smoke looked even more sinister than before but still retained his trademark assassin ways. Much to Sonya's dismay, Jax resembled nothing like her former CO, his metal arms adorned with spikes. Like Sub-Zero and Jade, yellow veins popped all across their bodies, signifying their undead states along with the same colored yellow-orange eyes. Manerva winced in discomfort at the sight of her former friends in such a state, closing her eyes mournfully but not able to lament on the issue as a portal ripped open.

A man of Native American descent marched through, his appearance drastically different besides his same outfit after sacrificing himself at the sanctuary. In his hand was a glowing red ax, ready to decapitate anyone foolish to stand in his way.

"Nightwolf!" exclaimed Kenshi.

Manerva and Malcolm stared in astonishment. Never did they think the shaman of all people would perish during that massacre.

As Kenshi engaged the fallen shaman, Sonya and her soldiers continued to assault Smoke and Jax alongside Johnny, doing their best to keep them at bay without accidentally killing them. That left the siblings to occupy the hordes of demons, more like slaying each one with little to no compassion. Jax managed to evade Sonya and the others, only to be confronted by Chris. Meanwhile, Melody would try and subdue revenant Smoke.

"Smoke?" Melody calls his name, approaching cautiously.

"I am Enenra," he replied darkly. "You will be the first to die."

Melody has never fought a ninja quite like Enenra and considering his amazing abilities like escaping capture, avoiding projectiles, and disappearing, he would be troublesome to deal with. He turned invisible and attacked Melody, landing forceful attacks upon her torso before landing a mid kick to her sternum, sending her to the ground in a heap. The young woman grew desperate as Enenra's prowess far surpassed her own training. But that only increased Melody's resolved as she recovered, her anger and frustration kicked into high gear. Finally, she connected a roundhouse spin kick that caught Enenra right in the jaw, the blow busting his lip as blood streaked down his mouth.

"Impressive, Melody," Enera complimented before spitting out a mixture of saliva and blood. "Now DIE!"

The renegade ninja threw a smoke bomb to gain the upper hand on his adversary. But Melody managed to somersault out of the way. Her instincts told her not to use firearms as they would be utterly useless against her opponent. Plus, it was a dishonorable way to cheat.

Enenra phased toward Melody and struck her with a knee and uppercut combination before leaping in the air, catching and throwing her back down in one fluid motion. As he landed, Enera executed his X-Ray, only to watch in amazement as Melody blocked it as if she knew it was coming and shattered his elbow on her shoulder following it up with a kick to the groin. She finishes the X-Ray with a powerful uppercut, breaking his jawbone along with a devastating hammer-fist, causing Enenra to bounce off the terrain like a ball. Melody continued with a left kick, left palm strike, and a right haymaker. Enenra made one last vain attempt with his smoke bomb. Melody took another calculated risk, somersaulting over the projectile and bombarded her opponent with a right punch, left hook, spinning back fist, and a leg sweep. Enenra temporarily recovered by sweeping Melody off her feet and disappeared from her view just as she recovered and was hit by his X-Ray, a German Suplex. But Melody kept her focused and escaped the suplex despite being slammed head first, lifting his head to perform a flipping neck breaker and a solid kick to the head. Enera was finally.

"You just got your ass "smoked" by Melody Jones!" she exclaimed.

Melody fell to the ground on one knee, utterly exhausted after claiming victory. Revenant Smoke gave her all she could handle, and it seemed as if the soldier stood no chance at first glance. Luckily, her fortitude withstood his aggression long enough. What Melody didn't understand was how Quan Chi managed to control so many revenants at the same time. His hold on their friends needed to be broken.

However, her train of thought was interrupted as Jax managed to topple both Johnny and Sonya Blade with ease.

Jax slowly walked to Sonya, about to cave in her head with his boot. "This is your last mission, Sonya. "

Before the death blow was applied, Chris lunged into Jax and toppled over him to save the Lieutenant's life along with Johnny.

"The real Jax wouldn't kill his own friends!" yelled Chris. "What's wrong with you?"

"Quan Chi made me realize my error, Chris." Jax chuckled, cracking his metallic knuckles before clenching them into fists. "Killing you shall be a pleasure."

It was now Chris' turn to fight, aware that Melody was barely standing tall after her battle with Enenra. Jax represents the power of the Special Forces and proves it by blocking Chris' haymaker before grabbing him by the throat and nearly knocking his teeth out with a devastating uppercut, allowing Jax to land his backbreaker.

Despite being at a severe disadvantage, Chris shakily stood back up. "Bring it on!"

Jax continued punishing Chris, using his Ground Pound to keep the less experienced soldier off-balance. Chris managed to use his baseball slide to put Jax on the defensive. Melody used this as a distraction to tend to Sonya and Johnny, both nursing injuries. Chris stopped Jax's Gotcha Grab and delivered a knee in the solar plexus, following up with a hard left uppercut. Next came a perfectly executed flapjack along with a knee smash where he lifted Jax's right leg and smashed the knee into the ground. Jax recovered slowly, and Chris tries his X-Ray, grabbing both of Jax's arms in an underhook position, using his upper body strength to break both of Jax's arms and headbutted him so hard, the skull crack coupled with a broken nose. After an enhanced superkick, Jax was sent flying, lying on the ground defeated.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But even with metal arms, pure skill will triumph every time." Chris declared.

"Chris!" Melody rushed to him. "You ok, baby?"

Chris solemnly nodded. "Until we somehow free them, I don't think I'll ever be."

"We will, Chris," said Sonya, finally recovered along with Johnny due to Melody's expertise in the medical field. "We'll find a way."

The combined forces of Edenia and the Special Forces moved toward the entrance of the cave but not before stopping. Sonya looked toward the defeated Jax, sadness in her eyes at his horrid fate.

"That's not him, you know," Johnny tried to reassure her.

Only a silent nod was the Lieutenant's response as they moved further along. Time was short and any wasted seconds would doom the universe. Both Manerva and Malcolm gazed at the black space with trepidation, the latter shooting light energy to fend off demons charging from there. They were obliterated within moments.

Sonya approached one of her soldiers. "Sergeant, status report. What's the situation?" Kenshi honed in his energy, doing his best to locate the portal they were searching for.

Johnny walked to him. "Is this is where the Elevator belong?"

A sardonic smiled graced Kenshi's face. "Yes, the Elevator. This sword contains my warrior ancestors. they guide me."

Chris' eyes nervously scanned his fiance shooting her gun without any rational thought. Eventually, she'll have to learn not to be so gung-ho all the time. That strategy does more harm than good.

"We won't have much time so it will be a blast if you could hurry up," Johnny said impatiently.

He wasn't wrong. They needed to arrive at the Jinsei before it's too late.

Kenshi narrowed his blinded eyes, calmly breathing through his nose, his focus unabated as he chanted in ancient Japanese, the sword in his hands illuminating in a blue hue. Ruins from the nearby wall began glowing in the same manner before revealing the portal.

"Going up!" Johnny shouted before jumping up.

Sonya ordered, "Move up, now!"

Her orders were followed promptly. Every single soldier moved with quickness and into the portal pursued by Chris, Melody, Malcolm, and Manerva.

On the other side, Johnny walked towards two soldiers, one of them carrying the weighty duffel bag. "Stay here, Close the door." Johnny then sprinted back toward the portal.

As they came out into the corridor leading to the Jinsei, the entire gang was greeted by numerous demon corpses and the unconscious revenant forms of Stryker, Kabal, and Queen Sindel.

Manerva's eyes failed to betray her look of grim. "Even our Queen wasn't spared this dreadful fortune."

To her and Malcolm, the term Edenian took on another meaning. It spoke of death, decay, and misery. And it unnerved them both. There has to be a way to free their souls Next to the siblings were the shocked form of Chris and Melody, who viewed the bodies of their comrades with despair and terror.

"When Raiden said that all of the revenants were turned into this... I thought he was joking." Chris uttered.

Melody shared her fiance's astonishment. "I… I guess he was right."

Just then, they heard Raiden and Fujin scream of suffering, laughter booming inside as well. Time was running out to stop another plot from destroying the realms.

"Chris, Melody, apprehend any remaining demons in the Sky Temple. Cage, Malcolm, Manerva, and I will stop Shinnok." Sonya commanded, leaving no room for argument.

Both soldiers knew not to question the Major at such a critical hour. They nodded and quickly sprinted up the exit of the Jinsei, taking out hordes of demons to keep their teammates free from any sneak attacks.

At the same time, Cage, Malcolm, Sonya, and Manerva appeared to see the fallen elder god doing his best to imprison his two sworn enemies. But being distracted by Raiden and Fujin allowed Johnny and Malcolm to intervene with a combined shadow kick, the blow forcing the deity on his stomach with the amulet flying out of his hands, sparing both gods of a lifetime sentence inside the jewel.

"Oh Sorry, ma'am. Didn't see you there," joked Johnny.

Malcolm interjected, "You were in our way." For once, the Edenian prodigy could see why Manerva likes this Earthrealmer, his humor somewhat tolerable. But this wasn't the time for witty banter. Malcolm's smile flattened to a neutral line when he gazed at the fuming elder god.

"Miserable wretch, you all bunch of worthless scum! How dare you!?" roared Shinnok.

His energy flared, surrounding the Dark God's body before he sent Kenshi away with an unholy power blast. Raiden rose to his knee, struggling to stay conscious as Shinnok's energy doubled in size. Both of Earthrealm's protectors watched as the amulet sat in Raiden's possession.

"That is mine!" Shinnok snarled, blasting the Thunder God directly in the chest before he could strike with his lightning bolt.

Sonya used her rifle, shooting a barrage of brass bullets to which Shinnok easily blocked with his magic barrier. Frustration mounted with the Major, knowing her weapon would be useless against an opponent like this.

Futility, Sonya threw the empty shotgun aside. "Ready?" she asked in Johnny's direction.

A grim but confident smile plastered on the actor's face before replying, "As always."

The two engaged Shinnok, throwing everything in their arsenal against him. Every technique failed to score even one hit, including Johnny's 'Shadow Kick' and Sonya's projectiles from her wristband. Not even her lethal kicks could harm the malevolent God. Shinnok merely toyed with their feeble attempts, laughing the entire time as he blocked and parried every attack. When he saw the opportunity, Shinnok drop kicked both warriors and knocked them aside, smirking at their pitiful attempts to oppose him. Their execution would only be the beginning of his path to domination.

Manerva tried her hand in attacking her enemy. But like Johnny and Sonya before her, she was subtly defeated and rather harshly. Shinnok showed no mercy before breaking Manerva's arm along with busting her forehead open, blood seeping from the wound onto the ground. The young maiden's equilibrium never recovered as she fell to her knees, unable to pose a viable threat anymore.

"Such fools. Mere children against my power," Shinnok ridiculed our heroes' effort.

Shifting his attention, Shinnok turned toward the only person standing between him and the destruction of Earthrealm. He's been looking forward to this encounter ever since laying eyes on Malcolm when he displayed an incredible amount of power after witnessing Jade's grisly demise at the hands of Tanya, one of Shinnok's followers.

"So, I finally have the pleasure of meeting the most powerful Edenian left in the cosmos. Malcolm, I presume?" Shinnok inquired with a humorless chuckle.

Before today, Malcolm never feared anyone in his life, not even the dreaded Shao Kahn or his sorcerers. That same fortitude wasn't detected inside the boy. His confidence left him entirely. This deity's ruthlessness and cunning dwarfed Malcolm's former employers by a wide margin, hence why he wasn't sure if he would walk away from this without dying like most of his friends.

"How do you know who I am?" Malcolm questioned, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"You've caused quite a stir amongst my ranks," the Dark God informed. "Back at the sanctuary, you singlehandedly overwhelmed the Lin Kuei army of machines without much effort, let alone outclassing Cyrax. But your hidden potential peaked my interest after one of my many followers, Tanya, had executed Jade in front of your very eyes."

Malcolm's eyes wavered, shaken by the mention of his beloved's name and the memory of her assassination. His sister overheard Jade's name as well, causing herself to remember Sub-Zero's death along with Kitana. But an unsettling thought entered Manerva's mind. Would Malcolm do the unthinkable and forsake all their allies of Earthrealm just to have Jade in his arms again? In an undead state no less? There was positively no way Shinnok would willingly free the Edenian warrior…

Would he?

"Why not join me, Malcolm?" Shinnok offered, his arms extended in what seemed like an act of providence. "Think of the power you'll possess to revive the deceased, under my supervision of course." An eerie smile graced the God's face, calmly walking closer with purpose. "Maybe you can see what your unborn son will look like, though I'm certain he inherited your features."

Though unable to do anything, Johnny and Sonya sat in disbelief at Shinnok's claims. They never knew Malcolm and Jade bore a child together. The realization hit Sonya like a ton of bricks. Just before she turned in that night, the then Lieutenant spotted Jade and Malcolm making out in the hall but kept herself hidden. She didn't make too much of it until they hurried to Jade's room for what would become a night full of passion between them. That explains why the boy was so desperate to find Jade in the first place and acting so standoffish towards the Earthrealmers ever since that fateful day. Now they understood why Malcolm remained so bitter.

Struggling to stand, Manerva managed to eye her conflicted brother. Though she could understand his dilemma, the last thing the warrior-maiden wanted from Malcolm was an egregious betrayal. That would destroy any budding hope left for the realms.

"Dearest Brother, you mustn't!" Manerva implored, immediately catching her sibling's attention. "Think of what Jade truly wanted!"

Shinnok callously interrupted her. "Yes, Jade wanted a prosperous Edenia as she mentioned many times to me. I can give it to you, Malcolm, and bring forth a new era to Edenia... with you ruling over its people as the new king with your Emerald Queen and infant son."

The priestess narrowed her eyes. "And what is your version of Edenia? A dark one that worships death and dishonor?" An unhumorous chuckle escaped past her lips. "You are everything our former home will never stand for!"

Incensed at Manerva's defiance, Shinnok stopped and hurled another blast of energy in her direction. It hit the maiden in full force, throwing her into the nearby wall to knock her unconscious, a large crater formed in the concrete.

The scene before Malcolm left him hesitating to join Shinnok's cause, his offer very tempting to consider. If the Edenian prodigy accepted the terms, there was a chance Jade and their son would be cured of their afflictions. However, at what cost would that bring everyone else? His sister was sure to be executed along with Raiden's warriors. That would leave an enduring stain on Malcolm's name. He stood frozen as Shinnok stalked Manerva's prone body, both hands lit in a sinister aura.

"Such a shame you tried to hinder my ambitions, girl." Shinnok addressed the comatose frame of Manerva. "You are no use to me alive and shall be the first to join me."

The horrifying glow increased dramatically, Shinnok cackling evilly as he prepared to finish Manerva for good. Just before he could incinerate the warrior-maiden, Malcolm stepped in front of the God and deflected the beam into the ceiling. The boy's eyes narrowed, scolding himself for being weak-minded in listening to the many lies of Shinnok. He would find a more suitable way to free Jade and the others, but not to satisfy himself. Both his mother and father would frown upon such a decision.

"You may grant me power and a promised future that Jade wished for us all…" Malcolm had begun, his eyes changing from dark brown to all the way green. "But I'll be damned if I sit and watch you kill my baby sister!"

"As you wish, boy!" Shinnok exclaimed.

Another fight began, the fate of the universe hanging in the balance. Shinnok's proficiency in hand to hand combat was not to be underestimated. Should Malcolm fail, it would bring about dire consequences.

Shinnok kept the boy at bay, his dark magic inflicting lethal damage on Malcolm's torso as his chest was struck with painful jabs infused with energy. The Dark God then hurled two spheres with deadly speed. Malcolm barely dove out of the way, only to find his face under the heel of Shinnok's foot, grinding his nose into the sole.

"Give up, Malcolm!" Shinnok ordered, increasing the pressure.

Malcolm wouldn't be kept down and fought to get the deity's foot off. He accomplished this by kicking Shinnok in the back of the leg, allowing him a chance to roll away and back to his feet, a noticeable amount of crimson blood streaked from his nose. Everything was in front of the Edenian. One chance to redeem himself.

"An Edenian never gives up!" Malcolm retaliated.

His opponent wasn't fazed at all. "Your spirit is commendable, but you lack rationale and fight only with emotion. It's not too late. These Earthrealmers mean nothing to you and seek to betray you to another ruler."

The lies began to wear on Malcolm's nerves. "Although they aren't my favorite people, Earthrealmers are not my concern. You are."

With that, Malcolm charged forward, striking back with tremendous force as he hit Shinnok with everything he had. Some blows work while others bounced off the armor like it was nothing. But Malcolm came too far to be denied. Shinnok then landed a hard knee to Malcolm's chin, launching him into the air for a follow-up attack.

The Dark Beam.

A wide purple beam emerged from Shinnok's prized amulet before shooting out at an astonishing acceleration. Malcolm never had a chance to even block the attack as it slammed him roughly to the ground. Shinnok didn't stop there. He summoned a skeletal hand from the floor and grasped Malcolm inside it, squeezing the life out of the Edenian's bones before tossing him to the other side of the room. He struggled to stand, injuries racking his entire body. Before Malcolm could even counter attack, Shinnok reappeared and strangled the boy, lifting his whole body off the ground by his neck.

"Since you refuse to accept my offer," Shinnok started, increasing the pressure to Malcolm's esophagus. "I'll make your extermination agonizing. Not even Jade will soothe you in the afterlife."

Proving his point, Shinnok prepared to end the last remaining threat to his rule by gathering all his reserve energy, ready to incinerate Malcolm to a charred corpse. Malcolm's vision turned blurry, the thought of losing everything to this madman coming to reality.

" _Son, you must not give up!"_ a voice said in Malcolm's subconsciousness.

That voice sounded familiar as if Malcolm had heard it before but didn't remember after all these years. He was in a recognizable area, his childhood home in Eenia. Two people barely visible walked to the frightened boy, their faces shrouded by the light. As they came closer, Malcolm was able to recall who the voice belonged to.

His mother, joined by none other than his father.

Priestess Jazella warmly smiled at her eldest child along with her husband. _"Malcolm, Edenia's last breaths reside in your body. If you fall to Shinnok, our home will be desolate, far from the paradise you see before you."_

" _But mother, he's… too strong."_ Malcolm admitted, his head bowing down at the mention of the Elder God's name. _"I've tried everything, and it still isn't enough."_

Malcolm's father stepped in. _"Then you will need this."_

A bundle rested in the older man's arms, covered by the most beautiful cloth silk. He presented it to his son and gestured for him to open it. Malcolm carefully untied the string securing the cloth.

The sight made the prodigy's heart stop beating.

In his hands laid a hand-made, finely crafted Muramasa sword, made from the most durable metal known to man as it remained covered in an onyx colored sheath. On the blade itself, several Edenian characters were inscribed as well as on the handle.

" _Father… this is your sword."_ Malcolm protested, not wanting to take the weapon.

Jemarcus merely waved his hand. _"I can no longer use it, my son. And you've proven yourself worthy of wielding it as its new master. The sword combined with your newly acquired abilities will only make you a stronger opponent. We cannot stay much longer, but when the time is right, use the sword to bring peace. Edenia needs a new warrior to step to the forefront. And that is you."_

Malcolm knew his father was right. He was all that was left. No Edenian was alive other than him and his sister. They were all that was left of the prestigious land. The prodigy bowed in gratitude before sheathing the sword safely. The world around him began to change as both Jazella and Jemarcus faded away.

A blinding green light illuminated the room before exploding, separating Malcolm and Shinnok from each other. Laying in the center of the Jinsei room in front of Malcolm was his father's sword, unharmed and untouched. He quickly grasped it and became infused with the legendary power it possessed, wielded by his late father who was a great practitioner of the sword.

"Impossible!" Shinnok shouted.

Malcolm said nothing and with a new weapon in tow, began charging with reckless abandon mixed with calm precision. The sword's magical properties infused with Malcolm's powers did wonders to turn the fight in his favor. Shinnok's body couldn't withstand the various cuts and slashes as he bled profusely but not enough to render him immobile. It was then Malcolm performed his X-Ray.

Merciless Retribution.

Using his superior quickness, Malcolm lodged his elbow deep into Shinnok's sternum before driving it straight to his chin, cracking the bones of each body part. This allowed for a vertical slash to the mid-section, the blow causing Shinnok to falter to his knees in defeat, failing to stop the bleeding. Malcolm then proceeded to take the amulet away and tossed it back to Raiden.

"Do it! Imprison him!" Malcolm demanded.

Raiden didn't need to be told twice, using the amulet to suck Shinnok in, who screamed futility as he felt his entire body being sucked into the worm-like vortex. The deafening howls wore on everyone's ears but finally ceased as Raiden managed to trap Shinnok in his own jewel.

Malcolm was thrilled to be rid of the God. However, the fight he endured took its toll. He found himself unable to stand as the result of not practicing much with the sword and his energies at the same time. Within moments, Malcolm knelt down and fell face first, slipping into unconsciousness even as Raiden and the others cautiously approached him.

"MALCOLM!"


	34. XXXII: Through Hell & Back

**Chapter 33: Through Hell & Back**

The Netherrealm war ended with Outworld makeup changing in appearance, no longer the dark realm both Malcolm and Manerva had known since the death of Shao Kahn. In a matter of months, the realm's leadership had changed as well.

Mileena, the self-proclaimed heir to the Outworld throne, was overthrown from her birthright by another ruler due to immaturity and cruelty in a mere month. Also add to the fact Mileena's refusal to aid Earthrealm in their struggle against the Netherrealm, bringing satisfaction to those who were under her reign:

Koa'tal, the Osh-tekk advisor and General. Reptile, Shang Tsung's former informant and spy. And D'vorah, a Kytinn advisor who exhibited a mysterious aura. Not many trusted the odd creature who could create many "children" from her stomach. It was Reptile who revealed Mileena's heritage, merely a Clone of Princess Kitana, and a creation of Shang Tsung to usurp Kahn should he ever perish. It was because of his fear Kitana might betray the empire as she eventually would.

Only Baraka, Tanya, and Rain supported their exiled Empress. But the tarkatan warrior died at the hands, or pincers of D'vorah as she impaled his heart and brain before smashing the arteries together. Following Baraka's death,, Mileena was locked away inside the castle's dungeon. Kotal Kahn's ascension to the throne marked the beginning of a new era.

Inside the prison sat Mileena on the stone floor, sentenced to life by Kotal with no chance for a reprieve or even a chance at probation. She fumed at the change in circumstances. Who the hell was he to overthrow her? In all honesty, Mileena was glad Kitana is an undead revenant, suffering in a hell that even Mileena wouldn't wish on her worst enemies. And yet she found herself gleeful of Kitana's fate. Oh, how the fallen Empress dreams to mock the Earthrealmers and the Edenian siblings.

But at this moment, Mileena wanted only one thing. The throne, for she is Empress, the sole person who has the right to rule the realm just like her father did. Her brooding came to a sudden halt after hearing footsteps echoing in the hall, her once darkened fortunes changing. It was a woman, an Edenian woman to be precise with a tan complexion, ghost-white eyes, and exotic clothes in a yellow color adorning her body. A Naginata was stored on her back while a pair of Bo-Justu were placed on each side of her thighs.

Tanya, her lone loyal servant since Baraka's untimely death.

The Edenian traitor used her Bo-Justu to break the lock, making sure not to cause much of a sound to alert the guards. Not that they would be much help anyway after Tanya killed them all with her pyromancer abilities.

Smiling in satisfaction, Mileena rose to her feet. "Dearest Tanya, always a pleasure to see you. Glad I have you to break me out of prison."

Tanya wished to show the same enthusiasm but ended up showing a forced smile which didn't go unnoticed by the Empress. "I only wish to serve you, Empress. I do have a wish, however. A free Edenia."

Mileena looked at Tanya, her Edenian nobility swelling with pride to have her around. The Empress might humor her savior to do as she wishes...

Keyword: Might. For now, they needed to escape before more guards stormed the prison.

"It shall be done as soon as I'm made Khanum once again, dearest Tanya." Mileena declared.

Tanya grinned, satisfied with her master's answer before escorting Mileena from her imprisonment, breaking through a window on the basement.

Both women fled from the scene and ended up in a camp constructed by one other Edenian, aiding in Mileena's cause who happened to find him very attractive during her father's rule. In her eyes, Rain was the true General deserving of the title. Before the collapse of Shao Kahn's empire, Mileena tried numerous times to make sexual advances on the water manipulating ninja. Alas, Rain always eluded her. To this day, Mileena never found out the reason for his refusal.

All three sat huddled around the camp's fireplace, the flame's hue highlighting everyone's defined figures. It further enhanced the exotic appearance of a purebred Edenian, something Mileena had to admit she was envious of, Tanya and Rain's gift of an exquisite image. While she also attained a provocative body as well, Mileena's dagger teeth and mouth were less than desirable. If only the Empress could look more… covetable despite retaining of a tarkatan's deadly instinct. As Mileena silently brooded, Tanya joined Rain's company in observing the fire while formulating a plan.

"Our scheme is forming nicely, Rain." Tanya silently complimented the Edenian prince. "With Mileena in command, we can fully control the tarkatan horde."

A cruel smile formed behind the masked, half-naked Edenian. "Aye, and when the time comes, we'll achieve many things: the seizure of Outworld's throne, and Edenia, all the while receiving our... _prizes._ "

"My lovely Malcolm." Tanya giggled playfully as the vision of her so-called man entered her thoughts. "Ever since I murdered Jade, he became a wrecked soul, all the more vulnerable for my advances."

Rain gave a curt nod, his eyes gazing into the fire. "And I will have Manerva as my wife. If not, then as my slave."

Such scandalous talk did not escape Mileena's ears. The Empress' memory traced back a few months to remember the two Edenians from the second tournament. She hated to admit it, but Malcolm seemed quite handsome so she didn't fault Tanya for desiring him. On the other hand, his sister Manerva consistently wore modest clothes plain to the naked eye and failing to expose any resemblance of skin. Mileena was unable to understand what the General sees in that shallow maid, and it made the Empress all the more furious as she was more seductive and alluring than Manerva along with possessing a more mature, voluptuous female anatomy. A roll of the eyes showed Mileena's annoyance on the subject.

 _'No matter. Once I kill that pathetic excuse for a woman, Rain will only have eyes for me.'_ Mileena darkly thought.

* * *

 **Several Weeks later:**

Returning to the depths of the Nettherealm proved to be an exhausting, yet necessary item to accomplish. But it still didn't sit well with our heroes. It was either suck it up or let their friends and allies spend the rest of eternity in their current states.

Johnny, Sonya, and Manerva trekked down the stairs in apprehension. The former maid knew the Cages were thinking of marriage, it was written all over their faces, and detected in their conversation.

"Quan Chi needs to clean his man cave," joked Johnny.

Sonya countered with, "Cleaner than yours."

Manerva Looked at the two briefly, actually enjoying the banter between the lovebirds, which calmed her growing anxiety.

"You take his side?" Johnny slightly whined.

"Only in term of cleanliness." Sonya kept piling on. This prompted a smile from her teammates as well as the accompanying soldiers.

Manerva felt the area full of evil, wanting to quickly complete this mission so they could counter the Revenants and bring them back to the living plane. But to do so, the warrior-maiden would need a potent spell to counteract the sorcery of Quan Chi, his dexterity more complicated than hers. However, Manerva's mind remained focused on a significant person who wasn't here with them.

Malcolm.

Of course, Manerva wouldn't dare tell her brother where they were going as she was sure he would follow. She couldn't risk his inability to face the weighted guilt over Jade's death, something Manerva understood more than the others. So instead, she took her brother's place, although it would mean fighting _him_ again. But Manerva already determined to honor her lover with fair Kombat, just as he preferred.

In the middle of a courtyard laid an open blood pool, the mere sight of it making each warrior queasy in the stomach. Johnny inched closer to it but was stopped by Sonya's voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the blonde woman warned.

Johnny, in his defense, tried to lighten the tension surrounding everyone. "Come on, where's your sense of-"

His sentence was cut short when the pool swirls with evil magic. Manerva quickly pulled him away before he fell in, her eyes suspiciously surveying the whirlpool for any sign that could help in curing their allies.

"Adventure..." Johnny finally finished his joke.

"Johnny Cage and Sonya Balde…" came a rather humored voice.

The entire forces of light along with Manerva tensed as their malevolent host strolled into the area. Quan Chi knew these fools would come here to free his slaves and came prepared for this encounter. Joining the sorcerer were Jax, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero, ready to do their master's bidding in eradicating Raiden's heroes. Manerva kept herself strong, unwilling to start crying after seeing Kuai again.

Quan Chi's eyes then fell onto the third guest. "And if it isn't sweet Manerva, the one responsible for taking my main target's place."

Manerva narrowed her eyes in great anger. "You stay away from my brother, sorcerer. You and Shinnok's offer is what Edenia will never stand for."

A dark chuckle was Quan Chi's retort. "And what about you, my dear? Don't you miss your dearest love as well? He's right here, with me." he gestured toward the undead form of Kuai.

This action further angered the Priestess. "I will make you pay for your transgressions, Necromancer. Where is Jade?"

"There's no need to reveal her location. After all, Jade is plotting how to make Malcolm suffer the same fate as the others. Maybe then he can be a father to their feeble son." Quan Chi insulted.

Needless to say, that comment infuriated Manerva. How dare this criminal mock her brother's budding family? He'll pay with his life for destroying Malcolm's life.

"Open fire!" shouted Sonya, commanding the group of soldiers to fire their assault rifles.

But it became evident their guns were useless as the necromancer raised a wall of green skulls to deflect every bullet fired in their direction. Quan Chi looked unimpressed with Earthrealm's technology. Not even the most advanced weaponry could stand against his sorcery. The skull wall Quan Chi created dissolved after the rush of gunfire ceased, giving Kuai the go-ahead to freeze every soldier. None of them moved a muscle, either from permanent frostbite or from death altogether.

"I have no need for their souls, but you three will suffice to me…" Quan Chi grinned in triumph before commanding his minions, "Kill them."

Jax went toward Johnny cage, Scorpion pursued Sonya and Sub-Zero who went to help his former nemesis were stopped by Manerva.

"We meet again, Manerva." Kuai heartlessly called out to her. "I was easy on you in our last meeting. This time, I will kill you so we can be together in the afterlife."

Manerva was saddened by her former beloved's words before hardening her newfound resolve. "Is this you talking, or Quan Chi?" she asked bitterly, deflecting his assault with difficulty.

The two would then lock arms in a stalemate before Kuai continued in his belittlement. "Be it him or me, my soul always desired you."

Those words hurt Manerva in the worst way. This was not the same man who captured her heart with kindness. Her eyes closed in anguish, knowing his statement was of his own doing and not of Quan Chi. For that, Manerva placed a well-delivered kick to his torso, making Sub-Zero stagger back.

Reluctantly, Manerva slowly formed her posture. "I promise you, my love. I will free you."

The fight started as the warrior-maiden jumped forward and landed to jabs to Sub-Zero's face before bursting her light toward his legs, the contact springing him airborne. Manerva didn't stop there as she shot another burst of light to Kuai's body, hurling him across the room before crashing into the nearby wall. She floated to his direction, keeping the pressure on to not allow Sub-Zero any chance of recovery. But it was for naught as Kuai landed a powerful kick to Manerva's side along with an elbow to the midsection before ending his attack with an ice blast, putting his lover on her back. Manerva rolled back to her feet and fired a light beam. Sub-Zero anticipated the attack and froze his entire body to absorb any damage that may come from it.

 _'He's stronger than last time.'_ Manerva thought, being cautious in approaching him. _'But everyone has a weak point, and Kuai is no exception.'_

The two former lovebirds traded blows for the next few minutes, testing each other to see who would make the first major mistake of the battle. Sub-Zero showed throughout the ordeal that he was the more patient one but knew Manerva wasn't bad in that facet herself. However, the tide quickly turned as that was his undoing as Manerva formed two fans with her powers and raised them upward toward the sky, exhibiting another burst of light from the ground. The display temporarily blinded Sub-Zero, giving Manerva the perfect opportunity for her next move. She sprinted and shot at his legs to make him lose his balance. Manerva grabbed him as a silhouette of herself tag-teamed with the original to land a flawless combo flurry of palm and light attacks that rendered Kuai unconscious.

Manerva kept a poker face while viewing his unmoving body. "Rest easy, my love. Soon, you will be freed."

But the maiden was unable to celebrate her victory due to hearing the struggle of Sonya's fight with Scorpion. The spectre was easily one of the most ruthless and cunning warriors in the universe, a rage no one could match with anger alone. That didn't faze Sonya in the slightest as she managed to withstand his aggression and defeated him.

"Don't know when to quit, do 'ya?" Sonya rhetorically asked.

Johnny also joined Sonya and Manerva as the trio pursued Quan Chi, presumably cornering him. "This is it, Quan Chi. You've lost." Sonya stated confidently.

"And now, you're on your own." Manerva finished for her comrade.

Quan Chi only offered an eerie smirk "A delay, my ladies. But the war shall be mine."

All three were puzzled at the sorcerer's words, thinking he was only stalling to escape captivity. Suddenly, from behind, a sharp object was pierced from his back, a groan of pain escaped from the actor's mouth.

"Johnny!" cried Sonya in sudden as Jax removed the object, letting Johnny sink to his knees.

Jax was marveled by the persistent stubbornness of Cage. "You won't stay dead for long."

Anger by what transpired, Sonya tossed Jax away from Johnny. He was loosing too much blood, and in a matter of moments, the movie star actor will succumb to death like the others have.

"This won't happen." Sonya muttered, ready to beat the living hell out of her former C.O.

Though confident in her abilities, Sonya was reluctant to attack Jax even when they struggled before at the entrance of the cave. But when anyone threatens her fiance, she'll do what she must to protect him and her teammates.

Sonya swung her arm and landed a fierce blow to Jax's head, not enough to inflict damage, but it served as a good distraction for a low kick to the shin. Jax couldn't really read the Major's as she honed her proficiencies as a warrior and a soldier. He staggered back, only to see Sonya cartwheel toward him for another attack, hitting him with series of powerful punches before grabbing his leg to toss with some difficulty due to Jax's sheer size.

Sonya had more to use in her arsenal as a Special Forces tech expert able to summon a drone for assistance should it be needed. When Jax tried to go on the offensive, Sonya punched in a few keys on her wrist-com and hastily threw up a block to defend herself from Jax's metal arms. Any slower reaction would render the Major headless. Little did Jax know, the drone hummed with energy and blasted him with an electric voltage, stunning the revenant man for a short period, but enough for Sonya to use her legs for her signature leg grab, smashing Jax head first into the floor.

Sonya then continued to assault Jax with two quick jabs before tapping her wrist-com again. This caused the drone to self-detonate on Jax's leg, the explosion distorting his balance before Sonya effectively ended the fight with a snap kick to the jaw and forehead. Jax was out cold.

"I am sorry, Jax," Sonya regretfully apologized. She didn't want to do this but was left with no other choice. Like Manerva, Sonya intends to purify Jax's soul so he can return home.

The Major then rushed right toward Johnny as Manerva did her best to stabilize his loss of blood. "Are you okay?"

"Don't know… blood is supposed to be inside." Johnny croaked in pain.

"I'm trying to heal him… but there's nothing more I can do with the revenant spell hindering my own magic," said Manerva.

She hopelessly watched an ally turn into a slave for Quan Chi just as Raiden appeared, shocked to see the development before him.

"Raiden!" Manerva called out for help.

The Thunder God's resolve will once again be put to the test, his mind going back to the fateful day he allowed his warriors to die at Sindel's mercy. He would be damned to let it happen again.

"I must reverse the spell!" Raiden said before charging his power to dispel the revenant spell that holding the movie star.

"It's working!" Sonya exclaimed, relieved to see the spell reversing.

However, Quan Chi put a stop to it all by hitting Raiden hard with a skull blast, thus halting the process. "You are too late, Thunder God! Johnny Cage is mine!"

Sonya dangerously eyed the sorcerer, her mind contemplating murdering him on the spot. "No, he is mine…"

She stomped toward the sorcerer, not even bothering to turn around as she addressed Manerva and Raiden. "Save him! I got this son of a bitch!"

With Sonya fighting over Johnny's soul against the sorcerer, Manerva teamed up with Raiden to annul the spell. They combined their energies, Raiden nods at the young maiden before returning his focus to the task at hand, their powers working diligently.

The struggle between Sonya and Quan Chi continued, and the only way to break his curse placed on Johnny lied in Raiden's statement. "Sonya Blade, if we are to sever the spell from Johnny, we must remove Quan Chi from the spell."

That caused Sonya to grin. "Not a problem."

With that, Sonya kneed Quan Chi directly in his nose and followed that blow with a strike to the face, a quick one-two combo with each hand. She kept on the attack with another knee to fracture his skull, unwilling to allow the sorcerer a chance to even breathe. There was no way Sonya will enable this bastard any second chances. As the sorcerer hit the ground, Sonya stomped on his face three times, each trample harder than the last.

But the Major was far from satisfied.

With her opponent down, Sonya approached him and over to his legs, ready to free her fiancé from his spell. Quan Chi pleaded her not to do this. His voice fell on deaf ears as the Major viciously kicked him hard in the jewels, leading to a deafening scream before the sorcerer was down for the count.

Quan Chi's defeat meant the end of his spell, a blast of holy magic radiated the field, destroying the forming revenant of Johnny Cage but also the downed revenants to revert them back to life, including Scorpion whose eyes were momentarily opened before going unconscious again.

Raiden then went to heal his champion, sealing his injury and restoring his life. "By expunging the evil sorcery alongside Manerva's holy magic, we have restored the others from their revenant status."

Manerva couldn't believe it as she walked toward Jax, his body back to its original state. The same could be said for her beloved. Kuai's eyes remained closed, no longer marked with yellow veins across his body. He was healthy again. His lover dropped to her knees, tears of happiness falling from her eyes.

Kuai has finally returned to her.

"My love, how happy I am to see you alive and well." Manerva wept as she hugged her beloved.

"Are you alright?" asked Sonya toward Johnny before saying "Didn't I tell you?"

Johnny jokingly added, "He is a god."

Sonya couldn't help but smile softly. "You scared the shit out of me."

Her fiancé flashed that mega-watt grin, only to groan as he rose to a sitting position. "And they say I couldn't do horror movies."

Their viewpoint changed to look at Manerva, marveling the return of her loved one as she tenderly stroked his face. It was a nightmare turned positive. But their mood turned sour after realizing Quan Chi was nowhere to be found.

"What-? How!?" Sonya exclaimed.

"He shouldn't have gone far." Johnny managed to say.

He then came close to falling back down. Sonya kept him upright. "He can wait. We need to return you and others back to Earthrealm."

Johnny knew she was right and didn't bother putting up an argument with Jax and Hanzo still in a comatose state. His attention along with Sonya's turned to Manerva and Kuai. "God knows they need time together."

The Thunder god nodded and transported everyone from the Nettherrealm back to Earthrealm including the dead frozen soldiers after finally returning their friends back to life. But more work was ahead, and Manerva would not rest until she frees Jade, Kitana, and the others back to life.


	35. XXXIII: Doorway to Recovery

**Chapter 34: Doorway to Recovery**

Malcolm paced back and forth in the courtyard of Fort Charles where Officer Blake, Chris, Melody, and Vera waited. She was called in due to a notice from Sonya that something positive will take place here. The two supported each other in the grim time over Jax's demise.

Chris groaned in agitation as Malcolm kept pacing. "You know, you would be calmer if you weren't pacing so much."

"What I'm doing doesn't concern you." Malcolm tersely replied, not even bothering to look up. "My sister is out there with people I don't know."

Melody stepped in. "You should relax, Malcolm. Manerva is a strong woman now. We all witnessed the transformation she underwent."

A wistful sigh left Malcolm at the obvious yet factual statement before he stopped his pacing and faced the engaged couple. "That's what I'm afraid of. She is my baby sister, and it's my responsibility to protect her." Before either Chris or Melody said anything else, the Edenian male continued. "We're the last of our kind. Everyone else is dead. You have your friends and allies, we do not. Manerva and I are the only ones left."

The young woman shook her head. "Your head was clear when Jade was alive." Malcolm's eyes narrowed at the mention of his deceased beloved. "Now, you're just a chaotic whirlwind."

"Then you truly know nothing of the hell I've been through along with my sister. Watching our home burn to the ground, both our parents murdered in cold blood, every single Edenian except for a select few either enslaved or killed, losing my memory of everything... and watching that witch Tanya callously slaughtered my love along with my unborn son." Malcolm spat out.

Silence filled the atmosphere, not even a single muscle moving. Everyone stood in utter astonishment at Malcolm's admission, the buried root of his anger and hostility making itself known.

"You mean..." Chris began.

A mere nod was Malcolm's only answer. "She was pregnant before the invasion, but I had no knowledge of this until Jade spoke to me... in her revenant state. I was forced to fight her, being tormented and blamed for their demise. And she was right to belittle my effort."

Warmth then passed through Malcolm's body as a soft, slender hand placed itself on his shoulder, belonging to Vera. "You are grieving, Malcolm. I know how you are feeling," said Vera with a sympathetic glance. "After all, I was offered marriage by Jax, and he was stolen away in the same way Jade was from you."

Malcolm stayed quiet, unable and unwilling to say anything condescending against Jax, especially in his fiance's presence. He saw the bionic-armed man as an idol, someone he can learn a lot from regarding combat, manhood, and to be a future husband.

His train of thought was interrupted when a portal appeared and three people coming through with three more unconscious.

"Major Blade!" Officer Blake ran to greet them but stopped short as Sonya was carrying an exhausted and injured Johnny Cage. "What happened?"

"Our mission was successful." Sonya declared before letting Johnny lean against another soldier who assisted him to the local infirmary. "But, it wasn't without casualty. Six of our men who accompanied us... all died."

Raiden then placed the unconscious men near each other. Vera slowly approached the soldier, uncertain of what she was seeing. But there was no mistaking who this person was.

"Jackson?" Vera asked to no one in particular. Raiden nods at her, a sincere smile adorning his face. "Indeed. With the help of Manerva, we have restored them to life."

Chris and Melody's eyes were widening in surprised, flabbergasted by the turn of events. Perhaps there was hope for their comrades after all.

"Are you serious?" Chris inquired.

Melody delicately checked Jax's heart rate in his neck. "A pulse... he's breathing."

Vera covered her mouth as she let tears of happiness fall. "My Jax... is alive."

But Melody then narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the other casualty lying beside Jax. "Is that who I think it is?"

"My God, it is him," Chris said in disbelief as they viewed Scorpion. "Shirai Ryu's finest assassin, Scorpion." Raiden introduced. "Or should I say, Hanzo Hasashi."

"Wha-?" Chris started.

The deity interrupted him. "Manerva notified me of the rivalry between Kuai, Bi-Han, and Scorpion. That's how I knew of his name." His blank eyes stared at the ninja in pity. "He was deceived by Quan Chi for the destruction of his clan and family."

Manerva gently placed Kuai down as well, relief evident in her body language that this journey ended in a small moral victory. Seeing the change in fortune gave hope for the maiden about the other deceased Edenians. But Manerva's smile diminished at the sight of her fuming brother, bracing herself for the inevitable scolding she was going to receive as he walked up to her.

"Why did you do this?" Malcolm questioned.

"You want me to say that I should have told you that I was going on this mission?" argued the Priestess. "Brother, you would only be distracted if I allowed you to accompany us."

Malcolm was not pleased. "Distracted? So that's what this is all about?"

"What else could it be about?" Manerva asked in return.

"So they were more important to save than our royalty?" Malcolm accused.

Needless to say, Manerva was appalled by those words. While her sibling was right that she should've told him where she was going, there was absolutely no reason for him to question who was worth rescuing from the clutches of darkness. That much was certain, though saving Scorpion seemed questionable.

"You never reacted like this since I was a thousand years old!" Manerva snapped. "Is your mind that clouded to think I don't care what became of the Queen, Princess, and Jade!?"

Malcolm's hands clenched into fists. "Apparently so since you risked your neck to save them instead! Your recklessness for attempting to restore the living has put you in unnecessary danger, sister!"

Manerva has narrowed her eyes dangerously. Though his points were indeed valid to a degree, Malcolm has pushed her too far. The others could clearly see the rage on her features.

Chris and Melody exchanged looks before both uttered, "Uh oh..."

The Edenian maiden stormed up and jabbed a finger on her brother's chest. "How dare you!?" Malcolm didn't flinch at the contact, holding his ground as she continued her retort. "You may have a right to scold me, Malcolm, but no one reserves the right to deem which person lives or not… especially when it comes to my beloved!" she yelled, levitating herself off the ground to prove her point during the heated exchange before getting in his face.

"Know this, Malcolm. You've brought this on yourself. You are distracted and have stopped evolving, too stuck up on your old self. I, however, have evolved. This is because I let myself become shaped by human emotion such as friendship, comradeship, and love." Manerva gestured to her friends. "You only relied on yourself, and Jade. I hate to being cruel, big brother, but since Jade died, you became a shell of a man. You'll need to learn to foster other connections."

She closed her eyes before glancing at the Major "For that... I think it's best that you get to know our allies here, either Sonya or Jax..."

Chris and Melody nod in agreement, hoping this will quell things down, for the moment at least. Manerva then addressed Sonya. "Major Blade... I humbly ask you train my brother until Jax recovers."

Sonya pondered the request. The boy could use some instruction, though she harbored some concern over his volatile personality due to losing a loved one. That could prove to be detrimental in the long run. But there weren't too many options for them with a new threat looming.

With this knowledge, the blonde haired woman nodded, which made Manerva show a small smile. Malcolm, however, was not pleased and hastily left out of the room.

"Brother, where are you-" Manerva called out.

"I'm going to look for Jade." Malcolm simply said. "Do not attempt to stop me."

Manerva quickly caught up and reached for his shoulder. "Malcolm, please don't do-"

"Don't touch me!" Malcolm merely brushed the maiden's hand away, still visibly perturbed by what transpired earlier, his tone drastically different which scared Manerva. "You've made your choice. Now, I'm making mine. I don't care what or who gets in my way. I'm finding Jade and bringing her back since no one else seems to give a damn about our own people."

The rest of Manerva's words fell on deaf ears as Malcolm continued on his way out the door, hell-bent on fixing this mess the Thunder God created. Many had to wonder if he was walking to his demise and blatantly disregarding his own sister's words. Teleporting right beside Manerva was Raiden along with Vera, who saw the exchange between Edenian siblings from afar.

"Lord Raiden," Manerva's mouth began quivering. "I'm... sorry for not stopping him."

Raiden simply bowed his head. "It's no fault of yours, Manerva. Your brother has every right to be outraged. My shortsightedness led to the death of many warriors. To make matters worse, an unborn child was unknowingly slain on the battlefield."

Vera stood in front of Manerva before embracing her. "He'll eventually learn the errors of his ways, dear. But Raiden is right. Let Malcolm air out his frustration. Once Jax awakens, I'll inform him of the situation. He may be your brother's best hope to remain civil in these circumstances."

Manerva hesitantly accepted Vera's words, hoping that by some miracle, her brother wouldn't throw his life away just to bring his beloveds back from the grave.


	36. XXXIV: Road of Recovery & Fear

**Chapter 35: Road of Recovery & Fear**

Weeks passed since Manerva last saw Malcolm depart to who knows where. The maiden shook her head in disdain at his stubborn nature which clouded his judgment. But deep down, she knew he wouldn't succeed because, by himself, he won't be able to restore the souls of the remaining revenants. Manerva herself was crucial in their potential revival added along with other factors: Raiden and Quan Chi respectively.

For now, more important matters needed to be addressed.

Manerva made it to a door guarded by a Special Forces soldier who was there to protect to any unwanted visitors, be it a red dragon or black dragon agent or assassin. No words were needed by either person. The young Edenian gave a mere head nod, which was returned by the guard before allowing Manerva to enter.

Inside, Jax laid unconscious but had noticeable differences in appearance, his arms already replaced as of last week and no longer sharp looking and dark, but evidently made from an alloyed iron. But he wasn't alone. A woman sat right by his side to keep a watchful eye over her fiancé. Vera's hand softly stroked Jax's forehead with a damp towel when a guest came into her viewpoint. Manerva idolized Vera's ability to be strong for the one she loves, never losing hope of her man's return. If only Malcolm can learn from her perseverance.

Manerva placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "How is he doing?"

Vera smiles and places her own palm over Manerva's. "Still hasn't woken up, I'm afraid." She got up from her seat and rinsed the damp towel with fresh warm water before putting it back on Jax's head. "Ever since he returned, Jackson still feels as though nightmares are plaguing his mind."

The priestess grimly nodded, her eyes looking over the bulky male unconscious friend "I'm not sure why but over the last few months when Jax was in _his_ control, he committed horrible deeds during the Netherrealm War."

Quan Chi's blatant disregard for the humanity of his slaves has forced Manerva to loathed the sorcerer with more malice than ever. That only increased the urgency in freeing the others from his control. Who knows what hell they're going through at this moment.

"I can only hope he will wake up soon and live again as the Jax you knew," Manerva spoke.

Vera couldn't agree more with that sentiment. "Thank you, Manerva. Any news regarding the whereabouts of your brother?"

Manerva looks at Vera for a moment before walking over to the window, her dark eyes gazing at the sinking sun. "There has been no sighting of Malcolm, and I'm growing concerned. My brother will come back though. Surely bitter, but he will return. Because as much as he hates to admit it, Malcolm will need my help in resurrecting the dead."

Vera gave off a waned smiled. "Well, Jax is clearly your proof. Same with Sub-Zero and that other ninja."

The small gestured was returned by the maiden. "Indeed, I'm happy we were able to reserve their fates. Although, I wish more could've been done in restoring the others like my Princess and Jade." Manerva sighed at the mention of Edenia's royalty. "But I know that it would have been suicide to look for them in our current situation."

Understanding what she meant, Vera nodded. "I am sure you will save them in due time, Priestess."

A gasp escaped Manerva. "Oh look at me, stealing your time away. I only meant to visit you for a moment and here I am rambling away."

Both women chuckled at that as Vera said, "Don't be absurd. You're always welcomed here."

Manerva nodded in gratitude and walked towards the door. "Well, I will let you be. Let me know if you need anything."

With that, the Priestess left Vera to be Jax and saluted toward the guarding soldier before moving towards her next destination. Two more guards stood in front of another room she knew they guarding:

One Hanzo Hasashi, also known as 'Scorpion.'

"Name please?" asked one of the soldiers.

Anticipating the question, the young maiden replied, "Manerva, Priestess of Argus." Her confidence assured him of who she was.

The soldier glanced over to his comrade before nodding simultaneously. "You may come in."

He opened the door and moved to the side to allow Manerva to step in, closing it afterward. Her momentum stopped when she turned around to see the room's lone occupant in front of her naked as the day he was born. Hanzo stood unmoving at the window, oblivious to the fact he was not alone anymore. A small shriek erupted from Manerva, startling the former renegade ninja and the two guards outside who rushed in with their weapons drawn.

No one moved, and the silence became deafening. Hanzo was puzzled by the intruders as the soldiers stood dumbfounded at his naked glory. Manerva didn't think that Hanzo of all people would wake up before Jax or Sub-Zero, thus why no proper clothing was prepared for him.

"Umm... Mr. Hasashi," Manerva broke the stillness. "Would you please return to your bed?"

Hanzo blinked at the request, wondering why would he do so. But he looked down and saw why. "Oh, right. My apologies."

The man formerly known as Scorpion grabbed one of the loose bed sheets and wrapped it around his waist to properly conceal his private area. "Umm, you can look now," he uttered in sheer embarrassment.

Uncovering her eyes, the maiden sighed in relief. She turned around to address the soldiers. "Everything's alright now. Please return to your posts."

Both men broke from their stupor of the soldiers and shuffled out of the room mortified at what they witnessed. The door closed hastily as a result.

Manerva re-gathered her composure, a benevolent smile gracing her features. "I am sorry about that incident, Mr. Hasashi." She went to the wardrobe looking for suitable clothes before continuing. "I wasn't expecting you to wake up sooner than the others."

"Why?" was Hanzo's response.

She paused while sorting through clothes that would best fit him. "Well... I thought your state would last longer..."

"No, you misunderstood me..." Hanzo interrupted rather broodingly. "I meant.. Why do you care? Aren't you my enemy?"

Manerva returned with a new set of clothes, a yellow and black leather garb with pants, gauntlets, a matching hood, and metal mask. She set the clothes on the end table next to him before turning around. "I'll answer your question while you dress."

Hanzo said nothing else as he followed her request by slipping on his loincloth and trousers.

"It's true you were my enemy, but the past is in the past. You're no longer a puppet of Quan Chi after all." He gave a small nod while putting on the chainmail undershirt. "And as for caring, well, someone should care about you since you are in the realm of the living."

Alive, a notion Hanzo didn't believe until waking up today. "Am I to thank you for that? I overheard that you were the reason of my resurrection," he said as he stretched his hands into the pair of gauntlets.

Manerva shily nods in response "W-well... I wasn't only the only person responsible really. Lord Raiden played a part as well."

Raiden, the one who tried to resurrect his fallen clan and family. Hanzo recognized the deity and respected him more than ever despite antagonizing him in the beginning. But that was due to servicing Quan Chi.

"I... see. For that, you have my deepest gratitude." Hanzo thanked, covering his head and bearded face with the Scorpion mask."

Manerva shook her head. "Oh, you don't have to thank me really."

Scorpion managed to fit his boots with little difficulty. "So... who are you, if I may ask?"

The Edenian maiden idly shuffled her feet, her eyes gazing into the ground. "My name is Manerva."

Now fully dressed as a Shirai-Ryu ninja, Scorpion replied, "Oh, I have heard about you, the sister of Quan Chi's target. Malcolm, was it?"

Manerva turned her head, her face now grim with subtle hatred at the mention of the dreaded sorcerer. "Yes, I take it he acquired that information from Kuai Liang."

Hanzo nodded silently before folding his arms. "Sub-Zero." He said that name in clear disdain.

Manerva took the time to observe at his clothed figured. Hanzo was indeed impressive, not more so than Kuai but impressive nonetheless. "I've heard about the rivalry between your respective clans..."

"Were you also aware that your _beloved_ Sub-Zero was responsible for my clan's demise?" Hanzo spat out bitterly.

Knowing he'd react like this, Manerva sighed internally. "Did you see it for yourself... or were told so?" she asked in curiosity.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes. "Does it really make a difference?" he inquired bluntly.

"You might have been led to believe a falsehood about the death of your family," Manerva explained.

"Impossible! They were murdered in cold blood!" Scorpion roared. "I saw their bodies frozen solid before me..." He hardened his gaze at the shaken Edenian. "Right before I was killed by Bi-Han."

Manerva closed her eyes in shame at the accusations. "I... have no right nor do I have knowledge of the truth... However... I'm uncertain you've seen the entire story."

Before any other words were said, a sudden jolt of electricity filled the room before Raiden's form appeared. "Ah, Manerva. I see Scorpion has finally awakened."

"Aye, you may speak with him as you wish," Manerva responded before excusing herself out of the room to allow the two men to talk privately.

Another audible sigh exited her diaphragm as the maiden walked down to the last remaining room on her visitation tour. Rattled nerves racked her brain, unsure how she would feel about what lied behind the entryway. But Manerva had built up a reservoir of resolve and wouldn't turn back now. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, soft enough to keep the volume down but loud enough to get the guard's attention. He opened it and didn't bother questioning her identity, allowing Manerva to enter unimpeded.

The room of Kuai Liang was just as she expected. Cold and silent, the same characteristics that personified the cyan warrior's demeanor. Said warrior sprawled out on his mattress unresponsive but his body reverted back to his previous human form in the exact same manner as Jax. Manerva felt the joy in seeing him again as his former self.

"Oh, thank you, Argus. For showing the way of life," Manerva exalted in prayer before tending to her beloved, unaware of a magic orb hovering over her in secrecy as she checked on the patients.

* * *

 **Outworld:**

"Preposterous!" Rain shouted in disbelief. "That worm is alive... AGAIN!"

Tanya, who sat right beside the outcast Prince, saw what he was referring to. "Didn't you kill him before? How is he alive?"

Rain's memory traced back to their last meeting at the cathedral. He had a decided advantage against the mechanized Sub-Zero before dismantling him with deadly precision. Now, Kuai Lang's resurrection threw a monkey wrench in their plans.

"Manerva and that blasted Thunder God managed to bring him and two others back from the dead." Rain rubbed his temples. "This is... disconcerting. Imagine what would happen if they manage to revive the entire royal family, or worse..." He turned to stare in Tanya's eyes. "Jade?"

That name surely got Tanya's attention. In fact, the pyromancer was downright livid and flabbergasted. Never did she think that name would ever be uttered again after murdering Jade during the Earthrealm invasion. Her death all but assured that Malcolm would become her own little plaything. But fate has other ideas.

"NO!" Tanya screeched, knowing how much of a danger Manerva could be in derailing Tanya the chance to bed her brother. "That witch must stay dead! I refuse to let this progress any longer! We have to eliminate that wretched maiden! She'll ruin our plans!"

A sickening giggled brought both Tanya and Rain back from their heated discussion on what to do with Manerva. Mileena swayed seductively to them in her new outfit befitting for the ruler of Outworld.

"You need not worry, you two," the Edenian-Tarkatan hybrid assured. "Once I ascend to the Outworld Throne as Empress... we will punish Earthrealm for my father's death along with those Edenian traitors."

"First, we need to plan for the coup." Rain acknowledged. "The planning will take some time. Of course, acquiring our secondary objects will be effortless should everything go according to plan."

Evil intentions formed in all of their minds but none more so than the shallow pyromancer. Tanya grinned evilly at the underlining of secondary objectives. Her object of desire was so close to being hers alone. Nothing will stand in her way of Malcolm, especially a wayward maid who had little experience in dealing with a killer like herself.

Rain then said, "However, we do have quite the advantage." He turned to Tanya. "Malcolm is on his own searching for Jade."

"What do you suggest, Rain?" Mileena inquired.

"Simple, we find the boy and drag him here. The others will follow suit, making their demise all the more satisfying," he elaborated. "If my guess is correct, he is back in Outworld trying to find clues as to where his fallen tigress may have gone."

"But even we don't know where that revenant hell-cat is. Jade wasn't detected within Quan Chi's presence and could be missing for all we know." Tanya pointed out.

The former Edenian Prince found that fact odd as well. "I see your point. While this alters our strategy, we're still in control of the situation. And I'll even let you go find him, Tanya. Should Malcolm resist, do whatever's necessary to ensure his cooperation."

Her confidence at an all-time high, Tanya lit right hand on fire as dark magic flowed through her veins. "Soon, Malcolm. You will submit to my every whim, whether you like it or not. And that sister of yours will meet her fate."


	37. XXXV: Hindrance & Awakening

**Chapter 36: Of Hindrance & Awakening**

Manerva found herself back in Kuai's room sitting on an armchair next to the comatose Assassin. Her eyes the room for any discrepancies, feeling as if she's being watched for the past few weeks. To this point, nothing has happened in nearly a month either for the ex-revenants and her beloved older brother.

Deep down, Manerva regretted the way she handled the argument with Malcolm, thus souring their relationship. And while harboring remorse for the tone and words she used against him, Manerva didn't dismiss the underlining of her message entirely. Malcolm has stopped evolving and needed human connections. She hoped Jax would awaken soon so he could talk some sense into her brother. Otherwise, Malcolm will lose himself, or even worse, be hunted down by the witch Tanya, the pyromancer who Manerva resented after finding out the truth of their past, not to mention there was still the matter of Rain, another traitor to her home realm. The former Prince did nothing but haunt the maiden.

But it all boiled down to Quan Chi.

The evil warlock held the other revenants under his control with no chance for escape unless with powerful magic. Manerva wanted him and Rain to be murdered in cold blood, even if she had to do so herself. However, she knew Quan Chi was needed alive and in custody. That was the only way Kitana, Jade, Sindel, and the rest of her friends could be resurrected.

Manerva heaved a sigh and rested her back against the armchair, the young Edenian becoming restless as of late. Even now Manerva felt as though she was being watched by an unforeseen entity, almost like a stalker. Paranoia was beginning to occupy her mind in an unhealthy way.

"Manerva! Come quickly!" yelled Vera from her room.

Like she was shot out of a cannon, Manerva rushed toward the room and burst through the door in a hurry. To her pleasant surprise, Jax had finally woken up as he sat upright in his bed with Vera right by his side.

"Oh, Jax. Welcome back to the realm of the living." Manerva greeted with a smile as she slowly approached.

Jax, however, was not as overjoyed. His expression seemed haunted, the nightmares heavily weighing on his conscious. Manerva couldn't blame him. She would've had horror visions for days had she been in his position.

"Hey, priestess girl. Nice to see you again," the military grunt replied, taking a sip of his water beside his mattress.

The warrior maiden smiled at her nickname. "Thank Argus you have finally awakened. Everyone was worried: Me, Sonya, and Vera stood by you."

Turning his head, Jax locked eyes with his fiancé and smiled. He now knew she was a keeper after staying by his side even through his turmoil as an undead man.

His smile quickly disappeared before dropping his head. "Will you both ever forgive me for the things I've done?"

Jax's actions under Quan Chi's steed were indeed grave but was out of his control, which meant there was nothing he could do to prevent such a travesty.

Manerva gently touched his shoulder. "There's nothing to forgive. You were controlled by Quan Chi and Shinnok to some extent."

Joy radiated off Vera at the change of circumstance concerning her future husband. Manerva could detect it without using her new powers. Now, they could prepare for the future, a wedding with all their friends and the birth of their child.

"You will have all the time in the world to heal, Jax," Vera assured her lover. "I will make sure of that."

And she was right. It will take some time to heal both physically and mentally.

"There is also another thing you can do while healing," Manerva interjected, catching Jax's full attention. "Hopefully, it won't take too much of your time."

"And what do you need me to do, oh holy sister?" Jax joked, making Vera and the young maiden laugh.

Seems like his recovery might not be as prolonged as once thought. With that knowledge, Manerva replied, "It's... it's Malcolm."

The small smile on Jax's face reduced to a thin line, opting for a more stoic demeanor as he remembered the girl's brother. "What happened to the boy?"

Manerva sighed and shook her head before leaning back against the wall while brooding. "Malcolm... has stopped evolving," she began. "When I tried to have him be trained by Major Blade, he refused and went to search for Jade. Manerva looked directly into Jax's eyes. "I worry he might hinder himself. Or worse... align with Tanya and Mileena. Someone needs to be there for him... like a father figure."

"But dear, don't forget that he lost a child. That may be the root cause of his anger." Vera added.

Jax looked bewildered at that statement. "What? A child?"

His fiancé glanced at Manerva to gain approval to tell him, which was answered with a simple nod. Vera took a deep breath and explained. "From what I can remember, Jade and a woman by the name of Tanya battled each other, hated rivals from their younger days. However, Tanya... murdered Malcolm's beloved along with their unborn son. Neither Jade or Malcolm knew anything about this until Jade's revenant form returned and nearly killed him after revealing their child's death."

A pensive silence gripped the atmosphere of the room as the bionic-armed man put a hand to his chin. That piece of information was damning, to say the least. No wonder the boy was isolated from everyone. However, there was a silver lining in all this. Jax always did wanted a son of his own, and he did take quite a liking to Malcolm. He lacked maturity and experience but made up for it with determination, will, and focus to detail, possessing the necessary tools to become a formidable warrior in his own right.

And in all honesty, the idea showed promise.

"You've always thought of everyone... your brother, Jade, even Sub-Zero. Like a true saint should." Jax remarked. "I can't promise you that my presence will solve everything, but I'll work closely with Malcolm. However, Sonya won't be the best person to train him, alone anyway. Where is he, if I may ask?"

Manerva closed her eyes at the question. "Somewhere in Outworld searching for Jade. He is so fixated on resurrecting her. Sooner or later, Malcolm will realize that he needs us to bring our friends back."

Jax could agree with that. "There is a subtle difference between the two of you... You think ahead while he remains in grief. But, I can't necessarily blame him wholly." He carefully sat up in bed with Vera's assistance. "Losing a child is one of the most devastating things a person can endure. I've seen it far too often in my neighborhood as a kid. It seems as though I need to have a private conversation with Malcolm on this matter."

The maiden grimly nods. "So you see my point."

He returned the gesture. "A majority of it."

"I'm glad you're back, Jax," the Edenian said. "You always possessed a clear perspective." She then removed herself from the wall and proceeded to the door. "I will let you two catch up on lost time."

She softly closed the door behind her to allow the future Briggs family some personal space, the burden placed on Vera's heart alleviated tremendously.

 _'Only one remaining person yet to awaken.'_ Manerva said to herself while walking towards the last room.

The maiden made it back to her beloved's room and wasn't surprised to see he hasn't woken up yet, his eyes closed in a serene state. A soft smile graced Manerva's face. Kuai will eventually wake up, but she hoped it would be soon. She pulled up a chair and situated herself right by him. Five minutes passed before the Edenain found herself dozing off into a dreamless sleep.

But shortly after falling asleep, Manerva jerked awake as a small yet audible sound emerged. A pained groan came from Kuai as he struggled to gain any kind of decent vision. She had gasp when he made a movement, and suddenly, his blue eyes finally opened. Kuai rose in dread, looking around frantically at his environment. He wasn't in hell, or even a dark place for that matter. All was quiet.

Kuai then flinched slightly after feeling a hand gently rest on his shoulder. He cautiously turned and nearly fainted as the priestess smiled.

"It's alright, Kuai," Manerva said to try and ease his impending anxiety. "It's me. You are safe."

It took sometime before the cyan assassin gradually calmed down, easing back into his bed "Where… where am I?" Those were his first words since returning back to his original human body.

"Alive and well in Earthrealm," Manerva answered as she sat next to him.

"Manerva...?" he shockingly said before weakly lifting his arm to reach, which she caught to support him.

"Yes... I am here. And this is no dream," she told him.

The young woman's touch felt so warm, just like he remembered when he first laid eyes on her at the Coliseum. Although, there were several differences in appearance. Manerva's hair and attire changed into an image of a budding warrior. No longer was she the defenseless maiden everyone knew her in the past. And Manerva's confidence swelled to the point where she can oppose anyone.

Kuai couldn't even stand to look at his love before weeping to himself, overcome with so much emotion after everything he's gone through. "Manerva... will you ever forgive me?" he asked, remembering that he had tried to kill the object of his affections as an undead lackey.

His momentary sadness halted as something pressed against his forehead. Slowly looking up, Sub-Zero found that Manerva's own forehead made contact with his, a dear sign of affection.

Manerva whispered, "There is nothing to forgive. You weren't yourself."

They locked eyes again, that familiar smile staying on her beautiful face, a sight that lightened Kuai's dampened spirit. But his soul focused on the individual responsible for the torment Sub-Zero suffered.

Rain; the pompous Edenian Prince.

Just the sound of that man's name filled Kuai's soul with rage and caused Manerva unhealthy stress. One thing was for sure. There would be hell to pay, and the former Lin Kuei assassin would make sure of that. But that would come at a later time. Kuai took a moment to study his hands, the same hands that have frozen opponents over his tenure as a combatant. The light blue coloration graced his skin instead of the nasty yellow veins popping from his forearms.

"M-my hands... they're... normal," he uttered disbelievingly.

Manerva smiles as her eyes formed water now. "Yes, you are back to what you once were, my love."

"How did this happen?" Kuai inquired. "How did I regain my humanity?"

And so, Manerva explained in detail what had happened during the Netherrealm war. From fighting him, Jade, Tomas, Jax, Nightwolf, and lastly Shinnok. Kuai paled at the mention of the dark lord. His name was feared everywhere. Even the grandmaster of the clan made sure to not come in contact with Shinnok. Manerva then told him of accompanying Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage to find a way to restore the revenants before having to fight Kuai again as Sonya opposed revenants Jax, Scorpion, and even Quan Chi to save her fiance. They were all saved from Raiden and Manerva's combined spell which managed to restore the fallen heroes' souls, even the hellspawn himself.

"Hanzo woke up first, which surprised all of us really. And a month later, Jax woke up shortly after you did." Manerva informed him. "As for speculation of your human form, I'd imagine Quan Chi created your revenant form back into its human makeup to better control your soul."

Kuai narrowed his eyes and nods. It all made sense. The more control the warlock had over him, the less will Kuai could exert to even think about an escape. But there was another pressing matter on his mind.

"How you are using _his_ name though?" Sub-Zero broodily asked.

That piqued the maiden's curiosity. "Whom?"

"Scorpion," he bluntly answered with nothing but disdain in his voice. "Why on Earth did you even bother saving him?"

Manerva saw that one coming, the tone in his voice drastically changing. Those two were still bitter against one another and would probably continue until someone stepped in. Raiden already tried during the tournament, yet it yielded no results.

"Oh, you need not worry," Manerva assured. "Hanzo is no longer attached to his code name."

Kuai couldn't help but feel threatened for her safety. There was no telling what Scorpion would do if he saw Kuai. No doubt their bad blood would spill over into the group.

"Regardless, it's a bad idea to have him here knowing the history between our clans." Kuai's features softened. "For your sake, I won't engage Scorpion, but I will not hesitate to end him should he antagonize me."

Hearing that answer put Manerva in a tight spot. She didn't want Hanzo or Kuai to prolong this feud any longer for fear of another death between either of them. But she really didn't have a say in the matter. This was their issue, and it needed to be resolved before anyone else gets caught in the crossfire.

"However, I believe I owe you something before my untimely death..." Kuai murmured.

Manerva inquisitively tilted her head. "And what that might be, Kuai Liang?"

Without warning, the former assassin sat up and gave his love a soft, chaste kiss. A gasp protruded from Manerva's mouth at the sudden contact, but she didn't pull away, mainly because her body fell in shock at what was happening. It was a while before he pulled away, but it may as well have been an eternity.

"B-by Argus..." Manerva attempted to speak but couldn't due to lack of breath.

His kiss was soft, emotional, and full of love and adoration. " I do not regret doing that," Kuai said. "It was long overdue, even in my stint as a cyborg. Your lips are like silk, as is your body and soul."

Manerva's finger traced across his smooth face as the two resumed their kiss, oblivious to the world around them. This is what the maiden dreamed of. A love of her own. Now she could see why Malcolm was this way with Jade. However, their sweet moment was interrupted when Kuai retracted from the kiss and snapped his head upwards before sending an ice blast. The chilly blast hit its target revealing to be a dark orb which dropped and shattered to the floor.

Manerva looked at the remains of the sphere. "W-what in the name of...?"

Sub-Zero's response was to be expected. "You were being watched this whole time. I sense dark magic emanating from the orb."

The time spent trapped in the Netherrealm apparently gave Kuai a higher sense of awareness toward dark magic. Manerva guardedly stepped forward and began to trace the destroyed surveillance orb. It was without question sinister. Only a few people could garner up this kind of power. Her hand lightly touched the sphere before flames exploded from it. Manerva managed to pull her hand back in time to avoid being scorched. Just from the color alone, the maiden could tell who was behind this.

"Rain..." Manerva growled.

"I suspected as much." Sub-Zero shared in her resentment.

"That despicable man knows you're alive. I can't believe how naïve I was to think he couldn't figure it out," she added. But a more disturbing thought entered the Edenian's mind, one which caused her to widen her eyes in alarming factor. "Oh no. No, no, no."

Sensing her panic, Kuai grasped her arms to calm her down. "Manerva, what's wrong?"

"If Rain was able to send a spy orb inside our base, then... Oh God! My brother! They're going after Malcolm!" she yelled.

Sub-Zero looked perplexed. "Your brother? But, isn't he here?"

"He's not! Malcolm is back in Outworld searching for Jade!" Manerva cried in despair, not wanting a grim outcome to befall on her brother. "I've been a horrible sister! He's the only family I have left, and I told him off because he stopped evolving and won't move past Jade's murder! Regardless of how I feel about his decisions, Malcolm is still my older brother! Tanya may be hunting him as we speak!"

"Then you have to alert the others." Sub-Zero instructed. "I can't help you in this state, but they can. You need to hurry."

Manerva didn't even wait for Kuai to finish as she took off to find Raiden. It's true she and her brother's relationship has deteriorated over the past few months. But Manerva knew better than anyone that she will never be the same if her only sibling and family member was executed. Neither Mileena or Rain wouldn't hesitate to end his existence despite Tanya's wishes to keep him alive for her own greedy pleasures.

* * *

 **Outworld:**

The search was becoming tedious and unproductive.

Malcolm's grievance grew with every dead end lead he came across in the sterile wasteland. Most of the towns he ventured inside of had no information on any revenants, nor did they want to help an Edenian. They saw Malcolm's race as pretentious, boastful, and downright snobbish, uncaring for anything but themselves. Of course, the boy knew better than to feed into the negative connotations against himself and his people. But even that failed to stop unruly citizens from attempting to rob him of his possessions.

They wouldn't come anywhere near Malcolm after seeing his newly acquired sword.

In his latest stop, Malcolm disposed of four men who ganged up around him in a nearby alley. The commotion spread like wildfire and eventually reached the ears of other unsavory people.

 _'This is getting me nowhere. All I'm doing is running around in circles. Someone has to know something.'_ Malcolm thought grimly to himself.

And that was the harsh reality.

Despite a never-ending amount of resolve, Malcolm could feel despair creeping into his courage as he resided in a rundown Inn in the city of Sun Do. He had just enough money to afford a few days of rest but knew he had to keep traveling to find more clues. But after a month, his quest has turned barren like the ground he trudges on. Maybe this was a fool's errand to undertake by himself.

Malcolm vehemently disagreed with that notion. _'No!_ _'I will never give up! Not until I find her!'_

A new sense of desperation threatened to smother the young Edenian. It didn't soothe matters that his relationship with his baby sister was reduced to almost non-existent filled with resentment. In truth, Malcolm was still understandably agitated with Manerva's unwillingness to put more effort into finding Edenia's royalty. That Lin Kuei assassin was deemed to be more important than her own people. Malcolm though should know better that Manerva was still learning about her powers and probably couldn't detect Jade, Kitana, or Sindel for that matter in Quan Chi's fortress.

 _'It's painfully obvious she cares more for him than the others.'_ Malcolm pondered.

Before long, Malcolm felt somewhat restless, unsure of the last time he actually had a decent night's sleep. The long and arduous journey had taken its toll on his vitality, leaving him no choice but to finally resign to fatigue. Malcolm fell asleep on the creaky bed as night fell upon the city.

But danger awaited him right outside his door.

Three tarkatans quietly approached the wooden door, ready to bombard their target with a relentless assault with no hope for escape after killing numerous patrons in the lobby and the adjacent hallways. No one was spared during the massacre, but Malcolm remained oblivious to it all because he was exhausted. They weren't alone either as Tanya and Mileena stood outside the defected establishment, sick smiles etched on their faces.

"The tarkatans are ready to carry out the plan, Mileena Khanum," Tanya said.

"You may proceed, dearest Tanya." Mileena gave the order.

With that, Tanya used a hand signal and directed the rest of the vile savages to storm the Inn. They wasted little time circling the perimeter to seal off all exits. The commotion outside gave the intruding tarkatans upstairs the go-ahead to enact the scheme, which they did with little subtlety. A loud bang threw the door off its hinges. Malcolm groggily awakened, his vision lucid with blurriness. He was too late to do anything as the tarkatans beat the Edenian within an inch of his life, leaving no chance for him to retaliate. And to make matters worse, they confiscated his sword. The gang beatdown lasted a total of three minutes before Malcolm was dragged out unconscious, bleeding everywhere.

Both Tanya and Mileena smiled menacingly at the scene in front of them. The pyromancer knew her conquest was at hand. They had Shinnok's sought-after target. He was now in their possession. Tanya stepped forward and forcefully grasped Malcolm by the chin as he wasn't waking up any time soon judging by his injuries.

Creeping closer to his face, Tanya said, "As I told you before, Malcolm. You cannot escape me, and I _always_ get what I want."

"Now that we have him, we'll draw that maid to us along with the other Earthrealmers who are sure to oppose me," Mileena added.

"But we still don't know where that green harlot is." Tanya insisted.

"All in due time, Tanya. Jade isn't our concern for now," the Empress replied. "We will bring our prisoner back to the hideout and begin our next course of action."

Tanya was glad to have Malcolm in captivity but remained concerned about Jade's absence. She could be anywhere and could pop out at a moment's notice, thus disrupting their plans. But with no way to track the former General, Tanya had to adhere to Mileena's decision, although grudgingly. They transported Malcolm, the tarkatans, and themselves to their hideout, the advantage clear on their side.


	38. XXXVI: Code SOS

**Chapter 37: Code S.O.S**

Meanwhile, in Earthrealm, the engaged couple of Chris and Melody continued their work putting criminals away. The two police officers worked around the clock back at their rebuilt department in New York, doing their best to assist in the city's repair. Reports of surges in crime and looting prompted both cops to clean up the streets with an increasing burden of helping the entire world in the war against Outworld. For their tireless efforts, they were given a two-week vacation to spend. And Long Island was an excellent place to do so.

They laid in their respective lawn chairs in beach attire, Chris in a gray tank top and blue trunks while Melody wore a revealing orange one piece. It was day four of their vacation.

Chris heaved a sigh of relief in a relaxed fashion. "It's a never-ending mission for justice."

"I know, right?" Melody agreed. "We're about to get married in January, and I hope things tone down before then." She eyed him in a flirtatious manner. "Besides, I love seeing my man in action."

He smiled at her. "I do too, baby."

They came together in a soft kiss, pleased to know they were going to be there for one another in the long run and fortunate not to experience the ill-fate of other combatants under Raiden's watchful eyes.

Speaking of...

A tremendous showing of lightning cascaded onto the beach in front of the cops. Chris and Melody quickly hopped out of their seats ready for a battle until they saw the Thunder God himself along with Manerva, Sonya, and the restored Hanzo Hasashi.

"Manerva... what's going on? Melody asked before seeing the Major. "Good to see you, Sonya."

Raiden stepped forward with a solemn gaze. "We have come with grave news."

Their attention gained, Chris then asked, "What is it?"

"My brother Malcolm has gone to Outworld to find Jade," Manerva answered, trepidation clear in her voice and body language.

Melody's confusion was evident. "Jade?"

She's heard that name before but couldn't remember where. Hard as it was to believe, Melody completely forgot who Manerva was referring to.

"I remember her," Chris said. "The Edenian general, right?"

"Was," Sonya answered rather worryingly. "If you remember, Tanya, who was part of the Earthrealm invasion a few months ago, murdered Jade in cold blood."

Now _that_ was a name Melody memorized, the same woman who kidnapped Malcolm near the vicinity of the Forces of Light's hideout. It all came back to Melody as she remembered going with Jade to rescue her beloved before something terrible happened to him.

"Oh, yea! She was about to seduce Malcolm... to put it appropriately." Melody recalled.

"Tanya always gets what she wants," Manerva proclaimed, the pyromancer's given name leaving a foul taste in her mouth.

Raiden's eyes glowed light blue. "I would like for you two to accompany us to Outworld. Malcolm's life hangs in the balance as we speak."

Chris and Melody eyed each other, trying to decide what to do. This didn't seem like a difficult decision to make at first glance. However, both officers were thankful to have some semblance of peace and quiet during their layoff. But as Raiden said, someone's life was in peril. It wouldn't sit well with either cop if a hostage died on their watch.

With this in mind, Chris never wavered in his decision. "We're in. Lead the way."

"Hold on," Sonya halted them. "You're inexperienced in this type of operation and merely serving as officers of the law. Skill will not be enough. Mileena and her rebel army will destroy you first chance they get. I suggest you stick with me. Believe me when I say I don't want two fine officers to die senselessly."

Melody wasn't deterred in the slightest but kept the situation in perspective. "Your concern is appreciated," she turned to her future husband. "Are you ready, baby?"

"As I'll ever be," Chris answered with some doubt regarding their survival. He and Melody could be walking right into a death trap given Outworld's new ruler, Mileena.

"Don't worry," assured Sonya. "Hopefully, this shouldn't take long."

"I guess our vacation is on hold," Chris said dejectedly before cautiously eyeing the former ninja known as Scorpion. "How are you feeling, Hanzo?"

For the first time since the arriving here, Hanzo spoke. "I'm breathing air for the first time, unsure if I would ever live again."

Raiden had already gotten in position to teleport. "Come, we head to Outworld."

* * *

 **Outworld: Kuatan Jungle**

Deep in the heart of the Kuatan Jungle stood a campground bustling with activity. Numerous tarkatans filled the area performing various tasks for their new leader. Mileena knew her time is upon her. No one will deny her rightful place on the throne. Not the Thunder God, her revenant sister, or even the foolish Earhtrealmers. For tonight, a special guest graced Mileena's presence. Kano smugly sat across from the self-proclaimed ruler of Outworld and her closest confidant inside the largest tent in the encampment.

"You're telling me that wench can resurrect the dead?" Kano asked about Manerva's new power.

Tanya nodded in confirmation. "That's why we need you, Kano, as disenchanting as it seems. We have Malcolm in our possession, and she will no doubt come for him."

Kano then inquired, "So what do ya want me to do?"

Mileena's smile showing her crooked teeth would scare almost any person she came in contact with, which is why she conceals it with a mask. But everyone knows if you enrage her, all bets are off in the manner of how much pain Mileena will inflict on an unlucky adversary.

"We'll need you to persuade Kotal, the usurper who wrongfully denied me the Outworld Throne. Make a bargain with him involving my head in exchange for a generous amount of gold. Whatever he's willing to pay you, I'll be more than willing to triple it." Mileena explained. "You'll be better suited for the job than Baraka ever could be after his 'unfortunate' death at D'Vorah's hands. But first, those bothersome Earthrealmers along with that Edenian infidel will be arriving soon to find her captive brother."

Tanya would then request, "If I may, Khanum, I would like to check on our prisoner's condition."

Mileena easily sensed her right-hand woman was becoming bored with the trivial conversation. "Very well."

Tanya was sent on her way to allow Kano and Mileena to continue with their business proposition, one that will benefit both sides. Pure silence saved for a couple of crickets occupied the Jungle air. Near the perimeter, Rain and a few tarkatans stood guard in front of a small tent. They watched as Tanya made her way to their position.

"I see Mileena sent you here." Rain observed.

The pyromancer cut right to the chase. "How is he?"

Knowing why she was here, Rain stepped to the side. "Not much of a talker, even with a blade close to his throat. Though he did try and force his way out. I made sure the boy didn't cause any unnecessary inconvenience."

Glowering, Tanya said, "Just ensure the horde doesn't go overboard with their punishment as they did earlier tonight. You wanted your precious maid without significant ailments. I expect the same courtesy for Malcolm."

Rain reluctantly agreed. "As you wish."

With a curt nod, Tanya made her way inside, elated at the change in circumstances. Just a few short months ago, she and her fellow cohorts successfully fended off most of Raiden's warriors with the resurrected Sindel doing the heavy lifting, almost single-handedly dwindling their forces, including her own daughter. But Tanya's main root of joy came in the murder of Jade... by her own hands.

But that thought exited Tanya's mind as she smirked at her prize.

The wooden chair Malcolm found himself sitting on in the middle of the tent creaked due to altering his weight. He hacked another dry cough from his uncomfortable position to relieve discomfort in his lungs, which were severely damaged along with multiple gashes across his body and face. All of the Edenian's limbs met the resistance of magical binds nullifying his power along with tape sealing off his mouth. Malcolm's eyes slowly shifted up as yet another visitor came his way, one he didn't want to see at all.

Tanya swung her hips provocatively as she approached. "Hello there, handsome. I do apologize for the way you were handled. Tarkatans can be excessively aggressive."

Malcolm said nothing, his stare of contempt noticed immediately. Tanya wasn't surprised in the slightest, knowing the hatred he harbored for her.

"Why the long face, Malcolm?" the pyromancer rhetorically asked. "You'll be much better off with me. Pacifist ideals will be a thing of the distant past. We'll usher in a new era in Edenian history, one where we display our true might of power and influence."

She stopped right in front of the incapacitated male, a dangerous glint lighting in her eyes as they flared into a yellow hue. He was helpless before her with neither his powers or sword to save him. Tanya sauntered to Malcolm's left-hand side, running a slender hand over his shoulder before leaning towards his ear to nibble on.

"There's no use in resisting. Just think of all the things I'm willing to let you do to me... as your new wife." Tanya purred.

Immediately, Malcolm shook away from her flirtatious advances and started straining against his bondage to escape. But the more he struggled, the faster the bonds zapped precious energy from his body. It would only be a matter of time before Malcolm was rendered unresponsive again. Tanya stopped herself from giggling at his feeble attempts. Watching Malcolm fight against his restraints proved to be amusing.

"Stop squirming, and I'll take off the tape to allow you to speak." Tanya offered, the glimmer in her eyes never diminishing.

Malcolm grudgingly did as Tanya requested as she bent down to remove the tape. The boy's vitality dipped below alarming levels, thus preventing any chance of a breakout as Rain and the tarkatan army would hunt him down again in a heartbeat. Using her lithe fingers, Tanya gently removed the sticky ribbon, studying his bruises while doing so. He looked a mess in the mildest sense of the word. Perhaps she should've instructed the tarkatans to not cause such debilitating force.

Tanya then shocked Malcolm by applying an effective salve to the swelling over his facial features. "This may sting."

Sure enough, the ointment did cause quite a bit of discomfort for Malcolm as he winced from the burning sensation against his eyebrow and orbital bone but did his best to ignore the pain.

"Why?" Malcolm inquired.

"You may not know it, but I do want a better Edenia," Tanya answered truthfully.

The boy wasn't buying it. "For yourself and that perverted bastard."

"Mind your tongue, Malcolm," Tanya warned.

"And why should I?" Malcolm retorted, his voice rising in anger. "Our world is dead! It's people nearly erased because of that tyrant!"

SMACK!

Tanya had enough of the constant backtalk and delivered a resounding slap to Malcolm's left cheek, the blow altering his focus in the process, though she really couldn't blame him for acting this way. He made valid points. Shao Kahn was the main culprit responsible for Edenia's destruction with her and Rain playing a role in it as well.

"That was your last warning," Tanya declared, her composure declining with Malcolm's unwillingness to cooperate. "Yes, our realm is desolate. I don't need a reminder for what transpired. But I assure you it's for the greater good. You'll thank me later."

Malcolm scoffed at that notion. "Thank _you_? Don't flatter yourself. You're a traitor at heart, tormented my dear sister, and murdered my beloved in cold blood along with our child. The list can-"

"Wait!" Tanya halted him. "What did you just say?"

The Edenian male kept his gaze even. "You heard me. I didn't just lose Jade that day. After she came back in her revenant form, Jade belittled me and revealed that we conceived a son together. He was killed by you, witch."

Dumbfounded, Tanya quickly scurried away from Malcolm's position, utterly perturbed by what he just confessed. How? When? Where? All sorts of questions flooded the traitor's mind. Tanya was called and labeled many things over her long lifespan, but one thing she would _never_ consider, let alone perform, was the murder of a child. They were so innocent and had yet to see things only meant for adult eyes.

Tanya was going to ask another question when she felt various energies converging on the campsite. There was no mistaking who they were, the very people who allied themselves with Malcolm. They were coming to take back what belonged to them, by force if needed. Wasting little time, Tanya gathered the tape back in her hands and covered Malcolm's mouth again. She left the boy in his tent, hastily making her way outside to inform Rain and the army of Raiden's forces heading their way. Rain, however, wasn't worried about the news. In fact, an eerie smile appeared under his mask.

"Lady Manerva will soon be mine." Rain simply stated before looking at three tarkatans. "Transfer the boy to Z'ukahrah, now."

Manerva and the Earthrealm allies of Chris, Melody, Hanzo, and Sonya arrived with Raiden leading them. The engaged couple armed their Berettas in case of ambush. In hindsight, they didn't know what to expect. Mileena's forces met them instantly at the entrance of the camp. Tanya sees Melody, remembering their previous battle just a short few months ago which ended with an embarrassing defeat at the young woman's hands.

"I remember her," Tanya voiced her displeasure as Manerva's allies traversed forward.

Mileena had her sais drawn. "Who is this newcomer?"

"I know not of this woman, my Khanum, but rest assured, she will be dealt with and fall just like Jade. Leave her to me," the pyromancer said.

"You may, dearest Tanya," said Mileena before Tanya disappeared to handle the intruders. "Rain, Kano, send in the army. They must not reach the hideout."

"They know not of our hideout," said Rain.

The disgraced Prince disappeared along with Kano as they gathered the Tarkatan army for what would be an ugly battle. Manerva and the Earthrealmers searched everywhere for her brother, her apprehension growing at the thought these heathens may have done unspeakable things to him. But that would be the least of her worries as the bane of her existence appeared in a bubble of water in front of her friends.

"My lady Manerva." Rain greeted his affection as the army surrounded the Forces of Light. "So nice of you to join us tonight."

Manerva angrily sneered. "Rain..."

"I knew you would eventually arrive," the Prince continued. "And with assistance for that matter. It seems you are not yet the competent warrior I saw in Earthrealm."

"Enough of your prattle, slime," she interrupted him. "I've come for my brother. Where is he?"

Melody's heart raced at seeing tarkatans for the first time, nearly vomiting at the sight of their hideous teeth and twin blades emerging out of their forearms grotesquely. Chris was just as repulsed.

"What are we gonna do, Chris?" Melody asked frantically.

"Fighting them would be a death warrant waiting to be signed," Chris answered.

It was then that Manerva snapped. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER, COWARD!?" she demanded with venom.

"Oh, he's here, but you'll never find him." Rain goes into his fighting stance. "You will be mine, Manerva, and your so-called love will be dealt with... again."

Rain aggressively attacked Manerva, wanting to prove that her victory in Earthrealm was nothing more than a mere fluke. The warrior-maiden had other ideas on that matter and charged with all her might. Manerva managed to execute the first blow, knocking Rain back with a well-placed kick to the chin before landing a roundhouse heel to his face. Taken aback, Rain held his face, shrieking in horror to find blood flowing from the attack. Enraged, he trapped Manerva's head in a bubble of water, trying to render her oxygen useless. This was a new maneuver to counteract Manerva's ability to manipulate light energy.

"Surrender, and I'll make your comeuppance less excruciating!" Rain ordered.

Time was running out for Manerva to escape, lest she drown in the bubble. With quick thinking, she conjured up a sword of light in her hand and easily sliced through the barrier. The maiden fell to the ground out of breath, barely able to stand. Rain sneered and charged again, hitting Manerva with multiple punches to the face and torso. But his face contorted into shock as she managed to block an overhead jab, using her momentum to deliver a powerful palm strike to his open chest. The force sent Rain flying into a nearby tree, cracking it to the point where it nearly split the oak in half.

Needless to say, Rain was livid. "Pretentious harlot! You'll pay for that!

Manerva effortlessly dodged Rain's lightning strikes as anger clouded his judgment. He then tried to trap his slave in another bubble trap. But Manerva somersaulted over the projectile and right in front of him. She landed a jump punch and complex combo of an uppercut, two jabs while airborne and finished with a textbook throw into a ravine, effectively ending the fight.

"May you... rot in hell, Rain," Manerva uttered before falling to a knee. Sonya and Hanzo tended her as Rain disappeared from the scene.

Chris and Melody, joined by Hanzo and Sonya, did battle with the Tarkatans. Luckily for them, only six members of the entire horde were on hand to dissuade Raiden's champions. Melody took on one and did her best to avoid the sharpened blades. She needed to be careful as the Tarkatans were a ruthless breed and one mistake could prove costly. But Melody managed to block its attacks before a solid kick to the groin immobilized the brute. That would be his last feeling as the female officer shot its head off. She then joined Chris who tried to get some good shots himself against two tarkatans. Not wanting to feel left out, Melody tackled one in a choke-hold before breaking its neck. Chris drop kicked the other one and shot it twice in the chest, ending the confrontation.

"You ok, Mel?" Chris asked as he helped his fiance off the ground.

"Yeah, amazingly..." she began. "What the...?"

Suddenly, Tanya came up behind Melody and grappled her, a switchblade near her throat. One false move would result in a severed head.

"Remember me?" Tanya taunted.

"Hey! Let her go!" Chris charged toward Tanya, only to have a fireball hit him square in the torso. His injuries weren't life-threatening, but the blow rendered him unconscious. Melody used the distraction to headbutt Tanya and kicked her down before putting the necessary distance between them.

"I definitely remember you, bitch," Melody scowled. "I beat your ass before."

Tanya stood up and dangerously approached her new enemy. "History will not repeat itself."

"Where's Malcolm?" Melody asked, her Beretta drawn.

"And why would I tell a harlot like you?" the pyromancer shot back.

Meldoy wasn't having that. "Stop stalling! Where is he?"

"You need not worry of him. My grudge is with you." Tanya declared before disarming Melody of her gun with a fireball.

"Do you even know who I am? I'm the same bitch who beats bitches like you any day of the week." Melody excoriated her opponent.

Tanya merely shook her head as she lit both hands on fire. "Your language is deplorable at best. I expect nothing more from a filthy Earthrealmer. But if you wish to die, so be it."

They fought again in a pure, uncut fight.

The altercation between two formidable opponents reached alarming heights. Tanya was still enraged at her loss to Melody in their first encounter and was determined to erase the young woman's existence.

This time, Tanya was better prepared.

Melody instantly realized the pyromancer's strength had increased dramatically along with her speed. Tanya proved both notions by hitting Melody's legs with a 'Cannon Drill,' and connected with a deadly uppercut to the jaw. Melody crashed back down in obvious pain, particularly her jaw. She rose back up, only to be pounced on by Tanya. Edenia's traitor began viciously punching Melody back and forth like a ragdoll, never letting up in her relentless assault.

"Who's the tough girl now?" Tanya insulted before raring her fist back to cave' Melody's nose in.

Enraged, Melody managed to block the incoming fist and threw Tanya off her body, hastily rising to her feet. The female officer's strength had increased exponentially due to training with her future husband, their many spars bringing out the best in Melody.

And it would proved to be helpful in this case.

Despite taking nasty shots from Tanya, mainly her fire attacks, Melody never relented and punished the pyromancer with devastating knee strikes to different body parts. Frustration began overtaking Tanya's mind at Melody's persistence, which resembled a certain assassin. Melody saw another opening and propelled herself forward, catching Tanya with a cartwheel kick that nearly dislodged her jaw. Melody didn't stop there and grabbed Tanya's leg while airborne, swinging her into a boulder. The impact against the granite jarred Tanya's spine together with all her other injuries. She was defeated again. Unsatisfied, Melody picked her beaten foe up by the throat and squeezed tightly.

"I will ask you one more time," said Melody with deadly venom in her voice and a look of death that even made Chris, Sonya, Hanzo, and even Manerva flinch. "Where is Malcolm?"

Tanya couldn't believe she lost again, only in a more humiliating fashion. She was forced to concede. "He's... at Mileena's hideout..."

Melody's grip increased. "Where?"

"In Z'ukahrah... southwest of here..." Tanya choked.

Satisfied, Melody let go of Tanya as she dropped on the ground, wheezing for any kind of oxygen before wounded tarkatans came and took her away via teleportation.

Sonya and the others converged on the area. "Anything?" she asked.

"Are you familiar with... Z'ukahrah?" Melody asked.

"The city ruled by Mileena!" Sonya exclaimed.

"Then we must hurry," said Hanzo. "The boy's life depends on it."

Manerva approached Melody. "Thank you."

The cop was perplexed. "For what, Manerva?"

"You stopped Tanya from seducing my brother. That honor belongs to Jade only," the maiden clarified.

"She still remains missing," said Hanzo. "Even Quan Chi and Shinnok have no idea where the assassin may be. To make matters worse, she's no longer in Outworld."

Chris let Melody lean on his shoulder for support. "Are you ok?"

"I got quite the workout. She's a lot stronger than the last time we fought," Melody admitted, wincing as the welts on her face stung.

"Let's go," Sonya ordered. "We go to Z'ukahrah to find Malcolm."


	39. XXXVII: Search for Malcolm

**Chapter 38: The Search for Malcolm**

Mileena sat upon her makeshift throne, feeling rather blissful while looking down on her fellow rebels, a mixture of Tarkatans and Edenians alike. These loyal subjects were key in regaining her rightful place as Empress of Outworld. But more important matters needed to be addressed. Mileena waited for good news from her General and advisor, hopeful they defeated the Earthrealmers and captured their intended target.

In truth, Mileena couldn't let Manerva continue to hone her skills at an accelerating pace. The very idea of resurrecting her sister and 'mother' didn't sit well with the hybrid. Of course, there is her affection for Rain. If Mileena wanted Rain's heart and attention, Manerva had to be eradicated. Perhaps Mileena can offer the one who orchestrated her father's downfall, Quan Chi, Manerva's soul. She giggled at the thought of a revenant Manerva under the sorcerer's command. Though he was indirectly responsible for her father's death, Mileena couldn't help but feel impressed by Quan Chi's cunning. That said, the hybrid wouldn't hesitate to kill Quan Chi or his false god.

Mileena's train of thought was interrupted when her tarkatan army along with Rain and Kano had returned bruised and bloody. Tanya could be seen carried in by two tarkatans, looking the worst for wear after her defeat to Melody.

The sight unnerved Mileena. _'Did they succeed?'_

"What happened?" Her eyes narrowed as the tone in her voice suggested agitation. "You expressed supreme confidence that you would destroy those infernal Earthrealmers..."

Tanya didn't muster enough courage to even look her Empress in the eyes, unsure of how she will react after what happened inside the jungle.

"Much has happened since we last encountered them." Rain began. "Even with the tarkatan army, they proved to be... challenging."

Malcolm sat there with a smug look in Rain's direction despite the magical bonds holding him stationary. No doubt his sister was behind this.

"You're telling me... that a group of Earthrealmers..." Mileena was understandably seething as she walked down the steps. "Managed to defeat an entire army, a top-notch General, and my most trusted advisor!?"

The purple ninja's eyes averted her heated gaze. "I've underestimated her... again."

Mileena knew precisely who he was talking about. "So, that floozy maid learned how to fight and managed to best you."

"That Sub-Zero must've taught her well in secrecy." Rain acknowledged.

Mileena placed a hand on her hip. "Please tell me you didn't tell them anything about the location."

Rain knew the wrong answer would mean a cruel punishment. "I managed to teleport before they could question me."

Though slightly suspect, Mileena believed Rain was telling the truth since he does have the ability to teleport at will. But Tanya hasn't uttered a peep. That immediately made the Empress curious.

"Care to report, dearest Tanya?" Mileena asked.

Tanya gritted her teeth in desperation. Not only did she suffer another humiliation by Melody, she unwillingly divulged the location of Mileena's hideout.

"I have lost to that Earthrealm woman once more." Tanya quietly answered, only to grimace as Mileena forcefully cupped her chin to look directly into Tanya's pupil-less eyes.

"What was that?" The Empress' patience was wearing thin.

Tanya gulped in fear and repeated herself. "I lost to her... again. That woman managed to strangle me with such strength... and forced my hand in revealing our location."

That admission caused Mileena to become so enraged, she quickly approached a trembling Tanya and delivered a vicious slap across the face as punishment, knocking her advisor to the floor.

"You fool! Now we have to find another location! Raiden and his Earthrealm dogs will arrive here soon!" Mileena shook her head before angrily addressing the tarkatans. "Take her to the healers, and make sure her recovery is painful!"

Tanya looked at Mileena in horror as she was dragged away by the tarkatans. From his spot, Malcolm relished the fact that the Earthrealmers and Manerva will soon rescue him.

"A minor setback..." Rain declared while holding his injured ribs. "In any case, they can't possibly win against all of us together."

"Go rest, Rain, and inform Kano and his Black Dragon while you're at it," ordered Mileena.

Rain noticed her tone was erratic and decided to obey his Empress' command, quickly saluting before departing the tent. Mileena now had to rethink their strategy, or all the effort in capturing the Edenian boy will be all for naught.

A sudden shout disrupted Mileena's thoughts. "Intruders! Earthrealmers!"

The former Empress hastily gathered the rest of her army and subjects including the bandaged twosome of Rain and Tanya to intercept her unwelcomed guests from ruining her plans. Sure enough, five individuals stood before Mileena with a certain maid at the forefront. Manerva stood among them as their guide and leader in the rescue mission of her beloved brother.

"Well, well. I believe this is our first official meeting, Manerva." Mileena sarcastically greeted them. "You're quickly becoming a nuisance to my emerging rule."

"Mileena, _former_ Empress of Outworld." Manerva returned the favor, already angering the Empress. "Your wolves in sheep's clothing have stolen my brother. We're here to reclaim him."

Mileena fought off the urge to cackle in Manerva's face. "The way I see it, Malcolm is very much Outworld property. Therefore, _my_ property."

Manerva wasn't amused in the slightest. "You see the Edenians as property? A means to an end? In that case... I'll just steal whatever support you may have."

Mileena growled dangerously at this insolent woman. Manerva was proving to be more than a nuisance, if not a thorn in her side.

"You're so angered after being double-crossed over and over. First, it was Koa'tal followed by Goro. I wonder who else..." Manerva allowed herself a chuckle. "I personally wouldn't trust Reiko, and certainly not Rain or Tanya."

Rain and Tanya didn't like the way this was going. "I suggest you mind yourself, sweet Manerva," said the former Prince, trying to intervene.

The warrior-maiden had other ideas as she blinded his eyes with her light power. "I have not finished, _dear_ Rain. So allow me to do so."

"Argh! My eyes!" cried Rain, doing his best to clear his vision.

"Now, where was I?" Manerva asked herself. "Well... since Rain interrupted me, I may as well start with him... and let's not forget Tanya as well."

Discerning murmurs amongst the Edenian subjects weren't lost on the Forces of Light or on Mileena herself, growing in volume as the Manerva's accusations continued. "You should know the things they've done to our world. Our history. Our tradition! Our life!"

Even now, Mileena could sense she wasn't the one being addressed, which further fed into her dissatisfaction.

Manerva pointed at Rain and Tanya. "Those two are the reason we've lost ourselves! They betrayed Edenia's legacy and made a mockery of our internal strife!" Her attention shifted solely to the pyromancer "This woman before you all is the one who killed so many of our people and partially responsible for the extinction of our royal family! Our Queen Sindel, King Jerrod, and our Princess Kitana!"

Like a sickening sense of Déjà vu, Mileena clearly saw a semblance of her fallen _sister_ Kitana. Manerva was exhibiting the same traits and characteristics of the former Edenian Princess. That alone was cause for concern.

"Stop her!" Mileena screamed.

The tarkatans received their orders and tried to attack Manerva, only to be stopped by Sonya and Melody as they killed the bogeys on sight with their weapons.

Melody grinned. "Now that wasn't very nice."

Manerva kept applying the needle. "Open your eyes, my brethren. They do not wish to create a free Edenia, but to rule a corrupted one!"

The damage was swift and apparent. Mileena uneasily saw doubt creep in every eye of her supposed loyal Edenian subjects. Her fears of losing support were coming true.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" exclaimed Mileena, trying to instill fear.

"And last but not least," the soft voice of Manerva broke out. "There is you, fallen Empress. The one which shouldn't even exist and who is nothing but a clone created for Shao Kahn's legacy to replace Kitana, your rightful Princess. As far as I'm concerned, the legitimacy of Outworld and Edenia's throne is nonexistent. Don't tell me you will follow that abomination's will?"

It was in that moment that Mileena finally stepped forward. "Then what does that say about you, maid?"

Manerva held her ground. "You'll need to elaborate."

"If I recall," Mileena pointed to Malcolm. "The reason we were able to find and capture your brother was due to your unwillingness to help your so-called royalty. Tell me and everyone else in this room. Why rescue a renegade ninja in Scorpion, a helpless bionic-armed man, and two disgraced assassins for the Lin Kuei? One of which happens to be an interest for your affections?"

The entire room was rendered silent, and Mileena knew she had everyone's attention. Manerva dared herself to glance at her captive brother. Sure enough, he was still visibly angry that they basically called off the search for Jade, Kitana, and Sindel. The warrior-maiden cursed to herself, not realizing that Mileena would go that low.

A dark smile appeared on the Empress' jagged face. "That's right. I know all about your infatuation with Kuai Lang. In fact, I would dare say he was more important to save than, oh I don't know... Jade?"

Tanya's ears perked up as Manerva's eyes widened. "You... you speak lies!"

"Am I?" Mileena retorted. "Then why spend countless hours searching for Sub-Zero? Surely there was enough time to do the same for your brother's lover. Such a shame Tanya murdered her in cold blood. Add to that, she killed their unborn son in the process. Quite the achievement, I must say."

"How do you know about that!?" Manerva demanded.

Mileena remained smug. "Does it matter?"

Tanya then smiled and came in front of Manerva. "Yes, foolish maid. You say you care for our fallen royalty. Yet when it came to resurrecting them from their revenant states, you and your allies abandoned them in Quan Chi's fortress. Maybe Malcolm was right all along. Their lives weren't important as Kuai Lang's." She studied Manerva's body language as it trembled, showing there was truth in Tanya's words. "I also wonder," Tanya turned her head towards Malcolm. "If you were jealous of the love he and Jade had together and if that played a factor in your decision making..."

Unable to stomach it any longer, Manerva stepped back in shock and disbelief. She didn't want to admit it or acknowledge it, but the fact of the matter was that there was truth laced in both Mileena and Tanya's words. Malcolm himself believed it though he was still restrained by magical bonds. His original thoughts were now confirmed.

"Your stunned silence is very telling, Manerva." Tanya gloated. "How will your brother ever trust you again after hearing all this?"

This put the other Edenians in an awkward position, knowing there was a consequence no matter which side they chose. Their very livelihoods were at stake as Mileena and Manerva held firm.

But in a change of circumstances, the Edenians made the choice to return to their rightful place beside Manerva, and her allies, though questioning looks graced their faces at how much she really cared for their King, Queen, Princess, and General. Their doubt would need to be erased for good.

Mileena watched helplessly as only Rain and Tanya were left by her side. Manerva gave a half smile as nearly the entire forces of the army were now with her despite the mistrust they held within their hearts.

"Now, false child of Shao Kahn." Manerva addressed Mileena. "Release my brother, and we may let you live a while longer."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Earthrealm:**

Who am I?

Everyone in different planes of the universe at one point or another has asked themselves this simple, yet mystifying question whether consciously or subconsciously. It always lurks in the back of one's mind, questioning the very being of a person's existence and challenging everything they know. Our futures are also tied to this question, molding us into what we want, will, and have become.

I'm no exception to this notion.

This question has haunted me ever since my supposed death on that fateful day, a day I've marked as my biggest failure for a number of reasons. My allies, friends, and family were under attack as war threatened to tear apart two planes of existence. In the midst of it all, a woman I've despised for my entire life sided with my former Emperor and opposed me in combat. But our rivalry wasn't just mired in hatred.

We both wanted the same man.

To this day, he's everything I've ever wanted in a man. Strong, courageous, thoughtful, and mild-mannered. It certainly helped that he was very handsome. The night before I was killed, we shared a night together that I'll never forget.

Only to have it taken away as she slew me.

Even now, I'm unsure of how I was restored, the circumstances behind this unforeseen event unknown. I'm scared and don't know who to turn to as I reside in Earthrealm, a supposed ally to my home of Edenia. Too much time has passed since the invasion of Earthrealm nearly 20 years ago. I want to help my people in the worst way.

But... I'm afraid. I've been afraid for so long and for various reasons. Afraid of failing my allies, losing to my most hated enemy, but more importantly...

Malcolm.

Shame has clouded my mind since I confronted my lover some time ago. Quan Chi may have had control over my mind and actions, but I was painfully aware of what I was doing and the heinous crimes I've committed under that horrid sorcerer's steed. However, those wrongdoings paled in comparison to what I did against Malcolm. I accused him of letting Tanya, that despicable traitor to our world, kill me willingly without helping me whatsoever.

That was far from the truth.

I wanted to face Tanya alone for all her atrocities against our kingdom, including the murder of Malcolm and his sister's parents along with my own mother and father. Never did I think my own confidence would be my downfall. Tanya used it against me and promptly ended the match by jabbing her weapon into my stomach. But she didn't just end my life...

Tanya murdered our unborn son.

I was heartbroken, more so over leaving my precious Malcolm by himself and cradling our deceased child in my arms after being remade into a revenant. At that moment, rage dangerously consumed me, and I took it out on the man I loved more than anything. I'll always regret ever laying my hands on Malcolm that day.

But something miraculous saved my tormented soul.

After much planning, I managed to escape Quan Chi's fortress and fled away to the deepest part of the Netherrealm. I didn't care where I went, as long as I got away from that forsaken place. None of the other revenants noticed my disappearance until it was too late with no way to track me down. Before I could make any further plans, an incredible showing of light exploded and engulfed my entire body. I screamed in pain at the intense feeling as the rays burned into my skin. As quickly as it came, the light vanished. I rose from the ground and viewed my person.

Shocked filled me as I was cured of my curse.

No longer did yellow veins pop from my now tanned skin, my eyes reverting back to their green irises. And my everyday clothes came back as well. Through some miracle of the Elder Gods, I was back to normal before my demise.

Despite this change, I couldn't show myself or reveal my return.

Guilt stayed within me as I reluctantly buried my son in a shallow grave here in an Earthrealm field residing on the outskirts of open land. An elderly couple was gracious enough to allow me to stay with them. But I knew I couldn't remain here and intrude on their lives. Sooner or later, I needed to return to battle.

Inside my room, I watched what they called a television of the growing war. Half of my conscious wanted to assist. But I still remained ashamed of my mistakes. How can I face any of them knowing the things I've done? It was too much to bear.

"They need your help, dear," a gentle voice stirred me out of my thoughts.

I turned around from my spot on the bed and saw the woman at the door. She was very kind from the first day we met, never hesitating to take me in after seeing I haven't eaten in weeks. Her husband didn't argue in letting me stay, which I was eternally grateful for. She slowly walked and sat down right beside me.

I couldn't even look her in the eye. "You know I can't..."

"How much longer can you afford to wait?" she questioned me. "Judging from what you've divulged to Clark and me, time is of the essence."

"I'm afraid, Jocinda," I replied. "Everything is not the same. My confidence is nonexistent, and I can't forget all the harm I've caused. And... and..."

Jocinda put an arm around my shoulder as I sobbed. "Your son."

I broke down completely. "Y... yes. He didn't deserve that fate. You cannot imagine… the grief and misery I felt after burying our child. Even today, I relive the nightmare of our murders. And when I confronted Malcolm..." I wiped my face. "I blamed him for everything. How can he ever forgive me?"

A soft smile graced the older woman's face. "Love conquers all. I have no doubt he will forgive you. But you can't continuously blame yourself in this way. Your friends need you." She held me tighter. "Malcolm needs you, Jade."

That was the encouragement and motivation I needed to reenter the fray. Later that evening, I gathered my belongings and prepared to leave but not before thanking my caretakers.

"Nothing in my possession will ever be enough to repay you for the amount of kindness you've given me. I thank you so much from the bottom of my heart," I poured out.

Clark waved his hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it. The world needs another hero to end this chaos. The time is now for you to rewrite history. Just know that you will always be welcomed here."

I nodded my head. "Thank you."

Jocinda walked up to me. "Before you go, I have something for you."

She then placed some form of jewelry in my hand. I inspected it and nearly cried. It was a necklace with jade colored stones interwoven into a golden chain. Calling it beautiful would not give it justice.

"Whenever you feel troubled, place it around your neck to remind yourself of what's important. I have a feeling it will aid you in your quest," she told me.

I gave her a hug to show my sincere appreciation. "I will cherish this gift forever, Jocinda. I must go." Turning around, I said this last thing. "Please take good care of Antoine for me. I promise to return when this is over."

Jocinda smiled again. "Your son's resting place is in good hands. He's fortunate to have you as his mother."

With that, I bid farewell and went on my journey to reclaim my honor. The road ahead will be treacherous and daunting. But I know deep in my heart that I'm ready to make things right. Kitana, my Queen, and my lover. I will avenge you all.

Jade is who I am.


	40. XXXVIII: Right Side of History

**Chapter 39: Returning to the Right Side of History**

The tension became apparent between each camp as they shared the same thought process, their ambitions along with their ideals at stake.

On one side stood Mileena, smirking like the crazed woman she was with the advantage clear on her side, or so she told herself. Her populace of Edenians and tarkatans alike were needed for the reseizure of the Outworld throne, though the hybrid will merely dispose of her supposed Edenian followers. But now was not the time for such carnage. Both factions were essential to Mileena regaining her place on her father's mantle. What she didn't count on was her frail opponent nearly turning her subjects against her, hence why Mileena will use Malcolm against his sister if need be.

"I have a proposal, maid," the former Empress suggested, her eyes lighting up in glee but in an evil manner while laying down the conditions. "We'll combat under Outworld law. Win, and you shall have your dearest brother back."

Tanya perked up at the parameter. That was surely not part of their deal. She glared in disdain at the Mileena, not wanting to lose Malcolm due to a duel. But after her own failure in the Kuatan Jungle, Tanya had no say in the matter and held her tongue.

"However, should you lose..." Mileena's grin increased. "Your life shall be forfeited to me."

It was Rain's turn to be conflicted, a win-lose situation from his viewpoint. While he would finally have Manerva for his own selfish desires, Rain worried allowed that Mileena may have other plans for his future slave, which could mean the end of her life.

"It's too risky." Sonya, like the rest of her teammates, wasn't sure about this proposed _bargain._

Fear couldn't be seen on Manerva's face. "We need my people on our side, regardless if you care for them or not."

"That's not what I-" Sonya began.

"The point is, Major..." the Priestess immediately countered. "I want both on our side. Don't you see? Mileena is underhandedly trying to poison their minds with all her deliberate lies. My people are important to me... Mileena questioned my loyalty to them and my brother. To gain their trust, I have to accept the duel on her terms."

Everyone within the group became impressed by Manerva's growth recognizing she was no longer a scared little girl, earning the respect of her peers while showing the visible traits of a leader.

"You're starting to remind me of your Princess." The Major's statement caught Manerva off guard, her head turning to Sonya. "What you just said sounded like something she would say."

Hanzo then offered his two cents. "If you don't want to bring grief to... Sub-Zero..." The name still held animosity behind them. "You best be on your guard."

Raiden himself approached his new protégé. "Hanzo is right. Mileena is unpredictable and savage." His eyes glowed blue. "Caution is the key to beat her."

This gave the maiden even more confidence to go through with this battle. Manerva nodded and walked with purpose toward Mileena, undeterred by her allies' trepidation for her well being. "Fallen Empress, I accept your challenge. A trial by combat it shall be."

Both women converged to the makeshift arena in contrasting styles, Mileena slowly and seductively, twirling her magical sais before revealing her developed mouth. "Foolish girl, you've fallen into my trap."

Manerva formed a ball of light before the monstrosity. "Your hubris shall be your undoing."

Mileena giggled and covered her face, that familiar crazed look remaining her yellow irises. "You'll be dead by then."

Barely a moment passed before each combatant sprinted towards each other. Mileena tried to land the first hit by furiously darting her sais, testing Manerva's defenses to see what the maid would do. But none of the attacks were able to pierce any skin of the maiden as she ducked low to low kick Mileena, making her yelp in surprise. Staying on the offensive was imperative for Manerva to keep momentum on her side. But Mileena counted on that perceived strategy and instead floored Manerva with her ball roll, sending the priestess to the ground into the air before using a teleport kick and followed it up with a hard uppercut.

 _'Just as I suspected. Rain took it easy on her since he adores this pathetic excuse for a warrior.'_ Mileena internalized.

The hybrid dashed to run her opponent down and continue her punishing onslaught. Her eyes widened, however, as Manerva recovered with a blinding light engulfing her entire body and jumped forward before lodging a fist into Mileena's chin, making her fly into the air. Suddenly, Manerva shot a light beam to Mileena's back as the Empress crashed to the arena. An incensed hybrid leaped back up with a feral snarl and quickly tried another rollerball, only to have her opponent block the maneuver.

It was the precise moment needed for the maiden to finish this fight.

Manerva punished Mileena with a series of overwhelming kicks as she conjured up even more light energy in her hand, using them to trap her adversary in place with shackles binding each of her limbs. With Mileena effectively immobilized, Manerva then created a light spear and shoved it into the ribcage and performed a backflip kick to the head to fracture the skull which made the spear dissipate. But Mileena was vulnerable for the final attack, a light shuriken that forced Mileena to scream in agony.

To everyone's surprise, Manerva emerged victorious.

"As I stated before. Your hubris shall be your undoing." Manerva smiles in triumph.

She calmly walked to her beaten opponent and adding insult to Mileena's injury, Manerva pressed her heel into her throat, slowly increasing the pressure little by little.

"You have been defeated. Therefore, by Outworld law, you will relinquish Malcolm to us." Manerva's eyes shifted to the helpless Prince and traitor, who were agitated, to say the least. "You best do so now, unless you prefer to be leaderless and your rebellion eradicated." To prove her point, Manerva grinded her foot on Mileena's neck, making the Empress wail painfully.

"I must say..." Hanzo started from his vantage point. "Quite an impressive showing."

Sonya gave a nod of approval."We forgot how strong she's become, like Kitana in some regard."

Melody added, "Or even Jade herself."

Tanya clicked her tongue at the change in circumstances, seethingly stepping toward Malcolm, who looked relieved that wasn't overlooked by the pyromancer. She roughly dragged him to his feet and unloosened the magical bonds on his limbs. But before letting him go, Tanya managed to sneak a forcible kiss on Malcolm's mouth as he was in no position to resist as the bonds severely sapped his energy. Tanya then shoved her lost prize toward the other side of the room where the Earthrealmers stood.

Furious, Tanya shot Rain an angry glare. "This is the woman you wanted, Rain!? The daughter to the Grand Priestess of Argus... And Jarrod's niece..."

Manerva blinked at the revelation. It all made sense why Rain desired her so much. He saw himself as more than a Prince and needed a Princess to become King. The purple-clad ninja's head turned in defeated shame, the advantage non-existent on their side.

The actual Edenian prince Malcolm returned to the side of the Earthrealmers, grateful to still be alive, though still vexed that no further information of Jade has been made to him. Manerva took her foot off the Empress' neck and walked away.

"We're done here." Manerva declared. "I have proved my loyalty to my people. They are now under our care and away from your anarchic ways."

With his hand raised in the air, Raiden teleported every one of his allies out of Outworld and to a safe location in Earthrealm. The last thing Malcolm and Manerva heard was a roar of failure by Mileena and Tanya over the loss of their bait.

* * *

 **Fort Charles:**

The group of the Earthrealm rescuers alongside their new Edenian allies arrived at the premises of the Special Forces Base Camp and were met by a score of soldiers, their weapons trained honed in on the foreign Edenian people.

"Soldiers, at ease!" Sonya halted her men.

They all glanced in hesitation, which worried the newcomers greatly. "But Major Blade-"

"They are now our new allies and will be led by our trusted Edenian allies," Sonya commanded, leaving no room for debate on the situation. The soldiers looked at Manerva, which she nods in confirmation, causing them to relax their position before returning to their posts.

Sonya sighed out of relief. "You will have to forgive my men." She offered an apologetic smile. "They're quite edgy toward strangers since the war."

Malcolm didn't enjoy the show of force but couldn't honestly blame them. He would've done the same if placed in their shoes.

"Think nothing of it," said Manerva with a smile. "I'm just glad we saved our people from certain doom, especially if they served Mileena in a doomed rebellion."

"While they are here," interjected Raiden, observing the frightened Edenian people as not all of them were soldiers due to some being mere civilians or children. "They'll need a place to take refuge."

Manerva followed his gaze toward her brethren before nodding. "Agreed. Right now, they won't survive here in Earthrealm after years under the oppressing rule of Shao Khan."

Raiden pondered what the next course of action should be. "Perhaps a sanctuary away from prying eyes."

Sonya added, "The Edenians have their own protectors," she glanced at Manerva and Malcolm. "But additional support from Special Forces can be given as well. There's an untouched glade located in New Zealand you could possibly use."

"A grand idea." Raiden concurred. "I can request for the Elder Gods to assist your people in starting their temporary new life in Earthrealm."

"In the meantime, I'll speak with General Bryce. I'm sure he'll agree." Sonya then said before walking off toward the main building.

That left Raiden with the two siblings, and he could clearly see there was lingering ill feelings between them that needed to be addressed before either could move forward.

"I shall leave you to yourselves…." said the Thunder God as he backed away. "I'm positive there's a lot to discuss between the two of you." With that, Raiden raised his hand as he teleported away as Hanzo silently left a respectable distance.

Both Malcolm and Manerva regarded one another and their people as the older sibling crossed his arms. Ever since Mileena used underhanded tactics, doubt and a small amount of distrust could be detected within each Edenian's body language. Though they joined the right side, she could see the uncertainty in their eyes.

"Malcolm, I know you weren't in agreement with our..." Manerva hesitatingly began.

"Our?" Malcolm interrupted her.

She gave out an audible sigh. " _My_ decision... to not save our royalty. But do you really believe Mileena and Tanya's dishonesty, especially what you did after the last time we spoke?"

The boy remained stubborn. "You tell me. Though I hate to admit it, they made valid points and makes me question your real motives here." That felt like a punch to the gut from Manerva's perspective as her brother continued. "Our Queen and Princess along with Jade could be suffering for all we know. And we're just sitting here doing nothing as Quan Chi holds them against their will. Tell me, do you even care that they're trapped in a state of hell?"

Manerva's eyes began welling up at the accusations, but the writing was on the wall. Everyone questioned her judgment and rightfully so. The painful realization forced her to close her eyes. "Of course I care about them, brother. I served our cousin Princess Kitana out of my own free will. I thought you of all people would understand my eternal love and loyalty to her and the royal family."

Her words held all sorts of emotions as she did her best to not break down entirely to Malcolm questioning her decision making. Never in her long life has Manerva been so hurtful, which was made worse since most of it was coming from her own brother. But in the end, each sibling knew time wasn't on their side. They saved their Edenian people from the wicked Mileena and offered them protection from prying eyes. Now, they must find a way to rescue the others.

"That has never been debatable, sister. But Sub-Zero's presence amidst it all makes me think otherwise." Malcolm pointed out. A flash of lightning obscured their vision as Raiden made his return, his face rather content as Sonya also arrived with relief.

"There's good news," she announced. "General Bryce, my commanding officer, has ok'ed for the Edenian's protection here in New Zealand due to Manerva and Malcolm assisting Earthrealm and the U.S in particular during the Netherrealm War."

Manerva's sadness quickly disappeared and was replaced with a broad smile at the news afforded to them. "Oh, thank you, Sonya."

The Major nods and glanced at Raiden, who then said, "As for the Elder Gods, they acknowledged the Edenians' plight and agreed to bless the lands regarding concealment and resources. Your people will not lose the means to recreate their home, even if it is temporary." Raiden eyed the siblings. "If you want, I can teleport us all to the location."

Malcolm, while still conflicted, didn't want to jeopardize the Thunder God's generosity. "We'll take it. But there's still much to be done."

"I agree," Manerva said. "Edenia won't be built in one day. The sooner we build our village, the better."

In a shocking turn on events, Scorpion offered his own assistance. "In light that I might revive my clan for the defense of Earthrealm, a branch of the Shirai Ryu could be established."

Sonya along with Raiden didn't trust him wholly but felt his help might be what they need in the coming year. "At any case, Raiden, let's get these people to their new home."

Raiden wasted little time raising his arm again, teleporting the champions and Edenian refugees to the secluded area.

* * *

 **New Zealand:**

The glade was wide open with green fields visible to the naked eye as if it was blessed by the Elder Gods themselves. Before long, Raiden, his champions, and the Edenians arrived on the land the glade with the woods and stone waiting for them added with multitudes of supplies.

"By the Elder gods, is it what I think it is?" asked Manerva, marveling over the materials on the ground.

"The Elder gods were generous enough to leave a few resources for your people to build and survive in Earthrealm," Raiden explained. "You'll find no better solitary."

She viewed the surrounding area as the other Edenians did the same. "Are you sure no one will ever find this place?" Manerva never doubted Raiden, but past experience taught her otherwise.

"I made sure myself that this area is protected from outside forces," the Thunder God assured.

Manerva took his word for it. "If need be, I may apply magical wards around the perimeter." Blank stares from the champions prompted the warrior-maiden to elaborate. "During my stay in Earthrealm, Rain had spied on me using a dark orb, likely doing the same to Malcolm as well. He, Tanya, and Mileena will think twice about assaulting this place or attempt to kidnap me or my brother."

"Extra precaution never hurts," Sonya commented.

Raiden approached Manerva. "You have a wise and calm head, lady Manerva. Do what you think is best for the time being."

Despite the support of the central figureheads, Manerva failed to receive the same sentiment from her brother or the other Edenians who still remained suspect thanks to Mileena's successful attempt to influence their minds. "First, I have to address a pressing issue."

The priestess-princess gained the attention of every doubtful Edenian; her brother among them as she climbed a high rock, her soft gaze lingering upon each of them as she formulated her speech which was crucial to gain their trust back.

"Brothers and sisters, for more than ten thousand years, we have been alone, oppressed into submission by Outworlders. Our home world has been merged because of the dreaded Warlord Shao Khan and his sorcerer Shang Tsung." She paused, grateful that no one left during the speech. "We now have a sanctuary haven within an ally in Earthrealm. They haven't forgotten our Princess' effort toward the protection of this realm that Shao Khan threatened rule as he did with our own. I know what you're all thinking. How can I, a priestess who went out of her way to rescue three people from the revenant state, let alone a lover of mine, restore your faith in this cause of ours."

Every Edenian murmured in confusion at the statement as they had many questions as to why this maid had any business preaching to them after allegedly letting their royalty waste away in Quan Chi's fortress.

"I assure you, it was a coincidental moment. If I had found myself in front of Princess Kitana, Queen Sindel, or our Edenain leader Jade, I wouldn't hesitate to resurrect them." Manerva's eyes closed as the rumbles grew louder in the crowd. "I'm afraid it's not as simple as it seems. For us to release their souls is a complicated matter: The sorcerer responsible for this travesty has to be present. Secondly, a God of morality such as Raiden needs to be the conduit for the spell to work. And lastly, the amount of energy needed from a divine spellcaster such as I to dispell an evil incantation is very demanding."

Manerva steeled herself, hoping that her new followers would stick around. To their credit, they did as they granted her the benefit of the doubt. This gave her the confidence to finish.

"I have never forgotten our home nor our royal family. For thousands of years, I've served our Princess out of free will, and I assure you she is important to me just as my beloved is. Kitana is my beloved cousin, and Jade is my dearest of friends." Manerva then formed a staff made entirely of light and rose it high in the air. "Therefore, I will not rest until we bring them back from the grave and restore our place back in our rightful home! This I swear on my honor as Priestess of Argus!"

An approving roar erupted from the congregation of Edenian citizens. The doubt concerning Manerva was all but expelled as they cheered her on. Malcolm was somewhat impressed by her speech, unable to comprehend just how much Manerva had suffered using the spell. From this point on, he vowed to be more understanding of her predicament. After the inspiring speech, Malcolm exited from the crowd and headed for a secluded area to have a moment to himself, unaware of Jax discreetly following him.

However, within the midst of the crowd, a female figure with a hood over her features felt an abundance of pride swell inside the pit of her stomach after listening to Manerva's powerful sermon, shocked to know that her dearest friend is the cousin of her beloved lover. It was at that moment she silently vowed to conquer her demons, and reemerge from the shadows.

But first, the hooded female needed to check on a man very close to her heart as she used her stealth to trail him.


	41. Interlude: Solitude

**Interlude: Solitude**

 **Malcolm's P.O.V:**

From that fateful day to now in the present, I keep asking myself the same question. Why? I've always had a good upbringing as a child growing up in our former home. Now, I'm not even sure that person exists anymore, and it's mostly my own fault.

Edenia was as beautiful as most have heard throughout the cosmos. It even made Earthrealm's version of the Garden of Eden a wasteland. Our people lived for centuries without aging a single day. Manerva and I were no exception to this though we were still children.

My baby sister, though it would be inappropriate to call her a baby anymore.

At the edge of a cliff inside our new home, I ponder the many things that have occurred since the massacre of our realm. Though most of the details are fuzzy, I can still hear the harrowing screams of everyone fleeing from the carnage. Tarkatans littered the lush fields and didn't hesitate to slaughter anyone, even children and pregnant mothers. But my fears increased significantly as my sister and I witnessed both our parents murdered…

By Tanya and Rain.

Those despicable traitors made my blood boil at the mere mention of their names. They took everything from us that day when they submitted their loyalty to Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. Unfortunately, I along with my baby sister had our minds poisoned by them and unwillingly served under their watchful eyes until our current age.

I'm grateful I didn't spill innocent blood during my time under them, but the guilt of doing whatever that Warlord demanded haunts me to this day, and it nearly drew me to suicide, literally. But through it all, there was a light in my own darkness.

Jade.

No one in this universe is more beautiful than my beloved, even Princess Kitana herself doesn't compare. I'll take that claim to my grave. Everything about Jade is so pure and angelic. We all grew up together, and I couldn't take my eyes off her, the feeling mutually returned.

Sadly, it all fell apart when Tanya murdered Jade's family as well, becoming brainwashed as a result.

Even after serving under Shao Kahn as assassins, Jade and Tanya never got along and saw each other as competition… for my affections. Most men would salivate over this situation of being fought over by multiple women. Yet, my heart was set on Jade. Thank goodness Raiden was able to reveal the truth to us through my sister's voice.

Then, the invasion of Earthrealm took place.

I didn't know much about Edenia's replica other than its similar qualities in features and majestic lands. That's probably why Shao Kahn wanted to absorb it into Outworld for his own selfish gain. During the entire ordeal, I made it a point to assist in Earthrealm's protection since they risked their own necks in trying to save our world. While hiding in a sanctuary, I saw Manerva getting real close to one of the Lin Kuei ninjas. Kuai Lang was his given name, and I feared he would turn out to be like that snake Rain.

Thankfully that wasn't the case, though his fate was nearly altered after being transformed into a cyborg due to his clan's cybernetic initiative. Persuading my sister from seeing Kuai Lang would've proved to be fruitless. For some strange reason, her heart was set on him. As long as he does her no harm, I wouldn't interfere. That's when my life changed forever.

Jade stood behind me the entire time during the whole exchange. We held our stare for eternity, those alluring green eyes of hers holding my own. Whenever I look into them, I feel as though I'm in a trance, but in a good way. We both knew what was going to happen then and wasted little time showing our love and passion for one another. That night Jade and I made love was something I'll never forget. She was easily my better half, and I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without her by my side. Manerva could see that as well and even bought an engagement ring for me to propose when the time was right.

But later that night, my dream would turn into an ugly nightmare.

Somehow, the Lin Kuei and Shao Kahn's forces managed to find our whereabouts and ambushed us. If things couldn't get any worse, Queen Sindel, the former ruler to Edenia, was resurrected due to Quan Chi's sorcery to do the Warlord's bidding. She easily overpowered anyone who stood in her way and killed them without any remorse. I just happened to see that prick Rain had destroyed the robotic Kaui Lang which released something in my sister, something vengeful. The same feeling crept upon me as that leech Tanya murdered Jade in the same manner. Rage consumed my mind at the sight of my lover's blood spilling out of her fatal wound. But I wouldn't get a chance to unleash it as the possessed Queen knocked me unconscious.

Along with our allies, we were forced to bury the deceased in Earthrealm. Princess Kitana also did not make it out alive after having her soul sucked from her body by her own mother. We lost a lot of good people that day. But I felt devastated standing at Jade's grave and headstone, the ring still in my possession and not on her finger.

I felt a presence behind me. "What do you want?"

"Just a man who wants to talk," a gruff voice sounded.

Somehow I recognized that voice. I turned around to see a man with metallic arms but a face I knew so well. It was Jackson Briggs, otherwise known to his comrades as Jax. He worked with that blonde woman who I still don't feel comfortable with.

"Mr. Briggs," I greeted him. "Nice to see that you're alive and well."

He dismissively waved a hand. "Don't need to be formal with me, kid. Jax will do."

That alone put me at ease since he's nothing like that strict and overbearing Sonya. Plus, he seemed like a decent person to converse with.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I inquired.

"More like how I can help you. Heard through the wickets that you needed an ear to listen after everything that's happened," Jax replied.

I should've known. Manerva must have been behind this. Yes, I admit I haven't been myself the past few months, but I have a valid reason. Seeing Jade die before me was brutal enough. It became an entirely different issue when she was resurrected by Quan Chi to be his puppet, nearly killing me in the process. But it was what Jade accused me of when I saw her as a revenant.

 _"You let Tanya kill our son!"_

That chilled me to the core, even now when I go to sleep. I suspected Jade could possibly be with child after our rendezvous but failed to think what would happen if we were attacked. For days on end, I blamed myself for allowing death to transpire upon my future wife and son, a mistake that will no doubt hang on my conscious until I save them.

Jax stood right beside me as we looked into the horizon. "It wasn't your fault you know. Their deaths, I mean."

"I feel as though it is. I should've done more to prevent it from happening," I chastised myself.

"Most people say that after the fact. Problem is, what more could've possibly been done?" he rhetorically asked. "I don't know you all that well, Malcolm, but from what I have seen, you've shown great promise."

"My sister asked you to talk to me, did she?" I quickly asked.

He merely nodded without facing me. "Yes, though I'm not doing so to appease Manerva. You genuinely need help before you do more harm to yourself."

I thought about what he said. It did make sense though the other part of my brain wanted no help whatsoever. I was doing fine on my own. At least that's what I told myself. My brashness led me to be captured by Tanya and her cronies. If that were anyone else, I would probably wind up dead.

"Then what can I do? My beloved may be suffering while I'm stranded here." I bitterly pointed out.

It was then Jax turned to me. "Allow me to train you."

That was the last thing I was expecting him to say. "Train me? But... why?"

"Because you have something inside you that needs to be unlocked, potential as they call it. And you need the right teacher to do so." Jax explained. "Your sister suggested Sonya instruct you, but I vetoed against it. She's talented but gets too hotheaded at times like yourself, which could blow up in all our faces." He put a hand on my shoulder. "The pain of losing someone can become too much to bear if you let it, Malcolm. Jade doesn't want that for you. I can't promise you I'll fix everything, but I can promise to assist in your development. The only thing I ask is your cooperation. If not for your sister, do it for yourself. For them."

Carefully considering his words, they were sincere with not a single trace of dishonesty. Maybe this is what I need to correct my mistakes. I've been angry and resentful for far too long, and I fear it will continue if nothing is done. And perhaps I need to go easier on my sister. She's trying with what little power she has now. Our mother and father would be disgraced by my behavior if they were still alive.

"I don't need an answer now as I'll allow you time to think about it," Jax said before leaving me on my own. "Just know that someone does care."

Though the former military grunt left, for some reason I could still feel myself being watched by someone, their stealth very well hidden.

And it seemed vaguely familiar...

* * *

 **In the Village:**

Manerva worked diligently on the wards while her brother conversed with Jackson Briggs, concerned how Malcolm would take it. But she knew Jax was really the only person capable of reaching through to him. If that didn't work, Manerva feared her brother would be unreachable.

"I finally caught up with you." Raiden approached the priestess just as she finished the final spell ward.

The priestess bowed in respect. "Lord Raiden, how may I assist you?"

If there's one thing Manerva never forgot what her older sibling taught her was using proper manners. Raiden admired such a trait, and the fact she's the cousin to Kitana was becoming truer in his eyes.

"Your people are showing more exuberance after the speech you conducted," the Thunder God remarked.

Manerva followed his gaze toward her Edenian brethren, noticing that new huts were being constructed or already finished, enjoying their unique sense of freedom. "They're no longer oppressed and aren't fearful of a Kingdom ruled by a Kahn, whether it be Kotal or Shao."

"With that said, it will take some time for them to adjust," Raiden surmised now looking at Manerva "It may take some time for them to grow accustomed to their new surroundings." His eyes honed in on the singular figure of Malcolm. Your brother remains distant."

Manerva stared in the same spot while folding her arms. "Jackson Briggs may have an easier time talking to him than I do. I fear he'll continue on the wrong path. "

Raiden's gaze turned back to the Edenian masses, a flock of children gathering in the middle of pasture for a game. "Was it because of his incomprehension to the idea that his sister loves an Earthrealmer, much like Kitana?"

A silent nod was Manerva's response. "I believe that's part of the reason as he probably doesn't want me to get hurt after what Rain nearly did to me…"

That statement from his most trusted ally prompted the Thunder God to inquire, "I don't wish to pry, but I noticed your disdain for the former Prince. And I dare say its solely due to his betrayal of Edenia."

Hesitation gripped Manerva in an instant, unsure if it would be wise to tell Raiden what a vile man Rain really was. Then again, she had no reason to feel shame informing him of such details. Other than Malcolm, Raiden was indeed someone she could trust.

"It's true I feel hate toward him because of his betrayal... but Rain has an unhealthy obsession toward me." Her arms subconsciously wrap around her body. "One day, before the start of the inaugural tournament, that scoundrel entered the Princess' room while I was cleaning." Manerva's voice then changed to that of a quiet whisper. "And Rain nearly raped me."

What followed shortly was Raiden closing his eyes in disgust. "Some men are just... animals... If it's any consolation, at least you're safe now, and can protect yourself thanks to Sub-Zero."

Manerva's earlier frown instantly changed into a smile at the mention of her beloved "Aye, I'm forever glad to meet him. How is he by the way? I haven't seen him since rescuing my brother."

Raiden answered, "He's still trying to cope with the recent past. Who knows how long it will be until Sub-Zero returns to normal if such a state exists."The priestess knew all too well the road to recovery is daunting for anyone to travel. "That we agree on. Right now, I need to stay with my people, but when I have the chance, I will help with Sub-Zero's recovery."

"I am sure Kuai Liang would appreciate your assistance." The Thunder God's eyes turned blue. "However, with the Cyber initiative still in effect, we need to protect him as well."

"The Lin Kuei needs to be stopped, Lord Raiden," the priestess stated. "There's no telling who else might try to turn cyborg."

"Their location is unknown at the moment. I will do my best to locate their headquarters as their stealth is that of legend."

Manerva didn't argue with that notion. "Stealthy as the night, and deadly as the dawn." The catchphrase which synonymized the Lin Kuei. "Please let me know if you find it. I'm positive Kuai will want to know as well."

"Very well." Raiden accepted. "See to it that your effort focuses on the rebuilding of your village."

With that final command, the Thunder God raised his arm and teleported away, allowing, Manerva the ability to fully take part in the restoration of her people's livelihoods, a process that will span over seventeen years.


	42. XXXIX: The Honeymoon

**Chapter 40: The Honeymoon**

The Argussian Retreat, a sanctuary constructed over seventeen long years hidden from the rest of the world and its local populace of New Zealand. Since being built, Manerva and Malcolm worked to govern the village concerning its defense and diplomacy. Malcolm was in charge of securing the perimeter with his handpicked battalion while his sister took care of diplomacy matters with Earthrealm's representatives.

During this period, neither sibling aged at all in appearance though their allies couldn't make the same claim. That mattered little as a few momentous occasions took place, including Chris and Melody's wedding.

* * *

 **Flashback: Los Angeles, CA**

 _Not a single cloud graced the evening sky in the City of Angels, the setting taking place in a quiet suburb on the outskirts of downtown. Everything looked peaceful and in place as the ceremony went off without a hitch._

 _Through constant planning, Chris and Melody finally enjoyed the day they patiently waited for, tying the knot to become one. All their friends managed to attend the joyous event, mainly Sonya, Jax, Johnny Cage, and even the siblings Malcolm and Manerva. Being a good friend, Johnny purchased Chris a black tuxedo at no charge. Melody also paid little for her exquisite white wedding dress with no shoulder strap and completed with a veil. As expected, the pictures told the entire story of how beautiful this day turned out. Six years together have culminated in the union of Chris and Melody after going through hell and back._

 _"Get ready, girls!" Melody announced with the ceremonial bouquet in her hands. She turned around and tossed it backward. Sure enough, the lucky bachelorette was none other than Manerva._

 _"I caught it!" the maiden exclaimed._

 _Images flashed in Manerva's mind after catching the bouquet; perhaps a foreshadow of things to come should she be in the same position. The very thought made her smile. Meanwhile, Chris and the fellas were having a grand time taking selfies and acting like boys usually do at a party._ _Melody, still clad in her wedding attire, approached Manerva who looked stunning in her own right, her figure hugged by a light blue dress._

 _"So, Manerva," Melody began. "I know you think about Kuai Liang a lot. I think there's a future for you with him."_

 _"You are right, Melody," Manerva wholeheartedly agreed. "He became my love, my destiny..."_

 _The bride took a seat beside her friend. "My advice, I strongly suggest you show him how much he means to you."_

 _"In due time, Melody," the maiden replied before piquing her curiosity. "So this is how a wedding is performed?"_

 _"Traditionally, yes. When two people fall in love, they develop a strong connection, and this is the result. The practices and ceremonies may differ depending on the country or religion, but the meaning pretty much stays the same." Melody explained._

 _Manerva nodded when a thought occurred to her, prompting her to scan the room for a specific person. She found her brother on the other side of the reception being hit on by various women from Melody's workplace. Their charms and flirtations didn't sway Malcolm, but he made sure to be polite and courteous. He was dapper in his appearance, wearing a fitting suit with a dark green dress shirt underneath, an obvious homage to his beloved._

 _"He's still grieving over Jade, isn't he?" Melody quietly asked._

 _A noticeable sigh escaped from Manerva. "I'm afraid so. Malcolm is doing better as time has passed, but it's clear he won't be his normal self until we find Jade. Even then, I'm not sure if my brother will ever be the same."_

 _"Understandable since he lost his kid. Have you or the others had any progress in finding the others?" Meldoy inquired._

 _Regretfully, Manerva shook her head. "None, and it's depressing with each empty lead we follow."_

 _Melody gently grasped Manerva's shoulder. "One thing I've always held onto as a small girl. Never give up hope, either for yourself or your loved ones."_

 _This caused Manerva to give a small smile. "I agree. We'll continue searching until our royalty returns to their rightful place. Thank you, Melody."_

 _Melody winked which was followed by a smile. "Anytime. Come on; the night's still young."_

* * *

 **Chris' Beach House:**

 _After celebrating for the duration of the night, Chris and Melody decided to retire to his beach house near the Pacific coast, unable to keep their hands off each other, literally. They barged into the house while kissing with sheer passion._

 _"Chris..." Melody said through the lip lock. "I can't begin to fathom how much this means to me. I've had plenty of guys trying to win my heart to... you know... "_

 _"I know what you mean," Chris finished what she was thinking._

 _"But none of them deserve that honor than you," she softly murmured._

 _Chris smiled. "Remember the first time we met?"_

 _"At the gym where we both work out," Melody answered. "We became partners for the police force shortly afterward. Los Angeles is a much safer place now because of it. Tonight, after six years together, we're married. I've never been so happy in my entire life."_

 _"Couldn't agree more with you, my wife," he said before kissing her cheek._

 _"Come, baby," Melody's enticing voice beckoned. "Our honeymoon begins."_

 _Melody led Chris to the bedroom, reigniting their earlier lust. They took the time to admire each other, Chris nearly mistaking her for a supermodel for how well she took care of herself._

 _"You're so beautiful, Melody," Chris whispered._

 _He softly massaged his wife's back before bringing down the zipper to her dress. Melody's hands were busy in unbuttoning the suit jacket and dress shirt. They eventually collapsed on the bed, never breaking their kiss as Chris snapped his fingers to turn off the lights._

 _Making the first move, Chris climbed on top and began kissing down Melody's figure starting from the left side of her neck. Melody closed her eyes at the feeling of his tender lips on her skin traveling towards her breasts. An excited gasp left her mouth as her husband's tongue nudged her chocolate nipples. Both of Melody's hands caressed the back of Chris' head, indicating the pleasures is being well-received. Her moans increased as his mouth inched closer to her silver satin panties. With gentle care, Chris removed them from her person, his chocolate treasure awaiting him._

 _"Baby," Melody's tone dripping in seduction. "I know you've waited so long to make love to me."_

 _"I didn't want to rush it," he said._

 _"I'm grateful for that. Now, my chocolate soufflé aches for you," she crooned._

 _With that, Chris carefully lapped against her untouched vagina, the contact causing Melody to massage her breasts, mesmerized by the intensity between her luscious thighs. Melody moaned loud as Chris' tongue expertly hit the G-Spot expertly, her head twisting from side to side as the tension increased._

 _"Baby, I'm coming!" Melody shouted as she exploded for the first time, her fluids all over Chris' mouth. "I want you right now," she pleaded._

 _Chris hastily took his dress pants and boxers off, his member hard as steel. Melody eyes analyzed what looked to be six and a half inches with much girth. With another passionate kiss, he climbed on top and positioned his love muscle at her entrance, teasing it with the tip. Bracing himself, Chris pushed his way inside, Melody clenching her teeth as her hands clawed his back._

 _The first few thrusts were mellow in nature to see how much she could handle. Chris saw she was comfortable and gradually picked up the pace as her vice accepted more of his length, all the while keeping their lips connected. It was only a matter of time before Melody's moans turned into small screams._

 _"Baby, please don't stop! Ah! You're so good, baby...!" she voiced her pleasure._

 _The connection became stronger with each push, but it was Melody's turn to assert herself. She quickly reversed positions and grounded her hips, taking Chris as deep inside her as possible. His hands touched everywhere on his wife's body, wanting to give everything he had. Melody's hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him up for a chaste kiss as she continued her lustful movements. Chris made sure to match every action to prolong his release for as long as he could._

 _Their last position had Chris taking Melody from behind with her back to him, her chest fondled and squeezed during the erotic display._

 _"Faster, baby!" Melody screamed. "I want you to own this ass!"_

 _Chris grunted as he complied with her wishes. "Melody..."_

 _"Give it to me, sweetheart!" she howled, her nails leaving marks on his back. "I want to have your baby! Please!"_

 _His self-control eroding, Chris poured the last of his energy in screwing Melody until she couldn't stand anymore, her cries of joy ringing through his ears as he pounded her backside. After a few more minutes, Chris let out a deep groan and finally released his essence into Melody, both gasping for air after sharing in their climax._

 _"You'll be a... great dad to our child," Melody panted._

 _Chris relished the thought of becoming a father for the first time. "I'd do anything to be a father. A son or daughter makes no difference."_

 _"I love you, Chris," she told him._

 _"I love you too, Melody..." They kissed the rest of the night away before finally succumbing to fatigue._

* * *

 **Two weeks later:**

 _"Chris!" Melody called from the bathroom._

 _Frantically, Chris rushed to where the voice sounded. "Mel! Are you ok?"_

 _"I'm fine, husband. However, you might need to brace yourself!" Melody handed her husband a small plastic device, and to his surprise, it was a pregnancy test. He carefully studied it and found the results to be quite astounding._

 _"It's positive..." Chris said._

 _A big smile sawed Melody's face in half. "Yes, I'm pregnant!"_

 _Chris nearly fainted. "What!? I'm a dad!?"_

 _"That's right, baby! Chris, do you realize how happy you made me feel?" she asked._

 _"I do. Unlike my last marriage, this was everything I hoped for," her husband replied._

 _Melody jumped in her husband's arms. "Then you know it'll get much better with a child though I know how pregnant women get. However, I don't think you'll have a problem."_

 _"As I said before," Chris reiterated. "I'll do anything for our baby."_

* * *

 **Nine Months later:**

 _Time quickly passed for the newly wedded couple. Their workload for LAPD had slowed considerably due to Melody's pregnancy, granting each member three weeks off maternity and paternity leave respectively. It was during a quiet day at their home when it happened._

 _It was just past eight in the morning when Melody felt something surge in her womb, causing a lot of distress and pain. Chris woke up in a panic and saw his wife's vulnerable state. He rushed her to the hospital in breakneck speed. At the hospital, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Jax, Vera, Malcolm, and Manerva bore witness to Melody giving birth. Chris was there keeping her as comfortable as possible._

 _The Doctor was alongside the couple to aid in the process. "Ok, Melody. On the count of three, push as hard as you can."_

 _Melody barely registered a nod and braced herself for the torrent of pain sure to come from this experience._

 _"One... two... three," the Doctor counted._

 _She began contracting to the best of her ability, screaming all the while. Chris let his wife squeeze her hand during the progression. After a few strong pushes, Melody finally gave birth. The newborn baby cried as oxygen filled its lungs for the first time._

 _Chris teared up at the sight. "I can't believe it..."_

 _"Incredible!" Manerva exclaimed._

 _"Congratulations, dude!" Johnny exclaimed, patting Chris on the back._

 _"How's it like to be the father?" Jax asked._

 _Chris' answer was simple. "The greatest feeling in the world."_

 _"You know, Chris," Sonya began. "You got a big responsibility now. You and Melody both."_

 _"We're ready for whatever happens," he stated._

 _"At least now you know what it's like," said a somewhat bitter Malcolm right before he left to go back to the sanctuary, his sister following behind him to try and convince him to stay. Everyone wasn't surprised since he was grieving heavily._

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, meet your new daughter," said the nurse, a clothed bundle in her arms._

 _Melody held her daughter who wailed non-stop. Her facial features resembled Chris, but her hair, skin, and eye color were all from Melody._

 _"Our beautiful daughter," she softly murmured._

 _"What will you name her?" Manerva asked._

 _Melody gazed at her daughter with a smile and replied, "Destiny."_

* * *

 **End of Flashback:**

That was a joyous day for Manerva to participate in the wedding and catch the traditional bouquet, not to mention witnessing baby Destiny's birth. After Melody recovered, she asked the maiden if she wanted to become the child's godmother. Manerva was genuinely humbled and accepted the generous offer. She also attended Jax and Vera's wedding which was just as enjoyable with her brother Malcolm serving as the best man next to him and Manerva the maid of honor next to Sonya Blade. Moreover, just like Chris and Melody, the two experienced a happy marriage and conceived a daughter named Jacquline Briggs.

The following union, however, did not have a happy ending.

A month afterward, Sonya and Johnny had married as well. Unfortunately, only Manerva attended given Malcolm's distrust for Sonya. Not even two months elapsed before Sonya became pregnant, thus welcoming Cassandra Carlton Cage to the world.

Fast-forward a few years, Sonya pinned on her next rank after General Bryce retired from services. This promotion set off a chain of events that led to the rupture of the Cage family after seventeen long years. Sonya's obsession with her job (and towards Kano) led to her divorcing Johnny and leaving their daughter in his care. She even changed her last name back to Blade.

Manerva felt saddened for Cassandra, the casualty of her parents' decision, mainly her mother. She possessed her father's humor and even kept his last name, showing her hidden disdain for Sonya abandoning her. Manerva often wondered what could've been done to repair the damage, but Jax stopped her from doing so.

 _"Some things are best left to themselves,"_ Jax said to her. In other words, not everyone can be together forever.

As Manerva pondered on her thoughts, Raiden suddenly appeared in not the best of shape, bloodied with deep sword cuts.

"Lord Raiden!" the maid rushed to his side. "What happened?"

From the looks of it, those slashes were from a Japanese ninja sword. Only one person came to mind regarding this kind of weapon: Scorpion.

"Did Scorpion turn his sword on you?" Manerva questioned.

The Thunder shook his head. "It's my fault after being cut with a dagger called the Kamidogu."

"Kamidogu?" Manerva echoed the word.

"Blood magic. It has the ability to corrupt one's soul. The daggers are cursed and infect anyone who tries to wield them." Raiden went into detail.

Manerva became perplexed by this information and to why Raiden informed her of this situation. His face then gave off a feeling of dread.

"I feel..." Raiden began. "That I may have doomed Sub-Zero in the process."

Stunned wouldn't be the best word to describe Manerva's reaction to his words revelation. She was anything but stunned quite the opposite.

"Tell. Me. Everything." Manerva sternly advised.


	43. XL: Voice of Thunder

**Chapter** **41:** **Voice** **from** **Thunder**

Argus Sanctuary, a village inhabited by mostly Edenians, bustled in prosperity doing various activities, yet all is not as it seems. Many of the townspeople detected animosity and confusion in the atmosphere with a clear indication where it originated.

The hut of their leader.

Manerva and Malcolm were inside along with Jax, the maiden anything but pleased at the moment with another person in the room sitting on his knees, fresh wounds littering his body from Scorpion. Raiden's pain paled in comparison to what was going to take place in a few moments.

Pacing back and forth, Manerva silently debated what course of action to take. Malcolm had never seen his sister behave this way, usually always so collected and knows when to act and speak. Of course, there were times she became timid or distressed when Rain assaulted her, but since her interactions with the Earthrealmers, Manerva entire persona changed. Assertive, reliable, and now… she was enraged beyond comprehension.

"Raiden, I want to know everything." Manerva's tone wasn't warm or inviting. "What is the Blood code and how is Sub-Zero in danger?" Typically, she's respectable toward the Thunder God, but after past blunders, Raiden was beginning to lose favor within his ranks, so he decided to do the right thing by closing his eyes in preparation to tell his experience toward the gathering.

"The Blood Code is a ritual to one who offers their blood by the user of the Kamidogu which can increase the user's strength tenfold. It also gives enhanced regeneration, allowing fatal wounds to heal. I had used it to temporarily look into the future, though after Outworld's invasion, I lost that ability."

"Are there any drawback of the Kamidogu?" asked Manerva.

"Yes, once the power depletes, the user will be weakened and exhausted for days. Even worse, it will swallow the user's soul."

Manerva was unnerved by the ordeal, Malcolm and Jax taking all the information in, not letting their stoic facades betray their feelings of dread.

"While healing his Shirai Ryu disciple, Takeda, I informed Hanzo that I sent Sub-Zero to retrieve the Kamidogu, but he never returned. The Kamidogu corrupts anyone who is cut by it, or if they cut themselves with it. Whether he cut himself or someone cut him eludes me. Hanzo and Takeda went to search for him, dead or alive. I am afraid that is all, Manerva. I am sorry."

Manerva's eyes would widen her eyes yet again before narrowing them. "You are telling me..." she started quietly. "That you sent Scorpion, a Shirai Ryu, to go find Sub-Zero, and you don't know if he's enraged or not.." Manerva closed in on the Deity. "Knowing that Scorpion and Sub-Zero never had a decent relationship which didn't mend over the years?"

Her outrage would then escalate. "Are you insane!? Sub-Zero might die AGAIN!" Manerva's arms folded over her chest. "Everything we've done might go out of the window because of your lack of focus, Raiden."

Never had Malcolm seen Manerva speak so disapprovingly. In a sense, she had reminded him of himself due to his rage after witnessing Jade's death.

"When was last time you have seen him?" Manerva inquired before clarifying. "Hanzo, I mean." Raiden went quiet at the question.

Jax and Malcolm glanced at the former's sister in confusion. "I don't understand. Why Hanzo instead of Kuai Liang?" asked the bionic-armed man.

Manerva locked eyes with him. "Because the last time Raiden saw him could be months while his encounter with scorpion would be fairly recently."

"I believe it was a few days ago that I was influenced by the same Dagger influenced me hours after I sent him to find Kuai Lang." Raiden finally answered while trailing his lacerations absentmindedly.

Heaving a deep sigh, Manerva focused purely on concentration trying to locate Sub-Zero's soul fragment. Merely a small trace was enough for her to find him. It took some time, but then she gasped.

"I've… found him," she uttered, her eyes downcast. "But his life is so weak..." Manerva's attention quickly turned to Malcolm. "Brother, I'm placing you in charge during my absence."

Malcolm understood her desire to rescue Sub-Zero but concerned he may have turned because of this curse. "At least let me go with you. Who knows if he might be affected by the cursed power Raiden eluded to."

"Do not worry; I don't sense any corruption from Kuai's life signature." Manerva softly said. "It's a definite possibility he might be himself." Within moments, she then opened a portal, her training as a priestess expended so she can summon entrances by her power without anyone finding out. "I will return shortly, brother. in the meantime, keep our people safe until I return."

Before anything else was said, the priestess went through the portal, leaving the three males dumbfounded. While Jax rationalized Raiden's action for Earthrealm's protection, he couldn't help but justify the siblings' distrust in him which slowly increased over time.

"Don't worry too much about her, Malcolm," Jax said as the boy turned to him. "She's a strong woman."

"I know, Jax, it's just that… I'm unaccustomed to seeing her so… independent." Malcolm admitted.

Jax smirked. "You resembled me when Jacqui began rebelling." He chuckled at the thought of his lone child. "That probably stemmed from me rejecting the idea of her enlisting into Special Forces."

"I guess I hoped she remained my baby sister for the longest time." Malcolm wanly smiled. "Maybe that's how my parents felt when I became independent as well."

"You are her guardian and older brother," Jax simply stated. "It's only natural for you to be worried." A metal palm rested on Malcolm's shoulder. "Exactly when I requested you to be Jacqui's Godfather."

Malcolm remembered when the former military grunt came to him with that question as it completely caught him off guard. By no means did he think lowly of himself, but Malcolm felt as though he wasn't the best option to be a Godfather. However, Jax assured him that no one else was deemed worthy by him or Vera for such an honor. Even now, Malcolm failed to comprehend why Jax chose him over everyone else, but in the end, it showed that there was still hope for the Edenian prodigy to redeem himself. With that said, for the next few hours or days, Malcolm will lead the Edenians as best he can while continuing his training with Jax so he can one day hope to restore his beloved.

* * *

 **Jade's P.O.V:**

Life here in this newly created sanctuary hasn't been easy, but after what I've endured, I'll take this any time. I made sure to stay busy throughout the day, helping out in the fields, tending to children, and training in seclusion, necessary until I'm ready to reveal myself. Curiosity got the best of me as I saw the Thunder God receiving quite a verbal lashing from Manerva. Though I do enjoy seeing her take more of an initiative, there are always two sides to every story. I do feel for Raiden, protecting Earthrealm from any invaders is never an easy task. It makes me wish the others would give him the benefit of the doubt. One simply can't just be granted powers of a God and assume it's a walk in the park. That wasn't my main concern.

Malcolm.

During my stay here, I've done my best to remain out of his peripheral vision, not wanting to blow my cover though I desperately wish to embrace him again. I should count my blessings though with Jax teaching him in different avenues along with naming him the Godfather of his daughter. That act of kindness will not go unnoticed on my end.

I must be careful since Malcolm has become progressively cognizant of his surroundings. One night, I trained in solitude during a full moon on the outskirts of the village as most of the patrons were asleep. It gave me a sense of peace away from the bustle of everyday life. I couldn't blame them, however. Trying to start your life over can be quite challenging. For two hours, I molded my skills in self-discipline, not wasting any movement in my quest to regain my stature. It didn't matter to me how long it took. My Queen and Kitana's lives are still under enslavement due to Quan Chi. That bastard will rue the day he ever came into my life. He wasn't my primary target.

That lecherous Tanya.

My vengeance won't be fully satisfied until she feels every inch of my wrath for murdering our child and me. I swear on my life Tanya will not succeed in taking my beloved Malcolm away from me.

As my session came to an end, I froze as Malcolm discreetly tried to approach, doing his best to be friendly. Thank the Gods the hood attached to my outfit covered my face to protect my identity and my noticeable blush. The years have done wonders for him. No longer was Malcolm a mere boy. He was a full-grown man, his body transforming a mountain of muscle, no longer possessing child-like features. Malcolm's aura alone shook me to the core. It was dominant, commanding, and intoxicating.

"Are you here on your own?" he asked in that gentle voice I know so well.

I bent my head down, changing my voice to ensure Malcolm couldn't tell who I was. "Yes, but I'm more than capable of defending myself."

"Didn't say you were. You don't seem like an enemy." Malcolm pointed out.

"Apologies. Like many of our people, the adjustment here hasn't been seamless," I told him. "However, the leadership you and your sister provided has renewed a sense of hope within everyone."

My words touched Malcolm. "Well, we can't take all the credit. What's your name?"

"I can't tell you…" I mumbled.

He frowned. "Why not? You can trust me since you know who I am."

My entire body turned away from him. "It's not that I don't trust you... Now is not the time. However, I do promise to reveal myself later."

I ended the conversation by walking away from Malcolm, his feet never leaving from their position. Though I couldn't physically see it, Malcolm's eyes never strayed my retreating from, watching me disappear within the darkness of the forest. That was too close for comfort, yet I yeared to throw all caution to the wind and disclose my identity.

I couldn't; it was too soon.


	44. XLI: Danger & Peril

**Chapter 42: Danger and Peril**

The City of Kahishari, Japan reeked of death everywhere Manerva walked, the city frozen solid from an extraordinary use of elemental power. Nothing but destruction laid beside her lithe feet. There was no doubt in Manerva's mind that it was Sub-Zero but at the same time; not Sub-Zero after remembering what Raiden divulged to her regarding the Kamidogu dagger, surmising her beloved fell to its curse.

Numerous corpses of men, women, even children were impaled and frozen to death. Whoever was in control of Kuai Liang allowed the cyromancer to run amok. Then directly coming into Manerva's visage were streaks of burn marks across various pavements, signaling Scorpion's volatile presence. Whoever was behind this plot had succeeded in their masked intentions.

Manerva's face wore a concerned expression but found momentary relief after detecting the weak trace of Kuai's soul. Hastily, she ran closer to the source, only to become horrified seeing the bloodied form of her beloved tended to by a rather strange individual. He was big to put it mildly, a rugged beard at his chin with a rather foul stench radiating off him.

"By the Elder Gods!" Manerva exclaimed, running to greet the Master and the injured Lin Kuei Assassin.

Bo' Rai Cho jerked his head up in surprise to see the Edenian maiden. He'd only heard inklings about her from Raiden, and this would be the first time they've met in person. "Judging by your Edenian aura, I believe you're Manerva?" he inquired.

The maiden merely nodded before assisting him in nursing Kaui's wounds. "I would ask what happened here," she began viewing an entire city in ruins due to one man under a dangerous influence. "But I figured it out on the way here."

"Aye," Bo' Rai Cho acknowledged before examining the destruction himself. "One only needs to observe to understand what transpired here."

"Things will grow worse as the Cyber Lin Kuei are still seeking out Kuai for assimilation," Manerva stated.

There was proof in her words judging by the corpses of Lin Kuei cyborgs courtesy of Sub-Zero. "They'll have to be dealt with soon, especially if an Edenian might be a target as well." Bo' Rai Cho revealed.

The very thought sent a frigid chill through Manerva's spine, never thinking her people might become a target in the Lin Kuei's crosshairs for their Cyber Initiative. "I haven't thought of that…" she lamented. "The ward I created will need to be strengthened to nullify their use of technology."

After extensive bandaging, they manage to patch up Sub-Zero, stabilizing his condition as he slowly regained consciousness. "Every task I've done for Lord Raiden has almost led to my third death." His words laced with bitterness.

Manerva understood what he meant. "Raiden's responsibility is decreasing by the minute." Kuai already perished twice: once when he transformed into a mindless cyborg Lin Kuei, and the second due to Rain destroying his circuitry. "That much is certain after leaving us at the mercy of Shao Kahn's invasion, which led our friends to become revenants under Quan Chi."

"Among them were my prized students." Bo' Rai Cho joined the conversation. "While I understood his plight in Earthrealm's defense, so many deaths shouldn't have taken place. On another topic, it's best we go somewhere safe. Staying here will be treacherous for us all."

He was right. The Lin Kuei won't rest until all opposition to their initiative is eliminated. Manerva glanced at the bandaged Lin Kuei and the master before nodding in agreement. "I'm glad we managed to save him from another hell."

Sensing now was the time, Manerva began chanting to open a portal toward Argus Sanctuary, a swirl of wind whipping through the area. Just as the entryway appeared, two Cyborgs emerged out of nowhere attempting to kidnap now their former assassin. As Bo' Rai Cho was leading kuai, Manerva summoned her light magic and pierced their thick armor, leaving the two broken beyond repair. Her act managed to bide the two men enough time to move past the portal. Manerva inspected both cyborgs and knelt with annoyance in her eyes into one barely staying online.

"Tell Sektor that we'll find him and end the Cyber Initiative," she quietly warned before disappearing in the vortex, confident they recorded her message.

* * *

 **Argus Sanctuary:**

The village buzzed with activity, Malcolm overseeing the management of his brethren. His mentor Jax received a call from Special Forces not too long ago despite the fact he's a retired Major. It seems as though the military life wouldn't leave him entirely. Malcolm couldn't understand why Sonya is bothering him with a trivial matter, but the Edenian male could see Jax quite tense.

And not in a good way.

Jax hastily hung up his phone before angrily dialing another number. Malcolm remained curious as to what the ruckus was about but knew better than to impede on anyone else's matters, a clear reminder after seeing Jade's fate with his very own eyes. Again the boy's thoughts focused on his beloved warrior companion, wondering if he would ever see her again, saving Jade and the rest of Edenia's royalty from their harrowing fates. Little by little, Malcolm's impatience increased being rendered into nothing more than a mere babysitter yet he knew his sister's magic was the only means to purify their souls.

Malcolm already believed he wasted close to twenty years with no sign of Jade though Jax has kept him grounded. However, it was only a matter of time before his complete anger returns and wasn't sure if it could be controlled this time around if Jade wasn't found and cured.

His attention diverted from Jax and toward a portal opening in the heart of Argus, one he recognized as Manerva's signature. Surely enough, his sister came out carrying Sub-Zero's injured body with help from an obese man. Malcolm easily deducted the male wasn't from Earthrealm.

"Sister," Malcolm greeted. "Welcome home-" He stopped at the sight of Sub-Zero's weakened condition. "He looks terrible." All visible cuts on the cryomancer's body seemed oddly familiar. "Scorpion?" he assumed.

Manerva nods in confirmation. "Without a doubt."

Malcolm then spots the newcomer. "And who is he?"

"Master Bo' Rai Cho," his sister introduced, going into detail as to how he found Kuai amidst the city he froze as they all walked toward the hut to commence his recovery.

In truth, Bo' Rai Cho was a name Malcolm had heard before as a guardsman in Shao Khan's army all those years ago. Of all the times for him to show up, why did it conveniently happen now?

"The Outworlder who aids Earthrealm," Malcolm deducted.

Bo' sensed a high spirit emanating from the boy's soul. "Aye, Master Malcolm. I am but an ally and found this poor man dying. I only seek to help as Lord Raiden's ally."

"More importantly," Manerva interjected once she secured Kuai in bed. "We have to make sure this village is well hidden."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"The Cyber Initiative," Manerva answered, her answer unnerving him.

"What about it?" he inquired further.

Manerva sighed and walked outside, beckoning her brother to follow as to keep secrecy. "Sub-Zero is not the only target according to Bo' Rai Cho. Our entire sanctuary is on their wanted list. They seek to find more candidates to become cyborgs." Her words were full of grim. "Until further notice, I'm going to make an anti-technology barrier until the Cyber Lin Kuei are no more, and no one is allowed to go outside the Sanctuary's boundary."

This method was a serious affair as far as Malcolm could see. He then saw his sister create a wide barrier protecting the outer edges of Argus, ensuring no technological beings trespassed, lest they malfunction by merely touching the forcefield. Not as soon as the perimeter was secured, the siblings found themselves eyeing a very angered Jax.

"Did something happen?" Malcolm hesitantly asked.

"We're expecting visitors. Unfortunately, it's not a social visit," the bionic-armed man declared.

That didn't sound pleasant at all to Jax's disciple. "Visitors?"

"Special Forces; specifically General Blade and Operative Cage accompanied by Commissioner Jones and Captain Jones," Jax informed them.

Malcolm instantly frowned at the names, knowing he didn't favor any of them except for Johnny Cage. Sonya remained the hard-ass military woman he starkly remembered all those years ago and still didn't instill any trust in her for various reasons. On the other hand, Chris and Melody possessed what Malcolm had taken away from him – a family with a beautiful offspring. His hidden jealously wasn't fooling anyone.

"So something big transpired for them all to come here," Manerva deducted.

Jax's eyes shut tightly in discomfort. "I'll inform you when they arrive." He bore his gaze directly into his pupil. "I know you don't particularly care for them, Malcolm, but I do expect you to be civil."

A resigned sigh left the boy's mouth. "I'll be cordial, but tell Blade to keep her distance. The last thing I need is her or the two cops to tell me what to do since they act like they run the whole operation. All they do is kiss their superior's asses."

From Jax's perspective, that will have to do. Manerva could sense hostility within her brother once again and knew she might have to intervene to prevent infighting amongst their allies.

A few hours later after a routine security check from the Edenian authority, their visitors appeared inside the main hut of the Sanctuary. General Sonya Blade looked more matured and seasoned, but that familiar fury behind her eyes persisted. Her ex-husband, Johnny "Cage" Carlton, also aged gracefully, his usually mellowed personality turned into an uncharacteristically angry expression. Even the Jones family were furious beyond comprehension just from their body language alone.

Being the judicious diplomat, Manerva left her beloved's side to greet their guests. "Welcome friends to Argus Sanctuary-"

"We can be frank, Manerva. Now it is not the time." Sonya interrupted.

"Shows the lack of respect you have for your allies, _General_." Malcolm pointed out.

Sonya took exception to that remark and wanted to retaliate but was stopped by Johnny who wasn't keen on starting a fight right now. There were more important matters to dissect. Jax inwardly felt relieved nothing terrible came from that exchange. Another feedback session after this meeting seemed mandatory.

"What happened, Sonya?" Manerva queried after the tense standoff.

The blonde woman pinched the bridge of her nose in agitation. "Our daughters have been kidnapped." Manerva and Malcolm's eyes widened, not believing the Special Forces General's words. "We believe they are in Outworld."


	45. XLII: Reluctant Plan

**Chapter 43: Reluctant Plan**

Manerva sat quietly on the mattress, her brother, looking somewhat stunned. In the corner of her eye laid the injured Kuai Liang, and in front were the angry Earthrealm parents. Jax closed his eyes, trying to control his rage. Chris and Melody seemed grim. John looked somber, which is very uncharacteristic of him in Manerva's eyes and Sonya looked as if she could kill anyone with this firey glare of hers.

She swiftly glanced to her right at the two officers: Chris and Melody Jones, an accomplished commissioner and Captain respectively. Melody had red eyes, and Chris looked as if he could strangle someone. The silence was nerve-wracking to everyone.

"Outworld?" Manerva quietly asked. Never in such a long span of years in Earthrealm did Manerva hear the name of the hated realm she was forced to serve. Granted she didn't have much choice given her loss of memories, and she did enjoy accommodating her princess.

Stepping forward, Sonya pulled out a piece of paper and set it on the table toward Manerva, the warrior-maiden exchanging curious looks with Malcolm before flipping the note over. On it was the sign Manerva grew to learn over the past few years, a dragon symbol not of the tournament's logo but one with daggers imprinted throughout the design.

"Black Dragon," Manerva announced with a frown. Those mercenaries were traitors to their realm, something she and General Blade could acknowledge. "That means Kano is behind all this." Sonya then prompted Manerva to read it aloud to everyone.

 _Hello darlings, how are ye? Hope ye didn't mind, but we took the girls for a ride. If ye want them safe and sound, come to Outworld and bring Shinnok's Amulet as a method of payment._

Both siblings felt an alarm ring in their hands at the mention of the accursed jewel. "Shinnok's Amulet…" Malcolm murmured, not at all liking what was going on, not one bit. His sister continued reading.

 _Also, bring wonderboy Malcolm with you while you're at it. With 'love,' Kano._

Manerva shook her head in dismay; her eyes narrowed dangerously before turning to the General. "Surely you don't intend to bargain with an Earthrealm traitor?"

"Of course not," Sonya immediately vetoed that idea. "I don't negotiate with scumbags. "However, we need someone who can vouch for the girls and knows Outworld in and out. Malcolm happens to fit the bill."

"In other words, I'm your errand boy," Malcolm voiced his displeasure but was interested in why Kano and his thugs wanted him to tag along in the process.

"That is why I wanted you to calm your mind, Malcolm," Jax chimed in, no longer staying quiet on the matter. "Who knows, you might find a clue on this mission."

The bionic-armed grunt did have a valid point. For so long, Malcolm yearned for the chance to get away from the sanctuary and begin his search anew. Jax's statement held merit as Malcolm is an Outworld expertise in terms of defense and security. He knew this opportunity wouldn't present itself again in the future so it would be wise of him not to let this chance pass.

"We'll need the Kahn's help as well." Sonya inputted

Manerva along with everyone else nodded but remained partial of her suggestion. Kotal, the new Emperor of Outworld, was not so different from the previous ruler Shao Kahn. "You must be careful, brother. I don't trust this new Kahn anymore than his predecessor."

Malcolm nods in agreement "I would ask you to join, but no one will be here to watch the village. Your diplomacy skills could benefit us greatly, though it boggles my mind why we're putting our trust in a false Emperor."

A smirk graced his sister's face. "Do not despair, I have a plan if a treaty were with Outworld." She put a hand on his shoulder. "In the meantime, you're needed for staying power."

Malcolm nods in agreement at his sibling's words of wisdom. Suddenly, his face changed to a more focused look, directed at all the Earthrealmers excluding Jax. "Very well, I will be your guide in Outworld, but that won't give you the excuse to boss me around. I'm making that clear."

Jax instantly intervened before the General could supply a hostile retort, her red face telling the entire story on how she felt on the temporary change in leadership.

Edenia's prodigy then turned his attention to the police duo. "That also means you follow my every instruction if you wish to survive and save your daughters."

Everyone noted the seriousness in Malcolm's tone, realizing he's been raring to get back on the battlefield on a more personal level. As soon as they rescue their children, his quest to locate Jade and bring her home would resume.

Sonya rose to her feet. "I already sent a message to Kotal Kahn of our arrival." She expectantly looked at Manerva. "If you please."

With a curt nod, Manerva walked outside with the others following suit, conjuring a portal going directly into Outworld. Malcolm, Sonya, Johnny, Chris, and Melody all stepped inside, determined to free Cassie, Jacqui, and Destiny from their imprisonment. Manerva's face failed to hide concern for her brother and allies, but she couldn't dwell on their situation. Kuai still needed medical attention with Jax holding down the fort in Malcolm's steed.

' _Be safe, friends.'_ Manerva prayed.

* * *

 **Outworld: Kotal Kahn's Palace**

The group of hero's entered Outworld through Z'Unkahrah where Kotal's empire resided. They had to use extreme caution as his forces won't hesitate to kill anyone who intruded on their Emperor's territory without the proper clearance. All was quiet on the trek to their destination, everyone apprehensive for what lied ahead. Failure on this mission was not an option or consideration. The girls' lives depended on their quickness.

Melody broke the silence. "I wonder if this Kotal Kahn…"

"If he's anything like Shao Kahn," Chris continued. "Then this could be trouble."

"Your reluctance doesn't surprise me," said Malcolm concerning their doubts. "Hopefully your General didn't make a mistake placing her faith in this new Kahn." Sonya didn't say a word knowing the boy was right, Johnny also ensuring she didn't do anything rash.

"We will see," Chris agreed. "If I may, Malcolm, I noticed you might not like Melody and I…"

Malcolm stopped walking, prompting everyone else to do the same. He took a deep breath before facing Chris. "It's not that I don't trust you and Melody. Your wife did save me from that harlot Tanya. I never hope again to see her face, but I know its only wishful thinking."

"I don't blame you," Melody added.

"You two are our allies," Malcolm added. "Only now I realized you have as much at stake as we do since Destiny is imprisoned somewhere with Cassie and Jacqui. Just know you have our deepest sympathies. So forgive me if I sound resentful for not being more trustful, but I hope you harbor no quarrel with me because of Jade's death."

"I know what it's like to lose someone," Chris said as the trek resumed. "Lost my older brother during the Cold War. His death was senseless to me. I became a police officer to make him and my father proud."

"Your father," Malcolm began. "Did he serve in a war too?"

Chris nodded in confirmation. "The Vietnam War."

"So Earthrealm isn't the only realm plagued with senseless wars," Malcolm surmised.

"Unfortunately, yes," Chris replied sadly.

Then, an unexpected idea popped into Malcolm's mind. "Manerva and I will devise an agreement amongst Edenia and Earthrealm to ensure nothing like these past few wars ever occur again."

Melody and Chris weren't going to dispute that arrangement as they didn't want to spend the rest of their young lives fighting every day. Tomorrow isn't guaranteed. After journeying for another half hour, the group finally made it to Z'Unkahrah.

"I'll speak with Kotal and arrange for a mutual concession." Malcolm informed everyone.

"We'll wait outside-" Melody offered.

"No," Sonya stopped her and Chris. "We need you both with us. His interest in our situation could be beneficial."

Their gameplan set, the Forces of Light entered the palace where they saw just the man they wanted to see. Kotal Kahn sat on his throne with an air of authority flanked by Reptile on his righthand side, Malcolm's former mentor.

"Reptile," Malcolm greeted him curtly after not leaving on the best of terms with the lizard.

"The Edenian has arrived," Kotal greets them. "I see you brought the Earthrealmers as well."

"Yes, due to a crisis that faces us at this moment," Malcolm said. "Emperor Kotal." Just saying those words left a foul taste in Malcolm's mouth. "We bring the unfortunate news of a kidnapping involving three Earthrealm girls all belonging to my allies here and one back in our sanctuary."

Kotal's surprised look was apparent to everyone in attendance, his gaze shifting towards the police officers. "Your daughter was kidnapped as well?"

"Yes, our only Destiny," Melody somberly replied.

Sonya cautiously stepped forward and handed Kotal the note left on her doorstep earlier in the day As expected, the Emperor was less than thrilled with what Kano and his cronies managed to pull off. He seemed perturbed and furious.

"Accursed slime…" the Emperor growled.

"You know him?" Chris inquired.

"A temporary alliance at best," Kotal elaborated. "He's nothing but a scoundrel as you all well know."

"There's more to it though," Malcolm jumped back in. "In exchange for the girls' safety and my presence, Kano also wants… Shinnok's amulet."

Kotal shot out of his seat like a cannonball. "Shinnok's amulet!? For what purpose!?"

"I'd say for profit," Chris threw in his opinion.

"Or to use it to either destroy or enslave Earth," Melody added.

"A distinct possibility, but we can't be sure," Malcolm interjected. "Whatever his motives are, they don't bode well for either of our worlds, Emperor. Which is why we implore you to help us free them."

* * *

 **Argus Sanctuary:**

Tension constricted the entire sanctuary, putting all the Edenians, Jax included, on edge. They felt sadness for their Earthrealm allies searching for their abducted daughters. One can only imagine the grief each parent harbored in their soul that would increase the longer their children remained captive.

In the midst of the chaos, a lone female shrouded by her hood trained in isolation, her mind still comprehending the events from this morning. While tending to the village children, she overheard Malcolm and the others going to Outworld for a dangerous mission to save the Earthrealm women. She pondered about following them in secret, but going into the portal with Manerva there would only jeopardize the task.

' _I can only stay in seclusion for so long,'_ she spoke to herself. _'They eventually have to-'_

Before finishing her thought, a bolt of lightning honed in on her position, the strike narrowly missing her as Raiden appeared down from the sky and back in Argus sanctuary. He saw what happened to the woman he nearly hit, her back to him while slowly getting back to her feet.

"My deepest apologies," Raiden confessed. "I did not mean to harm-"

The Thunder God's words ceased when the woman stood up, unaware that her hood had fallen off her head, revealing to Raiden the truth to who this person was.

"Jade?"


	46. XLIII: Startling Discovery

**Chapter 44: Startling Discovery**

"Jade?" Raiden uttered in disbelief.

Sure enough, the Edenian woman in question was no other than Malcolm's lover and its most accomplished warrior other than Kitana. Jade's appearance looked entirely different than from the last time Earthrealm's protector saw her during the invasion. Instead of her standard revealing corset, her uniform consisted of a hooded coat over a modified battle attire, a loincloth attached in the front between her legs in a green color with boots reaching up to her upper thighs. Her signature Bojustu rested against her hip along with a three-pointed glaive that looked more menacing than the previous model.

The emerald woman crosses her arms, not particularly happy that her training was interrupted, let alone her identity unraveled. "Thunder God."

"How is it possible you're alive?" Raiden inquired. "There's none of Quan Chi's magic within you."

"Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea or clue as to how I've regained my humanity," Jade answered truthfully, unsure herself how she's returned. "Yet it does not matter as my Queen and Princess still suffer under Quan Chi's sorcery." The assassin then accused, "Due to your actions."

"Yes, I bare the weight of all deaths amidst Shao Kahn's treachery, so you are right to put the blame squarely on me," Raiden accepted the harsh reality. "However, I do wish to atone for my many shortcomings." He eyed the woman carefully, one question at the forefront of his mind. "How long have you lived here without anyone noticing?"

Jade braced herself for a long conversation.

* * *

 **Outworld:**

Twenty or so years away from Outworld had done some good for Malcolm, the memories of this war-torn pasture far from pleasant. The place looked less dark and more inviting, yet still retains its well-renounced savagery. Fewer tarkatans are inhabiting the world, replaced by Osh-Tekk soldiers loyal to the current Kahn referred to as Kotal, introduced to the public denizens of Outworld by his Kytinn Prime Minister, D'Vorah.

"It all seems… different," Malcolm voices aloud to no one in particular.

"And yet…" said a raspy voice, prompting the Edenian to whirl around, his face contorted in anger at who it was. "It almost feels like you have never left."

Reptile looked no different since the days of teaching Malcolm everything of becoming a warrior under Shao Kahn's observance, the two departing one another on not so good terms. Tension rose between the two men (well, lizard), never lessening for a moment. Malcolm had not forgotten the role Reptile played in spying on him and Jade during their shortened tenure under the Warlord's reign. Sure enough, his former teacher's hostile leer bore into his hazel eyes, undeterred by Shang Tsung's pet as it approached.

"You got some nerve to show your face here since your betrayal, Malcolm," snarled the lizard.

"Look who's talking," Malcolm shot back, his body tensing for a potential conflict. "You tried to deny my love for Jade, which makes you equally responsible for her death!"

That accusation caused Reptile to bellow, "Due to your insolent defiance!" One clawed finger jabbed into Malcolm's chest. "If either of you obeyed Shang Tsung's strict orders not to pursue your revolting relationship and kept to yourself, none of this would have befallen on that witch!"

Incensed, Malcolm shoved the reptile away with a considerable amount of force, the fury igniting in his gaze. "And to deny my birthright!?" Rage now took the place of a silent temper. "You and your masters were all instrumental to my realm's destruction!"

His allegation stunned Reptile, but the lizard's composure quickly rebounded. "As if you Edenians had a right to possess your realm, one full of treason!"

That was the last straw.

Malcolm threw all caution to the wind as he readied his weapons, an oath of honor and virtue to his beloved, Jade's fire resonating within his soul. "Do not dare compare me with the likes of Tanya and Rain. Those traitors will face retribution soon enough."

A fierce battle pitted pupil versus master sure to draw more than measly scratches or bruises. The winner will be fortunate to walk away with their life while the loser would unfortunately not share the same fate.

With lightning quickness, the Edenian darted in-between Reptile's spitting acid, each green ball missing it's intended target. His speed put the lizard at a considerable disadvantage, allowing for Malcolm to land a hard elbow to the jaw followed by a rising knee to the chin, the impact causing Reptile's jaw to close tightly, his tongue caught in the way of his razor teeth. Green blood spills from Reptile's mouth as he shrieks in pain, Malcolm backing away as not to absorb any free-flowing acid.

The commotion between them alerted Kotal, his guards, and Malcolm's allies, all of them rushing towards the scene to stop any unnecessary bloodshed; Sonya particularly unhappy with this development.

"Malcolm! What the hell are you doing?" she screeched.

"He started it, and I'm finishing it!" Malcolm retaliated.

Reptile finally recovered and managed to land a vicious shin kick to Malcolm's knee, providing him the perfect opportunity to turn the match in his favor. With the boy down, Reptile crouched down, his fangs ready as he chomped down on Malcolm's shoulder blade. A sharp cry of agony emerges out of the Edenian's mouth, the dagger-like teeth digging deep into his flesh and near his bones. Any longer in this position would guarantee paralysis of Malcolm's entire arm, something he could ill-afford.

Using his reserve strength, Malcolm pulled out his hand-made version of Jade's glaive and jabbed it near Reptile's snout, the near-fatal stab forcing the reptilian to release his tight hold. Malcolm quickly capitalized and used another burst of speed before landing a near-crippling kick to Reptile's midsection, the lizard sliding amongst the pavement as he fell onto his stomach, barely able to move anymore.

"ENOUGH!" Kotal shouted.

Wisely, Malcolm halted his offensive, figuring to let Reptile live despite growing animosity for Shang Tsung's former confidant. There was nothing more that needed to be said, the Edenian's fighting prowess doing the talking for him.

Kotal was quietly impressed with the boy's fortitude despite losing quite an amount of blood from his spy's deep bite. "Quite remarkable skill you have, Malcolm. Perhaps I misjudged you."

"Tends to happen to me a lot lately, Emperor," Malcolm responded, his back against the Outworld's ruler. "Now then, do we have a deal?"

"Indeed we do," Kotal answered. "But first, allow my servants to heal your wound."

Malcolm merely nodded as two servants guided him to the medical infirmary where he would undergo extensive treatment. The same rang true for Reptile, blood smeared all over his body and mouth.

Sonya then cautiously approached Kotal. "My apologies for my troop's-"

"Nonsense, General Blade," Kotal interrupted her. "Nothing wrong took place here. Malcolm's display here has proven that he could be a rather interesting piece in the grand scheme of things. Please inform Raiden that we will assist in your search." He then began to walk away but stopped short of his throne room. "It will be wise of you, however, not refer to others not under your command _your_ troops."

* * *

 **Argus Sanctuary:**

Bo Rai Cho sat near the hut which housed Manerva and an injured but healing Kuai Liang. Thanks to the barrier she strengthened, the Lin Kuei's efforts to search for more bodies for their cyber initiation has halted. However, Manerva knew that they need to destroy them sooner rather than later. Both the maiden and Raiden agreed their end was crucial for Earthrealm's survival.

"How is he doing?" asked the Master, not even bothering to turn around as he felt Manerva's presence.

She approached Bo Rai Cho, fatigue apparent on her face. "He is healing. He'll be completely healthy within a few days."

The master smirked knowingly. "Then I might have good news."

That piqued Manerva's interest. "Is that so?" she had asked, voiced her curiosity.

Bo Rai Cho nods, his massive physique leaning against his Bartitsu. "I have a good friend who's quite skilled in the art of thievery."

 _'Thievery,'_ wondered Manerva. "How is thievery going to help with our situation?"

"If we are to end the Lin Kuei's cyber initiative, my little friend can help end all this through ways of technology." Bo Rai Cho's index finger went up. "A virus, to be precise."

It all began to make sense to the Edenian maiden. "You intend to sabotage the process assimilation."

He nods at her keen observation. "Exactly, thus saving your people, lover, and home at the same time."

Manerva places a hand on her chin. "Sub-Zero would like to hear it when the moment of truth arrives."

* * *

 **Forest:**

"I see," murmured Jade. "His behavior has been quite erratic since my demise all those years ago."

Raiden's eyes glowed in its familiar blue hue. "Malcolm's temper flared on more than one occasion, and it's taken a toll on him mentally and emotionally. Sonya Blade seems to draw most of his ire as well."

"That blonde woman?" the emerald-eyed woman inquired. "Something told me those two would never see eye to eye. They are very similar in temperament."

"My question to you is when do you plan to reveal your true identity?" Raiden asked. "The longer you withhold it, the worse his anger towards our allies will become, and I cannot tolerate this anymore."

Jade put a hand on her hip. "You think I don't recognize or am aware of what's going on? He would've never gotten to this point if you didn't leave us at the mercy of Shao Kahn's invasion. Your as much to blame for his anger just as that witch."

A surge of electricity gathered in Raiden's palm. "I would wisely watch your tone with me, Jade. I'm not your enemy."

Edenian's General didn't even seem fazed. "Don't think for a moment that I fear you, seeing as I've already faced a fate worse than death."

Knowing she was right, Raiden ceased his actions. "If you do not tell your beloved, then I will."

"WHAT!?" Jade shrieked, her hand resting against her Bojutsu.

"On the premise that his behavior continues, of course," the Thunder God added, arms folded across his torso. "This cannot continue, Edenian. If Malcolm disrupts more of our proceedings, not only am I holding you responsible, he will know the truth as to why you hid away for so long. Do I make myself clear?"

Jade face of dismay wasn't fooling the Thunder God, Raiden sensing hostility radiating off her aura. He did not wish to push her buttons in this manner, but all cooperation was needed to ensure Earhtrealm's protection. No internal squabbles will help ease lingering bitterness.

"Fine but know this Thunder God. If you provoke my beloved or myself, there will be consequences." Jade stated, her icy glare boring into the deity before turning her back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have training to complete."

Raiden understood she wished to be bothered no longer and prepared to take his leave. "As you wish. However, please do accept my sincerest condolences for your deceased son. May you find inner peace."

With that, Raiden disappeared out of sight from the forest to give his ally her space. Unbeknownst to him, the memory of her lone child's death caused Jade to let several tears fall from her eyes, the hood attached to her uniform concealing that visage. Nightmares still haunt the assassin daily, and only Malcolm can help soothe those fears – along with rescuing her family while disposing of Tanya.


	47. XLIV: Simultaneous Raiding

**Chapter 45: Simultaneous Raiding**

Days came and went in Argus Sanctuary, families routinely going about their daily lives, though memories of the not so distant past had most of them longing to return to their rightful home. Outside the borders were the sanctuary protectors, vigilantly guarding the premises even in the absence of their commanding officer, Malcolm. They stand ground in preparation for any attacks.

With her brother gone, Manerva was now the one in charge, thoughts preoccupying her mind on varying subjects, mainly the one in front of her vision. Children of all ages played in the improvised city square, not a care in the world for what was occurring beyond the safeguarded exterior. Such a sight brought much joy to the maiden' heart, glad that they were oblivious to the universe's true happenings.

However, she knew they would catch on soon.

Manerva had always wondered deep inside what it was like to have a family, maybe not for herself, but others who shared in that dream. Her thoughts instantly focused on her brother's one true love: Jade.

 _'I suppose now I can see why my brother is so desperate to find her,'_ Manerva thought wistfully as two girls ran past her in a game of tag. _'I'm almost positive they would've created beautiful nieces and nephews.'_

The maiden fantasied how things could've turned out differently if Tanya didn't ruthlessly murder Jade. A soft smile graced Manerva's face at the thought of Jade and Malcolm realizing their shared imagination of starting a family together with their own flesh and blood; maybe multiple children should they so choose. It was clear as day that Malcolm is the perfect candidate to become a father, possessing all the necessary characteristics. Perhaps Malcolm could become more tolerable to herself, and their allies had the emerald vixen survived the onslaught nearly twenty years ago. The old saying rings true; fatherhood mellows out even the stubbornest of men.

Jade's death hit Manerva hard as well, she and Kitana weren't just her masters at the time: they were friends and secret confidants.

No matter what obstacles remain or who stands in her way, Manerva is determined to find Jade, Kitana, and Sindel along with her Earthrealm friends and bring them back to life. However, one piece of information confounded the situation. Malcolm did mention that during his entire search of Outworld and even desolate parts of the Netherrealm, he found no trace of Jade, not even a slight ki signature. It was like any whereabouts, or small amounts of Edenian energy of Jade entirely disappeared, bothering Manerva to no end, having no idea what has become of Edenia's General.

She then rests her eyes on Kuai Liang, fully recovered as he trains out in the field, a daily ritual for the former Lin Kuei assassin who now bears red facial scars, most likely from his deadly encounter with Kano as well as his affliction with Blood Magic.

Now more than ever, Manerva prays for Rain's death and for Malcolm to deal the killing blow. That scoundrel needs to be found and eliminated for what he did to her lover and her friends. Rain has always been pitiful but now is merely a traitor to Edenia. Shaking away from those gloomy thoughts, Manerva eyed all the scars on her beloved. Despite his disfigurements, they didn't faze her at all, serving as a sight of endearment. It made Manerva appreciate how much suffering Kuai will endure achieving redemption.

Her resolve to help Sub-Zero in ending the Cyber initiative hardens even while not actively participating at the moment. At the same instance, their time spent together, though some of the happiest moments in the maiden's life, Manerva was disappointed their relationship hasn't advanced further for one apparent reason.

Malcolm bedding Jade during their stay at the cathedral; conceiving their son as a result.

 _'Jealousy should not consume my mind,'_ the maiden chastised herself for such thoughts. _'They were both grown adults and can do what they please involving… physical intimacy.'_

Whether she chose to admit it or not, Manerva found herself envious of what her brother and potential sister-in-law did that night. Who could blame her? Jade was a gorgeous, full-grown woman, and with her seduction skills, she made Malcolm desire her the entire evening, never tiring throughout their shared passion. Manerva never had the chance to experience what they did because of the Lin Kuei's cyberization of Kuai Lang. Every part of his body was mechanized, not an ounce of human flesh seen. Here, he regained his humanity, and Manerva felt a sense of longing within her soul for him; both emotionally and sexually.

* * *

 **Shang Tsung's Island:**

All seems quiet on the abandoned island that once looked like paradise to the naked eye. That notion no longer exists due to external events and people who were instrumental in the place's decay. Skeletons of former monks laid everywhere, no longer the holy sanctuary it was known for after the owner's death at the hands of his own master.

Trudging amongst the deep sand were our heroes. Malcolm and Kotal Kahn led the way through the terrain as sand intermixed with jungle landscape. Everyone else kept up the rear in preparation for what lies ahead, the parents more on edge than anyone with their daughters' lives hanging in the balance. To keep some semblance of peace, the Emperor specifically kept Reptile in the back, far away from Malcolm as possible so the two wouldn't try and kill each other, both nursing quite extensive injuries a few hours ago. Kotal had already sent a number of his forces to the forest in hopes of locating their targets, but no word yet on the girls' exact position.

"Never thought we'd come here again," remarked a conservative Johnny, not saying one joke on the way here.

Sonya silently agreed, never wishing to return to this godforsaken place where nothing but horrible outcomes have befallen herself and allies of hers. The man known as Reiko has Cassie, Jacqui, and Destiny held against their will. No doubt that madman will use them for a bargaining chip or something more sinister. He did study and work under Shao Kahn for some time, of course.

"I was starting to worry you all might not make it."

The group turned upwards to where the voice came from, and sure enough, Reiko along with the construct Skarlet and three corrupted girls stood side by side, murderous gazes in all faces. Melody instantly began tearing at the sight of her and Chris' daughter made into a mindless puppet ready to destroy anything in her way. The same could be said for Johnny, hating that his 'pumpkin' suffered the same fate. Sonya felt guilt and regret creeping in, knowing she was mostly responsible for allowing this tragic fate to befall on them. Malcolm, the least emotional at the scene, realized there was only one way to purify their souls.

Kill the leader.

"If I had a kidnapped daughter," Reiko continued as he and the women made their way down the cliff to oppose their guests. "I would have been here days ago." He eyed all of them with a maddening look. "Perhaps you're all not fit to be parents."

"Go fuck yourself!" Chris yells in retaliation.

"What have you done with our daughter!?" Melody demanded.

In a blink of an eye, Destiny charged both parents and kicked them both simultaneously with both legs in a split maneuver while hanging in the air. Chris and Melody crashed into the ground in a heap, unsure of what exactly hit them. They looked up from their grounded spot and sadly eyed their precious child. Blood stained all her clothes, a significant cut visible at the neck area with both eyes blood red.

"Don't you two see? I'm free to do whatever I damn well please!" Destiny cackled. "No more am I bound by stupid military rules and discipline!"

Cassie and Jacqui quickly joined her. "That's right, fuckers! Our girl Destiny finally saw the light just as we did!" the blonde girl exclaimed.

Jax's daughter then saw Malcolm amongst the group, a Cheshire smile directed at him. "Well, well. If it isn't my Godparent."

Malcolm wasn't fazed by her roguish charm, opting to be cautious rather than reckless. Doing so would only endanger their lives. "Jacqui, you and the others need to think about what you're doing. What about your mother and f-"

"SILENCE!" Jacqui thundered. "Those two bastards can fuck themselves for all I care!"

"You know you don't mean that," Malcolm told her caringly. "One way or another, I'm freeing you from this curse."

Reiko heard this and calmly steps toward the Edenian. "So, Shao Kahn's favorite enforcer has made his presence known. Glad you could attend the party, Malcolm. It seems as though the years have been unkind to you."

His remark earned a stern glare from Malcolm. "Better than being a mere puppet under dark magic."

"Ignorant as always. You see boy, this mere 'dark magic' is beyond even your comprehension," Reiko stated. "It's energies rival even the most potent of Edenian sorcery. Wouldn't you say so?"

The Edenian warrior felt his jaw tightened at the mention of another power more devastating than his native land's well-versed sorcery, enough to bring an entire realm to its knees.

"Tell me, Malcolm. How does it feel to fail? You and your pathetic sister lost Edenia, and now you stand with this Osh-Tekk fool." Reiko pointed out. "In fact, why do you think he'll release your former home from Outworld's grasps? He'd sooner eradicate the remaining Edenians before giving up that territory."

"Enough of your insolent prattle, Reiko!" Kotal roared, his anger reaching a boiling point as he stepped in front of Malcolm. "Your war is with me. What do you gain from inciting conflict in Earthrealm?"

Reiko didn't back down. "I do not seek conflict; I seek to conquer and merge our realms as the great Shao Kahn envisioned under one rule: My rule!"

Skarlet entered the fray, death on her conscious. "All right, ladies. You know what to do."

Each girl nodded before attacking their set of parents, Jacqui wasting little time in throwing everything at her Godfather. Malcolm was patient in looking for an opening, his training with Jax coming in handy at the precise time. For now, he couldn't deal a deadly blow to the girl, doing so could kill her. Little by little, Malcolm methodically dissected Jacqui, allowing her no chance to land even a single hit on his defenses. Within minutes, Jacqui's unconscious body laid sprawled out on the mud, beaten severely but with no fatal blows.

"Apologies, Jacqui." Malcolm bows his head. "I made a promise to your father that nothing will happen to you. I've failed you."

"Malcolm!" the shrill yell brought the boy out of his mourning; the Cage and Jones' family trying desperately to stay alive. "Snap out of it and stop Reiko!" shouted Johnny before narrowing dodging Cassie's knee that would've caved in his nose.

Just before he could react, Malcolm felt a tremendous force ram into his sternum and even part of his injured shoulder, Reiko charging into him with a shoulder tackle. The Edenian went flying before crashing into a large boulder, the stone cracking upon impact. Skarlet joined Reiko in opposing the boy.

"This is Edenia's so-called last hope?" Skarlet belittled. "He won't last against the two of us."

Malcolm struggled to return to his feet as Reiko and Skarlet began to stalk him, the clear advantage on their side. The time to finish this was now, otherwise; Jacqui and the other girls will remain slaves under the Blood Code.

With this in mind, Malcolm slowly pulled his sword out, gingerly getting into his stance. "If that's all you got to take me down, you're as weak as I thought, Reiko. Relying on cheap tricks or this blood harpy won't save you."

Blood poured from Skarlet's hand, quickly taking the form of a dagger. "Your rich Edenian blood will nourish me for quite some time."

She began the attack, doing for deadly swipes up around Malcolm's neck and face to end the conflict abruptly, but he would have none of it, calmly keeping concentration even as Reiko followed Skarlet in ambushing him. A test of endurance and will took place in the three-way stalemate, each warrior refusing to back down. Then, Malcolm finally found an opening, using his sword to cut at Skarlet's legs, the blade cleanly slicing through her flesh. Shao Kahn's construct screeched in agony, her legs rendered useless.

But Malcolm was far from satisfied.

In a brilliant display of technique and skill, Malcolm briskly cut down Skarlet's body starting at the arms then her midsection before ending her torture with a merciless decapitation. Though furious at the scene, Reiko couldn't help but be impressed at the savagery Malcolm displayed, meaning there was a slight hint of darkness within his soul, a worthy host for the Blood Code.

Malcolm turned to his next adversary, one victory away from freeing the daughters from their hell. "Release your hold on those three, and I might make your comeuppance less excruciating, unlike your friend here."

"You dare threaten me!? I'm a God! You're nothing to me!" Reiko roared, his powering increasing along with his menacing appearance. "I will send you to the pits of hell!"

The magic-induced Reiko instantly put Malcolm on the defensive, making sure to avoid the sword in his possession as he unleashed a devastating offensive onslaught, targeting Malcolm's hurt shoulder which could dislocate at any moment. That'sly what crossed Reiko's mind, slamming a blood-infused hand into the muscle, Malcolm howling in pain, positive his arm suffered a dislocation. Reiko took it a step forward and kicked his opponent down again, the boy attempting to get back up.

"Truly disappointing, Malcolm. Have you not learned anything from Jax? Let alone, Jade?" Reiko insulted. "I can imagine your precious beloved is rolling in her grave."

To hear this lunatic disgrace his lover's name sent a disturbing amount of unrestrained energy powerful enough to level an area of up to fifteen feet. It turned out to be Malcolm's dormant power, the untold potential of the famed Edenian Knights. His entire body glowed in a light green aura, which took Reiko by surprise, winds flowing around them and halting the surrounding fights as well. Chris and Melody stood in awe at what they were seeing, Sonya and Johnny doing the same.

"What the hell is this!?" Johnny yelled over the commotion.

"Whatever it is, Malcolm has it going his way!" Chris responded, holding onto Melody as the winds picked up.

Reiko stood confident despite the change in advantage. "No matter! He won't best me!"

"That's where you're wrong, false God!" Malcolm retorted. "Behold the power of my ancestors!"

Methodically, Edenia's newest warrior took the fight to the self-proclaimed Blood God, making sure every strike and attack landed without any wasted movement knowing his shoulder wasn't 100% percent. Everyone else stood in astonishment, the evil sorcery wearing off on Jacqui, Cassie, and Destiny, their bodies reverting to normal as they wailed before dropping unconscious to the ground.

The once even match had turned into a one-sided affair with Malcolm dominating Reiko. Right hook, shin kick, body blow, liver punch, roundhouse to the jaw, you name it; he delivered. Reiko felt his enormous power fading away with each absorbed attack. Finally, Malcolm connected with a powerful kick to Reiko's jaw, snapping it upon impact as the madman fell in defeat.

"How… can this be?" Reiko weakly uttered. "I am a-"

"False God to be exact," Malcolm finished for him. "Evil sorcery will only save you for so long, Reiko."

Malcolm turned sharply on his heel to join his teammates who held the recovering bodies of their daughters, only to become horrified as Reiko arose to lash out for one final attack.

"DIE!" the defeated God bellowed.

Sonya and the others were too tired and weak to fend off Reiko's last-ditch effort to execute Malcolm. With one heavy fist, the Blood God aimed for Malcolm's head, but failed to connect with anything but air, his face wracked in anguish, Malcolm's blade protruding through his abdomen and out his back.

"Your time is at hand, Reiko. May you die in silence," Malcolm silently said before withdrawing his weapon and walking away, the mission successful as the families reunited with their lost children.

* * *

 **Argus Sanctuary:**

Jade, now satisfied with her training's progression, prepared to clean herself up when she overheard a gasp, wasting little time running to where the warrior-maiden was.

"Finally? it has arrived?" Manerva said as the thief who just completed his task left suddenly. Whoever he was, she could sense a small sample of power within him, a power Jade herself hadn't felt in a being since Kung Lao and Liu Kang.

Sub-Zero stands behind Manerva during the announcement.

Bo' Rai Cho grinned. "Aye, the answer to our little Cyber problem."

In his hand laid hard drive, carrying the vital information they sought.

Sub-Zero quickly snatched up the memory drive. "Finally, the cyber era will cease by nightfall."

Manerva nods before spotting Jade, a smile on her face. "Esmeralda, I require a favor from you."

Under her new alias, Jade steps forward, the cloak still concealing her identity. "What do you request of me, Lady Manerva?" Even her voice sounded different to ensure no suspicions.

Of course, Sub-Zero has looked in her direction a few times during the interaction and couldn't help but suspect something about the mysterious newcomer due to his time in the Netherrealm. So far, he couldn't figure who she was.

Manerva continued, "I need you to watch over the sanctuary while we head toward the location of the Cyber Initiative."

Jade blinked in mild bewilderment. Surely a mission like that could turn lethal if they weren't careful. If it were up to her, Jade wouldn't think twice about taking on the task at hand. Unfortunately, Jade still lacked the necessary courage to show herself.

"I'll do so to the best of my abilities," Esmeralda stated before following it with, "Please be careful."

Manerva glances over to Sub-Zero and Bo' Rai Cho. "With those two, I will be fine. Besides, I worry more over my people than my well being."

That statement alone is what has Jade and Malcolm both concerned, Manerva's selflessness being her drive and eventually her downfall if she wasn't cautious.

Sub-Zero, however, nods in the direction of the disguised emerald assassin. If he knew who she was, Kuai didn't show it as a sign of respect for her motives. This gesture also made it clear to Jade that Sub-Zero subconsciously told her, 'I will protect her with my own life.' Jade returns the nod in understanding. "Don't worry, Master Malcolm and his company should return soon. I will greet them in your steed."

Manerva accepts her word and conjures a portal to the base's location in China, the trio departing from the sanctuary, leaving Jade and the other Edenians in the hope that their leader will return safely.

* * *

 **China:**

When the trio passed through their mode of travel, the entrance surrounded with metal gates, encroached by a vast land of a wooded area.

"A forest, more like a jungle," Manerva observed.

Kuai walked toward the gate and placed his hand on the metal material, seemingly uninterested at the location, and more on the mission. "You know what to do, in case a cyborg escapes?"

Bo Rai Cho smirks, his bartitstu in hand. "They will receive a lesson in pain."

To conduct this small raid with a maximum of two people, they'll have to be quick and direct.

"Ready?" Kuai asked his beloved. Manerva who wore an outfit similar to her Princess before her demise confirms her preparedness, her eyes analyzing Sub-Zero's attire; a vest with Chinese letters on each side, steel gauntlets on both hand and black war paint and boots accompanying a blue belt, his beard a mere stubble.

"Ready," she answered assertively.

Sub-zero froze the gate and shattered it with his fist, setting off the complex's security measure. Within moments, a cyborg tried to intercept the intruders, only to be pierced by Manerva's light spear, exploding upon contact. Another cyborg appeared out of nowhere to try its hand in stopping the intruders but failed as Sub-Zero quickly dismantled its circuitry with his ice abilities, crushing the head in the process as he and Manerva reached the building mainframe. Kuai summoned more of his power to freeze the wall entirely. Manerva followed his lead into a massive room of computers, a USB port located in the middle part of the room.

"All that's left is to upload the virus," Kuai declared.

"And that will cancel the slaving protocols?" Manerva asked.

However, before he could answer, four cyborgs teleported into the control room and apprehended the two individuals, the two struggling to free themselves as they witnessed two figures not seen since the invasion of Earthrealm.

"I don't know how you reverted to your old self," began the arrogant cyborg Sektor. "But you will undergo assimilation once more along with your beloved maiden."

Manerva smirks at the naive crimson robot. "You won't have any loyalty soon."

Sektor's head titled. "What do you mean, witch?" It wasn't until the red bot felt a hard hand on his shoulder belonging to a yellow cyborg: Cyrax. The red bot was about to ask what the problem was before his jaw absorbed a right-hand strike before shooting a net to captivate Sektor for a brief time.

The canary machine's assault on the other cyborgs initiated, captivating Kuai Liang and Manerva while effectively terminating each slave and rescuing his redeemers.

"Cyrax!" shouted Kuai, happy to see his friend liberated from this modern day enslavement. "Your efforts in bringing the virus managed to free me from this hell, Kuai," said Cyrax. "I am in your debt."

"We're glad we could free you after what the Lin Kuei has reduced itself into."

"How did you-"

Cyrax couldn't finish his question as another dozen of cyborgs came rashing through.

"Think you can stall them to bide more time?" asked Kuai, seeing that the virus couldn't contaminate every cyborg. "Just long enough to destroy Sektor."

His longtime friend nods alongside his beloved maiden, Sektor able to break free of Cyrax's net, agitation written all over his robotic interface.

"Even if you release Cyrax, I still have an army of cyborgs at my command. You are weak, Kuai, and always will be," Lin Kuei's leader taunted.

Kuai growls in annoyance at the crimson robot's arrogance as it has increased from his time as a normal human. Sub-Zero then attacked Sektor, shooting ice darts to stagger his opponent who reeled from the rushing attack before his nemesis disappeared. Then, Sektor felt a pair of hands on his head.

"I merely held myself back, and now your arrogance will lead to your downfall."

Sektor's mechanical screams were apparent as Kuai began using his newfound strength to pull the cyborg's head from his shoulders, sparks flying from the space of his body. "And that your rule is at an end.. by my hands!"

The fighting ceased to a silent halt, even as Manerva sliced the last attacking cyborg. They all stared at the beheaded leader, unsure of who will take his place as the Lin Kuei's leader.

In a turn of events, the spared cyborgs reprogrammed their protocols and identified Cyrax, showing their allegiance by kneeling at his feet.

"Me- as the leader?" the yellow robot asked incredulously.

Kuai joins his comrade. "It was good to fight by your side again, Cyrax. After months of constant work, the Cyber Initiative no longer exists." He puts a hand on Cyrax's shoulder "We can start the Lin Kuei anew."

Cyrax wasn't as spirited as his head shook. "You are... but not me." Both his robotized hands clenched. "I wish I could see it, but I can't afford living like this anymore."

Manerva didn't betray her look of sadness. "But Cyrax-"

"No... any Cyber Lin Kuei members should not exist, no matter the cost." Cyrax then started typing a code into his arm. "Initiating self destruct protocol to all cyborgs."

Both Kuai and Manerva were horrified at the decision to level the whole base. Surely there was another way to go about this.

"Thank you for making me fight for my humanity." Though it was impossible for him to do so, Cyrax smiled as best he could. "It is up to you to reform our clan and begin anew."

A facial expression of grim appears on Kuai's face at his friend's choice, before reluctantly respecting his unspoken wish. "Your sacrifice won't be in vain, Cyrax. I swear it." Sub-Zero and Manerva took their leave with Sektor's head in their possession.

They barely made it out of the base as the detonation went off, signaling the end of a dark timeline in Lin Kuei history. At the entrance stood Bo' Rai Cho who yawned out of boredom before the explosion nearby sent him flying, the cold covering his body and protecting him from any severe burns from the flames. He was quickly freed from the cocoon of ice while coughing for air.

"Sorry about that, Master, but it was the only way to save you from frostbite," said Kuai, Manerva right by his side with his other hand carrying Sektor's severed head.

"I take it the mission has concluded?" the master inquired.

Manerva nods solemnly "The Cyber Lin Kuei is no more… Cyrax gave us his blessing to create a new beginning."

The raging fire consuming the complex had waned due to Sub-Zero's cryomantic powers, all the wreckage visible to the naked eye. Manerva scanned the destruction and discovered Cyrax's body parts along with his chest, and head; both arms and legs nowhere to be found.

"Kuai!" Manerva called for her beloved. Sub-Zero and Bo' Rai Cho arrived where she stood. "I found… pieces of him."

The trio wouldn't be alone for long as Raiden made his presence known, teleporting down to their location, his eyes viewing the carnage.

"Lord Raiden..." Manerva greeted him.

He nods silently. "I offer Kuai a chance to become grandmaster with few promising warriors to begin anew."

Manerva blinks her eyes as Bo' Rai Cho assisted Sub-Zero in carrying the remains of the yellow cyborg. "We mustn't forget his sacrifice on this day," said Kuai. "I will take him with me and know what to do... in the future."

The maiden agrees as she joined Raiden, taking them back to the sanctuary in the blink of an eye.


	48. XLV: Where To Go From Here?

**Chapter 46: Where To Go from Here?**

"What happened after that?"

"I was fortunate to escape and ended up here like the rest of you. However, my memory is still a bit scarce," Jade explained, huddled around by a group of children sitting on the ground, intently listening to her story. "Throughout the entire ordeal, I felt fear along with a little uncertainty that I would ever regain myself from the pits of the Netherrealm, a place I never wish to reside."

With only herself to watch after the village, more specifically the kids, Jade made sure to keep their attention on her by telling them stories of her past life, but only on the promise that they did not tell Malcolm, Manerva, or any of the other leaders. The wager was taken up by the kids without hesitation.

 _'They should be back any moment now,'_ she pondered internally, eyeing the evening sky as a means to tell what time it was, which read around 6:45 p.m. _'At least now they seem engaged to the tales I'm telling them. Maybe I should keep going until they arrive.'_

"Ms. Esmeralda?"

Shifting her eyes, Jade found herself facing a little girl around age six going by the name Myri who looked like a mere reflection of herself. "Yes, Myri?"

"Do you know how to fight?" the child asks.

Jade smiled and stood up. "I do actually. Allow me to demonstrate."

After inhaling and exhaling deeply, Jade eases into her Fan Zi stance, making sure the balance in her legs was equal as to not stumble. She displayed an array of moves that had the children oohing and ahhing, a small smirk on her face. Never before has Jade experienced such freedom and comfort since her resurrection. The audience surrounding her witnessed the tremendous energy, hanging on every single move she performed. Jade practiced for about fifteen minutes before finally coming to a halt.

Another child, a five-year-old boy, stepped to the warrior. "Ms. Esmeralda, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Jade squatted down to the boy's level. "What is it?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Malcolm?" the boy named Addai asked. "He's always sad when I see him. I don't want him to be sad."

Jade felt uncomfortable answering the question, knowing the exact reason why Malcolm was so forlorn in attitude and body language. It was clear he needed help besides Jax intervening as best he could. There was no way possible for Jade to continue this charade forever. They will all have to learn eventually.

"He's missing... a significant person in his life from what I can tell," Jade began while trying to mask her emotions on the matter. "Losing someone you really care for can torment one's soul for a lifetime. I too know of this pain as well, and it's not something I wish on any of my friends or allies."

Addai's gaze fell down. "It's not fair... Jade didn't deserve to die."

Before Jade could say anything else, a portal tore open, the assassin quickly discarding her Bojustu staff while placing her hood back on her head. Malcolm, along with the freed trio of girls and their allies, had all returned home safely. However, the battle and travel had clearly taken a toll. Everyone attained a nasty injury and would need immediate attention, mainly the one who defeated Reiko to end the Blood Code.

While glad they all came back with their lives, Jade didn't hide her concern despite her covered face. She cautiously approached them, mindful of Malcolm's eyes scanning her body language.

"Welcome back, allies," Esmeralda greeted the rescue team. "I'm relieved you've come back."

"Not without afflictions," Malcolm said, rubbing his sore arm while eyeing the woman in front of him. Even now, he still couldn't understand why she won't reveal herself. "Where's my sister?"

"Lady Manevra is currently out with Kuai Liang on a separate mission. I venture to guess they'll return within the hour," Esmeralda explained.

A subtle nod was Malcolm's response. In the past, he would've continued pressing for a more direct answer to whatever the issue may be, especially concerning his baby sister. But after the last few hours he and the other endured, it was best not to dwell too deep on the matter. Besides, Cassie, Jacqui, and Destiny needed to recover, who knows how long that will take. Malcolm himself required treatment to his gruesome ailments.

Before walking away, Malcolm addressed the concealed woman. "Why do you always wear that hood? You're in company with friends."

Esmeralda internally cursed, knowing her beloved won't let this go. She had to commend him for his persistence. Plus, it's a trait she displays more often than not.

"Apologies," she said quietly. "I... I'm still not as comfortable as I should."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, chilling Esmeralda's body. Malcolm didn't dare try to sneak a peek, hoping not to spook her.

"Understandable." Malcolm did his best to sound comforting. "I'm sorry if I'm overbearing. Things are beginning to grow out of control for numerous reasons."

"You meant no harm, Malcolm," Esmeralda spoke. "May... may I ask a favor?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Hesitation was apparent in Esmeralda's demeanor, her face exhibiting despair and fear for what she was about to present. "When Lady Manerva and Kuai Liang come back, I wish to speak to you both in private."

"Um... ok," Malcolm cautiously accepted. "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly." Esmeralda craned her neck. "I believe it's time to finally show you who I am, but only with everyone here. The Thunder God included."

Before Malcolm could reply, a flash of lightning occurred near their vantage point, revealing more figures that brought upon a sense of relief and happiness. Manerva, Sub-Zero, and Bo Rai Cho appeared with Raiden at the forefront. Esmeralda felt her heart hammering against her chest as she knew her moment of truth was at hand.

As Malcolm and 'Esmeralda' saw the visage of the quartet, Raiden loomed as the only one unharmed, the other three clearly shaken. Burn marks marred Bo' Rai Cho's entire body. Kuai Liang was bloodied and bruised while oil spots stained all of Manerva's clothes after disposing of numerous cyborgs, holding the destroyed remains of what seemed to be Cyrax. While the injured Malcolm would have rushed to his baby sister's aid, he clearly saw she was somewhat shaken, lamentation seen in her beautiful blue eyes. She walked past the duo without a word as Kuai followed right behind with a pained but determined expression.

"W- what happened?" asked Esmeralda. "I never seen the lady so saddened..."

Malcolm then said, "More so when our friends died at Sindel's hands..."

Esmeralda clutched her stomach on reflex, remembering what Tanya had done to her past self to which Malcolm took notice but said nothing.

Malcolm faced the deity. "An explanation, Thunder God?"

Raiden was a bit conflicted, but then frowned. "They did well in their endeavor, only suffering minor injuries," he began. "But they also lost Cyrax, a valuable ally who sacrificed himself to end the Lin Kuei's Cyber Initiative for good. I also offered my assistance to recruit people in the service of a new and improved Lin Kuei. Kuai Liang will serve as it's Grand Master."

The information was a lot to fathom, but Jade had approved of the Thunder God's decision. Kuai Liang, while hardened by the horror of the Netherrealm, proved to be a tenuous ally to the forces of Earthrealm against any foe, be it Outworld or the Netherrealm.

However, 'Esmeralda' had another thing on her mind. "Lord Raiden, now that you are here, perhaps it is time to voice my secret to the others. I cannot be silent no more."

"Are you certain?" Raiden pressed.

Esmeralda hardened her resolve. "Yes."

Raiden gave a curt nod, moving away along with everyone else to provide Esmeralda with space to let her make the announcement. They all backed away at least ten feet as a courtesy. Curiosity gripped the entire crowd, including the children who were listening to the many stories.

Taking a deep breath, Esmeralda began speaking. "Please don't detest me after I reveal myself. I did this for several reasons. All I'm asking is for all of you to show understanding for a fellow friend."

Suspicions arose from all in attendance to Esmeralda's plea. Then, each of her hands went to the hem of her hood as she slowly pulled it off her face. As it fell to her back, the entire audience, sans Raiden and a reserved Sub-Zero, all recoiled back in disbelief. Manerva and Malcolm's eyes widened, shock etched in their shared expressions as Manerva fainted, her body caught by Kuai Liang.

"J- Jade...?" Malcolm stuttered.

All the woman did was nod at him. "Yes, it's me, my lover. Please forgive my deception."


	49. XLVI: Mending Ties

Despite her skin being healthy and lively, the armor Jade wore was very familiar. Malcolm himself dreaded the sight, recalling the last time he saw his undead beloved in a destroyed portion of Earthrealm. The armor she adorned resembled her former revenant contemporaries, but not as dark, no traces of evil within her persona. No longer Quan Chi's slave, Jade's eyes reverted back to their natural green eye color, just as Malcolm remembered.

Everyone's reactions varied. Nothing but questions lingered, but Malcolm cautiously stepped forward, his facial expression mixing hurt and bewilderment. He paid no mind to his sister, who fainted into the waiting arms of Kuai Liang.

"How is this possible?" Malcolm asked no one in particular. "After all these years of mourning..." He crept closer, nearing the verge of a mental breakdown. "Jade... is it really you?"

Jade had anticipated such a reaction and question, emotions rampant between the two Edenians. She began advancing toward her lover, eyes brimming with tears before they slid down her flawless complexion.

"It is not my revenant you see before you, Malcolm. Please believe that I have been cured by my affliction," said Jade, doing nothing to stop the flow of tears. "I'm no longer the nightmare incarnate you saw nearly twenty years ago."

Both stopped and stared, their attention squarely on each other. Overcome with passion, Jade lunged forward and hugged Malcolm for dear life, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Her man cared little that his lover wore evil armor, relieved to embrace the warrior he fell in love with. Jade welcomed the heartfelt embrace with open arms, digging each fingernail into the fabric of his shirt.

Jax folded his arms. "I never thought I'd see the day. A miracle if I've ever seen one."

"But how is it possible?" Sonya blurted out. She turned to Raiden. "You knew about this?"

"I'm just as surprised as everyone else, but Jade wished for her identity to remain hidden until this point," Raiden explained. "Out of respect, I did not disclose this information to anyone within these walls."

As the embrace ended, Malcolm stepped aside to allow his beloved room to tell her tale. Manerva had finally managed to awaken and back on her feet.

"Remember when Manerva went along with Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage?" Jade asked.

They all knew of such an event. After all, it changed everything for the better. Kuai, along with Jackson Briggs and Scorpion, was revived though each retained some measure of regret.

"How could I forget?" Sonya began, smiling at her former C.O. "It was the day Jax returned to us."

Jax's smirk was faint, still haunted for the deeds he committed while under the malevolent influence. His daughter Jacqui hugged his back in support, a reversal for what he'd done all those years ago.

"I was commanded by Quan Chi to observe the situation unfolding from afar." Jade continued. "It was supposed to be a simple mission, one I could easily accomplish with no real effort. If things went awry, which they eventually did, the sorcerer ordered me to infiltrate and quickly kill the intruders."

Manerva nodded, understanding the mentality of such a task. Many of Jade's past missions as Shao Kahn's assassin and Kitana's bodyguard meant going covert in the shadows, undetected and unseen to the naked eye.

"But before I was able to intervene..." said the assassin, looking directly toward the Thunder God and Manerva. "Those two broke the curse, as Sonya 'cut' off Quan Chi's magic concentration. At that moment, a wave of holy magic encircled the entire place until dispersing over the Netherrealm before it reached me."

Jade's gaze trended upward to the sky, memories flooding her mind from that fateful day of her resurrection. "I remember being cast out the Netherrealm plane and falling into the hard ground of Earthrealm, the pain of inhaling clean air for the first time in years unbearable."

She looked at Malcolm, pain evident in her eyes before shifting to view her attire. "This outfit serves as a painful reminder of my corruption and the misery I've undergone. Yet, it pales in comparison to the torment I afflicted on you and our Edenian people alongside our allies. I was angry at myself for falling to that harlot's hand and allowing Sindel to murder Kitana."

Jade took a deep breath to calm herself, self-loathing nearly overtaking her. Malcolm could only imagine all the hell she went through. It's a wonder his beloved had not been driven insane, though he couldn't blame her.

"To atone for my failure, I decided to take on a different name and personality known as Esmeralda to make up for the pain I inflicted on others." Jade gestured to the deity. "Lord Raiden figured it out before anyone else, and I implored him to keep my identity a secret until I was ready to come forward."

Much to everyone's astonishment, Malcolm loomed surprisingly calm, not once interrupting or showed any instance of displeasure. The private mentoring sessions with Jax were starting to pay off, his volatile nature waning considerably, especially now with his warrior-princess alive and well.

Quietly, Malcolm took Jade back into his arms. "I understand why you did those things, Jade. All that matters to me is that you're here safe with us... with me."

"But our child..." Jade wept again. "He... he can't be revived. Our son is dead!"

Muteness gripped the area, only the sounds of Jade's weeping audible. Their child's premature death lingered in her soul for those two long decades, even in her undead state. Now, Jade could unleash all her anguish and sorrow over their unborn son's death. In response, Malcolm held her tighter to his body, understanding Jade endured the horrors of burying their offspring though neither of them knew of it until later.

Feeling nothing but grief, Manerva approached her brother and Edenian sister. "Jade, I'm so sorry."

Sub-Zero watched from a distance, having heard everything. Usually, he wouldn't be bothered but also experienced being a revenant of hell under Quan Chi's control, guilt on his heart as well pity for the emerald assassin. Yet he didn't speak about it, wanting instead to give his respects to Cyrax. He closed his eyes. It has been weeks since any word of Smoke came about. Kuai Liang missed him, his second brother.

"Time heals all wounds, and you have a new chance in Earthrealm until Edenia can be unmerged," Raiden spoke, the words intended for Jade. "Until then, the occupation of Argus sanctuary rests on Princess Manerva and Prince Malcolm."

Jade solemnly nodded, she still couldn't fathom as now the siblings are royalty like Princess Kitana. There was much do to and little time to accomplish it. The other revenants are still trapped and must be freed.

"I will need to speak with Emperor Koa'tal about the newest conditions," Manerva announced.

Jade blinked eyes at the mention of that name. Kotal Kahn, formerly a General in Shao Kahn's court, grew quite fond of Jade when they served together. But nothing materialized from that. Their next meeting might not be as pleasant. While she viewed Malcolm as her soulmate, Jade still valued Kotal as a person.

"As we've experienced from previous Kahns, we can't expect him not to be hostile someday," the priestess pointed out. "For all we know, he could be like Shao Kahn." Manerva then created a communication orb from her hand, showing the ruler as mentioned earlier of Outworld.

"Lady Manerva..." Kotal bowed.

The priestess-princess nodded. "Greetings, Kotal Kahn. I have heard that the crisis has been averted from my brother."

Kotal frowned slightly, not liking the direction this conversation was going.

"As you know, the threat may not be from your court, but it was of Outworld," Manerva stated.

"But-" Kotal tried to explain himself.

"I know you were not at fault, but Earthrealm, as well as Argus Sanctuary, cannot afford another incident of this manner," Manerva cut him off. "For that, we propose an accord."

Everyone sucked in air as Kotal closed his eyes and considered his ally's words. Even he knew better than to test his luck. Raiden will surely not hesitate to defend Earthrealm by any means necessary.

"I'm listening." Kotal relented.

"Because Shinnok's amulet is too corruptive and brought destruction to both realms, we'll keep it in our custody. A non-aggression pact will be signed by you and me to maintain a more civilized approach between our two realms. Should any Earthrealmer break it, we will punish him or her accordingly to the law. But if anyone of your court trespass..."

The sister gave a dark glare at the emperor, letting him know that she doesn't trust him. "You will remove Edenia from Outworld and bind yourself to never invade another realm again!"

Kotal's shoulders stiffen as he folded his arms. Not only Reiko endangered Earthrealm, but he also made Outworld untrustworthy, thus bounding the Kahn to an accord. "Very well... We will call it the Reiko Accords."

Manerva smiled, her diplomacy coming through. "Good. Thank you, Kotal Kahn. May the Elder Gods guide you to the right path." With that, she ended the communication.

"Damn, Manerva." Johnny stood, impressed. "You sure did a number on him."

Malcolm, along with everyone else, couldn't agree more. Manerva managed to trap Kotal on an ultimatum and stopped him from ever setting foot in Earthrealm without a valid reason. Regardless, both she and Raiden will keep a close eye on him in the coming days.

"I'd say, marvelously done," General Blade said. "That'll keep Outworld from breaking the law."

Before Malcolm could interject, Jade grabbed hold of his arm and escorted him out of the tent. He didn't have a chance to say anything but knew that his beloved wanted to make up for lost time. Everyone watched as their bodies left out of sight.


End file.
